


Road to Expiation

by sandia_melon



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: После изгнания Ногицунэ из тела Стайлза приходит время преодолеть все потери, причиненные демоном. Особенно сложная задача для человека, который пережил все убийства, будучи одержимым этим самым демоном. Стайлз винит себя в смерти Эллисон Арджент и замыкается в себе. Чтобы помочь ему снова стать тем улыбчивым парнем, Дерек увозит его далеко от Бэйкон Хиллз в надежде, что это путешествие поможет им обоим восстановить свой жизненный путь...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road to Expiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387492) by [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina). 



      Дерек без стука вошел в дом Стилински.  
      От осознания, что он впервые воспользовался дверью, а не окном, Дерека начала мучить совесть и волк понял, что если бы зашел так раньше, то сейчас рядом уже вертелся бы удивленный его внезапными манерами подросток и не успокоился бы, пока не выдал пару-тройку колкостей в его адрес... Вероятнее всего, до тех пор, пока Дерек не наградил бы его неприязненным взглядом.  
  
      Но сегодня был не обычный день. И причины посещения дома Стилински тоже таковыми не являлись.

      Изменения бросились в глаза, едва Дерек переступил порог. Происходят они уже долгое время и надежда, что эти самые изменения дело рук времени, того что все лечит — всякий раз угасала.  
  
      В доме было тихо. На первый взгляд, все было нормально, но у Дерека было стойкое ощущение, что он только что вошел в давно заброшенный дом. Может быть, потому что шторы были задернуты плотнее обычного, так, чтобы солнце через окно не попадало в комнату. Или может потому, что, в отличии от его последнего визита, книги и полицейские отчеты, разбросанные на столе в гостиной, теперь были убраны и аккуратно сложены и не производили впечатление, что жильцы этого дома переживали один из самых трудных моментов в жизни.  
      Дерек пришел к выводу, что именно в этом и заключается проблема.  
  
      В прошлые его визиты, будь они по приглашению или же втихаря, через окно, в доме всегда было движение. Не важно, был ли это обычный день перед школой и Стайлз болтал со своими друзьями, или же когда возникала проблема, и они собирались в гостиной или в комнате Стайлза, — в доме всегда была жизнь. Были голоса, смех, случайные крики, когда кто-то кому-то не давал сказать слова, и постоянный топот шагов по всему дому — все это давало понять, что в нем бурлила жизнь.  
  
      Теперь ничего подобного не было. Тишина жилища, несмотря на то, что в доме на данный момент находилось три человека, была ошеломляющей.  
      На мгновение Дерек спросил себя, была ли тишина в его, не так часто посещаемом, как этот дом, лофте — такой же...  
      И моментально решил, что да. Его лофт был не более, чем имитацией настоящего дома, но он был местом, где Дерек, по крайней мере, никого не обманывал. Особенно в самом начале, когда он решил оставить позади развалины своего дома и убежище, что служило ему домом в течение нескольких месяцев, и перебрался в принадлежащее ему здание. Что в лофте, что в доме Стилински была атмосфера заброшенного, темного и холодного места, в котором никто не захотел бы жить.  
  
      Когда Дерек только переехал в лофт, он все еще думал, что быть вдали от остального мира — лучший способ избежать проблем, и, прежде всего, боли: если никого нет рядом, значит и боли тоже. Такая простая логика.  
      Но тогда Дерек не брал в расчет группу подростков, с которыми его свели обстоятельства, и что они будут появляться в его лофте чаще необходимого. Но, прежде всего, он не взял в расчет одного конкретного подростка, у которого его традиционные методы защиты — запугивающий взгляд, демонстрация клыков и даже периодические протирания им какой-нибудь поверхности, — только разожгут интерес появляться в его доме снова и снова, и каждый раз делать все возможное, чтобы вытащить Дерека из своей пещеры.  
  
      Печально то, что у него это получилось.       Очень медленно, но верно Стайлз добился того, что по возвращению после долгого дня, наполненного голосами, криками и смехом, собственный дом начал казаться Дереку пустым. И, благодаря Стайлзу, постепенно лофт превращался в настоящий дом.  
      Было несправедливо, что после достигнутого Стайлз — человек, который помог Дереку двигаться дальше — теперь живёт в таком месте. И для Дерека сейчас этот дом выглядел таким же холодным, пустым и мертвым, как останки особняка Хейлов в его первый визит по возвращению в Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      — Здравствуй.  
  
      Шериф вытащил Дерека из его мыслей. Он поздоровался с мужчиной кивком головы, когда увидел его рядом с дверью на кухню. Как и в предыдущие разговоры с тех пор, как все закончилось... или с тех пор как все началось, Дереку было очень трудно смотреть на шерифа без ощущения тугого узла в желудке. Если бы Дерек не знал, что дела Стайлза идут не очень хорошо, то вид его отца — измождённый, бледный, с мешками под глазами — красноречиво рассказал бы об этом.  
      Дерек уже в который раз задал себе вопрос, почему отец Стайлза решил довериться ему и попросил помочь вытащить сына из пропасти отчаянья, в которой тот находился. И дело не в том, что Дерек не был готов сделать все, чтобы помочь ему, потому что знал, что с радостью отдаст жизнь за Стайлза... Но это все еще не имело смысла.  
  
      — Он уверен в своем желании? — спросил Дерек, в то время как Стилински остался на месте, молча наблюдая за ним.  
  
      — Это наш единственный вариант, — устало усмехнулся мужчина.  
  
      Дерек подавил обиду от этого смешка. Мужчина все еще был отцом Стайлза, и ни один отец не хотел бы быть в разлуке с сыном, так что недовольство от их плана было вполне оправдано.  
  
      Вместо этого Дерек заставил себя думать, что именно его, из всех остальных, выбрал и, наконец, позвал, шериф.  
  
      — Он без изменений? — спросил Дерек. Это был риторический вопрос, и они оба это знали. А еще это был лучший способ начать разговор.  
  
      — Кажется, он спал два часа прошлой ночью, — пробормотал мужчина, присаживаясь на диван. Выглядел он так, будто провел бессонную ночь. — К счастью, у него не было кошмаров уже несколько недель... — он потер лицо обеими руками, — но я не знаю, к лучшему ли это...  
  
      Дерек кивнул. Он стоял у дивана и с высоты своего роста смотрел на мужчину.       Предполагалось, что он пришел сюда предложить свою помощь. Дерек был уверен, в случае, если они, наконец, реализуют задуманное, то Стилински нужен своего рода телохранитель, который позаботится о его сыне в дороге, а не приятель с дружеской поддержкой. И для выполнения этой миссии не нужно проявлять эмпатию или похлопывать по спине, с уверениями, что все образуется. Тем более, что уверенности, что все образуется, у Дерека не было. По крайней мере не так быстро... не после стольких смертей знакомых людей.  
  
      — Куда он собирается ехать? — Дерек сразу перешел к теме. Интуиция подсказывала, что шериф будет благодарен за такую практичность. Дерек бы был...  
  
      Дерек Хейл чувствует себя комфортно, начиная разговоры... Как же многое изменилось...  
  
      — Он мне не сказал, думаю он еще не решил, — фыркнул шериф. — Но принял мою идею менее, чем за минуту. Мне этого достаточно.  
  
      — Он уверен, что это правильно? — повторил Дерек заданный ранее вопрос. Дерек должен быть полностью уверен... Ему нужно было знать, что кто-то уверен, потому что у Дерека этой уверенности не было. — Сейчас ему нужен отец и...  
  
      — А его отец не знает, что еще сделать, — прошептал Стилински надтреснутым голосом. — Он только знает, что в те редкие случаи, когда Стайлз выходит на улицу, он в ужасе, потому что боится встретиться с людьми, которым... это существо причинило вред. А еще боится, в конце концов, оказаться на местах трагедий, которым был свидетелем... — шериф увлажнил губы тем жестом, который Дерек не раз видел у Стайлза, каждый раз, когда ему нужно было немного времени подумать. Печальное зрелище, и Дерек был уверен, результат не изменился бы, если бы он увидел, как это делает Стайлз. — Поверь мне. Если бы было другое решение, не подразумевающее отпускать его далеко от себя, я бы без колебаний согласился. Но сейчас ему действительно нужно уехать из Бэйкон Хиллз. Не жить в месте, где все — постоянное напоминание, что он сделал...

      — Он ничего не сделал, — напомнил Дерек, ему ни капли не нравились слова мужчины, — Это не он...  
  
      — Я знаю, — резко перебил его шериф, не желая слышать окончание предложения: «убил Эллисон». Абсолютно измученный, он снова потер лицо. — Я знаю, что не он это сделал. Тебе не нужно убеждать меня в обратном, но... Это постоянно говорит Стайлз. Наверное, я привык слышать это.  
  
      — Почему не Скотт? Он его лучший друг... Его семья.  
  
      — Он не подходящая кандидатура, — с некоторым отчаянием сказал шериф. Очевидно, что это было бы самым простым решением, но, как это бывало в их жизнях, ничто и никогда не разрешалось самым быстрым и простым способом. — Сначала я тоже решил, что это будет наиболее подходящая кандидатура. У кого лучше всех получится убедить Стайлза не винить себя в смерти его первой любви, как ни Скотту? И он миллион раз твердил ему, что не винит в... — у него задрожали губы только от мысли об Эллисон. — Стайлз, как его видит, сразу бледнеет. Буквально... Как будто раскаяние не позволяет ему дышать, — он внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он стал прежним. Чтобы хоть немного поспал, восстановил потерянный вес... Ничего из этого он не сможет сделать в месте, где все произошло. Ему нужно убраться отсюда, а мне, чтобы ты его увез.  
  
      — Почему я?  
  
      Дерек понял, что вопрос прозвучал слишком резко. Как будто он рассердился, что его назначили ответственным за выполнение этой задачи. На мгновение он подумал об извинениях, дать понять, что не то, чтобы он не хотел помогать, но, наверное, так даже к лучшему. Так у шерифа не останется выбора, кроме как найти кого-то более подходящего.  
Потому что должен же быть кто-то лучше него.  
  
      — Потому что ты его любишь.  
  
      На этот раз Стилински не говорил шепотом. И хотя сказанное не было обвинением, но прозвучало четко и ясно, и показалось Дереку криком. Как будто его хотели заставить понять то, что сам Дерек не решался признать.  
  
      Молчание Дерека для шерифа было невыносимым. Он устал от тишины в комнатах. Это напоминало то безмолвие, которое дом приобрел сразу после смерти Клаудии.  
  
      — Это не так? — надавил мужчина. Он печально улыбнулся при виде лица Дерека, бледного, чем он когда-либо видел, и попытался придать ему чуть больше уверенности, чуть отвернувшись. — Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты на него смотришь? Или как по-разному ты произносишь его имя — когда он рядом и если отсутствует?  
  
      Дерек с трудом сглотнул. С момента, как шериф сказал вслух его самую большую тайну, он не осмелился взглянуть на него. Но раз худшее свершилось, ему ничего не оставалось, как взять себя в руки и быть честным хотя бы один гребаный раз. И хотя это был не тот Стилински, с которым он должен обсуждать эту тему, это была его кровь.  
  
      — Как давно вы знаете?  
  
      — Почти с самого начала.  
  
      — Стайлз знает?  
  
      — Я ему не говорил, если ты этого боишься, — на этот раз шериф улыбнулся немного веселее. — Но смею заверить, что он не расстроится, узнав, что парень, который ему нравится, отвечает ему взаимностью, — он кивнул самому себе, понимая насколько странным выходит разговор: он разговаривает с человеком, который нравится Стайлзу, о чувствах Стайлза, только без присутствия своего сына. — Почему ты никогда не говорил ему, если знал, что он чувствует тоже самое? Проницательность не его конёк.  
  
      Сердце в груди волка сделало кульбит. Это был вопрос, который он сам себе задавал миллион раз. Каждый раз, когда он уходил после долгого разговора со Стайлзом, прекрасно замечая все намеки подростка, Дерек глубоко внутри верил, что просто ведёт себя осторожно.  
  
      Все — и каждый в отдельности — разы волк знал, что стоило приблизиться хотя бы на миллиметр ближе, и Стайлз сократил бы оставшуюся дистанцию между ними, и они бы поцеловались... Наконец.  
  
      Но все — и каждый в отдельности — разы заставлял себя подождать ещё немного. Еще совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
      — Хотел подождать, пока он не станет старше.  
  
      Его ответ ничего не выражающим голосом дал понять шерифу, что Дерек глубоко в своих мыслях.  
      Некоторое время мужчина не понимал, что это значит, как вдруг все стало ясно. В конце концов, именно он обнаружил связь Кейт Арджент с пожаром в доме Хейлов.  
  
      Кейт Арджент: очень привлекательная, взрослая женщина — не постеснялась использовать несовершеннолетнего для достижения своих целей.  
      Как последний кусочек паззла в загадке таинственного Дерека Хейла... и оборотень начал нравится ему еще больше, чем до этого.  
  
      Глубоко внутри шериф проклинал свою удачу, обнаружив в своем доме идеального попутчика сыну, на отношения с которым без сомнений дал бы свое благословение, так же как и то, что знал: любовные отношения, последнее, о чем сейчас мог думать Стайлз. Тем не менее, он, как никогда ранее, был уверен, что если кто и мог помочь его сыну, так это Дерек.  
      Но для начала, сам шериф должен помочь Дереку.  
  
      Стилински подошел к тому, кто был его последней надеждой вернуть сына.  
  
      — История не всегда должна повторяться, — пробормотал он.  
  
      По сузившимся зрачкам Дерека шериф осознал, что правильно понял все ответы. Он дал ему немного времени прийти в себя и, наконец, Дерек кивнул.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Знаю, что слишком о многом тебя прошу, — продолжил шериф. Он не хотел забывать настоящую причину нахождения Дерека здесь. — И не имею на это право, потому что ты мне ничего не должен. Напротив, с начала нашего знакомства я был не очень-то вежлив с тобой, но... — он посмотрел на Дерека со всей искренностью, с надеждой, что Дерек поймет, что ни с кем другим он не стал бы так откровенничать. — Но я знаю, что ты отдашь жизнь за него. Также, как знаю, что когда эта штука попала в Стайлза, ты первым предложил свою помощь, тебя даже просить не пришлось... Ты был в больнице, пока не закончили все тесты, когда мы думали, что у него болезнь матери, — он закрыл глаза, осознавая, что все в прошлом и что смерть его сыну не грозит... По крайней мере, не такая болезненная, как у Клаудии, — Тем, кто не побоялся дать отпор Крису Ардженту, когда он сказал, что уничтожит Ногицунэ в случае необходимости.  
  
      — Угрожать всегда было самой легкой частью.  
  
      Шериф тихо рассмеялся. Смех был не похож на тот яркий, как у Стайлза, но нотки бледной радости в нем были.  
  
      Мужчина прекрасно понимал, почему Стайлз влюбился в этого хмурого парня... нужно просто знать, куда и как смотреть.  
  
      — Дерек...  
  
      — Я сделаю это, — в уговорах волк не нуждался. Не было никакого смысла оттягивать момент, когда им обоим было ясно, каков будет ответ. — Я поеду с ним. И буду рядом столько, сколько понадобится.  
  
      От облегчения, которое почувствовал Стилински, на мгновение сдавило грудь, а потом отпустило, и он больше не ощущал давления на сердце. И хотя большая часть тревог все еще была с ним... появилась и надежда. Этого было достаточно, чтобы дышать.

      Он захотел обнять оборотня. Одним из тех объятий, зарегистрированных под знаком качества Стилински, и знаменитые своей силой и продолжительностью... Но после одного взгляда на Дерека, которому тоже было не очень хорошо от осознания, что его счастье напрямую зависит от счастья Стайлза, решил, что это не лучший момент. Может, когда они вернутся... когда бы это ни случилось.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Дерек кивнул. Интуиция и язык тела шерифа подсказали, что у него творится в голове. Сейчас, когда он был близко, жесты мужчины так сильно напоминали ему Стайлза, Дерек даже мог бы сказать, что смотрит на Стайлза, только на тридцать лет старше, и которого прекрасно понимает даже без слов... В этом смысле отец и сын были одинаковые.  
  
      — Ты ему сказал? — спросил Дерек по пути к лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
      — Что ты поедешь с ним? — шериф, похоже, не заметил, что Дерек перешел на «ты». А если и заметил, то ничего не сказал. — Нет. Как бы Стайлз не отличался от себя прежнего, он всегда был хорош в дедукции... К тому же, ты последний вариант, — он внезапно закрыл глаза, как Стайлз, когда что-то портил. — Я не имел ввиду...  
  
      — Я знаю, — успокоил его Дерек. — Спасибо за доверие.  
  
      Шериф кивнул, довольный и гордый тем, что Дерек Хейл был частью его маленькой семьи.  
  
      — Спасибо за заботу о нем.


	2. Chapter 2

     Странное чувство одолевало Дерека, пока он поднимался по лестнице и шел в комнату Стайлза. Сердце немного зачастило, а ладони покрылись холодным потом. Оба симптома были нормальными в ситуациях тревоги или страха. И хотя он никогда прежде не испытывал реального страха во время столкновения с противником или когда понятия не имел, с чем столкнется, теперь он мог сказать точно: он боялся того, что обнаружит в комнате подростка.  
  
      Если бы причина заключалась только в просьбе шерифа взять и увезти сына подальше от Бэйкон Хиллз, возможно, он бы не был в таком ужасе. Даже если бы это была его первая встреча со Стайлзом, неизвестность перед тем, что он обнаружит, как это было, когда ему подтвердили, что Ногицунэ завладел его телом, он был бы более уверен в себе... Он был Альфой в течение многих лет, а по возвращению в Бэйкон Хиллз сталкивался с опасными существами. Он набирался опыта во время решения каждой проблемы.

      Но проблема, с которой он столкнулся сейчас, как раз заключалась именно в отсутствии ее как таковой. Не нужно было остановить или уничтожить никакого монстра. Просто попытаться оправиться от ран, оставленных этим существом.  
  
      Дерек не в первый раз видит Стайлза с тех пор, как все закончилось...  
  
  


ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ НАЗАД

  
  
      Дерек Хейл даже пяти минут не провел на похоронах Эллисон Арджент.  
  
      Он никогда не был на похоронах. В его семье все делали абсолютно по-другому, хотя если честно, он мало кого видел из родственников, умерших своей смертью, чтобы потом их хоронить.  
  
      Угнетающее чувство — в двадцать пять лет идти на первые похороны. Особенно на похороны девушки, которую он, даже не познакомившись, ненавидел, и у которой была та же фамилия, что до сих пор властвовала в его кошмарах.  
  
      К тому же на маленьком кладбище Бэйкон Хиллз собрались многочисленные соседи, хотя было объявлено, что похороны будут проходить в кругу семьи, где из толпы выделялась одна тень.  
  
      Дерек отказывался признавать, что эта тень — Стайлз, с которым он познакомился в свое время и которого всегда видел с улыбкой на лице... Всегда, даже в ситуациях жизни и смерти, на его лице всегда была смешинка.  
  
      Но не сейчас. Сейчас он был одет во все черное и так жался к отцу, будто боялся потеряться, если отойдет от него хоть на миллиметр.  
  
      Когда Дерек пристально изучил его, то понял, что это не единственная странность. Следующая странность заключалась в том, что Стайлз просто не хотел находиться в окружении людей, которым Ногицунэ причинил вред, используя его тело. Его страх выдавало отчаянное биение сердца на протяжении всей церемонии.  
  
      Дереку пришлось уйти из-за опасности рехнуться. Если бы он остался дольше, то схватил бы парня на руки и бежал как можно быстрее подальше от города и любых упоминаний о нем!  
  
      Он вернулся на кладбище через три часа, когда все закончилось и люди разошлись. Дерек не любил кладбища и захоронения под землей, но Эллисон Арджент заслуживала дань его уважения.  
  
      Но в итоге подойти к могиле не смог.  
  
      Дерек был на расстоянии чуть более пятидесяти метров от свежей могилы, когда увидел одинокую фигурку у надгробной плиты.  
  
      Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы узнать Стайлза, хоть на нем все еще был черный костюм. Он стоял с поникшими плечами и головой, будто нес на себе всю тяжесть мира.  
  
      Дерек судорожно думал, что делать. Стайлз его не видел. Он мог уйти и оставить его в одиночестве, которого так хотел подросток. Но Дерек боялся оставлять его одного. Если он и ушел во время церемонии, то только потому, что был спокоен — если у Стайлза случится паническая атака, то его отец и Мелисса позаботятся о нем.  
  
      Но сейчас никого рядом не было... Дерек сомневался, что даже шериф в курсе, где сейчас Стайлз.  
  
      После нескольких секунд нерешительности, понимая, что делает то, чего не должен, Дерек спрятался за деревьями... и прислушался.  
  
      Стайлз еще раз прочитал надпись на надгробной плите:  
  
 ****

Эллисон Арджент

 

Любимая дочь и подруга  
Ты навсегда останешься в наших сердцах

  
  
      Колющая боль в сердце от имени на камне не изменилась и осталась такой же, как и прежде. Тем не менее, чтобы принять кошмарную правду, ему необходимо было раз за разом повторять имя Эллисон. И как бы не хотелось проснуться с криком, ненавидя образы в своем сне, теперь кошмар начинался при пробуждении.  
  
      — Прости, что не пришел раньше, — прошептал Стайлз надгробному камню, сидя перед могилой, — когда они оставили гроб открытым, чтобы мы могли попрощаться с тобой... Я просто не смог.  
  
      Подросток зарылся ладонями в рыхлую землю и чувствовал себя неловко, беседуя с человеком, в присутствии которого рядом не был уверен. Его мать была очень верующей и часто говорила, особенно в свои последние дни, что Бог поможет ей быть рядом со Стайлзом. Но какой бы не утешительной была идея, он был человеком, которому для веры всегда нужны были доказательства... До этого момента у него не было доказательств существования ни ангелов, ни Бога, поэтому он не был уверен, что его мать присматривает за ним или что Эллисон сейчас сидит рядом с ним.  
  
      Несмотря на это, Стайлз решил на мгновение поверить. Он надеялся, что если попрощается с ней, то сможет завершить этот этап своей жизни и начать долгий процесс выздоровления...  
  
      Как минимум попытается ради блага отца.  
  
      — Я знаю, многие думают, что я не захотел подходить к гробу из-за раскаяния. Может быть, они и правы, — прошептал он. — Но я не сделал этого, потому что знаю — умершим людям накладывают макияж, чтобы казалось, будто они умерли спокойно... Я знаю, потому что я видел свою маму на похоронах, и она не была похожа на человека, который умирал рядом со мной... — он осмелился, на мгновение, кинуть взгляд на надгробную плиту, снова прочитав имя, чтобы вспомнить, с кем разговаривает. — Тогда мне показалось это правильным, потому что, по крайней мере, я увидел ее в последний раз с улыбкой на губах и это немного помогло мне преодолеть ее уход... Понять, что теперь она не страдает... — он погладил мраморную плиту, ненавидя ее холод. Он не хотел думать о теле Эллисон там глубоко, где так холодно и темно. — Но с тобой я не хочу так. Я не хочу видеть на твоем лице покой, который поможет мне перевернуть страницу... Потому что я не заслуживаю того, чтобы двигаться дальше, Эллисон... — Стайлз закусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться. — Я никому не сказал, но я видел, как тебя убили. Это был один из О́ни, но Ногицунэ контролировал их, а в то время я был Ногицунэ и... И я чувствовал, как тебя пронзил меч... Твой удивленный взгляд и мгновенное понимание, что ты умираешь и что уже ничего нельзя сделать, — он в гневе вытер свои слезы, разъяренный тем, что остался жив и плачет. Что не потерял любовь к своей жизни. — Ты помогла нам покончить с ними, ты же это знаешь, правда? И пусть тебя здесь нет, ты снова стала героиней и... — внезапно он разразился рыданиями. И минут пять не мог говорить. — Что мы будем делать без тебя? — спросил парень сквозь слезы. — Как мне смотреть Скотту в глаза, зная, что я сделал? Я знаю, что они меня не ненавидят и что они не считают меня виновным в случившемся, и... в глубине души я знаю, что они правы, но... Но я чувствовал, как уходит твоя жизнь, Эллисон... Как я могу позволить им простить меня, если сам никогда не смогу простить себя?  
  
      С такого близкого расстояния Дереку пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не выдать себя. Душа ухнула в пятки при виде такого несчастного Стайлза среди многочисленных надгробных плит.  
  
      Все внутри тянуло подойти, обнять сильно-сильно и не отпускать, пока парень не перестанет плакать. Но сделать он этого не мог. Его это не касалось и, если Скотта или шерифа не было рядом, без сомнений, это означало только одно: Стайлз хотел побыть один. Дерек понимал эту потребность как никто другой, хотя никогда раньше не был свидетелем чужого одиночества.

      Он спросил себя, выглядит ли он таким же несчастным, как сейчас Стайлз, когда остается один в лофте или посреди леса?..  
  
      От могилы все еще доносился плач Стайлза. Дерек захотел уйти, увеличить расстояние между ними, потому что знал, что ничего не может сделать. Это было самым худшим: быть рядом, но не в силах помочь. Он был в таких ситуациях больше, чем хотелось бы, и не хотел снова проходить через это. Еще меньше — со Стайлзом.  
  
      Едва он развернулся, чтобы уйти, как замер на месте.  
  
      Как бы ни было больно видеть Стайлза тенью себя прошлого и слышать его плач, Дерек не мог оставить его. Стайлз был единственным человеком на кладбище и Дерек никогда не простит себя, если оставит его и ему станет еще хуже, чем есть. Он все еще был склонным к паническим атакам и после пережитого, в данном физическом состоянии, ослабленном присутствием Ногицунэ, ему могла понадобиться медицинская помощь.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек, в конце концов, вернулся в свое укрытие между деревьев и мог только молиться, чтобы эта пытка скорее закончилась.  
  
***  
  
      Следуя принципу поведения на кладбище, Дерек дал Стайлзу необходимое ему пространство, зная, что если бы сам был на его месте, то попросил бы о том же.  
  
      Он не разговаривал со Стайлзом со смерти Эллисон. Когда это случилось, ему все еще нужно было найти способ остановить Ногицунэ, не убив при этом Стайлза, а когда опасность миновала, было больно и абсурдно напоминать ему про смерть подруги, спрашивая все ли в порядке.  
  
      Естественно, никто не был в порядке. Поэтому банальный вопрос так и не был ни разу задан.  
  
      И хотя Дерек на расстоянии внимательно наблюдал за Стайлзом, следуя за ним по пятам, когда тот выходил на улицу, волк никогда не пересекал черту и не осмеливался заговорить с ним. Он уже не был Альфой, но продолжал делать свою работу и следил за стаей. По безжизненному лицу Стайлза было ясно, что ему просто жизненно необходим присмотр.  
  
      Дерек никогда раньше не думал об этом, но мысль, что парень попытается совершить самоубийство, несколько раз мелькала в его голове.  
  
      Невозможно было поверить, что такой жизнерадостный парнишка, каким он был раньше, способен на это, но, судя по его поведению, его скрытности по отношению ко всем и постоянно потерянный взгляд — он мог думать об этом.  
  
      В конце концов, в свое время, Дерек тоже об этом думал.  
  
      Воспоминания тех далеких дней, когда он думал о самоубийстве, заставили Дерека почувствовать себя лучше. Несмотря на страдания, которые он испытывал в то время, он так и не осмелился это сделать... Не потому, что боялся. Или потому, что главным являлось поддерживать надежду и веру в то, что он справится... а потому что думал, что не заслуживает таким быстрым и легким способом положить конец своим страданиям.  
  
      И по монологу Стайлза на кладбище Дерек не сомневался, что подросток думает точно также. И пусть было больно осознавать, как очень плохо сейчас Стайлзу, такое сильное чувство вины, как минимум, заверяло, что Стайлз не покончит жизнь самоубийством в первый же удобно подвернувшийся момент.  
  
      Дерек поднялся наверх и двинулся к спальне подростка. С удивлением обнаружил приоткрытую дверь. Если бы он был на месте Стайлза, то двери и окна были б закрыты наглухо.  
  
      Он хотел думать, что это хороший знак, что таким образом Стайлз подавал признаки возвращения к остальному миру. Дерек переступил порог с чуть большей надеждой... и оптимизм испарился, как только он увидел Стайлза.  
  
      Тот был одет в свою обычную одежду: коричневые брюки и красную толстовку, которую иногда носил. В комнате не было холодно, чтобы надевать такую теплую одежду, но интуиция подсказала Дереку, что Стайлзу приходится так одеваться, чтобы сохранить тепло в исхудавшем теле. И хотя гардероб не изменился, смотрелся на его теле очень странно.  
  
      Он сидел на компьютерном стуле спиной к двери и смотрел на доску, куда записывал и клеил все зацепки, способные вычислить Ногицунэ. Его лица не было видно, но Дерек не сомневался, что там печаль. Может быть, парень даже плачет. А как не плакать, если раньше по ней тянулись красные нити, указывающие на тайны, которые нужно было разгадать, а сейчас только имя посередине, написанное большими буквами...  
  


СТАЙЛЗ

  
  
      Дерек подумал, как долго он так сидит и рассматривает свое самое тяжелое преступление... Преступление, совершенное другим существом, которому не посчастливилось выбрать Стайлза для свершения своих целей.  
  
      Волк стоял в ожидании, когда подросток заметит его присутствие. Но время шло и вероятность того, что Стайлз спит, росла и Дерек решил выдать свое присутствие в комнате. Он пару раз слегка стукнул по дверному косяку и тот сразу обернулся. Дерек старался не напугать его этим действием, вспомнив, как пугал его своими неожиданными появлениями без предупреждения, но сейчас в этом не было необходимости: Стайлз повернулся к нему с невероятным спокойствием. И таким же спокойным взглядом отметил его неожиданный визит.  
  
      Дереку пришлось тяжело сглотнуть под испытывающим взглядом, который ничем не напоминал прошлые такие проверки. Раньше взгляды были удивленные, а за ними следовал бесконечный словесный поток о его одежде или его выражении хмурого волка, а сейчас... сейчас была тишина.  
  
      Это было лицо Стайлза. Его карие глаза, его необычно длинные ресницы и его родинки на еще более бледной, чем обычно, коже. Но губы были сжаты в тонкую нить, без намека на улыбку. И в его карих глазах больше не было привычного блеска... Они были тусклыми и темными. Пустыми.  
  
      Оборотень сжал кулаки, терпел изучающий взгляд и внезапно понял, какую глупую ошибку только что совершил: как он сможет вернуть прошлого смешливого мальчишку, если только от одного взгляда на Стайлза сам умирал от отчаянья?  
  
      — Значит, ты будешь моим телохранителем...  
  
      Первым заговорил Стайлз. В этом смысле не было ничего необычного, ведь именно подросток всегда отвечал за вербальную часть общения, а Дерек за невербальную, пользуясь ею в драках и в общении.  
  
      Но эта простая фраза показала как, на самом деле, все изменилось.  
  
      Потому что говорил он без нотки сарказма, которая сопровождала все его слова с момента их знакомства. Тогда первое, что он сказал, уже зная, что Дерек — оборотень, было:  _«я тебя не боюсь»_. Сейчас он говорил, не повышая голоса, хотя раньше казалось, что способен разговаривать только громко.  
  
      Все исчезло, даже голос был не похож на прежний.  
  
      Дерек старался держать серьезное выражение лица, чтобы не было заметно, как сильно его ранит состояние Стайлза. Не потому, что был бесчувственным глупцом, который не хотел, чтобы Стайлз знал, что волк за него волнуется. А потому, что интуиция подсказывала — последнее, в чем нуждался подросток, это взгляды, полные сочувствия.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, не шевельнув никакой другой мышцей в теле.

     — Я думал, он попросит Криса, — ничего не выражающим голосом прокомментировал Стайлз, поднимаясь со стула. Сделав это, парень открыл Дереку вид на спортивную сумку, полную одежды, на кровати. — Хотя, думаю, отец больше не доверяет ему, после того, как он навел на меня пистолет... — сказал парень, подошел к шкафу, достал пару рубашек и кинул их на кровать.  
  
      Дерек немного расслабился от звука голоса Стайлза. То, что стало настоящей пыткой, когда они только познакомились, для волка, совсем не привыкшего к долгим разговорам, сейчас стало неотъемлемым звуком в его жизни.  
  
      Но голос Стайлза по-прежнему не был похож на голос Стайлза. К нему добавились медленные и контролируемые движения, отличные от обычных дерганных. От всего этого у Дерека складывалось впечатление, что он смотрит на кого-то внешне похожего на парня, и говорит он то, что сказал бы Стайлз, но это был вовсе не Стайлз Стилински.  
  
      Внезапно, будто захотел развеять и подтвердить подозрения Дерека, Стайлз закончил складывать вещи и пристально уставился на оборотня. Его пустые глаза на мгновенье отразили печаль и боль последних дней. Длилось это едва ли секунду, но достаточно для Дерека, который знал каждую крапинку в зрачке и радужке Стайлза наизусть, каждый оттенок и отлив его глаз, чтобы все заметить и понять.  
  
      Стайлз будто на несколько секунд опустил свои защитные барьеры и позволил Дереку понять, что все хуже, чем тот себе представлял.  
  
      — Когда ты думаешь ехать?  
  
      Стайлз спрашивал не из любопытства, не с обычным интересом, чтобы успеть собрать чемоданы и подготовиться к поездке. Он произнес это без каких-либо эмоций. Как будто совсем не хотел спрашивать, но пришлось, чтобы понять, какие действия совершить дальше.  
  
      Дерек прекрасно понимал это чувство. Настолько, что на несколько секунд увидел себя самого, только на несколько лет младше, задающего этот же вопрос Лоре.  
  
      — Мне все равно.  
  
      Стайлз кивнул, посмотрел на сумку, все ли взял, а затем обвел глазами комнату. Не долго смотрел на доску и думал, что с ней делать. Он снял все рисунки и фотографии с подсказками о таинственных О́ни, но оставил фотографии тех, кто погиб от их рук. Количество изображений было огромным и они окружали имя Стайлза под Ногицунэ.  
  
      Дерек изо всех сил держался, чтобы не схватить и не выкинуть доску в окно или, что еще лучше — уничтожить ее собственными руками. Но это было не его право.  
  
      Наконец, подросток обратил внимание на своего телохранителя. В его глазах больше не было следов боли, и защитные барьеры были подняты.  
  
      — Не возражаешь уехать прямо сейчас? Мне здесь больше нечего делать. Прощаться я буду только с отцом.  
  
      Раньше волк бы ждал, когда парень добавит что-нибудь еще. Он все не мог дождаться обычного Стайлза, который произносит тысячу слов в час и думает о туевой хуче вещей одновременно. Теперь все будет немного медленнее.  
  
      Но время шло, а подросток все стоял на месте, ждал его согласия, и Дерек понял, что выехать — единственное, о чем думал сейчас Стайлз.  
  
      Значит, это ему Дерек и даст.  
  
      — Как хочешь.  
  
      Дерек сам взял сумку Стайлза, спустился вниз и закинул в багажник своего Камаро. Они не обсуждали, на какой машине поедут. Но, учитывая, что джип Стайлза — самый ненадежный автомобиль в мире, и парень никак не прокомментировал, куда Дерек убрал его сумку, решение было очевидным.  
  
      Пока он укладывал багаж, Стайлз прощался с отцом. Дерек сел за руль и наблюдал за отцом и сыном в зеркале заднего вида. Как он и предполагал, прощание было совсем не в стиле Стилински. В те разы, когда он видел их рядом, когда они выходили из полицейского участка, даже зная, что увидятся через пару часов, прощания были более живыми: с крепкими и долгими объятиями... они никогда не стеснялись говорить друг другу « _будь осторожен»_  или  _«я люблю тебя»_  даже, если вокруг было полно свидетелей. Они всегда такими были, и это была одна из многих причин очарования Дерека семьей Стилински.  
  
      Со своим отцом у него никогда не было таких отношений. Отец был обычным и одиноким человеком и единственное, что сделал — это влюбился в женщину, которая была лучше него во всем, даже не подозревая, насколько это изменит его жизнь.  
  
      Дерек смотрел, как отец и сын коротко и неуклюже обнимаются, и подумал, что если бы у него была возможность прощаться со своим отцом, то объятия вышли бы такими же: без взглядов друг на друга с надеждой, что чувства поняты без слов.  
  
      Когда он отошел от отца, Дерека не удивили слезы в глазах шерифа. Мужчина глазами нашел Дерека, не заботясь о том, что тот увидит его мокрые глаза. Он прошептал последнее послание, которое мог услышать только оборотень. Но все уже было сказано, и слова  _«пожалуйста, позаботься о нем»_  были поняты без необходимости говорить их вслух.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек посмотрел на шерифа и слегка кивнул, пытаясь передать этим жестом всю свою уверенность. Независимо от того, сколько сомнений у него было насчет этой поездки, он не солгал, когда сказал, что сделает все необходимое, сколько бы времени это не заняло.  
  
      Когда Стайлз сел в машину, не сказав ни слова и не проронив ни одной слезинки, Дерек ясно понял, что ему понадобится больше времени, чем он себе представлял.


	3. Chapter 3

     Они покинули дом Стилински довольно поздно — цвета заката уже окрасили дорогу. Вид был красивый: дорожное полотно, обрамленное по краям деревьями, и путь без определенного пункта назначения, без препятствий и ограничений делать, что хочется.  
  
      Дерек признался себе, что давно хотел совершить нечто подобное вместе со Стайлзом. Провести некоторое время вместе, желательно не по соображениям безопасности, чтобы получше узнать друг друга. И это был точно идеальный случай.

      Но когда прошло полчаса, как они оставили позади знак  _«Вы покидаете Бэйкон Хиллз. Ждем вас снова»_ , Дерек понял, что эта ситуация не похожа на гипотетическую поездку, которую он себе представлял... Что-то шло не по сценарию. Чего-то не хватало, как в комнате Стайлза и во всем его доме в целом: было слишком тихо.  
  
      Дерек, безусловно, чувствовал себя уютно в этой тишине. Много раз, после возвращения в Бэйкон Хиллз, он садился в Камаро и бесцельно катался, позволяя скорости выстраивать маршрут.  
  
      Но сейчас его попутчиком был Стайлз Стилински и молчание не имело никакого смысла. Оно даже становилось угнетающим, не смотря на то, что сам Дерек поначалу думал, что бесконечные монологи парня — вот что действительно угнетает... Особенно, когда за десять минут — максимум, который проводил Стайлз в его машине, — он говорил столько, сколько нормальный человек за два часа.  
  
      Но они уже почти час в пути, а Стайлз не сказал и слова.  
  
      Это было так хреново, что Дерек не знал, с чего начать.  
  
      — Включи радио, если хочешь, — предложил он. Это был хороший способ нарушить тишину, не заставляя Стайлза говорить.  
  
      Цель была проста: вернуть прежнего подростка, и абсолютной тишине места в этом плане не было.  
  
      — Мне не хочется.  
  
      Дерек сжал руль в попытке скрыть свое разочарование. Так рухнул его замечательный план по предотвращению трансформации его Камаро в самое напряженное место на планете.  
  
      Краем глаза Дерек наблюдал за поведением Стайлза. Делал он это с момента, как подумал, что если Стайлз не говорит, значит он просто уснул.  
  
      Но вместо этого, парень широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на дорогу через окно. Он не спал и в ближайшее время явно не собирался этого делать.  
  
      Казалось, язык тела Стайлза говорил о том, что он наслаждается пейзажем, но за окном практически ничего не было видно (в этих местах едва было освещение). Только белая разметка дороги, освещенная фарами спорткара.  
  
      Дерек никогда не считал себя самым чутким, но что-то...  _Все_  говорило ему о том, что такое поведение совсем не нормально, тем более для Стайлза, поэтому он должен сделать все возможное, чтобы это прекратилось.  
  
      — Куда думал поехать? — спросил Дерек уставившись на дорогу. Он был уверен, что даст Стайлзу необходимое пространство, если будет говорить, не глядя на него... По крайней мере, этого бы он хотел на его месте.  
  
      — Мне все равно.  
  
      То, что Стайлз сразу ответил, было в некотором роде облегчением. Это означало, что он не был глубоко в своих мыслях, переполненных печалью и раскаянием, а просто был немного отрешен.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек воспользовался моментом, чтобы составить общее представление о том, что происходит, с чем ему придется иметь дело, и, что более важно, попытаться выяснить, как он сможет помочь Стайлзу снова стать прежним.  
  
      Хотя признавал, что для этого ему не помешало бы сотрудничество Стайлза.  
  
      — Мы можем отправиться, куда захочешь, — сказал он, глядя на дорогу. — Может есть место, где ты хотел бы побывать и никогда...  
  
      — Дерек!  
  
      Голос Стайлза был более живым, чем до этого... более живым с тех пор, как все началось, и только поэтому Дерек осмелился повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
      Хоть голос и прозвучал, будто Стайлз в ярости, это было не так... Но и не был в порядке. Губы были сжаты в тонкую, прямую линию вместо улыбки или хотя бы ее тени, а глаза были пусты, хоть парень и смотрел внимательно на Дерека.  
  
      — Я понимаю, что твоя задача — убедиться, чтобы со мной все было в порядке и чтобы я снова стал самим собой, — сказал Стайлз. — Но у тебя ничего не получится, даже заставляя меня слушать музыку или разговаривать. Так что давай просто помолчим, если ты не против...  
  
      Дерек почувствовал бы стыд за свою абсурдную попытку помочь, которую раскусили еще до того, как они отправились в путь, если бы ему самому не было больно, что он не в состоянии все сделать правильно.  
  
      Как верно заметил Стайлз, задача Дерека заключалась в возвращении его прежнего. А что могло лучше помочь в достижении этой цели, как не дать ему то, что он всегда любил: помолоть языком.  
  
      Но стало ясно — план не очень подходящий.  
  
      Но с этим планом Дерек Хейл находился посреди дороги в никуда с подростком в качестве пассажира, который совсем не был похож на того Стайлза, кого он когда-то знал.  
  
      И вел беседу в сложной и неуютной ситуации.  
  
      Бета даже не кивнул, чтобы показать свое согласие. Стайлз снова отвернулся к окну, показывая, что на этом разговор закончен.  
  
      Поэтому от злости волк просто сжимал руль, чувствуя, как кожа скрипит под ладонями, и задался вопросом, что, черт возьми, ему делать дальше... Ему казалось невероятным, что после всех жалоб Стайлза о том, что он почти не говорит, Дерек впервые пытается завязать разговор... и теперь наоборот — Стайлз чувствует себя комфортно в тишине...  
  
      И вдруг ему все стало понятно.  
  
      Именно поэтому шериф выбрал его. Не только потому, что Дерек любит его сына и сделает все, чтобы помочь ему, или что Скотт не подходил по личным причинам, но и потому, что Дерек уже был в похожей ситуации.  
  
      Дерек знал, каково это, когда твой мир рушится, и единственное, чего ты хочешь — это быть где-нибудь подальше, и находится рядом с кем-либо было чуть ли не пыткой. Знал, как ужасно было слышать смех и голоса других, напоминающие, что их жизнь продолжается, а ты чувствуешь себя мертвым. Знал, какой утешительной может быть тишина.  
  
      Просто Стайлз просил этого же.  
  
      Тогда зачем ему отказывать?  
  
      Нет. У Дерека не было никаких намерений, чтобы одиночество и горечь руководили жизнью парня, как это было с ним по возвращении в Бэйкон Хиллз. Но, как минимум, достаточно времени, чтобы помочь парню преодолеть потери своих друзей. Тогда уже он укажет Стайлзу подходящий момент оставить позади боль и попытаться продолжить жить дальше.  
  
      Немного воспрянув духом, зная теперь, что ему делать дальше, Дерек вжал педаль газа в пол впервые с тех пор, как сел за свой спорткар и отправился в дорогу без конкретного пункта назначения.  
  
***  
  
      Занимался рассвет, когда Дерек увидел бензоколонку и решил, что пришло время заправиться и отдохнуть. Они всю ночь провели в дороге и рев двигателя был единственным звуком, который он слышал. Время от времени он убеждался, что Стайлз все еще не спит. Он не просил остановиться, чтобы размяться или отлить, поэтому Дерек гнал вперед с желанием оказаться как можно дальше от Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Дерека удивляло, как подросток мог так долго сидеть в одном и том же положении. У него обычно не было проблем в этом смысле, а еще это была не первая бессонная ночь за рулем или в попытках избавиться от демонов в голове. Но бывало, что на следующий день у него, оборотня, болела спина, и Дерек даже не хотел представлять, как у Стайлза будет все болеть, если они не сделают остановку.

      Он припарковался рядом с самым дальним входом в круглосуточный магазин.  
  
      — У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы размять ноги, сходить в туалет и купить что-нибудь в магазине, — объявил Дерек.  
  
      С последней попытки разговора Стайлз впервые посмотрел на него. Он кивнул и вышел из машины.  
  
      Дерек немного выдохнул, пока смотрел, как он направляется к заправке, разминая шею. Определенно, лучшее, что он мог сделать — это вести себя с ним также, как прежде. Возможно, многим такое варварское поведение с человеком, который пережил такую травму, покажется неприемлемым. Но именно так Дерек вел себя, когда только познакомился с ним и, в отличии от остальных жителей Бэйкон Хиллз... от жителей  _всего_  мира, у Стайлза никогда с этим не было проблем. Наоборот он, казалось, наслаждался способностью Дерека быть как грубым, так и саркастичным, и на раз-два ввязываться в словесное противостояние, чтобы выяснить, кто из них двоих больший тролль.  
  
      И если до этого времени это работало, то почему сейчас не продолжать в том же духе?  
  
      Возможно, именно это нужно Стайлзу: чтобы с ним перестали обращаться, как с хрупким цветочком, который вот-вот сломается. Если он смог пережить одержимость могущественным демоном — абсурд, что теперь он испугается разговора начистоту.  
  
      Дерек понял, что на месте Стайлза попросил бы об этом сам. Значит, вот, что будет его руководством в принятии решения дальнейших действий: брать себя и свой жизненный опыт в качестве отсылки на то, чего хочет или не хочет Стайлз.  
  
      Он несколько раз покрутил шеей, слыша хруст позвонков, и наполнил бак машины. Они все еще не знали, куда едут, но лучше бы подальше от больших городов. Дорога вела их в Колорадо, где можно увидеть Большой Каньон. Он никогда его не видел, но очень хотел. Может, повезет и ему удастся уговорить Стайлза сделать там остановку.  
  
      После дозаправки Дерек вошел в круглосуточный магазин оплатить бензин и купить еды. Здесь было небольшое дешевое кафе, где можно было позавтракать, но он быстро отказался от этой затеи. Несмотря на то, что желудок уже урчал от голода (впервые за несколько месяцев он так долго не ел) и прямо сейчас в кафетерии почти не было посетителей, их было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя не комфортно... И если он не чувствовал себя комфортно, то знал, что и Стайлз тоже.  
  
      Лучше закупить еду сейчас и, когда Стайлз проголодается, остановиться и спокойно поесть на обочине. Так лучше, но сейчас Дерек собирался заказать себе кофе, потому что ему нужно бодрствовать. Поскольку парень не выглядел очень усталым, несмотря на то, что не спал всю ночь, лучше сразу смириться с фактом, что спать они не будут и следующие восемь часов.  
  
      Он спокойно выпил свой кофе за барной стойкой, быстро избавившись от назойливой официантки, желающей поболтать, одним движением бровей и холодным взглядом.  
  
      Он криво улыбнулся, когда девушка ушла в другой конец кафетерия, и заказал еще парочку кофе в дорогу. Стайлз завтракал одним кофе (он знал это, потому что на нем всегда был сильный запах кофеина по утрам), поэтому Дерек постарается уговорить его хотя бы выпить кофе. Может быть, он не был очень голоден (раскаяние почему-то всегда сначала атаковало желудок), но помнил, что выживал на одном кофе, когда был в ситуации Стайлза.  
  
      Дерек забрал напитки и вернулся в машину. Он не видел Стайлза в кафе и предположил, что он снаружи, разминается и ждет его возвращения. Но, когда не обнаружил его рядом со спорткаром, решил вернуться в магазин и оглядеться более внимательно. Может быть он проходил мимо, а Дерек его не заметил. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Стайлз теперь не тот, кто привлекает внимание и которого слышно за несколько миль. Теперь он всегда был спокойным и молчаливым, почти призраком — пройдешь и не заметишь.  
  
      Однако, пробежавшись по маленькому магазинчику и не обнаружив парня, Дерек начал волноваться. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что ему не грозит опасность или паническая атака, потому что уши волка не улавливали ускоренное биение сердца. В этом смысле нечего было бояться.  
  
      В итоге он направился в небольшую уборную, которая находилась с торца заправки, потому что это было единственное место, где он еще не искал.  
  
      Он понял, что подросток там, прежде чем открыл дверь, уловив его характерный запах... И хотя биение сердца было стабильным и медленным, Дерек почувствовал тревогу в его легко узнаваемом запахе и с трудом сглотнул от мыслей, что может там обнаружить...  
  
      Ничего неприятного Дерек там не увидел, как, например, плачущего Стайлза, сидящего на крышке унитаза... Но он знал, что рано или поздно придет время, когда узел страданий и боли, поселившийся у парня в груди, лопнет. Но даже будь это то, в чем он нуждался, Дерек не был уверен, что сможет выдержать крах Стайлза.  
  
      Но обнаружил волк совсем не это...  
  
      Стайлз стоял в самом конце туалета, рядом с небольшими раковинами вдоль стены. Вымыв руки, он смотрел на себя в зеркало. Вода продолжала литься из открытого крана. Его руки уже были сухими, но, похоже, он не собирался закрывать кран. Все, что он делал — это внимательно смотрел на себя в зеркало.  
  
      Дерек позвал его прежде чем подойти, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Он снова напряг слух, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии панической атаки, но не вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что все в порядке.  
  
      Определенно, молчаливый и спокойный Стайлз, разглядывающий себя в зеркале, не моргая — был далек от нормы.  
  
      Дерек подошел к нему и со всей осторожностью положил руки на плечи. Подросток был в одной футболке. Выходя из машины, он не надел толстовку, поэтому волк почувствовал холод, даже не прикоснувшись к коже.  
  
      Едва почувствовав прикосновение, Стайлз моргнул, повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      Дерек закусил губу, чтобы не спросить, все ли в порядке. Он всегда ненавидел этот вопрос, особенно, когда было ясно, что нет: Стайлз все еще был спокойным, слишком тихим. Казалось, он не знал, где он и с кем.  
  
      — Нам нужно ехать, — прошептал брюнет. Возможно, Стайлз лунатил, и в такой ситуации — последнее дело будить его.  
  
      Стайлз не отреагировал, хотя Дерек видел, как его зрачки расширились в попытке сфокусироваться. Может быть, он не спал, а просто... устал?  
  
      Дерек хотел убраться отсюда быстрее, потому что туалеты на заправке были не лучшим местом на свете, чтобы грохнуться в обморок от истощения. Поэтому закрыл кран и повел подростка к двери. За руку он его не взял, потому что боялся, что Стайлз воспримет это, как угрозу. Дерек просто положил руку ему на спину, осторожно подталкивая вперед.  
  
      Без каких-либо инцидентов они добрались до машины. Краем глаза Дерек увидел любопытные взгляды официанток из кафе и не постеснялся продемонстрировать им ярко-голубые глаза прежде, чем сесть в автомобиль.  
  
      Он рванул с места, не дождавшись, пока Стайлз пристегнется, и через минуту они уже были на трассе. Дерек гнал не более семидесяти километров в час, опасаясь, что скорость встревожит парня или, возможно, разбудит. Он все еще не понимал, спит Стайлз или нет, но боялся спросить его... У него было чувство, что, как только он скажет что-нибудь или, еще хуже, прикоснется, Стайлз взорвется. И хотя он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как именно произойдет этот взрыв: закричит ли он, как от кошмара, или начнет плакать без остановки — Дерек не хотел, чтобы этот взрыв произошел. Не посреди дороги.

      Поэтому сделал то, что у него получается лучше всего: быть терпеливым и позволить звучать лишь тишине, чтобы Стайлз оправился в своем ритме... от того, чем бы это ни было.  
  
      — До сегодняшнего дня я не видел себя.  
  
      Стайлз заговорил почти через полчаса тишины, но это не удивило Дерека. Он говорил так тихо, что никого не напугал бы.  
  
      Водитель краем глаза глянул на подростка и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, что тот стал чуть больше похож на себя прежнего: конечно, не на того жизнерадостного и веселого Стайлза, но, как минимум на того, с кем он отправился в дорогу навстречу неизвестности. Он по прежнему был бледен, но, по крайней мере, начал моргать и не сидел без движения. Стайлз положил руки себе на колени и нервно двигал ими, будто не знал, куда их деть.  
  
      Дерек не спросил, что он имел ввиду. Если бы Стайлз хотел ему сказать, то сделал бы это сам тогда, когда был бы готов.  
  
      Пятнадцать минут спустя, Стайлз опустил солнцезащитный козырек и посмотрел на себя в маленькое зеркало на нем.  
  
      — У меня такое же лицо, как у него, — пробормотал он. Дереку не нужно было спрашивать, кого он имеет ввиду. — Я видел его, когда он хотел напасть на меня и Лидию в школе. И у него было такое же лицо, как у меня сейчас.  
  
      — Он использовал твое тело, — объяснил Дерек, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на него и сосредоточиться только на дороге, чтобы показать свою беззаботность, которую он вообще не ощущал. — Очевидно, что у него было твое лицо.  
  
      — Нет, — Стайлз осторожно коснулся своей щеки, как будто хотел убедиться, что лицо, которое он видит, действительно его. — Я не это имею ввиду... Его кожа была намного бледнее моей, с огромными мешками под глазами. Такие большие, практически на все лицо... А его глаза были черные... — он погладил переносицу, внимательно смотря на радужки своих глаз. — Такие же, как у меня сейчас.  
  
      Дерек резче, чем планировал, захлопнул козырек на место, чтобы Стайлз больше не смотрел на себя. Напомнил себе, что нужно быть мягче, но он просто не хотел слышать то, что говорит Стайлз. Дерек часами желал услышать от него хоть что-нибудь, но не позволит первому разговору быть о том, как сильно Ногицунэ был похож на Стайлза.  
  
      Ногицунэ мертв. Конец истории.  
  
      — У тебя карие глаза, — сказал он, уставившись на дорогу. Он знал, что прямо сейчас его лицо искажает ярость, и не хотел, чтобы Стайлз подумал, что эта ярость направлена на него. — Если тебе они показались черными, так это потому, что было мало света и ты сильно устал. Не накручивай себя.  
  
      Стайлз повернулся и уставился на оборотня. Дерек подождал, пока он скажет что-нибудь, но вместо этого Стайлз продолжал смотреть, как будто пытался раскрыть истинный смысл его слов... Бывший Альфа никогда не чувствовал себя так неуютно под внимательным взглядом другого человека и ненавидел, что этим человеком оказался Стайлз.  
  
      Наконец, парень сдался, что бы он не искал, отвернулся и уставился в окно.  
  
      Он не уснул ни на мгновение.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета - Чибишен

      После нескольких часов в дороге, Дерек решил сделать еще одну остановку.  
  
      Он все ждал, что Стайлз скажет, где и когда хочет остановиться, но, в итоге, сдался. Возможно, из-за упрямства или из-за того, что парень был намного более стойким, чем выглядел и чем Дерек мог себе представить, Стайлз мог провести весь день в машине, не жалуясь, не говоря ни слова и не засыпая.  
  
      Дерек надеялся, что когда он ляжет в удобную кровать придорожного мотеля, вся накопленная усталость заставит его поспать необходимое для восстановления время.

      Дерек даже словом не обмолвился, что они собираются сделать перерыв. Он увидел указатель на мотель через тысячу метров и припарковался в специально отведенном месте для автомобилей, сразу за местом регистрации. Он также ничего не сказал, когда заглушил двигатель, достал из багажника дорожную сумку и подождал, пока Стайлз поймет, что на сегодня дорога закончилась и что он должен следовать за ним.  
  
      Дерек с облегчением вздохнул, увидев, что парень делает тоже самое и идет за ним к стойке регистрации, и попросил двухместный номер с двумя кроватями. Возможно, идея заключалась в предоставлении ему необходимого пространства, но ничто в мире не заставит Дерека оставить Стайлза одного в номере, к тому же еще и ночью, когда у него может случиться очередной приступ лунатизма или паники... или, черт знает, что с ним было.  
  
      Регистрация длилась менее пяти минут, и, к счастью, администратор ничего не сказал о странной парочке новых постояльцев: подростка с видом наркомана и мужика бандитской наружности.  
  
      В этом была прелесть придорожных мотелей, напомнил себе Дерек, вспоминая свою собственную поездку с Лорой, когда они сбежали из Бэйкон Хиллз — никто никогда не задавал вопросов.  
  
      Когда они зашли в номер, Стайлз так и не прокомментировал тот факт, что комната была одна на двоих, и что таким образом все его уединение катится к черту.  
  
      Он вообще до этого ничего подобного не говорил. Из-за почти одержимости Стайлза молчать в дороге, Дерек готов был поспорить, что теперь ему не очень импонировал сосед в комнате... Но по тому, как спокойно подросток поставил свою сумку на дальнюю от двери кровать, Дерек предположил, что ему было бы все равно, даже если бы им пришлось спать в одной кровати. И, в конце концов, если Дерек что и знал о себе наверняка, так это то, что если он хотел, мог быть самым тихим соседом в мире.  
  
***  
  
      Дерек почувствовал усталость, едва лег на кровать, как был: с повязанным полотенцем на бедрах, после освежающего душа, не успев переодеться. Это была не столько физическая усталость, сколько моральное истощение.  
  
      Может, в последние недели он и спал в среднем по три часа в сутки, но это никогда не было для него проблемой — его физическое состояние позволяло прибегать к таким крайностям. К тому же, желание поскорее покончить с Ногицунэ подстегивало двигаться дальше, далеко за пределы возможностей любого человеческого организма.  
  
      Но реальная проблема возникла, когда Ногицунэ был остановлен... и остался только Стайлз.  
  
      Тогда Дереку пришлось снова стать свидетелем, как семья и самые ближайшие друзья Стайлза становятся ответственными за его защиту и безопасность, отодвинув его на второй план. Так было всегда: Альфа заботился о своих бетах, когда им грозила опасность, подвергая риску свою жизнь, если было необходимо, а затем становился ненужным. И хотя он больше не был Альфой, он по-прежнему заботился о стае с тем же рвением, что и всегда.  
  
      Когда опасность исчезла, ему больше не было места рядом со Стайлзом. Потому что помимо Альфы или псевдо Альфы — Дерек не был его семьей или другом.  
  
      Именно в такие моменты Дерек больше всего ненавидел себя за то, что так и не осмелился признаться Стайлзу, что его чувства взаимны. Он знал, что простой взгляд или, еще лучше, невинный поцелуй, разрушил бы, наконец, стену между ними, которая мешала наслаждаться обществом друг друга так, как они действительно хотели... Но страх совершить ошибки прошлого, будучи на этот раз тем, кто заставит Стайлза сделать то, чего он, возможно, не хотел или просто не был готов, был сильнее.  
  
      Проблема возникала, когда навязчивая идея делать все правильно отдаляла его от подростка тогда, когда больше всего хотелось быть рядом. Сколько ночей он провел под окном его комнаты, убеждаясь, что у него нет кошмаров, когда его отец не мог быть с ним, а Стайлз не хотел чтобы кто-нибудь из его друзей остался рядом? Или сколько раз он следовал за ним в школу, опасаясь, что по пути он упадет в обморок? Стайлз был настолько бледен, что Дерек даже не представлял, как он вообще может передвигаться на своих двоих, так как отец запретил ему садиться за руль джипа, чтобы, не дай бог, он не потерял сознание во время движения.  
  
      Все — и каждый в отдельности — разы из Дерека выходил идеальный телохранитель и защитник стаи... но он желал быть нечто бо́льшим. Тоже хотел находиться с парнем в его доме, особенно в его комнате, и брать Стайлза за руку каждый раз, когда кошмар будил его. Он видел только издалека, как то же самое делает шериф.  
  
      Теперь, наконец, Дерек мог это сделать. Теперь он был рядом, в одной комнате. Ему нужно было только повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть Стайлза на кровати. И хотя он  
по-прежнему был бледный, изможденный и отказывался спать, есть и говорить, по крайней мере, Дерек с ним. И на этот раз волк будет обнимать его, когда Стайлзу понадобится  
кто-нибудь рядом.  
  
      Дерек не собирался засыпать, пока это не сделает Стайлз. Он даже не предложил ему включить телевизор, так как, судя по виду, спать он не скоро собирался. _«Не дави на него»_ , — напомнил себе Дерек. Это все еще было его золотым правилом.  
  
      Так что бета приготовился провести бессонную ночь, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз без тяжелого ощущения раскаяния из-за слежки издалека или, еще хуже, необходимости уйти, когда шериф замещал его на посту ответственного за безопасность Стайлза.  
  
      К сожалению, Дерек не принял во внимание, что облегчение в сочетании с жуткой усталостью заставят его заснуть за считанные секунды — едва его голова коснется подушки.  
  
      Когда он проснулся, глухая ночь за окном намекала, что он проспал, как минимум, семь часов подряд.  
  
      Удивленный, Дерек потер лицо. Впервые со времен детства, он проспал так долго, не просыпаясь. Но, боже, как ему это было нужно: чувствовал он себя намного лучше с... он уже и не помнил с каких пор.  
  
      Облегчение и расслабленность исчезли, как только он захотел проверить, как Стайлз... и обнаружил пустую кровать.  
  
      Дерек подскочил и оглядел комнату. Кровать Стайлза была заправлена, значит он даже не разбирал ее и не ложился. Волк побежал в ванную, опасаясь что из-за случившейся панической атаки, Стайлз лежит на полу у душа. Там было пусто, но облегчение это Дереку не принесло. Где, черт возьми, Стайлз?! Когда он вышел из комнаты? И что еще более важно, почему Дерек не проснулся, когда он уходил?  
  
      Поэтому шериф выбрал его... Не только потому, что он любит его, но и потому, что он идеально подходит для слежки за проблемным подростком двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Дерек был гребаным оборотнем, бывшим Альфой, мимо которого мышь незамеченной не проскочит. И все же он позволил этому проблемному подростку, тому самому, у которого было что-то вроде шока посреди дорожной автозаправки и который обменялся с ним едва десятью фразами в пути, покинуть комнату посреди ночи, потому что заснул!  
  
      Дерек закрыл на несколько секунд глаза, не желая впадать в панику. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Успокоившись, он как можно быстрее оделся и потрогал простыни кровати Стайлза. Они были холодными — могли пройти часы, с момента его ухода.

     Он побежал к стойке регистрации и подошел к девушке администратору. Спросил, видела ли она его соседа по комнате и, когда она отрицательно покачала головой, Дерек снова запаниковал. Почему его не видели, если, так или иначе, он должен был пройти мимо?  
  
      Дерек приказал администратору проверить все комнаты, не заботясь о том, что ведет себя с незнакомым человеком как Альфа. Но взгляд девушки, который он заметил за секунду до ухода, говорил о том, что она выполнит его приказ, чего бы это не стоило.  
  
      А сейчас ему самому предстояло убедиться, что Стайлз прячется где-то на территории мотеля, а не сбежал. В конце концов, он сделал это, когда Ногицунэ только завладел им, и это могло произойти снова.  
  
      У Дерека чуть сердце не разорвалось, когда он представил себе Стайлза, одного посреди леса, окружавшего мотель и, возможно, не осознающего, где или с кем он. Дерек не думал о возможности повторного появления Ногицунэ, потому что нет — это было невозможно. Они заперли его в шкатулке из дуба внутри хранилища Хейлов под школой, в надежном месте, где он никому не причинит вред.  
  
      Поэтому единственное оставшееся объяснение — Стайлз сам, сознательно, ушел.  
  
      В итоге ни один из двух вариантов не оказался верным.  
  
      Когда Дерек отправился на парковку, готовый сорваться в путь, чтобы по запаху найти след Стайлза, он обнаружил приятный сюрприз... Сюрприз, из-за которого у него чуть сердечный приступ не случился, когда он обнаружил, что в салоне его машины находится человек.  
  
      Но этим человеком оказался Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек увидел силуэт на пассажирском сиденье, выделяющийся в свете уличных фонарей парковки. Волк остановился в нескольких метрах от машины, не понимая, что происходит.  
  
      Пока Дерек шел на стоянку, то все еще не улавливал запах Стайлза, считая, что он далеко, что ушел несколько часов назад... Но парень был здесь, всего в нескольких метрах от него... а волк вообще не чувствовал его запаха.  
  
      Он напряг все свои органы чувств, думая — проблема в том, что его чувства притупились, раз теперь он бета, но все осталось прежним. Хотя он видел Стайлза внутри Камаро, характерного запаха подростка не было вообще. Казалось, внутри никого не было.  
  
      Дерек едва слышал невероятно медленное сердцебиение, совсем не похожее на его всегда ускоренный ритм из-за его врожденной нервозности, даже в состоянии покоя.  
  
      Дерек минут пять стоял и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать. На мгновение он подумал о том, чтобы позвать сюда шерифа, потому что тот точно знал, что делать. А еще он не хотел, чтобы у бедного мужчины случился инфаркт от звонка посреди ночи и сообщении, что его сын без предупреждения залез в машину и что Дерек понятия не имеет, сколько времени он уже там сидит или, что более важно, почему.  
  
      Наконец, волк направился к машине. Он все еще не знал, что делать, но ничто не может быть хуже, чем просто наблюдать за мальчишкой издалека.  
  
      Когда он добрался до водительской двери, то наклонил голову, чтобы Стайлз смог увидеть его и не испугаться насмерть.  
  
      Дерек увидел, что Стайлз не спит, но лежит на боку, свернувшись калачиком. Он не выглядел испуганным, будто у него совсем недавно был кошмар... Но выглядел он все еще не его Стайлзом.  
  
      Дерек осторожно открыл дверь и сел за руль.  
  
      —Стайлз? — позвал он как можно тише, чтобы не напугать.  
  
      Внезапно Стайлз моргнул и посмотрел на него, будто действительно только проснулся.  
  
      —Дерек? — смущенно спросил он.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошептал Дерек. Ему пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не потянуться и не взять ладони Стайлза, что лежали на сиденье Камаро, в свои.  
  
      Парню потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить. Выглядел он дезориентированным.  
  
      — Я не смог уснуть.  
  
      — Почему ты меня не разбудил?  
  
      Стайлз не двигался, но по его телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. И хотя это было плохо, по крайней мере, это был признак, что он что-то чувствует... Впервые Дерек заметил нечто подобное в парне.  
  
      Он закрыл водительскую дверь, чтобы салон автомобиля отгородил их от всего мира. Когда он вернул свое внимание Стайлзу, выглядел тот спокойнее. Интуиция подсказала Дереку, что поступил он правильно.  
  
      — Ты очень устал, — пробормотал подросток и внезапно начал осматривать салон. Как будто не мог долго смотреть на Дерека. — Я знаю, что ты тоже не мог нормально отдохнуть в последние недели.  
  
      — Для этого я здесь, — сразу ответил бета, не позволяя Стайлзу беспокоиться о нем. — Чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.  
  
      — Я не в порядке.  
  
      Впервые Стайлз был абсолютно честен, чем немного напомнил себя прежнего. К сожалению, для Дерека он все еще не был тем жизнерадостным подростком, который всегда шутил, как правило, за его счет, но был тем, у кого не было никаких сомнений в том, что он напуган до смерти и что его голос дрожал каждый раз, когда обстоятельства были сильнее его.  
  
      Сейчас Дерек видел того самого Стайлза, которого увозили в больницу с подозрением на болезнь его матери.  
  
       _«Понемногу»_ , — Дерек пытался быть оптимистом. Им нужно делать все постепенно.  
  
      — Я знаю, — признался Дерек.  
  
      Дерек признался и позволил увидеть на своем лице беспокойство и страх, которые чувствовал в этот момент. Если Стайлз впервые осмелился быть с ним честным, то Дерек должен сделать тоже самое. И хотя волк все еще не мог быть абсолютно честным и выразить словами свои чувства, Стайлз не был идиотом и должен правильно понять, что значит его взгляд в этот момент.  
  
      Дерек сжал кулаки. Он так хотел преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, взять эту руку — дрожащую, с длинными пальцами... Обнимать его сильно-сильно до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не заснет.  
  
      Стайлз выглядел изможденным, даже больше, чем когда они приехали в мотель. У Дерека не было возможности узнать, был у него кошмар или нет, но спросить он не мог. Стайлз должен сам начать разговор об этом.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы мы уехали? — спросил волк, предлагая хотя бы какой-нибудь выход. После нескольких секунд сомнений Стайлз, все еще дрожа, кивнул. — Хорошо... — Дерек попытался его успокоить. — Ничего страшного. Мы сейчас же уедем.  
  
      — В комнате было слишком темно. Я не смог...  
  
      — Не волнуйся. Мне не нужно ничего объяснять.  
  
      — Иногда у меня такое ощущение, что он все еще во мне...  
  
      Дерек почувствовал холодок по спине от слов Стайлза.  
  
      — Его здесь нет, — гневно сказал он, когда смог восстановить голос. — Я позабочусь, чтобы он больше не причинил тебе боли. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо другому. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

      — Тогда почему ничего не меняется? Я думал, вдали от дома, смогу спать... Или дышать... — он ненадолго опустил взгляд. — Каждый раз, делая вздох, я чувствую пустоту внутри себя и... Не знаю, как избавиться от нее.  
  
      — Мы найдем способ. Я обещаю.  
  
      Стайлз снова кивнул и осмелился снова взглянуть на Дерека.  
  
      Он сделал это так же, как и в первый их разговор, когда он все еще боялся оборотня, который влился в их жизни, хотя позже сказал, что не боится.  
  
      Дерек ненавидел это, как ничто другое в мире, и напомнил себе, что это не реально. На самом деле страха уже не было, только вина из-за обстоятельств, которые заставляли Стайлза чувствовать себя в ловушке, не зная, как из нее выбраться и что делать.  
  
      — Извини, что забрался в твою машину без предупреждения.  
  
      Бета кивнул, не желая повторять  _«не волнуйся»_. Кого он пытался обмануть?  
  
      — Я думал, ты ушел, — признался, наконец, Дерек. И, возможно, это был эмоциональный шантаж, а может Стайлз просто не представлял, как Дереку было страшно все те минуты, что он потратил на поиски. Лучше не оставлять недомолвок в этой ситуации.  
  
      — Мне необходимо было побыть в знакомом месте, — объяснил Стайлз. — И я весь день провел здесь...  
  
      — Я схожу за нашими вещами, — решил Дерек, кивнув, благодарный за доверие в объяснении произошедшего. Если Стайлз чувствовал себя в безопасности в машине, то они могут провести в ней всю поездку. — Ты оставайся здесь. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      Ему не потребовалось и пяти минут, чтобы вернуться. Стайлз не разобрал сумку, он даже не принял душ после долгой поездки, а Дереку пришлось только покидать грязную одежду в свою дорожную сумку. Комната была уже оплачена, поэтому ему просто нужно было оставить ключи на стойке регистрации под странным взглядом девушки. Не вдаваясь в подробности, он сказал, что нашел своего друга и что они уезжают.  
  
      Когда он вернулся к машине, Стайлз казался более расслабленным. Он больше не скрючивался на пассажирском сиденье с желанием поскорее убраться.  
  
      Внезапно Дереку пришла в голову идея.  
  
      — Хочешь за руль? — спросил Дерек, показывая ему ключи Камаро.  
  
      Стайлз по очереди смотрел то на ключи, то на Дерека.  
  
      — Твоей машины?  
  
      — Ты видишь здесь какую-нибудь другую?  
  
      — Ты серьезно? — парень широко раскрыл глаза и его голос дал петуха.  
  
      Дереку пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не улыбнуться... или не заплакать, потому что на мгновение вернулся настоящий Стайлз.  
  
      В конце концов, у него получалось вести себя нормально, даже начать противостояние, которое всегда было между ними и о котором он так сильно скучал.  
  
      — Если у тебя так много сомнений — значит не хочешь.  
  
      — Нет! Да нифига! Конечно, хочу! — Стайлз выбежал из машины и сам выхватил ключи из рук мужчины. — Давай мне эти ключи, — но когда он сел за водительское сидение и положил руку на рычаг переключения скоростей, которого в принципе не было, Дерек посмотрел на него недоверчиво. — Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я сел за руль? Мой джип совсем не похож на твою машину. И у нее автоматическая коробка. Я не совсем привык.  
  
      — Ими гораздо легче управлять, — Дерек кивнул головой на дорогу, — Вперед.  
  
      Подросток, не раздумывая, сорвал Камаро с места. От рева двигателя по коже поползли мурашки, и вот он уже гонит по трассе.  
  
      Дерек был так доволен внезапным изменениям в Стайлзе, который теперь даже застенчиво улыбался, что ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
  
      Точнее, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он увидел километровую отметку на трассе, указывающую расстояние, которое они проехали от мотеля.  
  
      — Стайлз?  
  
      — В чем дело? — спросил подросток, устремив взгляд на дорогу, сжимая рулевое колесо.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      — Веду? — он искоса взглянул на Дерека, чтобы убедиться. — Я не выехал за пределы дороги, верно?  
  
      Дерек фыркнул, отрицая про себя.  
  
      И как только он сделал этот жест, то почувствовал, что остатки напряжения, которые он испытал, когда не обнаружил Стайлза рядом, полностью исчезли. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз спорил со Стайлзом, и никогда бы не подумал, что может так много пропустить.  
  
      — Это же спортивный автомобиль, — напомнил Дерек.  
  
      — Да, я знаю. Я не настолько бесполезен в плане автомобилей.  
  
      — Тогда почему на спидометре семьдесят?  
  
      Парень посмотрел на второго пилота, что смотрел на счетчик скорости с поднятой бровью.  
  
      Фактически стрелка не поднималась выше семидесяти километров в час.  
  
      — Правда? — вытаращился он. — Мне можно ехать быстрее?  
  
      — Либо ты это делаешь, либо выметайся из машины, а то убиваешь бедный Шевроле этой черепашьей скоростью.  
  
      Застенчивая улыбка Стайлза стала шире, заставив сердце Дерека забиться быстрее. Даже быстрее скорости спорткара.  
  
      — Отлично, — он вжал педаль газа в пол и двигатель Камаро взревел в тот же миг, как перед ними появились первые рассветные лучи.  
  
      Дерек не думал, что символизм может быть настолько точным.  
  
      Начинался новый день, и он, наконец, начал видеть свет в конце туннеля.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета Чибишен

      День был изнурительным. Дерек мог думать только о следующем приличном придорожном мотеле и о долгом сне.  
  
      Они практически весь день провели в машине, и Стайлз все время был за рулем, выбирая направление. Дерек был более чем доволен своим положением — дорога без определенного пункта назначения и улыбающийся во время вождения Стайлз — все казалось прекрасным.  
  
      Конечно, волк предпочел бы к поездке дополнение — разговоры со Стайлзом, так как все еще было странно, что он рядом, а ни слова не произносит... Хотя с небольшим прогрессом, Дереку и этого пока было достаточно.

      Что касается еды, это была отдельная тема. Они несколько раз останавливались, чтобы перекусить, но Стайлз ничего, кроме картошки на гарнир, не смог съесть. Дерек не настаивал. Учитывая, что в эту самую ночь, он нашел Стайлза в своей машине, свернувшегося калачиком на сидении, смотрящего в окно в ужасе от собственного отражения — было нормальным, что он не хотел есть. Это было меньшим из зол, хоть и возмутительно. И если всего за один день ему удалось заставить Стайлза быть больше человеком, чем в последние несколько недель, Дерек был уверен, что в ближайшие дни будут еще улучшения.  
  
      Но это будет завтра. Сегодня ему нужно отдохнуть.  
  
      За последние сутки Дерек проспал всего три часа. И хотя за рулем он не проехал и километра, он так же не позволял себе заснуть в машине. Не потому, что не доверял парню, а потому, что чувствовал необходимость присматривать за ним, чтобы немедленно выявить симптомы, указывающие, что ему, на самом деле, не так хорошо, как он выглядит. Или вдруг он нуждался в отдыхе, потому что знал, что сам Стайлз не признается.  
  
      Следить за этим двадцать четыре часа и, к тому же, делать это не так очевидно, чтобы Стайлз не почувствовал надзор или, еще хуже, осуждение — было изматывающим занятием.  
  
      Поэтому, увидев табличку с указанием на мотель и поняв, что уже десять часов вечера, Дерек попросил его остановиться. На сегодняшний день поездка окончена.  
  
      Как и ожидалось, Стайлз ничего не сказал и просто последовал его указаниям, остановившись в самой дальней части мотельной автостоянки.  
  
      Каким бы уставшим Дерек себя не чувствовал, он заставил себя задуматься о следующих действиях, так как в прошлый их раз в мотеле все покатилось в тартарары, не говоря уже о странном приступе... чего бы то ни было, там, на заправке.  
  
      Поэтому, не желая, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя не комфортно в окружении людей и новых мест, он попросил его вытащить свои вещи из багажника, пока он бронирует номер.  
  
      И хорошо, потому что повторять дважды Стайлзу не пришлось — кому-то все равно пришлось бы позаботиться о багаже, или потому, что он прекрасно понимал его намерения и соглашался с ними; подросток кивнул и пошел к багажнику, когда Дерек уже зашагал к ресепшену.  
  
      Как и в прошлый раз, Дерек попросил двухместный номер с двумя кроватями, разве что прямо напротив парковки, где они оставили машину. Он надеялся, что таким образом, если в какой-то момент ночи, Стайлз почувствует себя плохо, ему нужно будет просто посмотреть в окно, увидеть машину, в которой они провели весь день, и почувствовать себя немного более комфортно... И если этого стало бы недостаточно, по крайней мере, для Дерека машина была рядом и его не хватил бы сердечный приступ, бегая повсюду, в поисках подростка, испугавшегося... темноты? Дерек все еще не совсем был уверен в этом, а спрашивать пока было рано.  
  
      В итоге, ничего подобного не произошло. И хотя Стайлз пережил еще один эпизод бессонницы, не сумев заснуть, он не ушел в Камаро, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше... а пришел к его владельцу.  
  
      Дерек заснул, как только вышел из душа, надев лишь трусы. После первой ночи, проведенной без всякого дискомфорта со стороны Стайлза, Дерек отказался спать в пижаме, потому что в ней было слишком жарко. Его соседу по комнате досталась ближайшая к окну кровать и они оставили включенным свет, чтобы было не так темно. Прежде чем закрыть глаза, он прислушался, чтобы убедиться, что сердце Стайлза бьется в нормальном темпе и что на этот раз может чувствовать его запах, и только после, да, предался заслуженному отдыху.  
  
      И следующее, что Дерек понял — рядом с ним, в его кровати, кто-то лежал...  
  
      Сонный Дерек повернул голову и нашел рядом с собой Стайлза. Он даже не ложился в свою кровать, так как она не была разобрана.  
<  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, осторожно поворачиваясь на бок. Казалось, на этот раз, Стайлз не лунатил — его глаза были ясные и он прекрасно понимал, что происходит вокруг. Несмотря на это, Дерек не хотел рисковать и напугать его каким-нибудь резким движением.  
  
      — Я не мог уснуть.  
  
      — Кошмар?  
  
      — Нет... У меня их давно уже нет.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, удивленно посмотрев на подростка. Если у него не было кошмара, а была просто бессонница, то обычным делом в этой ситуации было бы включить телевизор или достать мобильник, чтобы развлечь себя или даже пойти в Камаро, как он сделал это прошлой ночью... Нет, в Камаро не лучший вариант.  
  
      — Почему ты не в своей постели? — наконец спросил Дерек, заметив, что Стайлз больше не собирался вдаваться в объяснения.  
  
      — Потому что предпочитаю быть в твоей, — ответил он, тоже укладываясь на бок лицом к Дереку. — И знаю, что ты тоже предпочитаешь, чтобы я оставался здесь. С тобой.  
  
      Прежде чем Дерек успел хоть что-то сказать, Стайлз сократил расстояние между ними... и поцеловал его.  
  
      Почти инстинктивно, на мгновение подумав, что это ему снится, Дерек ответил — его не нужно было уговаривать попробовать губы, которые только что коснулись его. Минуту назад он обнаружил Стайлза рядом с собой, одетого только в старую майку и нижнее белье, без понятия, что с ним могло случится, чтобы он вдруг захотел поцеловать его... Но главное, что он это делает и Дерек будет последним идиотом, если не воспользуется случаем.  
  
      Дерек слишком долго хотел поцеловать его и то, что он, наконец, почувствовал, прикоснувшись к губам Стайлза, было просто неописуемо.  
  
      Не теряя много времени, Дерек углубил поцелуй. Он приоткрыл рот, ответив на ласки губ Стайлза своими, и почувствовал, как сердце в груди бешено стучит, когда Стайлз в ответ застонал ему в рот и положил руку на талию волка, чтобы насладиться большим контактом их тел.  
  
      Он с удовольствием поглотил стоны Стайлза и, прося разрешения проникнуть глубже, осторожно толкнулся языком в рот подростка. Когда Стайлз не только разрешил, чуть шире приоткрыв рот, но и начал искать своим языком его, положив ногу на бедро Дерека, чтобы их промежности потирались друг о друга, Дерек почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется.  
  
      Когда Дерек укладывался спать, он ни разу не подумал, что проснется таким фантастическим образом... Какого черта? Он уже и не мечтал, что в один прекрасный день, произойдет нечто подобное со Стайлзом, тем более сейчас, когда Стайлз был не в лучшем состоянии...  
  
      И думая об этом, видя эту сцену в перспективе, волк понимал, что это не нормально.  
  
      Как такое возможно, что тот самый парень, который прошлой ночью хотел провести ночь в машине, сейчас был в его кровати, целовал его и готов был на большее?  
  
      Ответ — невозможно, потому что это было нелогично и не имело никакого смысла... Потому что единственно существующая на данный момент истина — Стайлз все еще был не в порядке.  
  
      — Стайлз, — Дерек с трудом прервал поцелуй. Вся его сущность просила не прекращать целовать губы, вкус которых он, наконец, узнал и который казался ему самым восхитительным в мире. — Это не хорошо.

      — Почему? — так как Дерек оторвался от его губ, Стайлз начал осыпать поцелуями его подбородок и шею. — Потому что я несовершеннолетний? — прошептал он. — Мне все равно. Тебе, я знаю, тоже.  
  
      — Ты не в порядке, — пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза, чтобы справиться с соблазном стянуть с парня майку и попробовать его кожу на вкус. Стайлз продолжал целовать его, и Дерек все еще чувствовал его тело очень близко. Стайлз двигался в идеальном ритме, что заставлял потерять рассудок и крохи оставшегося контроля.  
  
      — Ты прав. Я не в порядке, — подросток последний раз поцеловал его в губы, агрессивнее, чем до этого, но короче, после чего отодвинулся на достаточное расстояние, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Знаешь, почему? — он подождал, пока Дерек откроет глаза. — Потому что я ничего не чувствую, Дерек. Когда эта штука покинула мое тело, она оставила меня пустым... И я все еще пуст внутри... И мне нужно хоть что-нибудь почувствовать, — он положил обе руки на обнаженный торс беты, опрокидывая его спиной на матрас, и быстро оседлал. — Мне нужно почувствовать тебя.  
  
      — Стайлз...  
  
      — Шшш, — парень приложил палец к губам Дерека, прерывая его. — Не волнуйся, — он внимательно смотрел на Дерека, придавая этим словам больше уверенности, чтобы было ясно, что он полностью осознает свои действия. — Это то, чего я хочу. То, что мне нужно... — он поцеловал его в губы, едва даря ласку. — Нам обоим это нужно.  
  
      Он подождал немного, ожидая слов или действий, которые дадут ему понять, что Дерек не согласен с его рассуждениями. Прошла секунда, затем еще одна, но Дерек продолжал лежать неподвижно, с руками вдоль тела, как будто еще не решил, что делать.  
  
      Но затем Стайлз увидел, что его руки на матрасе не лежали неподвижно, а комкали простыни, как будто он сдерживал их, чтобы не сделать то, что действительно хотел: прикасаться, сжимать находящееся рядом тело.  
  
      Такая реакция со стороны человека с самым сильным самообладанием, которого когда-либо знал Стайлз, вызвала в нем чувство эйфории. Возможно, он не облек в слова свое желание продолжить, но Дереку никогда не нужно было использовать слова, чтобы пояснить, о чем он думает.  
  
      Парень облизнулся, с удовольствием наблюдая за телом оборотня, и медленно опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать его снова...  
  
      Дерек, приподнявшись на кровати, на пол пути перехватил рот Стайлза, жадно целуя его. Он вложил в этот поцелуй всего себя и чувствовал невероятную свободу, пока наслаждался одним из самых приятных, и, да, счастливых, моментов в своей жизни: он был со Стайлзом, наедине, далеко от всех проблем и, наконец, Стайлз был заинтересован сделать с ним нечто большее, чем попытки решения очередной проблемы недели.  
  
      И позволил этой свободе забрать часть своих переживаний. Достаточную, чтобы снова почувствовать себя молодым, а не тем бывшим Альфой, который часто забывал, что ему всего двадцать пять лет...  
  
      Но, возможно, из-за того, что он не привык наслаждаться чувством свободы, или из-за того, что ему казалось странным полностью отпускать себя, не задумываясь о последствиях, вскоре он прервал поцелуй и оторвался от губ Стайлза. На достаточное расстояние, чтобы снова начать ясно мыслить.  
  
      Он потерялся в карих глазах и осторожно поднес руку к щеке подростка, румяную от их поцелуя... Дерек никогда не думал, что что-то настолько простое может сделать его настолько счастливым... и в тоже время заставит так сильно волноваться.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — в голосе волка был миллион сомнений.  
  
      Стайлз улыбнулся его беспокойству, после чего положил свою руку поверх руки Дерека, которую оборотень все еще держал на его горячей щеке.  
  
      — Я никогда в своей жизни ни в чем не был так уверен...  
  
      И хотя часть сомнений оборотня исчезла, беспокойство было сильнее желания в стремлении все сделать правильно.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь, — прошептал Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз собирался сказать первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы прекратить его убеждать, когда, казалось, подумал чуть лучше. Он смотрел на Дерека несколько секунд, наслаждаясь теплом их соединенных рук, затем очень коротко поцеловал в губы.  
  
      — Ты никогда не станешь такой, как она, — он снова поцеловал его в губы, когда они начали дрожать. — Обещаю, Дерек. Это то, чего я хочу.  
  
      Уверенность Стайлза разрушила стену страхов и волнений оборотня. И как только Стайлз начал новый поцелуй, Дерек опустил руки на шею подростка, чтобы приласкать его бережно, но собственнически.  
  
      Стайлз пробовал на вкус губы Дерека, убеждаясь, что теперь это его новый любимый вкус. Бета думал о том же, поэтому сразу почувствовал легкий игривый укус на нижней губе, за которым последовала легкая ласка языка.  
  
      Человек застонал от ощущения и не смог сдержать себя — положил руки на плечи Дерека, как на опору, и начал покачиваться на его коленях. Между ними было только нижнее белье, хотя он и так хорошо мог чувствовать эрекцию Дерека, что заставляло терять даже крохи оставшегося здравомыслия.  
  
      Дерек спустил руки с шеи на бедра Стайлза, подталкивая его тело, чтобы почти отчаянно тереться эрекциями. И с каждым прикосновением Стайлз стонал в его губы, понимая — чтобы кончить, много времени ему не понадобится.  
  
      С недовольным вздохом у него получилось оторваться от рта Дерека и поспешно стянуть с себя трусы. Он ждал, что Дерек сделает то же, откровенно намекая, что он хочет сделать дальше, но волк остался неподвижным.  
  
      Бета уставился на голого подростка, который все еще стоял перед ним на коленях.  
  
      — Я не хочу ничего делать, — прошептал Дерек.  
  
      Удивленное выражение Стайлза было достаточно ясным, чтобы понять, о чем он думал. Несмотря на это, теперь, когда он частично восстановил привычку говорить, он хотел показать свое удивление и словами.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Это первый раз, когда я могу быть с тобой так, как я давно хотел...  
  
      — То же самое происходит со мной...  
  
      — Поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы мы кончали.  
  
      — Если вдруг ты не понял, — молниеносно ответил Стайлз, — это просто благодать, если мы  _кончим_.  
  
      Дерек проигнорировал эту шутку. Он осторожно ласкал грудь парня. Рельеф мышц, которые Стайлз приобрел за последние годы, в большей степени исчез, что сделало его более хрупким, чем Дерек когда-либо хотел его видеть.  
  
      — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы спешка заставила нас позже пожалеть.  
  
      — Ты говоришь это из-за своего прошлого опыта? — спросил парень. То, что Дерек перестал прикасаться к нему, говорило, что он прав. — Дерек, я уже сказал тебе, что хочу этого, — он быстро потянул оборотня за руку и снова положил ее себе на грудь, — больше всего на свете.

     — Я знаю. Тебе не нужно меня убеждать... — Дерек поднял руку к его шее и приласкал, а Стайлз почувствовал, что тает от этого простого жеста. — Но зачем делать все в первую ночь? Завтра я с тобой продолжу. И послезавтра, и после послезавтра...  _«До конца своих дней, если ты позволишь»,_  — хотел он добавить.  
  
      Возможно, да, он сказал это в слух, а может, в этом не было необходимости, потому что выражение его глаз давало понять Стайлзу, что ему можно доверять. И в отличии от других моментов, когда он с кем-то был, как это случилось с Малией не так давно, в не самом романтичном месте — Доме Эха, ему не нужно было спешить, чтобы сделать что-либо, опасаясь, что другой человек передумает и пожалеет о случившемся.  
  
      И, может быть, старый придорожный мотель, где они были сейчас, — не самое романтичное место на земле, но, по крайней мере, у Стайлза были гарантии, что оборотень будет рядом и на следующий день, независимо от того, что он сделал или нет... Дерек все еще был с ним после всего, что он сделал, включая плохие вещи, которые он сам сделал, и ОЧЕНЬ плохие вещи, которые сделали его руками... И только что Дерек подтвердил, что это желание не изменится в будущем.  
  
      Стайлз понял, что никогда в жизни не добьется лучшего проявления понимания и поддержки. И, по правде говоря, он тоже не спешил сделать то, что теперь знал точно, хочет сделать только с Дереком Хейлом...  
  
      Так зачем переживать?  
  
      — Ты прав, — прошептал подросток, снова поцеловав волка. У него было ощущение, что ранее, он не наслаждался полным вкусом этих губ. — Нам просто нужно быть здесь. Вместе.  
  
      Дерек почувствовал, как глаза увлажняются волной эмоций, что переполняли его. Впервые он почувствовал нечто подобное, когда был слишком молод, а чувство — слишком коротким. И после Пейдж даже не думал, что ему снова повезет чувствовать подобное.  
  
      Дерек крепче сжал Стайлза в объятиях и мягко поцеловал в губы, чтобы, наконец, поверить в реальность происходящего. Он хотел оставить в памяти каждое ощущение и тепло, пробуждающееся в теле, пока повторял себе раз за разом, что да: эти горячие и мягкие губы — Стайлз; эти длинные пальцы, вплетающиеся в его волосы, — Стайлз, и этот крепкий и стройный силуэт — Стайлз... Невероятный Стайлз Стилински!  
  
      Дерек сосредоточился только на руках и губах Стайлза, не ускоряясь и не углубляя поцелуи, и обращался с ними со всем заслуженным уважением. Он знал, что это далеко не первый раз Стайлза, и не обязательно вести себя осторожно. Но это был его первый раз  _c ним_  и Дерек сделает все возможное, чтобы он до конца своих дней помнил эту ночь.  
  
      В конце, когда они оба потеряли счет времени, Стайлз разорвал контакт. Благодаря включенному в комнате свету Дерек увидел красные от долгих поцелуев губы и невероятно гордился тем, что именно он сделал их такими... И из-за легкой улыбки Стайлза, который тоже смотрел на его губы, Дерек не сомневался, что подросток чувствует тоже самое.  
  
      Стайлз увлажнил губы, возможно, чтобы чуть расслабить их или слизать остатки слюны Дерека, слез с колен оборотня и улегся рядом. Краем глаза бета заметил, что его эрекция полностью опала и лицо выражало не только радость, но и усталость.  
  
      Дерек не обиделся на него. Он предполагал, что никому бы не понравилось, если бы любовник был больше заинтересован во сне, а не в сексе, но первостепенной задачей был хотя бы пятичасовой сон... И если для этого Дереку нужно целый час целовать парня, он с огромным удовольствием будет делать это ежедневно.  
  
      Волк подвинулся к краю кровати, оставив место для Стайлза, чтобы тот устроился удобней, и подросток положил голову ему на грудь, пока он накрывал их одеялом.  
  
      — Значит, — прошептал он, устроившись, — будет так?.. Никогда не думал, что в мою первую ночь в одной постели с Дереком Хейлом мы будем вести себя, как супружеская пара с тридцатилетним стажем и просто обнимать друг друга.  
  
      И хотя Дерек мгновенно уловил насмешливый тон, поддаваться и развивать тему в том же духе не хотел. Ситуация была слишком серьезной, к тому же он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы отвечать сарказмом.  
  
      Он повернул голову и поцеловал Стайлза в лоб, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
      — Прошлой ночью ты ушел в машину, потому что не мог заснуть. Я думаю, произошло заметное улучшение.  
  
      Стайлз чуть приподнялся на кровати, приблизился к Дереку, чтобы убедиться, что брови оборотня находились на положенном месте, а не хмурились. Убедившись, что они, действительно, ни чуть не сдвинулись вверх, что говорило бы, что Дереку не понравился его комментарий, Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ну, если так на это смотреть... — прокомментировал он, чувствуя себя невероятно расслабленным... пока не заметил легкое движение на лице Дерека. В частности, на его губах, которые приоткрылись в удивлении. — Что случилось? — спросил он обеспокоенно.  
  
      Дерек поднес руку ко рту Стайлза и погладил нижнюю губу указательным пальцем.  
  
      — Я скучал по твоей улыбке... — прошептал он, проводя подушечкой пальца по полным губам. — Пожалуйста, никогда не переставай улыбаться.  
  
      Подросток почувствовал озноб, а затем комок в горле от выражения на лице оборотня: он выглядел радостным, как будто чувствовал облегчение, и стало понятно, что единственным ответственным за эти чувства был Стайлз.  
  
      — Прости, — он сам взял руку Дерека и прижал ее к щеке, наслаждаясь теплом, после чего обратно положил голову ему на грудь. — Я не самый лучший компаньон для путешествий.  
  
      — Ты не обязан быть им, — как только Стайлз улегся в прежнюю позицию, Дерек положил ему руку на спину, поглаживая. — Поверь, для Лоры я был намного хуже.  
  
      На несколько секунд установилась тишина и было не понятно, то ли из-за того, что Дерек неожиданно упомянул свою сестру, то ли потому, что Стайлз изо всех сил старался не уснуть.  
  
      — Прям облегчение, — прошептал он, а потом широко зевнул. И резко приподнялся, достаточно, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в глаза. — Ты что-то делаешь?  
  
      — Что-то?  
  
      — Да, — он прищурился, как всегда делал когда кого-то допрашивал — жест, позаимствованный у своего отца. — Потому что я засыпаю, пока мы разговариваем. И со мной такого не случалось... никогда.  
  
      Дерек отрицательно покачал головой на его внезапную мысль. Он немного сильнее надавил рукой на спину подростка, снова заставляя его лечь. Получилось это легко.  
  
      — Ты неделями практически не спал, а сейчас ты более расслаблен, — объяснил Дерек, едва повысив голос, как только почувствовал его голову у себя на плече. — Внезапная усталость — это нормально.  
  
      Парень кивнул, снова зевнул и, наконец, расслабленно вздохнул.  
  
      — Мы определенно будем спать, обнимаясь, пока ты шепчешь глупости мне на ушко...  
  
      Бывший Альфа закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, после чего поцеловал парня в висок и шепнул ему на ухо:

      — Думаю, это идеальный план.  
  
      В течение следующих нескольких минут Стайлз ничего не сказал. Дерек знал, что он еще не спит, потому что парень лежал очень близко, и волку едва ли нужно было прислушиваться, чтобы уловить медленное дыхание. Дерек даже чувствовал кожей легкое порхание его ресниц, когда Стайлз моргал, борясь со сном. Дерек не сказал, чтобы Стайлз перестал бороться. Чтобы парень уснул, много времени не понадобится, тем более в определенное время им не вставать.  
  
      Дыхание подростка стало еще медленнее и глубже, что свидетельствовало о том, что он вот-вот уснет.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Дерек, — сумел прошептать парень, прежде чем наконец дать себе заслуженный отдых.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек никогда не думал, что настолько простые три слова, как эти, могут означать так много.


	6. Chapter 6

      Дерек проснулся от солнечных лучей, бьющих прямо в лицо. Впервые за несколько месяцев с ним происходит нечто настолько обыденное. Хотя натуре оборотня был вполне приемлем довольно поздний подъем.  
  
      Но с появлением Ногицунэ у волка не было много времени на отдых. И после исчезновения монстра, когда стало ясно, что со Стайлзом не все в порядке, заснуть, зная, что подростка мучают кошмары... что он изводит себя сотворенными его руками ужасами, тоже было непросто.

      Сегодня ничего не случилось. За окном было светло, а Дерек был не в своем лофте.  
  
      И, очевидно, в постели он был не один.  
  
      Как только Дерек обнаружил своего спутника, то вспомнил все, что произошло ночью: Стайлз в его кровати, поцелуи, желание парнишки зайти дальше поцелуев, но в итоге просто разговор и, наконец, сон, будто они в браке уже лет пятьдесят.  
  
      Подросток спокойно спал, поэтому Дереку не пришлось скрывать свою счастливую улыбку. Лицо Стайлза было совершенно спокойным, его рот слегка приоткрылся и даже было слышно легкое сопение, которое Дереку показалось самым прекрасным звуком в мире. Настолько, что волк мог провести весь день, просто любуясь Стайлзом.  
  
      В конце концов, «весь день» растянулся на несколько минут, в течение которых Стайлз лежал рядышком, с рукой прямо над сердцем оборотня. Как будто ему нужно было чувствовать сердечный ритм беты, чтобы продолжать спать, спокойно и в безопасности... И даже если это было не более чем воображение Дерека, этим он никому не делал плохо.  
  
      —Доброе утро, — прошептал Дерек, когда Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел зеленые глаза оборотня.  
  
      — Доброе утро... — пробормотал тот и быстро прикрыл глаза.  
  
      Обычная реакция на ослепляющее солнце. Но когда парень немного нахмурился и сжал губы в раздражении, Дерек заволновался.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, вставая с кровати, чтобы освободить больше места. Стайлз даже не заметил этого, больше занятый тем, чтобы поднять руки и прикрыть ими глаза.  
  
      — У меня болит голова.  
  
      — Подожди секунду, — Дерек слез с кровати, в два шага оказался на другом конце комнаты и задернул занавески. — Так лучше? — Стайлз кивнул, застенчиво открывая глаза и сел на кровати. — Не вставай, — сказал Дерек, быстро надевая штаны. То, как Стайлз проснулся, пусть ему и удалось оставить незамеченным неловкий момент, что он голый в постели с Дереком, не означало, что Дерек должен вести себя, будто Стайлз НЕ был голым под одеялом. — Схожу возьму чего-нибудь попить и поесть.  
  
      — Не утруждайся... — пробормотал подросток. Потянулся, отыскал трусы в простынях и начал одеваться. — У меня желудок болит. Не думаю, что смогу хоть что-нибудь съесть.  
  
      Слышать голос Стайлза так рано утром хорошо... Но то, что Стайлз никак не прокомментировал, что проснулся голым в постели Дерека, и, таким образом, дал понять, что не хочет говорить о том, как оказался в такой ситуации, Дереку уже не казалось чем-то хорошим.  
  
      Что это значит? Что он сожалеет о прошлой ночи? Или даже не помнит ее, потому что все время лунатил?  
  
      «Невозможно», — подумал про себя Дерек. Ритм сердца Стайлза был бодрым; он все время двигался и говорил, в отличие от лунатика, который в принципе не понимает, что происходит.  
  
      Но если Стайлз был собой, когда залез в его постель и поцеловал, то почему сейчас он не говорит об этом?  
  
       _«Он проснулся с больными головой и животом, —_ сказал себе Дерек, —  _последнее, что он хочет — это говорить»_  
  
      Не вполне довольный возможным объяснением, волк решил разобраться с этим вопросом позже, а сейчас сосредоточиться на более важном.  
  
      Дерек оделся и заглянул в свою дорожную сумку в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного из того, что купил на последней заправке.  
  
      — Тебе нужно хотя бы попытаться... — он протянул Стайлзу коробку энергетических батончиков, не осмеливаясь присесть рядом с ним, независимо от того, насколько сильно хотел. — Ты почти ничего не ел с тех пор, как мы покинули Бэйкон.  
  
      Стайлз принял коробку и снял упаковочную пленку. Но уловив запах злаков и шоколада, почувствовал, как несильно скрутило живот. Головная боль, к счастью, начинала проходить.  
  
      Дерек стоял рядом и обеспокоенно смотрел на него. Его выражение лица не было похоже на то, что видел Стайлз, как только открыл глаза и окунулся в сияющие зеленые глаза и широкую улыбку на губах. Картинка была настолько нереальной, что на мгновение ему показалось, что он все еще спит... пока не появилась эта отвратительная головная боль.  
  
      Он и так уже с самого утра достаточно заставил бедолагу поволноваться, и потому, как хорошо закончилась прошлая ночь, не стоит заставлять волка волноваться еще больше. Поэтому Стайлз постарался не придавать слишком много значения своему состоянию.  
  
      — Может быть, мне станет лучше на свежем воздухе, — сказал он, вставая, — или даже за рулем... Ну, знаешь. Опустить стекла и гнать, чтобы ветер дул в лицо.  
  
      Дерек понял, что Стайлз старается унять раздражение, с которым проснулся.  
  
      Самое важное продолжать стараться...  
  
      — Уже сделано.  
  
***  
  
      Возвращение к нормальности внутри Камаро было не совсем нормальным. Стайлз снова сел за руль и время от времени комментировал то, что видел на дороге. Всего несколько предложений — ничто по сравнению с миллионом фактов, которые он обычно выдавал до истории с Ногицунэ.  
  
      Однако, что действительно беспокоило Дерека больше всего — Стайлз ни разу не упомянул о такой важной детали, как в прошлую ночь попал в его постель и целовал Дерека так, будто завтра не настанет, или что Дереку пришлось останавливать парня не сделать нечто большее так же, будто завтра не настанет... Определенно, это было не нормально.  
  
      На пассажирском сиденье Дерек старался много не думать. У него всегда была привычка накручивать себя и искать проблемы там, где их нет... И, учитывая количество проблем, которые у них действительно были, он уже готов был оторвать себе голову.  
  
      Но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Настолько хорошо было прошлой ночью прижиматься к Стайлзу, чувствуя вкус его губ... И Дерек не мог и подумать, что теперь окажется в такой ситуации, будто между ними ничего не произошло.  
  
       _«Не дави на него»,_ — напомнил себе Дерек.  
  
      Если уж для него эта ситуация выходила странной, то он даже представлять не хотел, как себя чувствует подросток. И хотя Дерек признавал, что поговорить о проблеме — лучший способ ее решения (не верилось, что в один прекрасный день, ОН скажет подобное), по крайней мере Стайлз, как бы плохо себя не чувствовал, проснувшись, ничего категорический не отрицал.  
  
      Вздохнув, Дерек попытался отвлечься и уставился в окно. Сосредоточиться на пейзаже вокруг и стараться не уделять слишком много внимания парню. Он больше не чувствовал никаких признаков дискомфорта с его стороны, должно быть, головная боль у него полностью прошла. И хотя Стайлз не съел и кусочка, он выпил кофе... По крайней мере, это спасет их от несчастного случая, если Дерек заснет.  
  
      Стайлз, со своей стороны, не совсем был уверен, куда ехать. Пункт назначения никогда не был проблемой, потому что единственной целью было намотать как можно больше километров, но он солжет, если скажет, что ему не нужна была малюсенькая подсказка Дерека.

      Проснуться и увидеть его прекрасные зеленые глаза, несомненно, было отличным способом начать день... Но потом появилась эта неприятная головная боль, испортила момент, а после Стайлз просто не знал, как начать разговор на тему их совместно проведенной ночи и пробуждения в одной постели, и, как в насмешку, абсолютно голыми.  
  
      И теперь Дерек смотрел в окно, явно не в своей тарелке, не понимая, почему они снова не разговаривают после разговора прошлой ночью, что не помогало улучшить ситуацию.  
  
      С каждой проходящей минутой в салоне Стайлз чувствовал себя все более угнетенно. Сначала он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме попытки удержать кофе в желудке... Теперь эта проблема, казалось, решилась, но что делать дальше, он не знал. И начинать разговор с  _«ну, прошлой ночью мы неплохо покувыркались»,_ почти через пять часов после пробуждения, тоже не казалось логичным.  
  
      Внезапно он увидел табличку с указанием на придорожный бар, и не стал колебаться. Было три часа дня, и Дереку пора было подкрепиться — идеальный повод для остановки.  
  
      — Ты заходи пока, а я бак заполню, — сказал Стайлз, останавливаясь рядом с входом в бар, но не заглушая двигатель.  
  
      Дерек ничего против не сказал. Он не хотел говорить, что совсем не голоден и, тем более, что единственное, что он сейчас бы съел, так это губы Стайлза.  
  
      Стайлз наблюдал за Дереком, выходя из машины, и тяжелый вздох не остался незамеченным. Он еще раз задался вопросом, почему ведет так себя с ним... Разве Дерек не показал уже, что переживает за него? Тогда почему он ведет себя с ним так, как будто у него раздвоение личности?  
  
      Хотя для этого сначала придется разобраться в причинах такого поведения. Почему прошлой ночью, когда он понял, что снова проведет бессонную ночь, единственное, что ему пришло в голову — это забраться в кровать Дерека, но с утра не осмелиться прикоснуться к нему, пусть даже случайно?  
  
      Стайлз был настолько погружен в свои внутренние дебаты, что после дозаправки не заметил, как слишком близко подъехал к мотоциклу, припаркованному прямо у входа в бар... и стукнул его бампером.  
  
      Парень затаил дыхание, когда мотоцикл качнулся, собираясь упасть, но в итоге устоял.  
  
      Он выбежал из машины в тот же самый момент, когда трое невероятно огромных мужиков, одетые в черное с головы до ног и с железными шипами на кожаной одежде, вышли из бара.  
  
      — Увижу хоть царапину — убью! — закричал один из них. По совпадению — самый опасный на вид, с бакенбардами, переходящими в бороду, — и принялся рассматривать крыло мотоцикла.  
  
      — Прости, чувак, — извинился Стайлз сразу. — Я не понял, что слишком близко подъехал.  
  
      — Как ты меня назвал?  
  
      — Извини, я не знаю, как тебя зовут. Я просто хотел извиниться.  
  
      — Даже не вздумай трогать его! — взревел байкер, когда Стайлз собрался убедиться, что царапин нет.  
  
      — Я просто стараюсь быть вежливым.  
  
      — Проблемы?  
  
      От голоса Дерека за спиной Стайлз почувствовал облегчение. Если он рядом, значит вытащит его отсюда, прежде чем этот бандюган разобьет ему лицо.  
  
      Однако, когда он обернулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Дерек Хейл (с учетом последних событий, он ни в чем не мог быть уверен), ему совсем не понравилось то, что он увидел...  
  
      Дерек все еще был так же привлекателен, как и раньше (Стайлз сказал бы даже немного больше), кожаная куртка плотно обтягивала его плечи, он поджимал губы и хмурился, словно собирался вырвать чье-то горло...  
  
      В этом и была проблема: каким бы привлекательным он сейчас ни был, Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что такой высокомерный Дерек не лучший вариант для стычки с кучкой довольно злобных байкеров.  
  
      Обиженный байкер с любопытством осмотрел Дерека с головы до ног. Он понятия не имел, что это за перец, но по его одежде почувствовал, что пришел он, чтобы помочь им проучить парнишку... И дело не в том, что он нуждался в помощи, просто можно было повеселиться от души.  
  
      — Я учил мелкого не быть таким неуклюжим, — ответил он, бросая злобный взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
      Стайлз инстинктивно отступил назад в поисках защиты Дерека, но подпрыгнул на месте, когда услышал скрежет зубов... Оборотень не был доволен, что байкер не расслышал иронию в вопросе, как будто его действительно интересовало происходящее.  
  
      — Ты прав. Я неуклюжий, — быстро сказал Стайлз. Как бы то ни было, он предпочитал унизиться и мирно разойтись с хулиганом (потому что так действует он), вместо того, чтобы позволить Дереку сделать то же самое... только по-своему. — Ты бы видел моего отца. Бедолага до сих пор не привык к такому сыну, а я уже семнадцать лет живу с ним.  
  
      —Тебя спрашивали? — выплюнул другой мужик. Стайлз понял, к своему несчастью, что разговор привлек внимание остальных байкеров, которые до этого просто наблюдали.  
  
      И это было плохо. Тем более, Дерек, похоже, не очень беспокоился о толпе, которая собиралась вокруг них.  
  
      — Прости, ладно? — снова повторил Стайлз. — Я нервничаю, когда двухметровый дядя убивает меня взглядом. А когда я нервничаю, говорю больше, чем обычно... Это жесть как много.  
  
      — Заткнись нахер!  
  
      Стайлз сделал еще один шаг назад и уперся в торс Дерека. Тот снова не открыл рта... Что не означало, что он не внимателен к происходящему.  
  
      — Думаю, парниша клоуна из себя строит, — усмехнулся лидер группы, обращаясь к остальной банде.  
  
      Дерек решил заговорить в тот момент, когда байкер перестал таращиться на Стайлза.  
  
      — Если я не ошибаюсь, он извинился, — сказал он спокойно. Подождал абсолютного внимания банды, чтобы продолжить. — И он просто коснулся мотоцикла, — Дерек с некоторым отвращением посмотрел на объект раздора. — Не обязательно быть таким агрессивным.  
  
      Поняв, наконец, что новичок не на его стороне, бородатый мужик изменил свое отношение к Дереку.  
  
      — А ты, черт возьми, кто такой?!  
  
Стайзу совсем не понравился этот тон. Тот самый, который раньше использовал Дерек! Находиться рядом с оборотнем с замашками альфы и так уже было опасно, и Стайлз даже думать не хотел, что сейчас находится между двумя альфа-самцами.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Дерек. Ничего не происходит, — он схватил волка за рукав куртки не глядя, не осмеливаясь отвести взгляд от байкера. — Он имеет право злиться и...  
  
      — Но ты ничего не сделал, — прервал его Дерек, тоже не отрывая взгляда от мужчины. Словно они оба использовали Стайлза в качестве предлога для драки... Нет, не  _«словно»_. Именно это и происходило. — И я считаю, он должен перед тобой извиниться.

      — Че говоришь?!  
  
      — Серьезно, Дерек, — Стайлз настойчивее потянул за рукав, — не нужно...  
  
      — Что слышал, — Дерек проигнорировал Стайлза. Его блеяние, безусловно, было последним, что интересовало альфа-самцов. — Извиняйся за оскорбления.  
  
      Новый приказ Дерека не дал желаемого результата, потому что мужик оглядел своих товарищей одного за другим, и все вдруг рассмеялись.  
  
      — Ты кто? Еще один забавный парень? — насмешливо спросил он.  
  
      — Он думает, что крутой парень, раз гоняет на спортивной тачке, нацепив кожаную куртку... — услышал Стайлз от парня за своей спиной — народу собралось не мало. Стайлз насчитал по меньшей мере десять человек, окружающих их, и все они довольно крупные.  
  
      — Ты нянька неуклюжего?  
  
      Дерек сохранял молчание.  
  
       _«Становится все хуже и хуже»,_  — подумал Стайлз, зная, что теперь любая попытка убедить Дерека уйти не поможет.  
  
      Почти полминуты прошли, пока Хейл не соизволил заговорить.  
  
      — Не смей. Меня. Так. Называть.  
  
      — Мне кажется, что это его подружка... — прокомментировал тот же персонаж, что и ранее. Забавный парень, который стоял позади всех, и Стайлз понял, что будь он в первых рядах, вряд ли сказал подобное в полуметре от Дерека.  
  
      — Это правда, неуклюжий? — хозяин мотоцикла обратился к Стайлзу. — Ночью ты для него ножки раздвигаешь, а взамен он тебя защищает?  
  
      Стайлз подумал, что Дерек собирается выдержать еще одну драматическую паузу, чтобы накалить обстановку еще больше, но для оборотня время дружеской беседы закончилось.  
  
      Прежде чем парень понял его намерения, он уловил движение сзади, а через секунду увидел Дерека перед собой — одной рукой волк схватил байкера за горло и поднял над землей.  
  
      Здоровяк начал задыхаться и попытался вырваться, но для Дерека не было проблемой удержать его в этом положении. И когда один из спутников пришел на помощь этому мужику, у оборотня было еще меньше проблем одним ударом свободной руки отправить его в нокаут, прежде чем он коснется задницей земли.  
  
      Дерек даже не видел человека, которого только что вырубил — его больше интересовал задыхающийся байкер.  
  
      — Я сказал. — Дерек говорил медленно, выделяя каждое слово, как будто тот не мог слышать его, а не дышать. — Не называть. Его. Неуклюжим.  
  
      — Дерек...  
  
      Стайлза ошеломляло поведение бывшего Альфы. Он не знал, что удивляло его больше: то, что Дерек вел себя как бандит, или то, как легко он вырубил трех мужиков, едва не снеся им головы.  
  
      Но времени, попросить, пожалуйста, отпустить байкера, прежде, чем он задохнется, у Стайлза не было, потому что остальная банда очухалась и решила напасть всей толпой, поэтому его приоритеты быстро изменились и пришло время спасаться.  
  
      — Отлично, красавчик, — услышал Стайлз, — напросился.  
  
      Стайлз быстро встал за Дереком. Ему не было стыдно использовать его как оборонительную стену, так как сейчас это было самое безопасное место в мире. И не прогадал в своем предположении, потому что, как только он встал за широкую спину волка, Дерек, наконец, соизволил обратить внимание на надвигающихся на него байкеров: не отпустив горло своей основной жертвы, взмахнул кулаком еще несколько раз. И каждым ударом он с удивительной легкостью отбрасывал от себя всех нападавших, сваливая их у своих ног.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь еще? — спокойно спросил он, когда почти все без сознания валялись на земле.  
  
      Дерек посмотрел, должно быть, на самого умного из них, потому что держался он все это время в сторонке, на разумном расстоянии, и когда пришла его очередь атаковать, (ожидаемо, нападали они все по одному, как плохиши в фильмах) предпочел использовать слова.  
  
      — Отпусти его!  
  
      Ладно, не слова, а всего одно слово*. Но он уже получил по заслугам, созерцая в каком состоянии его товарищи.  
  
      Интуиция подсказала Стайлзу, что уже можно не прятаться за Дерека. Однако, несмотря на то, что только трое стояли на ногах (первый из всех, который все еще пытался вырваться из цепкой хватки Дерека, на самом деле не считался, потому что его ноги не касались земли), Дерек не изменил своей надменной позы.  
  
      — Пока не извинится — нет, — обратился он во второй раз к байкеру, которого держал за горло.  
  
      К счастью, пусть он и не обратил внимания, как уложил всех остальных, волк ослабил хватку на горле, иначе мужик бы уже превратился в огромный и уродливый труп.  
  
      — Я жду, — Дерек уже терял терпение, снова перекрыв ему дыхание.  
  
      — Серьезно, Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, заметив, как краснеет лицо мужчины. — Не нужно.  
  
      — Я. Жду. — Оборотень снова проигнорировал подростка, которого должен был защитить. И вскинул бровь в сторону Стайлза. — Проси прощения.  
  
      Как только Дерек ослабил пальцы вокруг шеи байкера, тот поспешно сделал, как ему велели.  
  
      — Извини меня, чувак, — пробормотал он с уже водянистыми глазами из-за недостатка кислорода. — Я не хотел оскорблять тебя...  
  
      Дерек отпустил мужика без всякой деликатности, и тот упал задницей на асфальт. Воспользовавшись преимуществом (в принципе, он его с самого начала не терял), волк присел на корточки рядом с ним и вцепился в полы куртки. Притянул поближе к своему лицу, демонстрируя парочку удлинившихся клыков, и байкер, все еще переводя дыхание, задрожал.  
  
      — Его зовут не чувак, — произнес Дерек с терпением профессора, который сыт по горло со своими учениками. — Его зовут Стайлз.  
  
      — Тебя серьезно зовут Стайлз?  
  
      Единственный байкер на ногах, тот, который казался умным, как и думал Дерек, оказался не таким уж и умным. Он оглянулся на него, позволил на секунду вспыхнуть своим синим глазам, и улыбнулся, когда тот пришел в ужас.  
  
      Затем снова отвернулся к своей главной добыче.  
  
      — Проси. Прощения.  
  
      У бородатого ушла почти минута на восстановление голоса, но в этот раз Дерек был терпелив. Ему же будет лучше, а то они могут так провести много часов, но Дерек хотел уже закончить с представлением, которое длилось дольше, чем он ожидал.  
  
      — Извини, Стайлз. Мне очень жаль...  
  
      Дерек отпустил его со вздохом облегчения.  
  
      — Теперь можешь идти.  
  
      Волк не был доволен, когда мужчина побежал за своим дружком-трусом, забыв свой драгоценный мотоцикл. Теперь, когда он смотрел на полдюжины людей, лежащих на земле, все еще постанывая от полученных ударов (и это еще он не был особенно жесток), и на посетителей кафе, наблюдающих из окон, то понял, что, скорее всего, чуть перегнул палку в своей роли телохранителя.

      Но ничего с этим поделать не мог. Когда он увидел Стайлза в окружении этих козлов, которые называли его неуклюжим, в то время как парень тарахтел без умолку, пытаясь успокоить их, что-то внутри него сломалось.  
  
      Он понял, что далеко не первый раз приходит Стайлзу на выручку, но впервые с тех пор, как он перестал быть другом одного из его бет или даже членом стаи по своему решению, чтобы стать парнем, который его поцеловал... и ему действительно нравилось это делать.  
  
      Если после возвращения в Бэйкон Хиллз он чувствовал необходимость играть роль защитника невинных, то в этом случае он превзошел сам себя, потому что Стайлз уже не был просто невинным для него.  
  
      Но теперь опасность исчезла (на самом деле ее никогда не было, но инстинкт защитника не соглашался с этим), и Дерек столкнулся с последствиями своих действий, смутно вспоминая, что Стайлз несколько раз просил и пытался остановить его.  
  
      Не нужно быть слишком умным, чтобы понять, что прямо сейчас рядом с ним находится очень сердитый подросток.  
  
      И действительно, когда он посмотрел на Стайлза, вид у того был серьезный. Дерек испытывал необходимость извиниться, но это показалось ему абсурдным и, в то же время, смешным. Пользы это бы не принесло и он отказался первым сказать, что вел себя как животное... Пусть это просто было делом принципа.  
  
      К счастью, Стайлз, похоже, не собирался завязывать разговор и впервые с начала поездки Дерек оценил молчание парня.  
  
      Они вернулись в машину, которая стояла от них в двух метрах, так как Стайлз не успел заглушить двигатель, когда произошел инцидент с мотоциклом. Он бросил волку ключи, этим дав понять, что на этот раз его очередь садиться за руль, и Дерек с удовольствием принял их, так как ему просто необходимо было сосредоточиться, например, на дороге, чтобы не думать слишком много о подростке рядом, который очень злился на только произошедшее.  
  
      И так они провели четыре часа, пока Дерек не устал прикидываться, что не замечает взглядов Стайлза и остановился в первом, более-менее приличном, попавшемся по дороге мотеле.  
  
      Как только Дерек припарковался, то не стал дожидаться, пока Стайлз выйдет из машины и пойдет к стойке регистрации заполнять необходимые бумажки. Деньги были у него, поэтому предстояло заняться этим самому.  
  
      Когда волк снял комнату, пять минут спустя с удивлением обнаружил, что Стайлз вышел из машины с двумя дорожными сумками в руке. И вспомнил, что утром парень не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, поэтому наверное хочет уже прилечь.  
  
       _«Ну, и способ помочь ему чувствовать себя лучше»,_  — упрекнул себя Дерек.  
  
      Он показал Стайлзу ключ от комнаты, указав номер, и Стайз кивнул тем же неразборчивым жестом, что и после встречи с мотоциклистами.  
  
      Хуже всего то, что Дерек не мог сказать точно, действительно ли Стайлз злился. Он уже много раз видел его в гневе, и знал, как он поджимает губы или опускает веки, демонстрируя недовольный взгляд.  
  
      Но на этот раз все было совсем не так. Казалось, что вместо злости, Стайлз старался скрыть о чем, на самом деле, сейчас думает... И это было пострашнее испуганного или даже в режиме японского мстительного демона Стайлза.  
  
      Ничего не сказав, Дерек взял дорожную сумку, которую подросток протянул ему, и открыл дверь в комнату.  
  
      Как только Дерек вошел, то снова устало вздохнул, а Стайлз, как и следовало ожидать, не обратил на это внимание.  
  
      Но подливать масла в огонь, хоть и имел на это полное право, Стайлз не стал, поэтому ничего не сказал. Он просто скинул куртку и ушел в ванную с пакетом туалетных принадлежностей, захлопнув дверь, едва вошел в маленькую комнатку.  
  
      Дерек снова вздохнул, уставившись на закрытую дверь ванной. Впервые Стайлз уходил в ванную переодеваться, чтобы его никто не видел. Определенно, ничего хорошего в этом не было, особенно когда прошлой ночью они спали в одной кровати, так что личное пространство и уединение больше не должны были быть проблемой.  
  
      Лучше всего было лечь спать, чтобы этот дебильный день закончился раз и навсегда, и думать, что завтра будет лучше.  
  
      Когда Стайлз вышел из ванной, Дерек уже переоделся для сна, на этот раз в спортивные штаны и старую майку, потому что считал, что щеголять раздетым не самое подходящее время. Заметив Дерека рядом с одной из кроватей, готового лечь спать, парень быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и оказался рядом. И как только волк обернулся узнать, чего хочет парень, которого почувствовал рядом, Стайлз положил обе руки на его грудь, заставляя отступать назад, пока Дерек не ударился головой о стену.  
  
      Не дав ему времени оправиться от удара (он был оборотнем, а значит уже должен был исцелиться от возможной шишки), Стайлз встал на цыпочки, чтобы быть чуть выше Дерека.  
  
      А затем поцеловал его не иначе, как с горячечной жаждой!  
  
      Дерек как мог ответил на поцелуй, скорее защищаясь от него, чем смакуя, пока Стайлз не остановился, чтобы сделать вдох.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — смог спросить бета, — что с тобой?  
  
      — А то, — ответил Стайлз, стаскивая кеды, не развязывая шнурков, — что у меня стоит не на жизнь, а насмерть.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Стайз отбросил один кед в сторону, чтобы начать снимать другой, похотливо улыбаясь Дереку.  
  
      — Ты хоть представляешь, каким сексуальным ты выглядел в альфа-режиме с этой кучкой идиотов?  
  
      Услышав, как Стайлз назвал его, Дерек почувствовал мелкую дрожь, успокоившись.  
  
      Наконец, он понял суть происходящего.  
  
      — А я-то думал, что перестарался...  
  
      — Ничего подобного. Они сами напросились, когда оскорбили меня, что слегка задел их мотоцикл. Будет им уроком на будущее.  
  
      Бета с облегчением покачал головой. И теперь, зная, о чем думает Стайлз, на самом деле сложно было понять, что происходит в этой его головушке, — по его улыбалке, Дерек решил воспользоваться ситуацией (и близостью парня), схватив его за талию обеими руками и упиваясь близостью.  
  
      — Я думал, ты злишься на меня.  
  
      — Злюсь? Почему?  
  
      — Потому что я защищал твою честь, будто ты был дамочкой в беде.  
  
      — Да ладно, — засмеялся парень. — С тобой я не против быть самым беззащитным человеком в мире... Да, — он положил обе руки на плечи Дерека, затем сцепил их в замок на шее, — а сейчас даже не вздумай быть со мной нежным, потому что это очень сильно разочарует меня...  
  
      Дерек предпочел действия словам. За секунду уложил обе ладони Стайлзу под задницу, а на следующую, прежде чем тот привыкнет к рукам самого Дерека Хейла на своих ягодицах, быстро поднял, и у Стайлза не было выбора, кроме как скрестить ноги вокруг его талии, чтобы удержаться.

      Стайлз воспользовался своим положением и сжал руки вокруг шеи Дерека сильнее, почувствовав мощные мышцы плеч, и накинулся на его губы. Дерек ответил на поцелуй, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы как можно больше погрузиться в рот, по которому так скучал с прошлой ночи, мимоходом прощупал и с удовольствием сжал ягодицы Стайлза. И стоны подростка прямо в его рот показали, что Дерек делает все не так уж плохо.  
  
      Тем не менее, волк решил, что смена сценария все улучшит. И дело не в том, что ему не нравилось ощущать ягодицы Стайлза в ладонях... Волк признавал, что предпочитает почувствовать ВСЕ тело Стайлза своим.  
  
      Дерек дошел до первой попавшейся кровати со Стайлзом, что все еще был на талии волка, и решил вспомнить старые добрые времена, когда они подначивали друг друга: бросил мальчишку на кровать и тот удивленно вскрикнул не совсем мужским голосом от неожиданного полета.  
  
      Падение было всего с полуметровой высоты, но достаточным, чтобы перехватило дыхание, особенно, когда Дерек рухнул следом поверх подростка.  
  
      Когда Стайлз перевел дыхание, Дерек уже начал целовать его шею, заодно склоняясь ближе, чтобы тот почувствовал, как твердеет у волка в штанах.  
  
      — Так значит тебе нравится быть Альфой? — простонал Стайлз, вытянув шею, чтобы Дереку было удобнее целовать и вылизывать ее, как ему нравится. — Так сложно быть рангом ниже?  
  
      Дереку даже в голову не пришло остановиться, чтобы ответить. Он так сильно скучал по болтливому Стайлзу. И тот факт, что теперь он такой под Дереком, не может заткнуться, пока волк пытается зацеловать каждый миллиметр его тела, был отличным примером.  
  
      — Хочу хорошенько испробовать тебя, — прошептал он, облизнул мочку уха, и медленно задвигался так, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал его на себе всем телом. — Могу провести так целый день, — поцеловал в губы, чуть отодвинулся, чтобы прошептать уже в другое ухо, — даже не сомневайся, — Дерек снова начал целовать его, пока они не лишились воздуха в легких, а затем спустился по горлу к груди.  
  
      Стайлз застонал, когда Дерек задрал футболку, обнажив грудь, и лизнул только кончиком языка его твердый сосок.  
  
      — Боже, Дерек... — ему пришлось закрыть глаза от интенсивности ощущений.  
  
      Стайлз стонал, как в агонии, казалось, что его мучают, а не дарят наслаждение, и Дерек принялся стараться еще больше. Не прекращая ласк языком, накрыл сосок губами и с удовольствием засосал. Теперь, когда у него было все время мира и все тело Стайлза в распоряжении, а особенно сейчас, когда он уверен, что это была не мимолетная похоть или лунатизм, он не хотел соглашаться только на поцелуи.  
  
      Руки Стайлза упали на кровать, когда голова Дерека уже не была в пределах его досягаемости.  
  
      — Дерек...  
  
      Стон Стайлза стал музыкой для ушей. Дерек продолжал целовать и облизывать его грудь, покрывая лаской каждый доступный его губам кусочек кожи. Он хотел это сделать с тех пор, как они упали в бассейн, когда канима преследовал их. Пока Стайлз держал его на воде, чтобы он не утонул, Дерек заметил, что у него более выражена мускулатура, чем казалось на первый взгляд, из-за слишком свободных рубашек, которые парень всегда носил.  
  
      Теперь его мускулатура не так выделялась из-за общего истощения, но Дерек был доволен, зная, что если сейчас Стайлз в его постели и позволяет пожирать себя, то у него легко получится убедить его снова начать хорошо есть. Скоро он снова станет прежним Стайлзом.  
  
      Даже лучше, чем прежний Стайлз: станет его Стайлзом, теперь по своему собственному желанию.  
  
      От мыслей, что, наконец, волк может назвать Стайлза своим, захлестнула эйфория и Дерек языком нарисовал извилистую дорожку вниз, от груди до живота. Не теряя времени, расстегнул болт джинсов и опустил молнию. Стайлз помог ему стянуть с себя джинсы, чуть приподнявшись, а вслед за ними отправились и трусы. Дерек улыбнулся, когда обнаружил его эрекцию, а когда увидел первые капли смазки, которой от возбуждения начал истекать член парня, улыбнулся еще шире. Следуя своему инстинкту, он слизнул и распробовал их, а Стайлз от этих действий смог только снова застонать и захныкать из-за яркой вспышки наслаждения и удивления.  
  
      Но Дерек не хотел останавливаться на достигнутом и лизнул эрекцию Стайлза, вкусную даже на вид, в процессе пачкая губы в предсеменной жидкости.  
  
      Подросток застонал от прикосновения губ к своему члену, выгнул спину от возбуждения, но не осмелился толкнуться в готовый ко всему рот.  
  
      — Расслабься, — сказал Дерек, заметив, как он начал рвано дышать и потеть. — Я здесь, чтобы дать тебе все, что захочешь, — он обернул язык вокруг головки пениса, а затем весь, с каждым движением твердеющий, ствол. — Будь уверен, что я тоже этого хочу.  
  
      Чтобы никаких сомнений в его словах не осталось, Дерек открыл рот и полностью заглотил член подростка. Инстинктивно Стайлз взял обеими руками голову Дерека, но не потянул за волосы, хотя действительно хотел это сделать.  
  
       _«Ничего страшного,_ — сказал себе Дерек. —  _Просто нужно быть немного настойчивей»._  
  
      Сказано — сделано, и оборотень начал с силой всасывать член, и работать языком, заставляя Стайлза безостановочно стонать.  
  
      — Дерек...  
  
      Этот стон был более протяжным, чем остальные, и давал понять, что это не стон боли или удовольствия, а предупреждения о том, что Стайлз вот-вот кончит.  
  
      И Дерек не мог больше ждать.  
  
      — Давай, сказал он, ища глазами глаза Стайлза. — Кончай мне в рот. Ты представить себе не можешь, как я хочу выпить тебя, — он заглотил член еще раз, одновременно аккуратно сжал яички, не причиняя боли, но достаточно, чтобы возбудить еще больше.  
  
      Когда Стайлз выгнулся, его рот открылся и через все тело прошла волна оргазма, Дерек воспользовался этим моментом и пропустил его член себе в рот.  
  
      — Дерек!  
  
      Крик прозвенел одновременно с оргазмом, и Дерек почувствовал, как его собственный забытый член дрожит от вкуса разливающейся во рту спермы.  
  
      Не чувствуя стыда за содеянное, он продолжал пить оргазм Стайлза, втирая свою эрекцию в кровать в поисках давления, которое также приведет его к кульминации через слои одежды, и стонал от наслаждения восхитительным вкусом.  
  
      Но когда Стайлзу, абсолютно расслабленному, больше нечего было ему дать, у Дерека не осталось выбора, кроме как отодвинуться со своей эрекцией, не достигнув своего собственного оргазма.  
  
      — Не лишай себя удовольствия, — вдруг прошептал парень.  
  
      Дерек с любопытством присел на колени между раздвинутых ног Стайлза. Он заметил, как Стайлз бесстыдно смотрел на его эрекцию, хорошо заметную, несмотря на прикрывающую ее ткань.  
  
      — Не важно... — оборотень хотел приуменьшить важность своего оргазма, увидев, что парень устало прикрыл веки. Больше не хотел его выматывать. Оргазма такой силы было более чем достаточно, чтобы уснуть на всю оставшуюся ночь, и, вероятно, большую часть следующего утра. Тем более, что этим утром он проснулся практически без сил.

      — Черта с два, — Стайлз сел на кровати, широко расставив ноги и схватил Дерека за шею. — Отец всегда говорил, что в этой жизни за все приходится платить. И я не собираюсь тратить впустую любую возможность коснуться твоего совершенного тела.  
  
      Стайлз дернул оборотня на себя и жадно поцеловал, как только он оказался рядом. Засовывая язык Дереку в рот, давая понять, что ему мало, несмотря на недавний оргазм, свободной рукой парень искал болт на джинсах оборотня, затем быстро стянул их и сразу же засунул руку в трусы, впервые прикасаясь к члену Дерека.  
  
      — Стайлз...  
  
      Он произнес имя Стайлза как предупреждение, давая понять, что не обязательно возвращать услугу. Но, как только пальцы подростка прошлись по его возбужденному члену, возмущение превратилось в стон удовольствия. И за несколько секунд, как только Стайлз начал двигать рукой, стоны стали более хриплыми, в знак, что оргазм близко... Самый быстрый оргазм в его жизни, но который он не собирался отрицать, а также первый со Стайлзом.  
  
      Немного отойдя после оргазма, Дерек все не открывал глаза и отвечал на ласки губ Стайлза почти по инерции, слишком расслабленный взрывом удовольствия. Когда Стайлз понял, что Дерек больше не в силах целовать его, он отодвинулся, чтобы позволить волку вздохнуть и лечь на кровать.  
  
      Дерек сглотнул несколько раз, прежде чем осмелиться хоть что-нибудь сказать. Но как только у него возникло ощущение, что голос вернулся, то понял, что не нужно ничего говорить. Вместо слов «это было невероятно», лучше просто приласкать горячую спину лежащего рядом Стайлза, воспользовавшись тем, что подросток уже снял футболку и был полностью голым... только для него.  
  
      — Это было сильно, — прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо, и Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Конечно, первое слово всегда за ним.  
  
      Однако, поскольку парень уже привык, что он никогда ничего не говорит, Дерек не стал искать подходящего ответа. Особенно, когда, вместо того, чтобы постебать его за насколько быстрый оргазм, Стайлз просто похвалил за силу своего... Это был особый комплимент от подростка, способного обострить любую ситуацию, какой бы комфортной или нет она ни была.  
  
      Чтобы наградить Стайлза, Дерек снова поцеловал его, на этот раз более спокойно, позволив минутам идти, а остальному миру прекратить свое существование.  
  
      Удовлетворившись и с невероятным ощущением веса и жара тела Стайлза почти на себе, Дерек вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя таким расслабленным, как... никогда.  
  
      — Ты собираешься спать?  
  
      Дерек поднял веки, чтобы встретиться с карими глазами Стайлза.  
  
      — А ты нет? — спросил волк с любопытством, хотя в глубине души его не удивляло нежелание Стайлза лечь спать... В конце концов, именно он сделал первый шаг, приперев Дерека к стене. — Темнеет, — Дерек посмотрел на растущий полумесяц через окно.  
  
      — Знаю. Но, честно говоря, я всегда думал, что в наш первый раз мы будем делать это без остановок... — он прижался щекой к груди Дерека, чтобы слышать его сердце, и продолжил говорить: — Знаешь, делать это часами. После столь долгого ожидания, и после того, что случилось прошлой ночью, когда мы только спали в обнимку... Я думал, что ты не сможешь отвязаться от меня, когда, наконец, попробовал меня на вкус, — он внезапно сел и уставился на Дерека широко раскрытыми глазами. — И я знаю, что не могу сравнивать себя с другими людьми, с которыми...  
  
      — Я все еще привязан к тебе, — прервал Дерек, поняв ход мыслей Стайлза. — На самом деле, я все еще чувствую вкус твоей спермы у себя во рту. И я уверен, у тебя на руке есть капли моей.  
  
      Дерек поднял бровь, тонко указывая на пальцы, покрытые белесой жидкостью, и Стайлз закусил губу. Зачем конкретно — чтобы не смеяться или не стонать — знал только Стайлз.  
  
      — Да... Действительно.  
  
      Не вдаваясь в дальнейшие объяснения, подросток поспешил полностью снять с него штаны. Но когда Стайлз уже собирался снять с него трусы, которые, конечно же, снова натянулись (хвала Дереку и его великой силе восстановления), Дерек схватил его за руку и остановил.  
  
      Он только что осознал важную деталь.  
  
      — У меня ничего нет, — прошептал взволнованно бета.  
  
      И за это Стайлз начал обожать его еще больше прежнего.  
  
      — Тебе ничего не нужно, — прошептал он и медленно спустил трусы Дерека, освободив эрекцию. Видел он ее впервые (до этого он только прикасался к ней, но этого было достаточно, чтобы рот наполнился слюной) и от знания, что скоро она будет в нем, Стайлз застонал от желания. — Все, что тебе нужно — это быть здесь.  
  
      Внезапно Стайлз оседлал Дерека, устроив ноги по обе стороны от его тела. Он, не теряя времени, схватил член Дерека, уже полностью твердый, и они оба застонали от наслаждения контакта кожи. Парень приподнялся еще немного, чтобы устроиться чуть выше эрекции, и начал медленно опускаться.  
  
      — Стайлз... — Дерек попытался попросить его быть осторожным. Слишком рано было начинать проникновение. Но, к его изумлению, тело Стайлза открылось ему с удивительной легкостью, обволокло его член изысканным жаром, без дискомфорта со стороны подростка. — Бля, — Дерек опустил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза, в восторге от ощущений.  
  
      — А ты думал, что я делал в ванной? — прошептал Стайлз, полностью опустился на член и стонал с каждым проникающим сантиметром твердой плоти в свой хорошо смазанный анус. — Я предусмотрительный мальчик и хорошенько подготовил себя для тебя, — он ахнул, когда почувствовал, как яички Дерека касаются его ягодиц, сигнализируя о том, что оборотень уже полностью погрузился. — Не бойся. Ты не причинишь мне боль, — он наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до его рта и спокойно поцеловал волка, двигаясь очень медленно, потому что ощущение наполненности было распирающим... Но и идеальным, и ему нужно было, чтобы Дерек это понял. Стайлз подождал, пока он откроет глаза, чтобы прошептать: — Ты не можешь причинить мне боль.  
  
       _«Больше, чем мне уже причинили»._  
  
      Это подразумевал неотрывный взгляд Стайлза в глаза Дерека, пока он чуть приподнимался и снова насаживался...  
  
      Об этом самом думал Дерек с тех пор, как вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз: независимо от того, с какой опасностью он столкнется, ничто не сможет быть хуже того, что он уже пережил...  
  
      Пока не столкнулся со страданиям парнишки, который сидел верхом на нем...  
  
      Но ощущение Стайлза вот так, верхом на себе, чувствовать его тело таким интимным образом и со словами, которые дают понять, что связаны они не только физически, заставило Дерека оставить позади все испытанные в прошлом страхи, когда он думал, что может потерять Стайлза или когда думал, что никогда не сможет быть с ним так, как действительно хотел.  
  
      Дерек знал, что Стайлз хотел его так же сильно, как и он. И теперь, наконец, был уверен, что то, что происходит — именно то, о чем они мечтали, но никогда не осмеливались в этом признаться. В большинстве раз, потому что время было не подходящее.

      Теперь они были наедине, далеко от Бэйкон Хиллз и всех знакомых людей. Не было стаи, которую нужно защищать, и невинных, чтобы спасти. На этот раз они вдвоем и отдаются страсти. Два человека, которые страдали слишком много. Пришло время получить немного удовольствия.  
  
      Дереку не нужно было утвердительно кивать, чтобы показать Стайлзу, что он верит в его слова и их истинное значение. Он пристально смотрел на подростка и вбивался, крепко сжимая его бедра, чтобы проникновение было глубже, насколько это возможно.  
  
      Стоны Стайлза резонировали стены комнаты. Он лег на Дерека в поисках его рта, чтобы поцеловать, а тот повторил движение бедер, затем еще и еще.  
  
      Толчки были не такими сильными и быстрыми, как требовало его тело. Тем более, Дерек был больше занят ртом Стайлза — ему нужно было целовать его все время и, что лучше, собственным ртом ловить стоны парня каждый раз, когда он полностью погружался в него, заполняя анус и тараня простату.  
  
      Весь спектр ощущений и трение члена Стайлза, истекающего от возбуждения смазкой, о его живот, заставили Дерека не думать о возможности продления момента. Он хотел всего Стайлза и хотел немедленно.  
  
      С последним поцелуем, оставляя потеки слюны на губах Стайлза, Дерек подтолкнул бедра мальчика руками и велел ему сесть. Стайлз быстро понял его намерения и начал скакать на нем, не останавливаясь, смотрел на него и продолжал стонать каждый раз, когда твердый член проникал глубоко в нутро или когда слышал приятный — и в то же время непристойный — звук шлепающих о его задницу яичек Дерека.  
  
      — Быстрее, — внезапно простонал Дерек, хриплым от желания голосом. Он уперся ногами в кровать, чтобы было удобнее подкидывать бедра для более глубокого проникновения.  
  
      Стайлз ахнул от жестких толчков. И в следующий раз, когда он опустился на член Дерека, тот снова подкинул бедра, встречая его на полпути, толкаясь даже сильнее, чем в предыдущий, и тут уже Стайлз закричал от наслаждения.  
  
      Но Дерек хотел дать ему больше. Он увеличил скорость проникновений, обливаясь потом от усилий, потому что не прекращал удерживать вес парня, проникая в него, но замедляться не хотел, не говоря уже об уменьшении силы толчков.  
  
      Стоны, вздохи и крики Стайлза с каждым толчком были, как награда за усилия оборотня, пока внезапно более протяжный, чем остальные, стон не подсказал то, что он только что достиг точки не возврата.  
  
      Дерек поспешно схватил парня за затылок и заставил наклониться в отчаянной попытке поцеловать, пока Стайлз кричал в экстазе от кульминации.  
  
      Давление ануса и горячая сперма Стайлза на животе унесли Дерека в свой собственный оргазм.  
  
      Хватило не более четырех толчков, от которых кровать глухо стучала о стену, и Дерек кончил глубоко внутри, чувствуя абсолютную пустоту, но при этом ощущая невероятную, как никогда в жизни, наполненность. Он терпел, сколько мог, чтобы сперма попала как можно глубже в это восхитительное тело, которое все еще дрожало от только что полученного удовольствия.  
  
      Почти минуту погодя, Дерек перестал двигаться, чувствуя шеей тяжелое дыхание Стайлза. Ему пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и выйти из него прежде, чем лечь на кровать и обнять.  
  
      Так, никуда не спеша и приходя в себя, Дерек провел долгие минуты и наслаждался пальцами Стайлза, которыми тот гладил волосы на его затылке, пока сам тоже восстанавливал дыхание. Дерек прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе в абсолютной уверенности, что может провести так всю жизнь.  
  
      Когда он заметил, что Стайлз уже пришел в себя, он очень медленно поцеловал его в губы и осмелился взглянуть на него так, как всегда хотел: ясно давая понять, что любит его и что отдаст свою жизнь за него, и не только потому, что был бывшим Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Стайлз застенчиво улыбнулся. Он и без слов полностью понял смысл этого взгляда зеленых глаз.  
  
      Не то, чтобы и раньше Стайлз в них нуждался...

 

* В испанском языке "отпусти его" пишется одним словом suéltale. Собственно, поэтому Дерек поправляет себя, мол не слишком умный чувак говорит не слова, а всего одно слово.


	7. Chapter 7

      Ни один из них не понял, как заснул.  
        
      Дерек проснулся уже днем и почувствовал весь вес тела Стайлза практически на себе. Он открыл глаза и долго смотрел, как тот спит: с головой на его груди и слегка приоткрытым ртом. Прежде чем осознал, он улыбнулся и пришлось побороть соблазн протянуть руку и погладить подростка по щеке. Желание было невыносимым, но он боялся разбудить его, потому что хорошо знал, что Стайлзу необходимо поспать подольше.

      Вероятно, это было всего лишь его воображение, но волку казалось, что Стайлз выглядит не таким бледным и что он даже полностью расслаблен во сне. И даже если это были просто его фантазии, ему хотелось думать, что именно благодаря ему Стайлз впервые за несколько недель спит так спокойно.  
        
      Поэтому Дерек спокойно лежал рядом, смотрел на него в тишине и наслаждался видом, пока сам Стайлз не задвигался, скатился с него и перевернулся на другой бок.  
        
      Дерек почувствовал себя странно от исчезновения контакта, недоумевая, как такое возможно, что он уже скучает по недавним ощущениям.  
        
       _«Это из-за постоянного желания»_ , — сказал он сам себе и осторожно встал. Казалось, Стайлз не собирался просыпался в ближайшие несколько минут, поэтому он мог использовать это время на душ.  
        
      Волк в последний раз посмотрел на голого, спящего подростка в постели, удивился простоте его совершенства для себя и вошел в маленькую ванную комнату. Как можно тише закрыв за собой дверь, включил воду и начал вспоминать прошлую ночь.  
        
      Дерек намыливался и был рад, что Стайлз еще не проснулся, и можно провести немного времени наедине с собой, потому что очень сомневался, что сможет скрыть широкую улыбку, как и сомневался, что Стайлз не собирается издеваться над ним из-за нее до конца его дней каждый раз, когда Дерек будет напоминать ему про уважение к себе.  
        
      Только он мог влюбиться в подростка, который никогда не будет уважать его.  
        
      — Есть местечко для еще одного?  
        
      Дерек не удивился, увидев Стайлза в ванной. Он мог уже полчаса стоять под душем и думать об этом самом парне, что стоял сейчас в полуметре.  
        
      Он не упрекнул его в нарушении личного пространства. Просто отодвинул маленькую дверку душа и отошел в сторону.  
        
      — Конечно.  
        
      Стайлз поспешил войти и встал прямо под струи горячей воды. Он застонал от чувства жара на коже и Дереку пришлось сжать губы, чтобы не засмеяться или, еще хуже, тоже не застонать.  
        
      В свою защиту он мог сказать, что вид голого Стайлза, со следами пальцев и зубов на бледной коже был слишком провокационным. Однако, после марафона в течении практически всей ночи, Дерек решил подождать пока он хотя бы полностью проснется.  
        
      Что, разумеется, не помешало ему продолжать пристально смотреть на подтянутое тело, которое он так давно хотел попробовать, и что, наконец, смог сделать прошлой ночью.  
        
      — Я рад, что ты продолжаешь разговаривать со мной, — внезапно сказал Стайлз, тем самым заставляя Дерека прекратить пялиться на его зад и посмотреть в лицо.  
        
      — А почему я не должен этого делать? — удивился Дерек.  
        
      Стайлз обернулся и облакотился о плитку на стене. Между ними было около десяти сантиметров, но, по мнению Дерека, это было слишком много.  
        
      — Когда я проснулся, и не увидел тебя рядом, то подумал, что ты начал сожалеть о прошлой ночи.  
        
      Дерек протянул ему кусок мыла.  
        
      — Прошлой ночью ты мало спал и проснулся с головой болью. Тебе нужен был отдых.  
        
      Стайлз проглотил отмазку, приподнял бровь, ухмыльнувшись смущенно и в тоже время издевательски. Дерек понятия не имел, как он мог так сделать, но в результате волк моментально завелся.  
        
      — Значит... — небрежно прокомментировал подросток, намыливая грудь, — ты не чувствуешь себя неловко после прошлой ночи?  
        
      Бета подождал пару секунд, прежде чем ответить. Но не потому, что не знал, что сказать, а потому, что никогда раньше не подумал бы, что Стайлз, намыливающийся белым куском мыла из захудалого придорожного мотеля, покажется таким будоражащим.  
        
      Дерек приподнял бровь и сымитировал ухмылку Стайлза... только без смущения.  
        
      — Ты видишь, что мне неловко?  
        
      Вопрос стер легкую застенчивость Стайлза. Он осмотрел обнаженное тело Дерека, остановившись на пару секунд на стратегически важной части его анатомии, которая, наконец, начала пробуждаться.  
        
      — Нет.  
        
      — Отлично.  
        
      Дерек забрал кусок мыла из рук Стайлза. Но вместо того, что начать мыться самому, бросил его на пол. Сократил разделяющие их несколько сантиметров и поцеловал Стайлза, и мгновенно руки парня вплелись в темные волосы волка.  
        
      По правде, вариант искупать Стайлза как щенка, казался очень милым, но, увидев вблизи следы от действий пошлой ночи, Дерек решил, что предпочитает смотреть на них чуть дольше. И если добавить к ним еще парочку новых укусов — будет еще лучше.  
        
      Как только Дерек почувствовал пальцы Стайлза у себя в волосах, он толкнул его к стенке душевой. Набросился на его рот, быстро просунул язык, одновременно потираясь своей эрекцией о его и мгновенно проглатывая новые стоны подростка.  
        
      Вслепую, потому что не хотел отрываться от горячих и опухших от поцелуев губ Стайлза, Дерек положил ему руку на затылок, чтобы удержать так, как ему хотелось. Другой скользнул по груди к животу и в нетерпении сжал оба их члена, твердые и влажные одновременно, и не только от воды. Вообще-то, в этот момент Дерек уже не ощущал ни падающие на спину струи, ни как пальцы Стайлза тянут его за волосы, желая получить больше. Единственное, что он ощущал — это твердое и возбужденное тело Стайлза и как оно трется о его собственное.  
        
      Хватило пары движений сжатого кулака, чтобы Стайлз кончил с языком Дерека глубоко в своей глотке, и потому смог проглотить протяжный стон Дерека, когда и он через секунду достиг своего апогея.  
        
      С новым оргазмом поцелуй потерял свою силу, а потом и вовсе прекратился, и теперь уже Дерек почувствовал падающую на них воду, которая начала остывать от долговременного использования.

      Стайлз уперся лбом в его плечо, и Дерек опустил руку на их мягкие члены и вымыл их под струями воды.  
        
      — Если бы я знал, что ты так легко согласишься на всякие такие штуки, — прошептал мальчишка с все еще учащенным дыханием, — давно бы начал это делать.  
        
      — Что делать? — Дерек немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но продолжал удерживать за бедро, если вдруг Стайлз еще не оправился и нуждался в поддержке. — Позволил бы японскому духу завладеть собой, а потом уехал подальше от семьи и друзей, потому что не мог справиться с тем, что он заставил тебя сделать?  
        
      От данной тирады глаза Стайлза стали размером с тарелку. «С каких пор угрюмые оборотни, которые едва говорили, стали так разговорчивы с утра пораньше?», — спросил он себя. И что еще хуже: с каких пор то, что они говорят — чистая правда?  
        
      — С этой точки зрения... отказываюсь от своих предыдущих слов, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Стайлз.  
        
      Однако, Дерек понимал что, возможно, еще рано было сыпать сарказмом. Каким бы... милым Стайлз ни был прошлой ночью, он также был слишком непредсказуемым в отличии от его поведения с тех пор, как они покинули Бэйкон Хиллз.  
        
      И как бы не чувствовал себя в нирване голый в душе рядом с Дереком после оглушительного утреннего оргазма — правило не давить было все еще священным. Так что Дерек сделал для себя заметки больше не использовать сарказм легко и непринужденно, как делал это с момента знакомства и знал, что в этом плане, они — одинаковые.  
        
      — Но сейчас тебе лучше? — спросил он более серьезно и уставился в глаза Стайлзу, чтобы, если вдруг он врет, понять это.  
        
      — Да.  
        
      Его зрачки расширились, а улавливаемый пульс был спокоен, как скала.  
        
      — Отлично.  
        
      Спрашивать разрешения снова насладиться как ртом, так и шеей с горлом, Дерек не стал. И, как пятью минутами ранее, парень без проблем позволил. Только в этот раз он сам обернул рукой их твердые эрекции и за десять минут вырвал у обоих второй оргазм в душе и четвертый с момента заселения в мотель.  
        
      Дерек поспешно смыл остатки семени с живота Стайлза, затем закрыл кран. Вода уже лилась ледяная, что не сильно изменило ситуацию, останься они обнаженными и мокрыми в крошечной кабинке ванной комнаты.  
        
      Он взял полотенце, чтобы накрыть тело подростка и сделал еще одну ментальную заметку: выбрать следующий мотель для ночевки с душевой кабиной побольше или даже лучше с ванной. Приятно начинать день с взаимной мастурбации... но припереть Стайлза к стенке и брать его, пока он не кончит — вот, что Дерек хотел сделать в ближайшее время.  
        
      Внезапно, когда Дерек сушил волосы полотенцем для рук — другого не нашлось, Стайлз начал смеяться.  
        
      — Что случилось? — спросил волк испуганно.  
        
      И сразу понял, что испугался, потому что впервые за последние месяцы слышит смех Стайлза. Дерек наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к раковине, и вскоре сам заразился его хорошим настроением, хотя понятия не имел, над чем он смеется.  
        
      — Я начинаю думать, что эта поездка полезнее для тебя, чем для меня, — наконец, ответил подросток.  
        
      — С чего вдруг?  
        
      — Если у тебя улучшается настроение только от того, с какой легкостью у тебя получается заставить меня кончить, не важно, где и когда, то даже представить не могу, как раздуется твое эго, когда я кое-что скажу тебе.  
        
      — И что ты хочешь сказать мне?  
        
      Стайлз закусил губу, не решаясь признаться. Он сиял, как никогда, и чувство радости заполняло прекрасные карие глаза.  
        
      — Я очень голоден.  
        
      Дерек рассмеялся, и на этот раз Стайлз удивленно смотрел на него. Он не привык слышать его смех, такой открытый, почти возмутительный. На самом деле, он готов был поклялся, что впервые видит оборотня таким!


	8. Chapter 8

      Им понадобилось полчаса, чтобы выбраться из номера. Пока они одевались, Стайлз и минуты не мог провести, не поцеловав Дерека, а Дерек не мог не ответить, снова снимал едва надетую футболку и так раз за разом.  
        
      Длилось это, пока урчание в животе оборотня не напомнило, что зверя нужно покормить, и они отправились в первую, более-менее приличную, кафешку. На двоих они заказали огромную тарелку блинчиков, после чего устроили своеобразное соревнование — кто больше съест, которое от души развеселило Дерека.

      Конечно, рядом со Стайлзом ему не нужно было показывать манеры, особенно теперь, когда они стали намного ближе друг к другу, потому что человек был еще более неряшлив, чем он.  
        
      — Хочешь еще кофе, красавчик? — спросила официантка, когда Дерек засунул последний блинчик в рот.  
        
      Волк, как мог быстрее, проглотил блин и поблагодарил, подставляя чашку, чтобы она наполнила ее, после чего глянул на тарелку Стайлза. К его удаче, подросток был медленнее и Дерек стащил у него последний блинчик.  
        
      Он удивился, что Стайлз не выступил в защиту еды и не отразил атаку ножом, пока не понял, что парень вообще не обращает внимание на свою еду.  
        
      — Что случилось? — спросил он, заметив что подросток смотрит поверх его плеча.  
        
      — Это что-то новенькое... — пробормотал Стайлз.  
        
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
        
      — Нет, я понимаю, что, когда пытаюсь флиртовать с девушками, они по-быстрому от меня избавляются, — он указал на официантку. — Но никогда раньше они не вели себя, будто меня вообще не существует...  
        
      — Не преувеличивай...  
        
      — А разве не это сейчас произошло? — спросил он, обидевшись. — Понимаю, что рядом с тобой можно забыть об остальном мире... Но клеить тебя, когда я рядом?! Немного воспитания, не?  
        
      Дерек весело покачал головой. Ему так нравилось снова видеть выкрутасы Стайлза. И когда он понял, что это возвращение к нормальности произошло в новой для них ситуации — во время спокойного завтрака в придорожном кафе после занятий любовью — его и так хорошее настроение улучшилось.  
        
      — Может быть, она думает, что мы братья, — прокомментировал волк, чтобы просто поддеть его. Но Стайлз удивленно вытаращился, показывая, как ему понравился этот комментарий, и Дереку пришлось уточнить: — От разных матерей.  
        
      — Тем не менее... — укоризненно прорычал парень. — Так трудно поверить, что мы вместе? И нет, я не имею в виду, что мы братья!  
        
      — А еще, может, она думает, что мы университетские друзья или коллеги по работе, — волк повел шеей в знак равнодушия.  
        
      — Иди в задницу...  
        
      — Забавно, что ты это говоришь, — контратаковал Дерек.  
        
      — Смейся-смейся, но я возмущен... Это все из-за твоей отвратительной морды, — Стайлз с неудовольствием ткнул Дерека. — Кто поверит, что ты не можешь не лапать меня?  
        
      — Мне нужно напомнить тебе, что ночью я был с тобой? — Дерек преувеличил свое удивление. — Поверь, я отлично знаю, что делаю хорошо, а что нет.  
        
      — Хоть бы за руку дал себя подержать.  
        
      Идея, чтобы Стайлз держал его за руку, показалось Дереку очень интересной... Но его удивляло, что именно Стайлз просит на это разрешение.  
        
      — Я разве запрещал тебе это делать? — спросил он.  
        
      Стайлз раззявил рот на несколько секунд.  
        
      — Можно? — удивился он. — Вести себя, будто мы вместе?  
        
      — Почему нет? — спросил, в свою очередь, совсем не возмущенный волк. — Так оно и есть, не так ли?  
        
      — На самом деле?  
        
      Лицо Стайлза засияло.  
        
      — Почему ты так счастлив, ведь это самый логичный результат после того, что произошло? — спросил Дерек с любопытством. Но когда Стайлз улыбнулся маниакально и объявил, что собирается в туалет, любопытство превратилось в страх. — Стайлз?  
        
      Это не была маниакальная, как у Питера, улыбка или, время от времени, грустненькая Айзека, которой, если не быть бдительным, было достаточно, чтобы он разревелся морем слез.  
        
      В отличии от них, Стайлз улыбался обычно и спокойно. Но факт, что он это сделал так внезапно и, к тому же, что она могла кого угодно напугать, неважно, будь это даже бывший Альфа.  
        
      Подозрения Дерека подтвердились, когда парень вернулся из туалета: встал у дверей уборной, на другом конце зала, почти в десяти метрах от него, и громко позвал его.  
        
      Но самое страшное было не в том, что он прокричал его имя так звонко, будто пропел его... Нет, хуже было, что оклик сопровождался отвратительным «юууху», на который обернулись почти все посетители забегаловки.  
        
      Дерек затаил дыхание, когда Стайлз подошел, так сильно виляя бедрами, что волк не понимал, как его суставы не выскочили из положенных им мест. Такое зрелище просто ошеломило его и он не смог пошевелиться, когда Стайлз подошел к нему и громко, и вообще не сексуально поцеловал его в губы.  
        
      — Уходим, солнышко? — спросил он так громко, чтобы КАЖДЫЙ услышал его. — Дорога у нас еще долгая, а ты же знаешь, как мне не нравится ехать без остановок. Моя попка страдает, если я сижу более трех часов подряд, а сегодня ночью я хочу, чтобы она была идеальной для тебя...  
        
      Щеки Дерека не могли покраснеть еще больше и он как никогда был рад щетине, которая помогала хоть чуть-чуть скрыть малиновый цвет... Естественно, Стайлз не удовлетворился поцелуем, а схватил его за руку, заставляя встать, и потащил к барной стойке, где официантка уже приготовила счет.  
        
      Дерек не мог смотреть на женщину, пока оплачивал еду, но наблюдал за ней краем глаза при выходе на улицу. Стайлз не забывал крутить своими бедрами, а у него стояло, как никогда... И его совсем не удивил широко раскрытый рот официантки.  
        
      Они молча сели в машину. И не более чем через секунду, едва закрыв пассажирскую дверь, Стайлз начал ржать как умалишенный.  
        
      — Я убью тебя, — все, что сказал Дерек. Он даже не пытался взглянуть на него убийственным взглядом. По его мнению, Стайлз не заслуживал таких усилий с его стороны.

      К его неудовольствию, Стайлз уже давно привык к его угрозам и смеялся всю дорогу до мотеля, абсолютно точно описывая его выражение лица, когда назвал его «Солнышком».  
        
      — Сам виноват. Ты же мне разрешил!  
        
      — Но не вести же себя, как шут гороховый.  
        
      — Шут гороховый? Я? — высокомерно покачал головой Стайлз. — Отказываешься от своей сексуальности, милый?.. Или это неправда, что тебе нравится моя задница?  
        
      Дерек на секунду перестал смотреть на дорогу, чтобы убить Стайлза взглядом.  
        
      — С моей сексуальностью все в порядке, спасибо, — он игриво вскинул бровь. — Твоя, как минимум на сегодняшнюю ночь, будет равна нулю.  
        
      Стайлз ни на секунду не поверил его угрозам. После прошлой ночи не верилось, что Дерек может держать руки при себе.  
        
      Так что бете пришлось терпеть до мотеля и тогда показать, что угроза вполне реальна. И как только Дерек вошел в комнату, то сразу направился в ванную принять душ, закрыв изнутри дверь... В этот раз он принимал душ в одиночестве.  
        
      ***  
        
      В конце концов, у него не было выбора, кроме, как отказаться от своих слов.  
        
      Может, Дерек и смог вытерпеть водные процедуры без компании Стайлза... Но он просто не мог сосредоточиться на, казалось бы, такой простой задаче пятнадцать минут. В свою защиту он мог сказать, что ни одна цель не была простой, если за дверью ждет подросток, который издавал очень странные звуки, будто не спит, а что-то вытворяет на кровати...  
        
      Сначала Дерек думал, что Стайлз просто дразнит его и заставляет думать, что он дрочит на кровати. Но когда звук трения кожи стал более, чем очевиден (такое нельзя симулировать), стук сердца и стоны стали громче, Дерек терпеть больше не смог.  
        
      Он вышел из душа, хлопнув дверью, даже не смыв мыльную пену со спины. Ничего из этого не волновало, когда он обнаружил Стайлза на кровати с рукой в трусах.  
        
      Стайлз улыбнулся своей победе, но и немного испугался, когда Дерек направился к нему — полностью обнаженный и мокрый. И, когда парень почувствовал на себе огромное тело и руку волка на месте своей, он так возбудился, что абсолютно забыл причину злости Дерека.  
        
      Он так и не вспомнил об этом, потеряв счет своим оргазмам, только смутно помнил, что первый был благодаря огромной руке Дерека... Стайлз так и знал, что такие огромные руки для чего-нибудь пригодятся.  
        
      Постель была влажной, но ни одному не хотелось вставать. Дерек лежал на животе, так как единственное, что он смог — выйти из Стайлза, прежде чем упасть без сил. А Стайлз лежал на боку с румяным лицом, потный, и водил пальцем по татуировке на спине Дерека.  
        
      Подросток впервые прикасался к ней и видел ее так близко. И не то, чтобы ему нужно было разрешение, ведь Стайлз чувствовал, что после того, что Дерек сделал с ним, он не будет возражать, поэтому парень вырисовывал контуры татуировки пальцами.  
        
      Вот он и рисовал. Подушечкой указательного пальца водил по геометрической фигуре, которая имела особое значение для всех Хейлов и в особенности для Дерека.  
        
      Татуировка стала новым развлечением Стайлза, но ее носитель не выказывал недовольства и, похоже, был не против. Чуть прикрыв глаза немного от усталости, немного от расслабленности, Дерек подглядывал за парнем, пока тот обводил пальцем рисунок. Не более двух суток назад волк понятия не имел, как вернуть прежнего Стайлза, а теперь парнишка обнаженный лежит рядом с ним, довольный после секса... А Дерек лежит на животе, как будто Стайлз предлагал ему сделать еще одну татуировку, в этот раз на заднице.  
        
      — Было больно ее делать? — неожиданно шепотом спросил Стайлз.  
        
      Дерек не двигался. Если бы он это сделал, то потерял бы прикосновения пальцев, а эта ласка — одна из немногих вещей, что успокаивали его.  
        
      — Довольно.  
        
      — Поэтому ты ее сделал, — и это был не вопрос.  
        
      Дерек кивнул, вгрызаясь своим зеленым взглядом в карий Стайлза. Сейчас, в лучах солнца, просачивающихся через окно, они становились намного светлее, приобретали практически янтарный цвет, который так очаровал Дерека, когда они впервые встретились.  
        
      Стайлз все еще был тоньше себя прежнего, но в остальном был самим собой... Невероятно, что сейчас Дерек мог любоваться его наготой.  
        
      — С чего вдруг такой интерес к татуировкам? — спросил Дерек, когда парень замолчал и продолжил выводить трискель.  
        
      — Просто любопытство, — ответил он. — Я никогда не видел ее так близко, но был со Скоттом, когда ты делал татуировку ему, но...  
        
      Стайлз замолк, не договорив. Дерек подумал, что он просто не может найти подходящих слов и сейчас просто пожмет плечами, как всегда делал, когда не мог выразится словами.  
        
      Но не в этот раз.  
        
      Дерек заметил, как Стайлз помрачнел, игривая улыбка, с которой он выводил татуировку, исчезла. Даже глаза потемнели.  
        
      Дерек удивился таким изменениям и прокрутил в голове последние слова подростка, неожиданно находя ответ.  
        
      «Скотт»  
        
      Стайлз произнес имя своего друга, вспомнив тот день в его старом доме.  
        
      И сейчас Стайлз вспоминал не совсем приятные моменты, пережитые рядом с новым Альфой Бэйкон Хиллз.  
        
      — Говоря о любопытстве, — внезапно сказал Дерек. Ему нужно было отвлечь Стайлза, чтобы он не думал о чем-то, связанном со Скоттом, или о том, что произошло. — У меня вопрос, — и прежде чем продолжить, волк подождал продолжения от Стайлза. Он понятия не имел, смог ли обхитрить его такой резкой сменой темы. Секунды тикали, а Стайлз ничего не говорил, но и не выглядел сердитым из-за смены темы, и Дерек продолжил: — Когда ты понял, что я заинтересован в тебе?

      Вопрос оказался самым удачным, потому что Стайлз сразу засиял. Он ухмыльнулся и его глаза посветлели.  
        
      Дерек вообще не понимал, как такое возможно, но цвет глаз всегда отображал его настроение. Может быть, это просто совпадение — удачное освещение или просто его воображение... Как бы то ни было, но волк предпочитал их светлый карий цвет, вместо глубокого темного тона.  
        
      — Я бы мог задать тебе тот же вопрос, — игриво сказал Стайлз. Дерек в ответ вскинул бровь, и парень усмехнулся. — Хорошо, не мог.  
        
      — И?  
        
      Стайлз упал на спину и вздохнул.  
        
      — Ночь, когда Канима держала нас в полицейском участке моего отца.  
        
      Дерек остро ощутил нехватку прикосновений пальцев Стайлза, хотя тот просто отодвинулся, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Поэтому он тоже перевернулся, устроился на бок и принялся вырисовывать бездумные линии на груди Стайлза, таким образом компенсируя недостаток тактильного контакта.  
        
      — Не припомню, что сделал что-то подозрительное той ночью.  
        
      — Возможно... Но Дерек-младший... — Стайлз как бы невзначай глянул Дереку в промежность, — очень заинтересовался, когда я на тебя упал.  
        
      Дерек густо покраснел и забыл напрочь, что именно рисовал на коже Стайлза. Чтобы хоть как-нибудь скрыть свое смущение, волк состроил обиженную гримасу.  
        
      — Младший?  
        
      — Не меняй тему, волчара, — Стайлз засмеялся, схватив Дерека за руку. — Даже парализованный, ты не мог устоять предо мной...  
        
      — Ты прав.  
        
      Подросток приподнялся на кровати и уставился на оборотня.  
        
      — Ты серьезно? — спросил он удивленно. — Ты не смог устоять предо мной?  
        
      Дерек хотел было еще немного поиздеваться над ним, но Стайлз, так удивленный тем, что кто-то не мог устоять перед ним, отбил желание портить такой момент.  
        
      — Думаю, это более, чем очевидно из-за случившегося час назад.  
        
      — И как ты так долго терпел без... вот всего этого? — парень указал на их обнаженные тела все еще со следами спермы и пота.  
        
      — Наверное, я более терпелив, чем думал.  
        
      Подросток косо посмотрел на Дерека. Он не совсем понял, был ли у последней фразы двойной смысл. В любом случае, данная теория вызвала интерес и ее срочно нужно было подтвердить.  
        
      — И чего ты ждешь? — спросил он, когда Дерек продолжил спокойно лежать. Стайлз толкнул его в плечо, укладывая на спину, и сам поспешил улечься сверху. Оба застонали от контакта тел. — Нужно наверстать упущенное!


	9. Chapter 9

      Как бы ни было здорово проводить все время в мотеле и только и делать, что трахаться и приходить в себя после нескончаемых оргазмов — все равно пришло время сказать «баста» и снова отправиться в путь. Не сколько из-за необходимости оставить как можно больше километров между собой и прошлым, как изначально было задумано, а сколько из-за слишком долгого пребывания в закрытом помещении, где они оба чувствовали себя в ловушке... Тем более в такой маленькой комнатке мотеля. И хотя салон Камаро был еще меньше — простирающаяся впереди дорога и бесконечный окружающий пейзаж создавали чувство той самой свободы, пусть и не абсолютной, которую они оба могли почувствовать.

      Стайлз не возражал, когда Дерек предложил покинуть мотель и сам сел за руль. Волк тоже чувствовал себя за рулем лучше: быстрая езда и как никогда расслабленный Стайлз рядом... И пусть даже это была не более, чем посторгазменная нега, которая пройдет через несколько дней, — после всего, что они вытворяли, — Дерек чувствовал себя намного спокойнее без ощущения давящих стен и, что еще хуже, вдали от Стайлза, несмотря на то, что он рядом.  
  
      Стало странно и одновременно комфортно, когда Стайлз включил радио, не спросив разрешения, и начал искать понравившуюся волну. До появления Ногицунэ в машине оборотня всегда было некогда слушать музыку. Поездки длились не так долго, чтобы испытывать недостаток музыкального сопровождения, да и обычно они всегда спешили куда-то на выручку и по дороге обсуждали план действий.  
  
      Но сейчас все было по-другому, так что выбранная Стайлзом музыка была более чем уместна.  
  
      Когда Стайлз, наконец, выбрал станцию с классическими поп-рок композициями, он устроился удобнее на сидении. Дерек краем глаза видел, как он смотрит в окно, точно также, когда только сел в машину в Бэйкон Хиллз. Но несмотря на неизменность позы — все было по-другому. На этот раз он действительно рассматривал пейзаж за окном, руки его двигались в такт музыке, а не лежали плетьми вдоль тела.  
  
      Все эти мелочи, как никогда ранее, заставляли Дерека чувствовать себя более комфортно в салоне автомобиля, и вопрос сам собой сорвался с губ:  
      — Есть место, куда бы ты хотел съездить?  
  
      Этот же вопрос он задавал в самом начале их путешествия.  
  
      Тогда все вышло паршиво, так как парень не желал разговаривать. Но сейчас, из-за того, как хорошо все складывалось между ними последние сутки пути, Дерек решил попытать удачу.  
  
      Когда Стайлз перестал смотреть в окно и с любопытством посмотрел на него, а после его губы изогнулись в застенчивой улыбке, Дерек понял, что на этот раз ответ будет другим.  
  
      — Я очень давно не был на пляже, — сказал он. — Когда я был маленьким, мы часто ездили на побережье. Проводили летние каникулы на море, каждый год снимали маленький домик в одном и том же месте. Врач говорил, что это полезно для моей гиперактивности — в окружении природы и фоновым звуком моря. Так мы наслаждались семейным отпуском, — рассказывал Стайлз под внимательным взглядом Дерека. — Когда отца повысили до шерифа, стало сложно проводить так много времени в отпуске, но мы всегда старались хотя бы на полные выходные дни все трое быть свободными. Это стало своего рода семейной традицией, — когда Стайлз дошел до этой части рассказа, его счастливый взгляд потух от тоски. — Мама умерла и больше я не был на море... Поначалу я не хотел, хотя было бы здорово сохранить эту традицию. Знаешь, как бы в память он ней.  
  
      Дерек это прекрасно знал. Это была его единственная причина остаться в Бэйкон Хиллз после, наконец, отмщения за смерть сестры и после мести Питера за всю семью вырванным горлом Кейт: потому что, если он продолжит дело Хейлов — защищать жителей Бэйкон Хиллз тайно, с болью каждый раз просыпаться и вспоминать, что потерял — тем самым его родные люди будто снова были рядом с ним...  
  
      К счастью, в скором времени у Дерека появилась другая причина остаться: более близкая, реальная и живая.  
  
      — И почему в итоге не сделал этого? — спросил Дерек.  
  
      — Не знаю... Боялся, что отец у моря расстроится от воспоминаний о маме. Не хотел быть причиной его печали, — он пожал плечами. — Наверное, нужно было просто спросить его и посмотреть, что он скажет... Но я был уверен, что он скажет «да», не потому, что сам хочет, а потому, что я попросил.  
  
      Волк кивнул, думая, насколько логично и в тоже время сложно все выходило. Это была еще одна их общая черта: прежде всего думать об остальных, и только потом о себе.  
  
      — Хочешь поехать сейчас? — спросил Дерек прежде, чем мысли Стайлза умчатся в далекое и не радужное прошлое.  
  
      — Но ближайший пляж, должно быть, в километрах четырехсот...  
  
      Бета хитро прищурился.  
  
      — А с каких пор это проблема?  
  
      Больше, чем слова, Стайлза убедил взгляд волка. Он сделал музыку немного громче, таким образом сворачивая разговор, намекая, что пришло время насладиться дорогой, и от его широкой улыбки Дерек едва не заплакал.  
  
      — Отлично, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда первые аккорды «Take on me» группы Aha полились из мощных динамиков Камаро.  
  
      После примерно тридцать песен и выяснения, что Дерек был большим поклонником классического рока, и что AC-DC была его любимой группой (Стайлз сделал мысленную заметку, что нужно сходить вместе на их следующий концерт), они прибыли в пункт назначения.  
  
      Несмотря на разгар летнего сезона, но, скорее, из-за не очень хорошей погоды, на пляже не было столпотворения, как он предполагал. Солнце сияло над их головами, но в месте, где практически круглый год была жара, легкий бриз убедил большинство заняться другими делами вместо солнечных ванн.  
  
      Но для Стайлза это не было проблемой. Как раз наоборот. Он так давно не видел моря, что не собирался отказывать себе искупаться только потому, что вода была немного прохладнее, чем обычно. И, в конце концов, так было даже лучше: несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя намного лучше за последние несколько недель, понемногу возвращая себе ощущение свободы и чувство, что ничего плохого с ним не случится (он уже и не помнил когда последний раз просыпался без мысли «сегодня я умру»), находиться в окружении людей все все еще было не комфортно.  
  
      Стайлз не хотел говорить Дереку, чтобы не волновать его, но по-правде, чувствовал он себя не так хорошо, как выглядел. И хотя он наслаждался проведенным вместе временем, — будь то в дороге или в мотеле, — каждый раз когда он встречался с кем-нибудь на улице, он чувствовал неприятную дрожь, скользящую по спине. Как будто ему сложно было видеть других людей...  
      Особенно, когда эти люди были счастливы.  
  
      Стайлз абсолютно не понимал причины этой мерзкой дрожи, например, когда они обедали в каком-нибудь баре. В большинстве случаев их окружали семьи, которые просто наслаждались обществом друг друга и не выглядели опасными, так что это не были опасения, что они вдруг нападут.  
  
      Впервые это случилось, когда они только выехали и остановились на заправке. Тогда у него случился этот странный приступ, и он подумал, что просто ревнует к тому, что эти незнакомцы счастливы и могут вести себя так, будто в их жизни ничего плохого априори не могло случиться, тогда как он сам не мог так думать, после всего пережитого... Но дни шли и отношения с Дереком переросли в более тесные (они не только разговаривали, но и целовались и даже спали вместе), стало ясно, что дело не в ревности.  
  
      Тогда что?..  
  
      Стайлз не знал. И честно, он не хотел много об этом думать, потому что знал - чем дольше будет думать, тем больше будет накручивать себя, и не сможет притворяться, что с ним все хорошо и Дерек начнет переживать за него еще больше.

      К счастью, выбранный ими пляж был практически пуст и Стайлз заметно расслабился. Но настроение немного испортилось, когда он вспомнил о небольшой детали, о которой совсем забыл.  
  
      Как только Дерек припарковался у набережной, примерно в десяти метрах от пляжа, парень озвучил её вслух.  
  
      — Я только сейчас вспомнил, что не взял с собой купальные плавки, — прошептал он, немного смутившись. — Когда я собирал сумку, даже не предполагал, что мы окажемся на пляже.  
  
      Дерек почувствовал себя невероятно гордо этой новостью, хотя вообще-то она была не очень радужной. Он добился немыслимого даже от Стайлза... Это хорошо или не очень?  
  
      — Здесь мало людей, — сказал он, оглядывая пляж перед ними. — Можно в трусах поплавать.  
  
      — Ты так поступишь? — спросил удивленно Стайлз, когда Дерек выходил из машины.  
  
      — Они черные. Вполне сойдут за купальные.  
  
      — Почему меня не удивляет выбор цвета?  
  
      Дерек посмотрел на него с притворным недовольством, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, какие у Стайлза. Он совсем не обращал внимание на эту часть одежды с самого начала их путешествия. Сначала было просто невежливо смотреть, как переодевается другой человек, а после его единственным интересом было скорее раздеть его, едва шагнув за порог комнаты.  
  
      — Ну, и? — он вскинул бровь и смотрел на Стайлза, который продолжал сидеть на месте. — Или сейчас ты смущаешься раздеться? — спросил Дерек с издёвкой.  
  
      На этот раз Стайлз посмотрел на него недовольно.  
  
      — У тебя бы тоже были сомнения, будь у тебя мое тело, и пришлось бы раздеваться рядом с телом, как у тебя.  
  
      Дерек откровенно оглядел подростка с головы до ног и не удивился его румянцу.  
  
      — Ничего плохого в твоём теле я не вижу.  
  
      Румянец Стайлза достиг эпических масштабов (как и эго Дерека), но в итоге его удалось уговорить.  
  
      Они молча дошли до приглянувшегося места, достаточно далеко от других отдыхающих. Стайлз начал раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду в рюкзак, чтобы не испачкать в песке, и Дерек сделал тоже самое. Внезапно желание залезть в воду стало нестерпимым, особенно вместе со Стайлзом.  
  
      Оставшись в нижнем белье, которое было очень похоже на купальные плавки (Стайлз тоже был в черных трусах), они бегом добрались до воды. Успокоенный звуком разбивающихся о берег волн, Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и не отпускал, пока они медленно заходили в воду. Он едва сдерживал дрожь от холодной воды. Все-таки он был наполовину волком, как говорил Стайлз — живой печкой, поэтому он достаточно плохо переносил низкие температуры.  
  
      Стайлз хмыкнул, смотря, как Дерек морщит нос и неодобрительно прикрывает глаза на этот его жест. И этого неприятного момента было достаточно, чтобы превратить минутную слабость в преимущество... Даже когда Стайлз отпустил его руку, нырнул под удачно подвернувшуюся волну и полностью обрызгал волка водой.  
  
      Оборотень раздражённо и немного зло зарычал (вода была действительно холодной), вот только смех Стайлза, когда он выплыл на поверхность, был еще более возмутительным.  
  
      Злость сразу испарилась, пока Дерек смотрел, как парень смеётся: с каплями воды на лице и мокрыми волосами, жестикулируя длинными руками. С новой волной Дерек едва сдержал дрожь и пристыдил себя, что ведёт себя, как пес перед купанием. И хотя он больше не был Альфой, необходимость держаться выше всех была выжжена у него в инстинктах и последнее, чего он хотел — это... своим поведением устраивать этот цирк, даже если это и казалось кое-кому милым.  
  
      С новой волной волк полностью погрузился под воду, впервые почувствовав соль океана. Поискал глазами Стайлза, когда тот снова вынырнул — волна унесла его от Дерека почти на метр.  
  
      Подросток подплыл к нему и, едва оказавшись рядом, окатил водой. На этот раз Дерек не заворчал... Было бы странно, если бы Стайлз не обрызгал его!  
  
      — Ну, и как ощущения плавать с возможностью двигаться? — спросил Стайлз с насмешкой, и на этот раз да, Дерек зарычал. И пусть покажется ложью, но он уже и забыл про тот случай... Волк предположил, что это одно из преимуществ — старое забывается перед лицом новой опасности.  
  
      — К несчастью, я все еще с тобой, — верх сарказма от Дерека. — Так что, ощущение опасности все то же.  
  
      Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой и неодобрительно посмотрел на Дерека... и заодно снова плеснул водой.  
  
      — Вот не надо преувеличивать... А я еще спас твою шкуру.  
  
      — Не похоже было на спасение, когда ты отпустил меня и дал пойти ко дну!  
  
      На этот раз сарказм во фразе был менее очевидным и Стайлз поверил ему.  
  
      — Я просто сгонял за мобильником, чтобы позвать на помощь... — мгновенно став серьезным, объяснил парень, — затем я вернулся.  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Ты думал, я дам тебе утонуть?  
  
      Дерек туго сглотнул от обиженного взгляда Стайлза. Он действительно думал, что мальчишка даст ему умереть. Не потому, что не доверял, а просто в тот период жизни не верил, что кто-то способен сделать что-то хорошее для него, тем более подросток, которого Дерек едва знал и на которого каждый раз срывался, протирая им все доступные поверхности.  
  
      — В то время мы не очень хорошо друг друга знали, поэтому сложно было предсказать твое поведение.  
  
      — Я бы никогда не позволил тебе умереть.  
  
      И хотя Дерек это уже знал, было невероятно приятно услышать эти слова от Стайлза. Да еще и сказанные с такой уверенностью.  
  
      — Даже когда я провоцировал тебя, пока ты держал меня на плаву? — сказал он с кривой улыбкой, желая вернуться к более комфортному для них сарказму. — Это было совсем паршиво...  
  
      — Ничего такого, с чем я не встречался раньше, — прищурился Стайлз. — Это напомнило мне... — дождавшись следующей волны, Стайлз подплыл к оборотню, закинул обе руки ему на шею, а бедра обвил ногами, — что пришла твоя очередь держать меня на руках.  
  
      Дерек быстро опустил руки на спину Стайлза, наслаждаясь контактом их мокрых тел, но продолжил зубоскалить. Он уже забыл, насколько это было весело, а также невероятно естественно между ними.  
  
      Волк очень хотел вернуть немного нормальности в свою жизнь, даже если придется делать то, чего не делал раньше... Он пришел к выводу, что со Стайлзом всегда будет так: чего бы нового он со Стайлзом не сделал — всегда будет ощущение, что он делал это всю свою жизнь.  
  
      — Для начала набери вес, а то как тростинка.  
  
      — Я — тростинка? — Стайлз бесстыдно уставился на грудь оборотня и продолжил с кривой улыбкой: — Чую проблемы с самооценкой, Дерек. Может это ты — толстый?

      Дерек отказался отвечать. Он просто сделал то же, что и Стайлз — оглядел себя еще более нагло. И поскольку парень находился в идеальном положении, волк напомнил ему о своей силе, слегка напрягая мышцы рук, за которые подросток держался.  
  
      — Такой самонадеянный, — жалобно пропищал Стайлз. И так как он все еще находился в идеальном положении, нагло скользнул руками по этим мускулам. В этот момент более сильная волна ударила в тела, вжимая сильнее друг в друга, и Стайлз прекрасно почувствовал эрекцию Дерека. — Если ты не хочешь вычеркнуть секс посреди моря из списка своих фантазий, я бы посоветовал отлепиться чуток друг от друга.  
  
      — Мы ничего не будем делать, — уверенно сказал Дерек и повернул голову в сторону пляжа. Стайлз посмотрел тоже и увидел, что где-то в пятидесяти метрах от них спокойно загорала пара старичков. С такого расстояния было не понятно, смотрят они на них или нет, но Дерек, похоже, знал — да, смотрят.  
  
      — Какой осторожный, — пропел Стайлз. — Заботишься о психике окружающих.  
  
      — Не только по этому, — спокойно и немного высокомерно сказал волк. — Я всегда должен быть в курсе происходящего вокруг. Только так я могу быть уверен, что мы в безопасности.  
  
      Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. К такому он уже более чем привык, хоть и немного удивился, что оборотень все сделал молча.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, немного обеспокоенный.  
  
      — Ничего... У меня никогда не было возможности увидеть твой режим защитника стаи так близко, — он накрыл рот Дерека медленным, целомудренным, но долгим поцелуем. — Мне нравится.  
  
      — Рад, что одобряешь, — довольно ответил волк и вернул похожий поцелуй.  
  
      — И я рад, что ты так считаешь, — улыбнулся Стайлз после второго поцелуя, и поцеловал волка в третий раз, уже не так невинно.  
  
      Когда они оторвались друг от друга, их эрекции требовали к себе внимания, но в этот раз они не захотели с ними разбираться. К тому же, Стайлз лег на спину и расслабленно лежал на воде, как бы подтверждая это.  
  
      — Хочешь немного поплавать? — моментально предложил Дерек.  
  
      Как бы ни было приятно наблюдать, как тело Стайлза покачивается на волнах, Дерек не мог долго стоять на месте. Его животная сторона в окружении природы требовала движения, проверить тот максимум, который сможет выдержать его тело. Если бы волк был посреди леса, то это означало долгий бег, но сейчас, в воде, ему хотелось плавать до тех пор, пока не онемеют мышцы.  
  
      Стайлз пролежал на воде еще несколько секунд, прежде чем нырнуть.  
  
      — Только не считай это заплывом наперегонки, о'кей? — предупредил он и поплыл брасом. — Думаю, я уже показал свою выдержку, когда держал тебя на плаву два часа и больше нет необходимости доказывать это снова.  
  
      Дерек притворился, что не верит и поплыл рядом. В нынешнем состоянии Стайлза, в его плохой физической форме, парень не смог бы столько времени проплавать и тем более удержать человека на воде. Они оба это знали, но предпочитали не говорить об этом, потому что в таком случае, им пришлось бы снова вспомнить причины такого состояния Стайлза... И если они уже прекратили все время думать о том, что произошло в Бэйкон Хиллз, зачем снова говорить о таких неприятных темах?  
  
      Однако, пока Дерек, не отставая, плыл за подростком, подумал, а вдруг он не ошибся. Если Стайлз был способен держать его на воде в течении нескольких часов, хотя Дерек никогда бы не поверил, что у него есть на это силы, случись бы тоже самое сейчас, и хотя казалось, что он в плохой форме — Стайлз выдержит сколько угодно, лишь бы снова сохранить ему жизнь.  
  
      От этих мыслей, сердце Дерека забилось чаще, потому что он прекрасно знал, какие чувства нужно испытывать, чтобы заставить свое тело терпеть за пределами его возможностей. Он знал это, потому что испытал это на собственном опыте, когда отказался умирать сначала от пыток Кейт и позже — Девкалиона, снова почувствовав желание продолжать жить и искать счастья... Рядом с другим человеком.  
  
      Они еще не говорили об этом серьёзно и искренне. Было слишком рано. Но было невероятно приятно думать, что, возможно, именно поэтому Стайлз так долго продержался с ним на плаву, и смог бы сделать это снова, каким бы слабым он ни казался.  
  
      С чувством полного счастья, которое он не испытывал очень долгое время, Дерек наслаждался солнечным днем на пляже со Стайлзом.  
  
      Со стороны, всё не казалось чем-то не от мира сего: они просто поплавали около часа, делали большие перерывы, чтобы Стайлз не вымотался, а после долго гуляли по линии пляжа и парень не переставая рассказывал веселые истории из прошлых поездок на море, в компании своей семьи. И все время Дерек слушал его, как будто он рассказывал ему самые интересные истории в мире, а не выходки пятилетнего мальчишки.  
  
      После они смотрели на закат с небольшого выступа, вдали от всех, с таким необходимым для этого уединением и, наконец, вернулись в машину после перекуса в одном из немногих открытых кафе. За целый день погода так и не улучшилась, так что наплыва людей так и не случилось.  
  
      Когда пришло время уезжать, они решили не останавливаться в каком-нибудь местном отеле, а провести время в дороге. По словам Стайлза, такие дни были особенными, потому что случались редко и не стоило долго задерживаться на месте... Дерек был с ним согласен, как никогда.  
  
      В этот раз они не включили радио, как только сели в Камаро. Тишина была приятной, запах моря оставался позади и Стайлз предпочел просто наблюдать за водителем.  
  
      — Я отлично провел время, — сказал он через пятнадцать минут тишины. — Спасибо.  
  
      Дерек бросил взгляд на подростка, который уселся боком, чтобы смотреть прямо на него. Он заметил сонную улыбку на губах парня и подумал, что он едва не засыпает. Сегодня был утомительный день.  
  
      — Я не много сделал, — сказал Дерек, несколько удивленный комментарием. — Просто спросил тебя, что ты хочешь делать. Ты выбрал это место.  
  
      — Я знаю... Просто меня давно не спрашивали, чего я хочу.  
  
      Дерек кивнул на слова Стайлза. Теперь волк чувствовал себя абсолютно понятым. Более того, он хотел, чтобы Стайлз спросил, что ему хочется сделать. Это был вопрос, ответ на который с каждым разом становился все более ясным и понятным. Если при отъезде из Бэйкон Хиллз оборотень и понял, что восстановление Стайлза займет намного больше времени, то теперь Дерек хотел, чтобы это путешествие никогда не заканчивалось — впервые он мог быть со Стайлзом сутки напролет. И сейчас, когда все стало так здорово, что казалось поездкой двух влюбленных, желание никогда не возвращаться в Бэйкон Хиллз только усилилось... Да, волк бросит свою роль защитника стаи, которую не сбросил с себя даже, когда перестал быть Альфой, но он впервые так счастлив, что не собирался так быстро отказываться от этого чувства.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек не сомневался, что, если Стайлз спросит его, что ему хочется сделать, он просто ответит:  _«остаться вот так, с тобой, навсегда»._

К сожалению, Дерек сомневался, что Стайлз задаст ему этот вопрос. И в случае, если он всё-таки это сделает, волк не смог бы так ответить ради блага самого подростка: как бы хорошо Стайлз сам себя и их вместе, не воспринимал, было слишком рано для таких откровений.  
  
      — Было здорово, — наконец ответил он, обращая внимание на парня.  
  
      Дерека не удивило и не обеспокоило, что подросток уснул во время разговора. Он просто не мог злиться на Стайлза, когда он продолжал улыбаться ему даже во сне.  
  
      Вид такого расслабленного парня, после веселого дня без происшествий, льстил Дереку. В топку способности победить стаю Альф, огромную ящерицу и мстительного японского демона... По сравнению с этим, ответственность за возвращение улыбки саркастичному подростку, который не мог заткнуться, даже если от этого зависела его жизнь, и который первое, что сказал, когда они только познакомились — «я тебя не боюсь», и что волчара может окунуться своей волосатой задницей в канаву... это было величайшим достижением, которым действительно можно гордиться.  
  
      Волк просто долго ехал вперед. И снова только дорога была перед ним, но на этот раз он был с человеком, который делал его счастливым и, по крайней мере, Дерек надеялся, что этот человек тоже счастлив рядом с ним.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек никуда не спешил. Он наслаждался вождением, как давно этого не делал: поскольку он унаследовал Камаро от Лоры, пользовался им только, чтобы добраться туда, где был нужен, или чтобы сбежать посреди ночи, так что впервые он был в ситуации, когда сидел за рулём и никуда не торопился.  
  
      И остановился только тогда, когда начал чувствовать усталость. Прошло около четырех часов с момента, как Стайлз уснул, и когда он заметил вывеску очередного мотеля, за окном была глухая ночь.  
  
      Дерек припарковался рядом со стойкой регистрации и поспешил забронировать комнату для молодоженов. Он был слишком счастлив, чтобы притворяться, что они просто два попутчика, которые, конечно же, не спят вместе. Передавая кредитную карточку, волк то и дело бросал непрерывные взгляды на машину, где оставил спящего Стайлза. Все его чувства были настороже и следили за обстановкой вокруг, но все равно было странно оставлять подростка одного в машине... Даже всего на минуту, но у Дерека складывалось ощущение, что он бросил Стайлза.  
  
      К счастью, в это время не было людей, а Дерек никогда не участвовал в праздных беседах с незнакомцами, поэтому весь процесс бронирования комнаты и оплаты занял менее пяти минут.  
  
      Как только он получил ключ от комнаты, волк вернулся в машину и с самой огромной заботой в мире, взял подростка на руки. Дерек чувствовал приятное тепло в груди, когда Стайлз не только не подскочил от его присутствия, но даже прижался сильнее к телу беты, в поисках тепла. Он солгал бы, если сказал, что не хотел сделать то же самое миллион раз в прошлом, особенно, когда Мелисса и отец Скотта нашли мальчишку в лесу, на грани переохлаждения... Дерек один из последних узнал об этом, и это был не только удар по его гордости, но и демонстрация для всех остальных — он был всего лишь знакомым Стайлза, и поэтому был последним в очереди на заботу о нем...  
  
      И, возможно, Скотт и все остальные доверяли ему, когда приходило время заботится о жителях Бэйкон Хиллз, но Дерек также хотел быть рядом, когда опасность исчезала, и оставалось только позаботиться и поддерживать пострадавших.  
  
      Именно это волк, наконец, смог лично испытать и, самое главное, вокруг не вились подростки, которые хотели показать Стайлзу, как сильно они его любят. Дерек собирался воспользоваться этой ситуацией на всю катушку.  
  
      Он вошел в комнату и аккуратно уложил подростка на постель, на бок, лицом к окну, если вдруг в какой-то момент ему необходимо будет выглянуть наружу. Ничего подобного ситуации их первой ночи в мотеле больше не повторялось, но лучше не искушать судьбу...  
  
      После аккуратно стянул обувь, откинул край одеяла и накрыл парня. Дерек не хотел раздевать его, по крайней мере, снимать штаны, потому что боялся разбудить. Мальчишке не впервой спать одетым.  
  
      Однако, закончив, Дерек сел на кровать без особого желания раздеваться: он не мог отвести взгляд от расслабленного лица, мягкой улыбки и вздернутого носа... Казалось ложью, но чем дольше волк был с ним, тем больше замечал, что его чувства вышли далеко за рамки необузданной страсти.  
  
      Это было то, что сказал шериф, прежде чем они покинули Бэйкон Хиллз и почему он принял ответственность за Стайлза: Дерек любил его.  
  
      Он давно подозревал, что влюбляется в Стайлза, особенно, когда впервые увидел его слезы — когда подросток умолял Дженнифер сказать, где его отец. До этого Дерек понимал, что его тянет к парню, к тому же ему не раз снилось, что они занимаются любовью в лофте... Но это было только физическое влечение. С течением времени это желание стало заменяться чувством любви, что становилось все сильнее.  
  
      Любовь — единственное, что волк чувствовал, пока смотрел на спящего Стайлза, и ощущение счастья было настолько сильным, что у него увлажнились глаза.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он в тишину. Грудь сдавило от простого факта произношения этих слов вслух.  
  
      Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он говорил их. Дерек даже не думал о них. Первый и единственный раз, когда он произнес их, были предназначены замечательной девушке, которая, как и многие другие, имела несчастье узнать его и его мир, и в конечном итоге расплатилась за это своей жизнью.  
  
      Желание снова произнести их — на этот раз Стайлзу — с каждым разом было всё сильнее. Дерек хотел сказать это, когда они впервые переспали, после дикой страсти, и всё, что оставалось — это наслаждаться близостью тел. Или сегодня, когда они гуляли по пляжу и волк был настолько спокойным, но ему пришлось прикусить язык и не сказать «я тебя люблю», не признаться Стайлзу, потому что боялся, что парень не догадывается, насколько Дерек счастлив быть с ним.  
  
      Но он не смог и пришлось ждать, когда Стайлз уснет и не сможет услышать их. И может это было трусостью и неуверенностью, но Дерек просто чувствовал, что еще не время говорить эти слова... Хотя это не влияло на сильное желание снова пережить чувство, когда понимаешь, что твое счастье зависит только от одного человека и что ты сделаешь ради него, что угодно.  
  
      После смерти Пэйдж, Дерек боялся снова испытать эти чувства, хотя была возможность: с Кейт, самого начала, был только секс (и слава богу, потому что оборотень никогда не простил бы себя за любовь к ней), а с Дженнифер не было достаточно доверия, чтобы со всей искренностью отдать свое сердце, несмотря на то, что волк всегда чувствовал ее интерес. С ней, прежде чем выявить ее истинную природу и понять, что его снова использовали, не меньше одного раза, Дерек заставлял себя не сбегать снова и подумать о Дженнифер, как о возможном партнёре... Просто больше мысли о жизни в одиночку были невыносимы.  
  
      Сейчас, наконец, Дерек нашел того, кому действительно хотел сказать эти слова. И, наконец, смог сделать это, не почувствовав вины за то, что продолжает жить и строить свое счастье.

Момент, когда он произнес эту фразу, был как подтверждение, что Стайлз был самым правильным выбором.  
  
      Он будет единственным человеком, который услышит от Дерека Хейла «я тебя люблю», и единственным, с кем волк проживет счастливо остатки своих дней.  
  
      Просто нужно подождать еще немного, чтобы Стайлз был готов услышать то, что для него уже было яснее дня.


	10. Chapter 10

      Стайлз не захотел сесть за руль, когда на следующий день они вернулись на трассу.  
  
      Парень даже не понял, что они снова спали вместе, впервые на двухспальной кровати, и проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Боль была намного сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, такая, что его едва не вырвало тем, что Стайлз успел съесть на завтрак, поэтому не стал рисковать и садиться за руль, чтобы не спровоцировать аварию. Лучше пусть Дерек займётся вождением, пока он сам пытается справиться с мигренью.

      К сожалению, ни быстрая езда, ни потоки воздуха через открытое окно не смягчили дискомфорт. Совсем наоборот. В какой-то момент Дереку не осталось ничего другого, кроме как остановиться на обочине, когда у Стайлза закружилась голова и всё начало размываться перед глазами из-за сильной головной боли.  
  
      Едва волк остановился, Стайлз выскочил из Камаро, упал на колени и его вырвало тем немногим, что парень съел. А когда уже нечему было выходить, пошла желчь из практически пустого желудка.  
  
      Дерек не стал подходить близко, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще более неловкой и, когда показалось, что худшее позади, протянул Стайлзу бутылку воды, которая осталась после вчерашнего ужина, чтобы он прополоскал рот и избавился от неприятного вкуса.  
  
      Стайлз поблагодарил его стоном облегчения, хотя выглядел он все еще плохо: его глаза были закрыты и складывалось ощущение, что даже солнечный свет его беспокоит.  
  
      Он ополоснул несколько раз рот и после Дерек помог ему забраться в машину. Чуть позже Дерек заметил табличку с указанием мотеля через десять километров. На сегодняшний день это была их самая короткая поездка.  
  
      Стайлзу пришлось подождать Дерека в машине, пока он снимал комнату, после чего он вернулся и помог подростку дойти до номера. Стайлз еле держался на ногах и, чтобы пройти небольшое расстояние, вынужден был держаться за волка. Голова болела просто невыносимо — до такой степени, что в уголках глаз начали собираться слезинки.  
  
      Дерек, будучи за рулём, ничем не мог помочь, но в комнате, в более уединенном месте, уже мог немного облегчить его состояние. Он отвел парня к одной из постелей (он по привычке попросил номер с двумя кроватями, но не обратил внимание, что делает, желая поскорее вернуться к Стайлзу), уложил подростка, и тот снова застонал от боли.  
  
      Первым делом волк снял с него обувь и ветровку, чтобы парню было удобнее и, к счастью, Стайлз не стал ругаться, что он относится к нему как к инвалиду... Было более чем понятно и абсурдно отрицать, что сам бы он не справился.  
  
      После Дерек сел на край кровати и осторожно убрал с покрытого испариной лба волосы. Ему физически больно было видеть страдания подростка — слишком бледного, на его взгляд, — и волк аккуратно взял Стайлза за руку... Невероятно ледяную руку, несмотря на то, что он был весь мокрый от пота.  
  
      Тем не менее, Дерек был рад видеть, что Стайлз заметно расслабился, поняв, что волк собирается сделать.  
  
      А затем черные линии проступили под кожей вокруг глаз Стайлза, потекли по щекам и шее к рукам и, наконец, достигли ладоней Дерека.  
  
      В течении всего процесса Стайлз был напряжен, как струна, и слабые, но мучительные стоны срывались с дрожащих губ. Так было, пока черные линии не скользнули по рукам Дерека, а стоны боли не превратились в выдохи облегчения.  
  
      Укол боли и ощущение холода, появившиеся с черными росчерками на коже, были намного сильнее, чем оборотень себе представлял. Но ему и в голову не пришло убрать руки — боль Стайлза была невыносима. Ничего удивительного, что подростка стошнило. Даже он, оборотень, сидя рядом со Стайлзом и выкачивая его боль, почувствовал легкое головокружение и дискомфорт.  
  
      Дерек спросил себя, как так вышло, что Стайлз проснулся с этой жуткой мигренью, если еще вчера все было хорошо... Может, это от нахождения в машине почти по десять часов?..  
  
      Волк не стал зацикливаться на чувстве вины, что требовал так много от подростка в не самом лучшем физическом состоянии, и сосредоточился на его боли, пока не убедился, что все прошло.  
  
      Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, все еще не отпустив руку Дерека (он не собирался этого делать, пока волк сам не попросит), он так же выглядел бледным и с испариной на лбу. Подросток печально улыбнулся на сочувствующий взгляд своего попутчика.  
  
      — Мне уже лучше, спасибо, — прошептал он. Он старался не двигаться, чтобы снова не закружилась голова.  
  
      — С тобой случалось подобное раньше? — спросил Дерек тоже шепотом, чтобы не вызвать новый прилив боли. Он не знал, были ли такие боли обычным явлением у людей с гиперактивностью, просто у него не было другого объяснения этим двум приступам сильной мигрени за последние три дня.  
  
      — Нет... По крайней мере, не так сильно, да и то, если играл на компьютере всю ночь.  
  
      — Может, это потому, что ты долго сидел в одном положении, — предположил бета, когда Стайлз слегка вытянул шею, чтобы снять напряжение.  
  
      — Возможно... Да, в прошлом у меня были проблемы с шейными мышцами. Особенно после экзаменов, когда я по-сумасшедшему все зубрил.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, но полностью не успокоился. Факт выяснения логической причины дискомфорта Стайлза не мог успокоить волка, тем более, когда у парня все еще был болезненный вид.  
  
      — Хочешь сделаю тебе массаж?  
  
      Дерек сказал это прежде, чем понял, что делает, и предложение удивило как подростка, так и его самого.  
  
      — Я не знал, что ты умеешь делать массаж, — ответил Стайлз, видя, что волк не собирается отказываться от своих слов.  
  
      — А я и не умею, — коротко ответил Дерек, даже не обидевшись. Так как предложение уже было сделано, абсурдно было бы не воспользоваться ситуацией... Особенно, если Стайлз скажет «да». — Так хочешь или нет?  
  
<      Парень сомневался полсекунды, а затем озорно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Дерек Хейл предлагает сделать мне массаж... Кто я такой, чтобы отказываться?  
  
      Дерек в ответ только фыркнул и закатил глаза... В жизни он не доведет массаж до чего-то большего, не при таком состоянии Стайлза! Но в будущем, когда мальчишке станет лучше, обязательно попробует.  
  
      Больше не сказав ни слова, он помог парню снять футболку, и тот лег на живот, вытянув руки вдоль тела.  
  
      Контакт ладоней волка с телом (на этот раз не таким ледяным) был как удар током, и Стайлз тоже почувствовал это и легкая дрожь прошла волной по его телу. От этого Дерек почувствовал себя увереннее и, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делает, позволил своим инстинктам направлять движение пальцев по шее и плечам Стайлза, позволяя лёгким стонам боли или облегчения указывать, правильно он все делает или нет... И, должно быть, делал он все не так ужасно: едва он начал, Стайлз два раза застонал от боли, а уже после заурчал от удовольствия.  
  
      Что странно, пусть Дерек и не был экспертом, но он не заметил ничего подозрительного, что могло вызвать внезапную головную боль: мышцы шеи и плеч были напряжены не более, чем обычно, и никаких намеков на воспаление суставов.  
  
      Он предположил, что мигрень и последующее за ней головокружение стали следствием просто накопленной усталости, и лучшее, что Стайлз мог сейчас сделать — это проспать всю ночь... Поэтому Дерек собирался сделать ему самый лучший массаж в его жизни, чтобы усталость как можно быстрее взяла верх. Что-то подсказывало, что Стайлз не часто переживал такие манипуляции, и лучшее в этой ситуации — ему просто не с чем сравнивать!

      Ну, заодно и волк будет наслаждаться прикосновениями к полуобнажённому телу своего любимого человека. После стольких дней и ночей вместе, без ограничения прикосновений, чувство новизны, после долго сдерживаемого желания сделать все это, всё не отпускало, и Дерек пользовался малейшей возможностью прикоснуться (руками, губами, языком) к телу, которое знал уже наизусть.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек не стал упускать возможность извлечь выгоду для себя и скользил руками по спине, плечам и шее Стайлза, вжимая кончики пальцев в бледную кожу, чтобы в итоге она чуть покраснела... Заодно, помимо ласк и разогревания мышц, Дерек пользовался своими возможностями оборотня и вытягивал всю возможно оставшуюся боль подростка... Если после этого Стайлз не решит, что он самый счастливый парень в мире, раз его бойфренд-оборотень делает ему массаж и одновременно снимает боль, Дерек начал бы переосмысливать их отношения.  
  
      Внезапно, из-за удивления Дерек немного нахмурился: с каких это пор он начал называть Стайлза своим парнем? И то, что было между — отношениями?  
  
      Конечно, Стайлз совсем не был похож на «прожигателя жизни», который каждую неделю объявлялся с новым партнёром, но и торопить события не стоило... По собственному опыту Дерек знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
  
      А еще волк не вчера с ним познакомился. Совсем наоборот. Он так хорошо знал Стайлза, его манеру поведения и мыслей, что иногда Дерека пугала лёгкость, с которой он мог сказать, о чем думает подросток... И предполагал, что со Стайлзом происходит тоже самое — он читал волка, как открытую книгу.  
  
      Дерек увлекся ощущением мускулов под пальцами, думая, что ему бы очень хотелось делать это каждый день, и не понял, что едва не усыпил подростка.  
  
      — Лучше? — спросил он шепотом, не прекращая ласк.  
  
      — Хммм...  
  
      Расслабив и разогрев мышцы плеч пальцами, Дерек начал скользить ладонями вниз по спине. Стайлз ничего не сказал такой ненавязчивой смене направления, но волк чуть насторожился. Он прислушался и уловил медленное сердцебиение парня, намного медленнее, чем как только они попали в номер.  
  
      — Если ты собираешься заснуть, то лучше раздеться прямо сейчас, — прошептал он.  
  
      Стайлз слегка повернул голову, достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека краем глаза, а после аккуратно развернулся и лег на спину.  
  
      — Я сказал, что хочу массаж, — парень улыбнулся, — не обязательно, чтобы у него был счастливый конец.  
  
      — Я не поэтому так сказал, — коротко сказал Дерек, хотя не так, как обычно... Он старался улучшить самочувствие Стайлза и любезность должна была идти в комплекте. — Не хочется потом будить тебя только для того, чтобы ты разделся и лег в кровать. Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
      — Надо же, — Стайлз поднял руку и пару раз легко похлопал волка по щеке, сонно улыбаясь, — так переживаешь за меня. Мне нравится эта твоя новая мордашка...  
  
      — Я всегда переживал за тебя, — он сжал руку парня, прежде, чем он ее отпустит, и поцеловал в середину ладони. — Только раньше приходилось притворяться.  
  
      Довольная ухмылка Стайлза стала шире, хотя, скорее, это было связано с усталостью.  
  
      — Приятно знать, что у одного из нас это получалось...  
  
      — Просто это дело практики, — несколько смущённо признался Дерек. Но когда Стайлз прикрыл глаза и ничего не сказал об этом, волк, наконец, понял, что абсурдно продолжать разговор. — Пока не замёрз, залезай под одеяло,— сказал он и начал вставать с кровати, освобождая место.  
  
      Дерек не успел встать, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Стайлза сжали его запястье, не давая ему подняться с кровати.  
  
      — Ты не будешь спать со мной? — спросил подросток.  
  
      — Тебе будет удобнее одному.  
  
      — Нетушки, — он потянул волка на себя, собрав последние остатки сил. — Нет ничего лучше спать в объятиях оборотня и делиться живым теплом, — он отпустил запястье бывшего Альфы, чтобы откинуть покрывало. Подросток улегся на краю ближе к окну, загнул уголок одеяла и ждал пока волк ляжет. — Так что раздевайтесь, мистер Хейл, тут ваш пациент вообще-то спать хочет.  
  
      Дерек был бы полным идиотом, если не принял такое предложение, поэтому он быстро разделся, надел спортивные штаны (этой ночью было достаточно холодно, к тому же, лишняя одежда убережёт от секса с его подопечным), и прижался к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Твое уважение ко мне очаровывает, — пожаловался Дерек. Говорил он это, пока обнимал парня со спины, чтобы скрыть мнимую обиду.  
  
      — Не ворчи... Тебе нравится, что я отношусь к тебе так.  
  
      Через секунду Стайлз уже спал.  
  
      — Действительно, — уже самому себе сказал Дерек, глядя на спящего подростка. — Со мной определенно что-то не так.


	11. Chapter 11

      В глубине души волк должен был почувствовать, что после проведенных вместе невероятных дней, всё, в конце концов, усложнится...  
  
      Он не был бы Дереком Хейлом, не случись этого.  
  
      За окном было темно, когда его разбудил крик. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы прийти в боевую готовность и выпустить когти, готовясь к атаке. И только тогда он понял, что происходит.  
  
      В отличии от его опасений, посторонних в комнате не было. И крики Стайлза, которые не прекращались, были не от боли, а от ужаса из-за кошмара...

     Дерек с ужасом наблюдал за дрожащим подростком, пока тому что-то снилось.  
  
      Он не произносил ни слова. Просто не мог говорить, только хрипел, а иногда завывал, когда что-то во сне преследовало его.  
  
      Дерек скинул с себя одеяло и сел на край кровати, чтобы освободить парню больше места.  
  
      — Стайлз, — прошептал он. Дерек боялся прикоснуться к нему даже слегка, опасаясь, что сделает хуже. — Стайлз, проснись. Это просто кошмар.  
  
      Его слова не возымели никакого эффекта — Стайлз продолжал метаться по постели. Пот покрывал его лоб, несколько слезинок скатилось из уголков глаз, скользя по щекам, и тогда волк просто не выдержал. Как бы не был силен страх разбудить парня, хуже его страданий и того, что с ним происходило, это быть не могло.  
  
      — Стайлз, — повторил он громче. — Проснись. То, что ты видишь — нереально.  
  
      Новый стон подростка едва был слышен и, казалось, что он был вызван физической болью, а не просто кошмаром. И в следующий момент Стайлз позвал его по имени, крепко вцепившись в ладонь… Едва они соприкоснулись кожей, подросток закричал еще громче и проснулся.  
  
      Но вместо поиска защиты в руках Дерека, Стайлз резко вырвал ладонь. Он сел, прижимаясь как можно ближе к изголовью кровати, подобрав под себя ноги и обхватив их руками.  
  
      От вида такого Стайлза, который, не прекращая, дрожал и обнимал себя, у оборотня ёкнуло сердце.  
  
      — Стайлз? – неуверенно и немного отрешенно позвал Дерек.  
  
      У него было ощущение, что любое движение, даже самое незначительное, сильно напугает парня. И он совсем не ошибся, потому что произнесенного шепотом имени было достаточно, чтобы бледный подросток задрожал еще сильнее... И еще больше слез покатилось по щекам.  
  
      — Это я, — прошептал Дерек, протягивая одну руку к коленям Стайлза, укрытым одеялом. Он даже не успел прикоснуться к парню, когда тот, поняв его намерения, сжался сильнее, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
      — Нет!  
  
      Бету пробрал озноб от этого крика.  
  
      — Стайлз, это на самом деле я. Это больше не сон, — снова прошептал он, думая, что в этом заключается проблема.  
  
      — Не трогай меня, — простонал мальчишка.  
  
      — Но... Это реальность. Никто не причинит тебе вреда.  
  
      — Я сказал, не трогай меня! — парень снова закричал, когда волк коснулся его плеча, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Из-за ярости в них Дерек понял, что он полностью осознает, что это не сон. Но, даже зная, что это реальность, Стайлз не хотел, чтобы он прикасался к нему.  
  
      Дерек постарался не зацикливаться на боли и, тем более, обиде из-за такого отношения. Он вспомнил, что когда у него самого были кошмары, последнее, чего он хотел — это чтобы Лора нависала над ним и постоянно спрашивала, все ли в порядке, когда, очевидно, ничего в порядке не было... И хотя он никогда не ожидал подобного поведения от Стайлза, для которого контакт со своими друзьями был так же важен, как и дыхание, и как бы больно не было чувствовать себя отвергнутым, когда он сам нуждался в Стайлзе, как в дыхании — в этом заключалась его миссия. Не давить...  
  
      — Хорошо, — в итоге шепчет он и поднимается с кровати. — Оставлю тебя ненадолго одного. Волк остановился на мгновенье, ожидая, что Стайлз что-нибудь скажет. Когда этого не случилось, а парень снова закрыл лицо ладонями, Дерек сжал челюсти, чтобы не закричать от злости. — Позови, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
      Он вышел из комнаты, не останавливаясь, как был: босиком и в спортивных штанах, в которых спал.  
  
      Улица окутала прохладой ночи, но Дереку не стало лучше. Напряжение, вызванное криками Стайлза, еще не отпустило, к тому же теперь к нему еще добавилось разочарование, из-за необходимости уйти, когда, на самом деле, хотелось остаться рядом. Желательно, обнимая подростка, пока он не перестанет дрожать.  
  
      Дерек чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Как бы он ни уважал желания парня, что было приоритетом, разве он здесь не для того, чтобы этого не случилось? Чтобы в итоге Стайлз не остался один, не зная, что делать, или без друга рядом, который понял бы его? Ко всему добавлялось и то, что волк был абсолютно уверен в событиях последних дней. Они вели себя, будто парочка в медовый месяц, а не как два друга, которые неделю назад даже не целовались, что было большим прорывом в восстановлении самочувствия Стайлза…  
  
      Теперь Стайлз ел, спал, говорил и даже смеялся. К слову, он наслаждался сексом, как это мог делать только человек, который наслаждался жизнью и не раскаивался за то, чего он, на самом деле, не делал, но за что чувствовал себя ответственным.  
  
      Почему теперь внезапно его начали мучить кошмары, которых не было даже в самом начале? Имеет ли внезапная мигрень, которая едва позволяла Стайлзу есть и даже ходить, к этому какое-то отношение? Не было никакой логической связи, и события казались крайне странными... Впервые, после того инцидента на бензоколонке и ночи, когда волк нашел его в машине, едва отправившись в путь, Дерек думал, что они преодолели это...  
  
      Стало понятно, что не было такого уж видимого улучшения, как считал Дерек. К тому же, у бывшего Альфы не очень выходило заботиться о подростках, которые были одержимы японскими мстительными духами.  
  
      Не совсем понимая, что делать и жгуче ненавидя это ощущение, Дерек решил пойти в Камаро.  
  
      Привычка парковать машину рядом с комнатой никуда не делась. И судя по тому, что ждать ему придется долго, лучше это делать в машине, чтобы не привлечь слишком много внимания работников мотеля. Как ни крути, полуголый человек под дверью — это не нормально, к тому же если этот человек оборотень.  
  
      Разочаровано фыркнув, он забрался в салон и постарался удобно устроиться. Достал из бардачка мобильник для чрезвычайных ситуаций, потому что никогда не знаешь, когда может понадобиться помощь, а под рукой нет телефона.  
  
      Эта ситуация, казалось, идеально подходила, чтобы обратиться за помощью…  
  
      Однако, когда он нашел номер шерифа, то его захлестнули сомнения, нажимать ли кнопку вызова. То, что было три часа утра, не имело значения, к тому же в это время до шерифа проще всего дозвониться… Дерек сомневался в том, что конкретно ему рассказать.  
  
      С момента их отъезда, каждый день, в девять часов вечера, Дерек получал от Стилински сообщение с вопросом, как все идет. И с самого первого сообщения отвечал одинаково, без желания давать ложную надежду, но и не ввергать в пучину отчаяния, в которой мужчина уже был. Он не переставал быть отцом Стайлза, которому пришлось передать заботу о сыне другому человеку, поэтому ему и так было не просто.  
  
      Поэтому каждую ночь волк ограничивался простым «все спокойно», которое, как он надеялся, успокоит желание Стилински узнать больше подробностей. Из такого ответа шериф мог сделать вывод, что состояние Стайлза не ухудшилось, но и не стоит ждать быстрого возвращения домой.

      Конечно, Дерек не рассказал ему об изменениях их отношений. То, что шериф знал о чувствах Дерека к его сыну и их взаимности, не означало, что ему понравилось бы, что тот спит с его сыном, когда Стайлз переживает не самые лучшие дни.  
  
      Это было тем, чем Дерек совсем не гордился… С того момента, как Стайлз залез в его кровать и впервые поцеловал его, волк знал, что совершает ошибку. Было не время и не место делать то, о чем грезил годами... Что бы о нем ни думали люди, он не был железным. Так что, убедившись, что Стайлз не совершает ту же ошибку, что и он в прошлом, Дерек не сомневаясь, ответил.  
  
      И только из-за того, как Стайлз каждый раз смотрел на него с таким огромным желанием и жаждой жить (с тем, чего не было той ночью, когда Дерек увез его из дома), что-то нашёптывало, что это была не самая плохая идея.  
  
      Невероятное улучшение в состоянии Стайлза подтвердило это. Со временем он добился того, что парень вылез из своего заточения. После совместной ночи казалось, что обычный Стайлз, тот, который никогда не затыкался и мог думать о тысяче вещей сразу, пробудился от долгого сна.  
  
      Впервые услышав его смех после отъезда, Дерек почувствовал, что вот-вот разрыдается. Он никогда не думал, что так соскучится по этому смеху и эмоциям, которые Стайлз выдавал так легко, свободно и спокойно. Будто в мире нет ничего плохого, что способно навредить ему...  
  
      В тот момент появилось сильное желание ответить шерифу более подробным сообщением. И вместо ежедневного «все спокойно», Дерек подумывал написать «появились улучшения». Какого черта?! У него даже возник соблазн позвонить и подробно рассказать о том, что Стайлз смеялся, а утром съел около десяти блинчиков... Но потом понял, что если начнет рассказывать, то из истории придется удалить много фактов, которые внесли свой вклад в это самое улучшение.  
  
      Дабы избежать этой ситуации, ежедневное ответное сообщение не изменилось...  
  
      Сейчас, сидя в Камаро и не зная, что делать, Дерек радовался, что тогда ничего не написал, потому что этим дал бы мужчине ложные надежды.  
  
      Напротив, он не решался позвонить ему и сказать, что ситуация Стайлза не только не продвигается, но и то, что походило на улучшения, переросло в сильные головные боли и кошмары.  
  
      Не было никакого желания звонить и сообщать Стилински такие ужасные новости. Но в отличие от того, каким он вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, будучи почти омегой, но с очень высоким эго, теперь он действительно мог признать, что ему очень нужна была помощь.  
  
      Он сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь Стайлзу: дал ему необходимое пространство, не требовал рассказывать, что происходит или что ему снится, даже целовал и занимался с ним любовью... И ничего не сработало. Он только создал ложную иллюзию улучшения, которая только что испарилась.  
  
      Дерек долго смотрел на экран с контактом шерифа Стилински. Желудок сжимало, и он чувствовал холодный пот только от мысли о том, чтобы позвонить и все рассказать... Но что еще он мог сделать? Стайлз был нездоров. И чтобы со Стайлзом было все в порядке — задача приоритетная, независимо, сколько родителей будет волноваться и сколько разбитых сердец он оставит на этом пути.  
  
      В машине, будучи выброшенным из комнаты, когда единственное, чего он хотел... что ему было необходимо — это просто помочь, сердце Дерека абсолютно точно оказалось разбито. И все еще истекало кровью…  
  
      И это помогло принять решение.  
  
      Дерек убрал телефон в бардачок, чтобы побороть соблазн, и прислушался к сердцебиению Стайлза. Ритм все еще был ускорен и он всхлипывал, хотя намного реже, чем при пробуждении. Волку пришлось сильно сжать руль, чтобы сдержать желание вернуться в комнату. Он заставил себя просто слушать, ожидая, пока ритм нормализуется. Это будет сигналом снова вернуться в комнату и попытаться... сделать хоть что-нибудь...  
  
      Это был не самый лучший план, но и единственный, который пришел ему в голову. Только так его сердце останется единственным разбитым.  
  
***  
  
      Только спустя пару часов Дерек собрался с духом и вернулся.  
  
      Он вошел в комнату и не удивился, увидев, что Стайлз не спит. Он больше не трясся, но прижимался к изголовью кровати.  
  
      — Тебе лучше? — спросил Дерек, поставив бутылку воды на тумбочку. — Я принес тебе попить.  
  
      Стайлз не ответил и даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять бутылку. Он даже не посмотрел на оборотня, чтобы дать понять, что заметил его присутствие.  
  
      Дерек не воспринял в штыки такое поведение. Тоже самое он сам делал девять лет назад, когда покинул Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Мысли об этом немного улучшили настроение Дерека. Как он сказал сам себе в самом начале поездки — обстановка, в которой жил Стайлз, по-прежнему оставалась той же, с какой ему пришлось столкнуться много лет назад. Они покинули свой дом, зная, что пребывание там будет причинять им только больше страданий. А еще совпал тот факт, что попытка проложить как можно больше километров от дома, случилась в результате боли и вины: в то время, как Дерек считал, что несет ответственность за смерть своей семьи, потому что попал в ловушку Арджент, Стайлз считал себя виновным в смерти бесконечного числа жителей Бэйкон, в том числе своей подруги и девушки его лучшего друга.  
  
      И хотя Дерек все еще чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что случилось в ту далекую лунную ночь, когда умерла вся его семья, груз вины уже не давил так сильно. Теперь он был способен чувствовать себя виноватым, только потому, что Кейт обманула его, но не за прямую ответственность произошедшего, потому что не он был настоящим зачинщиком.  
  
      Наверное, чтобы раскаяние перестало существовать, и потребовалось так много времени. И прежде всего необходимое присутствие семьи и друзей, которые помогли ему преодолеть всю эту боль... Но, в конце концов, у него получилось. Это было сложно, но теперь он был новым человеком и очень хотел жить.  
  
      Он был уверен, что со Стайлзом произойдет то же самое.  
  
      Уже более воодушевленный, он сел на край кровати. На этот раз он даже не пытался прикоснуться к подростку.  
  
      — Эй, — прошептал он, но Стайлз даже не поднял лица, чтобы посмотреть на него. Парень сидел все так же, сложив руки на колени и упершись в них лбом. — Ты же знаешь, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Тебе просто нужно сказать, что тебе необходимо.  
  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты заткнулся.  
  
      Ответ был ударом. Как из-за слов, так и твердости, с которой прозвучал. Дерек никогда не слышал у Стайлза такого тона. Даже когда они только отправились в путь, и его попытки завязать разговор были жестко остановлены. Тогда голос Стайлза звучал пусто, без эмоций... Сейчас он был пропитан ненавистью.  
  
      Дерек больше не хотел испытывать судьбу. Было ясно, что на любую попытку сблизиться ему ответят одинаково, так что лучше отдохнуть. Время позднее, а напряжение от криков Стайлза не исчезало.  
  
      По крайней мере, он не попросил волка снова уйти, так что тот мог остаться рядом и присматривать за подростком. Это помогло расслабиться.

      Дерек лег на свою кровать, наблюдая за парнем, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда Стайлз улегся лицом к стене.  
  
***  
  
      Дереку удалось проспать едва ли пару часов. Когда он заметил восходящее солнце, то терять больше времени не захотел.  
  
      Стайлз продолжал лежать на боку и смотреть в стену. Дерек не мог сказать точно, спал он или нет, но судя по спокойным ударам сердца, готов был поспорить, что да. Удовлетворённый этим, он аккуратно встал. Не создавая шума, волк оделся, кинул взгляд на парня под одеялом и вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Вернулся через десять минут, но подросток не изменил своего положения, только ритм сердца стал другим.  
  
      — Ты проснулся? — он подошел к кровати и поставил держатель с кофе на прикроватную тумбочку. Рядом с нетронутой бутылкой воды. — Я принес завтрак, — Дерек подождал ответа Стайлза. Но секунды шли, а он оставался неподвижным, и волк снова попытался. — Ты должен есть хоть что-нибудь.  
  
      — А ты должен прекратить говорить так много.  
  
      По голосу Стайлза было заметно, что, скорее всего, не спит он давно. И последнее, чего хотелось Дереку, так это спорить с утра пораньше, потому что он до сих пор чувствовал ненависть в словах парня, но и не хотел упускать возможность выяснить, какого черта происходит.  
  
      — Я просто хочу тебе помочь.  
  
      Парень резко развернулся, скидывая с себя одеяло. Взъерошенные волосы и ужасные круги под глазами, такие же, как и до поездки, снова появились на его лице, сводя на нет улучшения последних дней.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы взять кофе, подросток внимательно смотрел на мужчину, который принес ему завтрак. Если голос Стайлза ясно дал понять, что он зол, его глаза только подтвердили это чувство, которого Дерек не понимал, не знал, откуда оно появилось, особенно — направленное на него.  
  
      Он почувствовал дрожь, созерцая этот взгляд, полный ненависти, и из-за бледного лица и синяков под глазами казавшегося таким темным, почти черным...  
  
      — Ну, так сделай это! — закричал ему Стайлз. — Снова стань одиноким и хмурым волком, каким был раньше! Тем, который никогда ничего не делал, слишком занятый оплакиванием смертей по своей вине!   
  
      Дереку удалось удержать под контролем свою животную суть, которая была в ярости от подобного удара. Дрожа внутри, но не позволяя этой дрожи быть заметной снаружи, он ждал, пока Стайлз продолжит. Если теперь ему нужно было выразить свой гнев, плод пережитого страха, который он испытал прошлой ночью, пусть будет так. Дерек лучше, чем кто-либо другой, понимал, насколько удобно было винить во всем плохом остальной мир. И если Дерек должен стать его личной Стеной Плача, пусть будет так.  
  
      Но когда парень не сказал ничего больше и остался неподвижным, глядя на него с ненавистью, волк понял, что ему придется сделать кое-что еще.  
  
      То есть — без прецедентов перестать обращать внимание на Стайлза и снова становиться тем самым хмурым волком из прошлого.  
  
      — Нам пора уезжать, — резко сказал он. Ему совсем не нравилось наблюдать, как они возвращаются в самое начало, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз, он знал пару трюков, которые работают, и равнодушие к Стайлзу было одним из них. — Прими душ, пока я соберу тут все.  
  
      Не посмотрев на Стайлза, чтобы убедиться, что он выполняет его указания, Дерек принялся неаккуратно скидывать вещи в его дорожную сумку. Ему уже поперек горла стояла эта комната, и он хотел как можно быстрее выбраться из нее.  
  
      За спиной послышался шум — подросток, наконец, встал с кровати. Но вместо того, чтобы пойти в ванную или, еще лучше, что-нибудь съесть, он начал раздеваться. Дереку пришлось сосредоточиться на сборах, чтобы не развернуться, как бы сильно ему не хотелось увидеть Стайлза обнаженным. Уже две ночи подряд они не были вместе, а его тело слишком быстро привыкло к Стайлзу, к первому, кого чувствовало каждое утро.  
  
      — Не нужно.  
  
      Повернувшись, он увидел, что Стайлз уже полностью одет. Не сказав ничего больше, он взял свою дорожную сумку и вышел из номера.  
  
      Дереку потребовалось пять минут, чтобы встретиться с ним вместе у Камаро. Те, которые он потратил на оплату и возвращение ключей на стойку регистрации. Когда он решил остановиться в этом мотеле больше из-за чрезвычайной ситуации в виде головной боли Стайлза, он никогда бы не подумал, что они уедут менее, чем через сутки и с такими настроениями. Разве массаж не дал ему понять, насколько Дерек беспокоится о нем, и один гребаный кошмар способен разрушить все это?!  
  
      В высшей степени подавленный, он надеялся, что смена обстановки улучшит ситуацию.  
  
      — Хочешь за руль? — спросил он, положив вещи в багажник.  
  
      Стайлз не ответил на вопрос. Он даже не смотрел на него. Он сел в машину, ничего не сказав, и уставился в окно таким образом, чтобы их взгляды больше не пересеклись.  
  
      И снова все погрузилось в абсолютную тишину.


	12. Chapter 12

      После возвращения к рутине в Камаро впервые Дерек заговорил через пять часов после выезда из мотеля, сообщив, что собирается остановиться поесть.  
  
      Его не удивило молчание Стайлза, а вот то, что, когда он вышел из машины купить что-нибудь на заправке, парень остался сидеть на месте, не собираясь выходить — да.  
  
      — Не хочешь размять ноги? — спросил он, стоя у пассажирской двери.

      Стайлз продолжал молчать. Даже не посмотрел на волка. Только отвернулся и уставился на рычаг переключения скоростей, ясно дав понять, что не хочет ничего от него слышать.  
  
      Так что оборотень один вошел в магазинчик на АЗС и прошел прямиком в уборную. Внутри он задвинул щеколду и посмотрел на себя в маленькое зеркало над раковиной. В таком же положении он нашел Стайлза, едва они отправились в путь.  
  
      Он спросил себя, ощущал ли Стайлз то бессилие, которое сейчас чувствовал он.  
  
      Простой взгляд на свое лицо, полное отчаяния, четко заверил, что нет. Это было не то же самое.  
  
      В одиночестве волк позволил недовольству бессилия проявиться. Руки начали так сильно дрожать, что ему пришлось схватиться за край раковины в попытке успокоиться. Лицо было бледным, будто от ужаса, и волк возненавидел ситуацию, в которую снова попал спустя столько времени.  
  
      Вот как не бояться? Когда он поддержал план шерифа, то знал, что просто не будет, но рассчитывал на опыт прошлого: угнетенный подросток, который винил себя в случившемся.  
  
      Ситуация осталась прежней, за исключением разницы между той первой остановкой на АЗС и этой — отношения между ними кардинально изменились. Они смогли признаться, что являлись больше, чем друзьями, и провели последние несколько ночей в постели. Спали вместе и занимались любовью. И просыпались вместе, принимали душ и делили приятные утренние поцелуи.  
  
      Почему они вернулись к началу? Хуже того, Стайлз откровенно отталкивал человека, который просто пытался ему помочь! На смену безразличию пришла ненависть.  
  
      Дерек не мог этого понять.  
  
      Он провел в туалете почти десять минут, глядя в зеркало, не представляя, что, черт возьми, делать. Он так сильно сжал раковину, что треснула керамика, но это помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше... Выпустить на свободу немного ярости — всегда хорошо, хотя нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не выкинуть это перед Стайлзом.  
  
      Волк умыл лицо и вернулся в машину, купив еду, воду и заполнив бензобак. Конкретного пункта назначения не было, но глубоко сомневаясь, что Стайлз подскажет направление, Дерек предчувствовал, что весь день они проведут в дороге.  
  
      Вернувшись к машине и заметив, что, к сожалению, поведение Стайлза не изменилось, он воспользовался тишиной, обдумывая план. Он должен был что-то сделать. Что угодно, чтобы вытащить Стайлза из его скорлупы, в которую он снова забрался — терпеть это больше не было сил. Не тогда, когда Дереку удалось снести эту преграду, и казалось, что худшее позади.  
  
      Решение пришло в тот же момент, когда они добрались до очередного мотеля после четырех нескончаемых часов в пути.  
  
      Дерек попросил комнату с двумя кроватями. После жуткого пробуждения Стайлза и его отвратительного отношения к нему, он явно в штыки примет идею спать на одной кровати. К тому же, он надеялся, что этот простой жест даст Стайлзу понять, что решение спать вместе и заниматься сексом, независимо от того, что произошло между ними, всегда будет зависеть только от него. Что волк никогда не принудит его ни к чему.  
  
      Возможно, сейчас, в таком напряжении, Стайлз нуждался в еще одном напоминании, что все, что Дерек делает для него — он делает только с добрыми намерениями…  
  
      Думая об этом и вспоминая, что именно Стайлз первым сделал шаг навстречу, когда возможность спать в одной кровати, не занимаясь ничем, кроме сна, ни разу не приходила волку в голову, Дерек решил, что пришла его очередь сделать шаг.  
  
      Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз выберет кровать, на которой он будет спать. Сделал он это молча (после приказа заткнуться, Дерек больше не слышал его голоса), просто кинув рюкзак на постель.  
  
      Тогда бета начал раздеваться, краем глаза наблюдая за парнем, который делал то же самое. Волк нахмурился, когда мальчишка не съел ничего из того, что он взял на ужин, но ничего не сказал. Удивительным это тоже не было.  
  
      Он терпеливо дождался, пока Стайлз ляжет, а затем лег сам.   
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек лег под одеяло рядом с ним.  
  
      Дерек прикусил язык, чтобы не кричать от радости. Наконец-то он снова заговорил!  
  
      — Сегодня холоднее обычного. Я подумал, что было бы неплохо поспать вместе, чтобы согреться.  
  
      Стайлз сел на кровати, скидывая руку Дерека со своей груди. Он несколько секунд серьезно смотрел на оборотня.  
  
      — И твой член тоже хочет согреться?  
  
      — Если ты этого хочешь... — игриво ответил Дерек, совсем не заметив раздраженного тона.  
  
      Черты лица подростка стали еще более неприятным, и в итоге он посмотрел на Дерека с отвращением.  
  
      — Я не знал, что ты дегенерат.  
  
      Волку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить. Он все верно расслышал?  
  
      — Что, прости?  
  
      — Ты меня слышал, — ответил он более резко. — Я недавно пережил психологическую травму, и вообще-то, эта поездка должна была помочь мне преодолеть это... А не стать твоей игрушкой, с которой можно развлекаться по ночам.  
  
      Хорошее настроение Дерека испарилось, и он поспешил встать с постели. Это был не тот разговор, который можно было вести в кровати.  
  
      — Если не ошибаюсь, именно ты залез в мою постель, — напомнил ему Дерек, вставая.  
  
      — Да, но ты меня никогда не выгонял, — ответил Стайлз с кровати. — И, вообще-то, взрослый здесь ты.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что хочешь. Что тебе это нужно... — он выделил последнее слово, в точности повторив фразу Стайлза. — Что нам это нужно.  
  
      Парень посмотрел на него искоса, намного холоднее обычного и криво улыбнулся.  
  
      — Потому что кое-кому нужно было выпустить пар и просто сказать о своих желаниях. Если бы я ждал первого шага от тебя, то остался бы девственником до восьмидесяти.  
  
      Дереку, у которого уже появились сомнения относительно поведения Стайлза, теперь стало ясно, что на первый взгляд все было гораздо хуже, чем казалось.  
  
      — Тогда почему сейчас ты не хочешь? — спросил он. — Что изменилось за пару дней?  
  
      Вопрос оказался правильным, потому что Стайлз сразу же опустил голову, чтобы Дерек не видел его лица. Но в отличие от прошлых таких вывертов, сейчас волк чувствовал дискомфорт парня.  
  
      — Стайлз, — продолжил он, не дождавшись ответа, — скажи мне.  
  
      — Я не в настроении трахаться, — резко ответил подросток. — И поскольку ты так разговорился, скажу, что общаться мне тоже не хочется. Так что, спокойной ночи.  
  
      Он уже собирался лечь, когда Дерек схватил его за плечо.

      — Не поступай так со мной.  
  
      — Извини, волчонок, но стоит здесь у тебя, — улыбка на его губах была жестокой. — Если хочешь избавиться от своей проблемы, в этот раз придется воспользоваться рукой.  
  
      — Я не это имел в виду. Что изменилось, что ты начал вести себя как раньше? — Дерек замолчал на пару секунд, позволяя парню ответить. Когда они прошли, а он отказался отвечать, волк потерял терпение. — Стайлз! — и встряхнул его за плечи.  
  
      Стайлз скинул его руки и быстро встал с постели. Едва он встал на ноги, то вторгся в личное пространство Дерека.  
  
      — Не думаю, что это лучший способ помочь мне. Сначала требовать секса, а теперь угрожать, — он покачал головой, преувеличивая сказанное. — Хотел бы я знать, что мой отец думает о твоих методах помощи.  
  
      Несмотря на желание находиться так близко к Стайлзу, внезапная близость подростка и его слова заставили волка почувствовать себя некомфортно. Он сделал шаг назад, чтобы противостояние не было таким напряжённым.  
  
      — Я же сказал, что сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе... — напомнил он менее гневно.  
  
      — Милый способ показать это...  
  
      — Только сейчас я не знаю, что тебе нужно, — продолжил Дерек. — В первые дни я дал тебе время, потому об этом ты сам просил. И каждый раз, когда у тебя были эти... странные приступы, я никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, потому что знал, что еще не время.  
  
      — Так оно и есть до сих пор, — предупредил Стайлз. Он знал, к чему ведет Дерек, и не хотел этого.  
  
      — Что-то изменилось... Почему ты был в порядке, а теперь — нет? Что случилось?  
  
      — Я не знаю!  
  
      Внезапный крик Стайлза вызвал у Дерека озноб.  
  
      Он задумчиво сузил глаза, изучая язык тела парня: несмотря на крики и агрессивную позу, Стайлз продолжал смотреть вниз.  
  
      — Знаешь.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что хочешь дать мне время, — возразил парень. — Продолжай в том же духе...  
  
      — Это не то, что тебе сейчас нужно.  
  
      — А ты, черт возьми, откуда знаешь?! — он толкнул Дерека в грудь, когда тот сделал шаг в его сторону. — Сейчас ты только хочешь потрахаться. И сделаешь что угодно, чтобы засунуть свой хер мне в задницу!  
  
      Слова оттолкнули больше, чем удар в грудь. Впервые Стайлз (не одержимый Ногицунэ Стайлз) нападает на него.  
  
      — Ты на самом деле так обо мне думаешь?  
  
      — Мы только этим и занимались, — продолжил он упрекать волка. — Что еще я должен думать?  
  
      Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. Он не верил ни одному слову и ненавидел такую абсурдную попытку обмана.  
  
      — Я вытащил тебя из Бэйкон Хиллз, чтобы ты не думал о том, что произошло. Я беспокоился о твоем питании и сне, пусть ты и делал это неохотно. Я делал все, о чем ты меня просил. Даже переспал с тобой только тогда, когда ты сам захотел.  
  
      Внезапно выражение лица Стайлза изменилось.  
  
      — Ты хочешь сказать мне, что я тебя заставил? — спросил он со страхом.  
  
      — Конечно, нет! — Сердито ответил Дерек с отвращением, а затем сузил глаза и уставился на Стайлза. — Не смей снова делать это.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Ставить себя на место Кейт или Дженнифер. Ты не похож на них.  
  
      Подросток с сожалением покачал головой.  
  
      — С какой стороны ни глянь, но мы одинаковые… Ясно же, что ты западаешь на определенный ти…  
  
      Закончить фразу он не смог. Дерек схватился обеими руками за его футболку и швырнул о стену. Едва Стайлз оказался зажат между стеной и оборотнем, Дерек прижался к нему так близко, что почувствовал как волосы парня щекотно скользнули по носу.  
  
      — Я сказал. Хватит. Так. Делать. — Повторил он, не моргая. — Скажи мне, что случилось, что ты расхотел того, чего буквально пару дней назад хотел… — когда Стайлз не ответил, он снова потерял терпение. — Скажи!  
  
      — Кошмары! — выкрикнул он сердито, после чего со всей силы толкнул волка. — Когда все закончилось, у меня не было кошмаров, о'кей? И ты действительно тупица, если не заметил этой детали.  
  
      Дерек быстро восстановил равновесие после мощного толчка, отступив на шаг.  
  
      — Это я понял, — он высокомерно улыбнулся. — Я просто хотел услышать это от тебя.  
  
      — Гребаный всезнайка…  
  
      Стайлз, казалось, успокоился после криков и ударов. Он сел на край кровати и не возразил, когда Дерек опустился рядом.  
  
      — Почему у тебя снова начались кошмары?  
  
      — А я откуда, нахрен, знаю?!  
  
      — Знаешь, — шепотом ответил волк на этот крик. Он понимал, что это защитный механизм, и прекрасно знал, как с ним бороться.  
  
      — Нет, не знаю. Тебе не кажется, если бы я знал, то попробовал решить эту проблему? Пусть тебе сложно поверить, но мне не нравится разгуливать с мордой мертвеца.  
  
      Дерек дал ему несколько секунд передышки. В отличие от нескольких минут назад, и особенно вчерашнего дня, теперь Стайлз пытался наладить диалог. Криками и руганьем, но диалог, в конце концов.  
  
      — Может, ты еще не знаешь, но ты всегда был самым умным. Уверен, у тебя есть хотя бы теория, — Стайлз молча смотрел на него. Дерек с облегчением заметил, что в его глазах стало меньше ненависти. — Стайлз... — он вздохнул, борясь с нестерпимым желанием положить руку на колено парня. — Я не твой враг.  
  
      — Я знаю... — прошептал подросток. Он все еще не хотел говорить, но теперь, по крайней мере, и не спорил. И в глубине души понимал, что должен рассказать хоть кому-нибудь, что происходит.  
  
      Дерек, казалось, прочитал его мысли.  
  
      — Если ты не хочешь рассказывать мне, возможно, нам стоит вернуться, и ты расскажешь все отцу. Я мог бы даже позвонить ему и попросить его приехать, если тебе все еще не хочется возвращаться. Я уверен, он захочет помочь тебе...  
  
      — Я не могу туда вернуться... — его голос окрасился тревогой.  
  
      — Стайлз...  
  
      — Если я это сделаю, я снова почувствую... — волнение Стайлза было в одном шаге от паники. Только из-за этого, Дерек дал ему больше времени на продолжение. — Это со мной происходит... Когда Ногицунэ овладел мной, я чувствовал пустоту... Я видел все, что он делал, но это меня не затрагивало, потому что я ничего не чувствовал... — Он тяжело сглотнул. — Но когда вы покончили с ним, все эмоции внезапно вернулись и... Как только я закрывал глаза, я видел все, что сделал... Поэтому я перестал спать. У меня постоянно были кошмары.

      — Как ты заставил их прекратиться?  
  
      Стайлз отчаянно покачал головой.  
  
      — Кажется, внутри меня осталось что-то от Ногицунэ...  
  
      — Это невозможно, — выдал Дерек, перебивая парня. — Я уже говорил тебе.  
  
      — Ну, что-то должно быть, потому что теперь я могу контролировать свои чувства и позволить лишь пустоте окружать меня. И каким бы странным ни было это чувство, по крайней мере, оно предпочтительнее боли, от которой я даже дышать не могу.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что тебе нужно заполнить пустоту, которую ты чувствовал... — напомнил Дерек. — В первую ночь, когда мы переспали.  
  
      Подросток кивнул. Каждый раз было все труднее говорить, но он продолжал стараться. Хотя бы потому, что Дерек тоже старался.  
  
      — Я давно хотел… быть с тобой. И тут, внезапно, ты рядом, такой обеспокоенный моим состоянием... Я не знаю. Полагаю, желание чувствовать, а не оставаться пустым, стало сильнее. И я подумал, что, если я, действительно, хочу перестать быть пустой оболочкой и преодолеть все раз и навсегда, то, может быть, лучше позволить тебе помочь мне заполнить ее? Физически и духовно.  
  
      — И что изменилось тогда? — спросил Дерек с любопытством, взволнованный и в то же время тронутый словами Стайлза о его желании быть с волком. — Если ты уже это преодолел...  
  
      — Это не так просто, как я думал. Если я позволяю эмоциям вернуться, они сразу возвращаются все, не только хорошие... Я хотел, чтобы вернулось желание и... — он немного покраснел, — это была очень интимная тема, — счастье, когда я с тобой. Но вернулся и страх, что эта штука вернется за мной и…  
  
      — Он не сделает этого, — заверил Дерек так, что это больше было похоже на угрозу. — Я тебе обещаю.  
  
      — ...и я снова лично увижу людей, которых он убил... — продолжал Стайлз, будто волк не перебил его. — Эллисон.  
  
      Его голос дрогнул на ее имени.  
  
      — Это не твоя вина.  
  
      — Я знаю... Но я видел, как она умирала. Видел, как я убиваю ее... Как человек должен преодолеть нечто подобное?  
  
      — Тебе просто нужно время, — Дерек хотел бы быть более конкретным. Печальный взгляд Стайлза подтвердил, что это не то, что он хотел услышать.  
  
      — Я не могу больше так... Я бы предпочел снова стать тем пустым Стайлзом.  
  
      — Это не ты.  
  
      — Но, по крайней мере, так я не страдаю.  
  
      — Мы разберемся, — Дерек чуть приблизил руку к ноге Стайлза. Оставалось всего несколько сантиметров, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, и как ему это было нужно! Но сейчас не время. — Мы найдем способ. Обещаю, Стайлз. Я сделаю все, чтобы...  
  
      — Этот разговор с тобой разбивает мне сердце... — его голос снова дрогнул, и на этот раз всхлип сопровождался крошечной слезинкой. — Ты просто видишь испуганного от кошмара ребенка... — он уставился на пальцы Дерека, находящиеся так близко к его ноге. — Я до сих пор вижу этот кошмар практически наяву… И твое присутствие ничего не меняет... — он поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с зелеными глазами Дерека. — Ты не можешь заставить их исчезнуть, Дерек. Как бы ни хотел, ты не можешь.  
  
      Уверенность в словах Стайлза пугала Дерека.  
  
      Раз он был так уверен в происходящем, это означало только одно — Стайлз нашел решение, чтобы положить конец этой проблеме.  
  
      — Но ты можешь, — прошептал волк, наконец, понимая, — если снова позволишь пустоте заполнить себя, — Стайлз кивнул, в то же время Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. — Это не решение.  
  
      — Но от него меньше боли, — он с сочувствием улыбнулся. — Ты, как никто другой, должен понимать это.  
  
      Дерек встал, не способный больше усидеть на месте, будто это был обычный, будничный разговор.  
  
      — Ты не можешь попросить меня принять это вот так просто. Чтобы я сложил руки и не искал решения.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что сделаешь все для меня, — попытался донести до Дерека Стайлз. — Это то, что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал. Забудь о Стайлзе, которого ты знал... Потому что этот Стайлз... — указал он на себя. — Это пустая оболочка... С этого момента будет только так.  
  
      Отрицание Дерека было более эмоциональным. Он даже закрыл глаза, отказываясь принимать то, о чем подросток его просил.  
  
      И к удивлению, именно Стайлз, тот, кого Дерек должен был защищать и помочь, встал, чтобы попытаться его успокоить. Он медленно подошел к волку, словно боялся напугать его, несмотря на закрытые глаза.  
  
      — Это единственная альтернатива... Это или помочь мне умереть, потому что уверяю тебя, что я не могу больше жить со всей этой болью.  
  
      Голос Стайлза снова дрогнул и сердце Дерека разбилось.  
  
      — Это несправедливо, — прошептал он дрожащим голосом и, наконец, открыл глаза.  
  
      Стайлз не был удивлен, когда зеленые глаза засияли от слез, которые оборотень пытался сдержать.  
  
      Его удивило, что слезы начали капать, а Дерек не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить их. Он никогда не видел, чтобы волк плакал, но был убежден, что настолько выставлять свою уязвимость — последнее, что такой оборотень, как он, настолько стремящийся держать марку Альфа-самца, хотел демонстрировать.  
  
      Стайлз предположил, что в такой момент было абсурдно скрывать, насколько хреново им обоим. Поэтому они стояли лицом к лицу молча и неподвижно в течение нескольких минут. И в то время, как слезы Стайлза были тихими и почти сдержанными, демонстрируя принятие боли, которую он чувствовал, слезы Дерека были как константа. Как слезы ребенка (того ребенка, который перестал быть таковым той ночью, когда вернулся домой и нашел на месте пепелище), который не хотел признавать, что потерял единственно дорогое в своей жизни.  
  
      Дерек снова стал тем ребенком, который плакал от беспомощности и надеялся, что кто-то придет и решит проблему. В конце концов, это то, что делают все дети: плачут и ждут, пока мама не успокоит... Так было в его жизни, пока, вдруг, в один день, все не исчезло.  
  
      Как и в ту полнолунную ночь, Дерек позволил слезам забрать часть боли. По крайней мере, достаточную, чтобы перестать быть испуганным ребенком и снова стать взрослым, который, как бы сильно не болело, понимал, что слезы бесполезны.  
  
      Как только он снова стал тем мужчиной, который слишком быстро повзрослел, Дерек вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил он шепотом.  
  
      — Только на сегодня... — Стайлз ответил так же тихо. — Думаю, завтра мне уже будет лучше. Если тебя не будет рядом.  
  
      Дерек кивнул и молча начал одеваться. Готовый покинуть комнату, он в последний раз смотрел на подростка. Стайлз не двинулся с места. Он выглядел как никогда хрупким: босой, только в футболке и трусах, которые вообще не скрывали его бледность и чрезмерную худобу.

      Несмотря на внешность, он все еще был самым сильным человеком, которого волк когда-либо встречал.  
  
      — Прости.  
  
      — Это не твоя вина, Дерек.  
  
      — Моя. По крайней мере, боль, которую ты сейчас чувствуешь и... — волк не хотел продолжать. Больше ничего не исправить. — Я никогда не хотел делать тебе больно.  
  
      — Теперь я знаю.  
  
      Дереку больше нечего было сказать.  
  
      Независимо от того, как сильно хотелось упасть на пол, чтобы Стайлз обнял его и пообещал, что все будет хорошо, он мог сделать только одно: покинуть комнату и уйти как можно дальше от человека, который, яснее ясного, никогда больше не станет его Стайлзом.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://es.pinterest.com/pin/421790321330017309  
> Залипаем *_* Автор именно этим артом вдохновлялась, пока писала главу.  
> А вообще, представила я тут Дерека и Дина, попивающих пивко... Фантазия унесла меня далеко-далеко, хаха)))

      Дерек сходил с ума.  
  
      Было так много всего, с чем приходилось справляться одновременно, что он не понимал, почему его до сих пор не заперли в Доме Эха.  
  
      Сначала можно было подумать, что ситуация вернулась к началу: Стайлз все еще был травмирован одержимостью демоном, который напугал целый город, а также убил одну из его лучших подруг, и по совместительству девушку его почти брата.

      Но после первой встречи в доме его отца, обстоятельства сильно изменились.  
  
      Первое и самое важное — теперь у Дерека было подтверждение, что Стайлз никогда не станет прежним. Сейчас все упиралось не в вопрос времени, которое исцелит все раны и заставит его понять, что не важно, как бы ни было плохо с подавляющим чувством вины — друзья всегда будут рядом. И прежде всего, что он, Дерек, останется рядом. Ведь менее, чем за две недели оборотень доказал, что любит парня, как никого другого в мире, несмотря на то, что у волка не было возможности подобрать нужные слова и сказать это Стайлзу.  
  
      Только это больше не поможет. Потому что проявление заботы и доказательств, насколько он важен для Дерека и своих друзей, как сильно все хотели, чтобы Стайлз вернулся домой и все стало, как прежде... именно это разрушало его. И продолжит разрушать снова, как только он вернется в Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Дерек не знал, что делать. Ни малейшего понятия даже, с чего начать.  
  
      Вскоре он понял, что делать, на самом деле, больше нечего...  
  
      Стайлз ясно дал понять: он не мог снова чувствовать. Как только он попытается вернуть что-то из своей прошлой жизни или своего прошлого поведения, как это произошло в последние дни путешествия, все чувства вернутся. Чувства, проявление которых Дерек снова увидел: его улыбки, шутки и даже подколки…  
  
      Как только это случится, вернутся кошмары. С почти физической болью, и Дерек прекрасно знал, какой она могла быть.  
  
      Таким образом, возможность вернуть прежнего Стайлза была полностью исключена.  
  
      Ярость от осознания, что волк больше никогда не сможет держать его в своих руках, как в последние дни, не сможет поцеловать — заставляла ненавидеть самого себя и остальной мир в равных пропорциях. Мир за то, что не позволял ему быть счастливым, и себя за то, что думал о собственном счастье, когда единственное, что должно было его сейчас волновать — это Стайлз. Тот самый Стайлз, который сказал, что это самый оптимальный вариант. Который предпочитал ничего не чувствовать, стать пустой оболочкой, Пустым Стайлзом, чем попытаться стать прежним.  
  
      Это приводило Дерека ко второй части его дилеммы: что ему теперь делать?  
  
      Он больше не нужен был в этом путешествии. Волк, как знаток в этом деле, больше не мог быть поддержкой Стайлзу; постоянно находиться рядом и помогать преодолеть парню последствия полученной травмы. И, конечно же, больше не мог снова стать сексуальным партнером, которым Дерек хотел быть при других, совершенно других, обстоятельствах.  
  
      Совсем никем не мог больше быть. Они даже не могли стереть все и начать сначала, когда единственным, что их связывало, были встречи в попытках избавить Бэйкон Хиллз от очередной опасности. Дерек откровенно выразил свой интерес, а Стайлз показал, что не может этого допустить… Нет, если не хочет снова страдать.  
  
      Дерек задался вопросом, не уйти ли прямо сейчас?..  
  
      Его присутствие не только не помогло Стайлзу, но и стало причиной страданий. Это были слова Стайлза. Все указывало на то, что лучшее, что волк сейчас мог сделать — это исчезнуть из его жизни...  
  
      Но как оставить его одного после всего случившегося?  
  
      И дело заключалось совсем не в недоверии Стайлзу. Он уже не раз демонстрировал, что способен позаботиться о себе, и что, если хотел, вполне мог стать тем, кого стоит бояться, вне зависимости — был одержим монстром или нет. И не в том, что Дереку необходимо было быть рядом, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз в безопасности. Совсем наоборот: это Дерек чувствовал, что только рядом со Стайлзом может чувствовать себя в безопасности... В полной безопасности. И даже если волк не мог быть с ним так, как хотел, — спать вместе, делить душевую, завтраки и поцелуи, — по крайней мере, Дерек был бы рядом. И мог бы видеть Стайлза каждый день.  
  
      Что делать, если Стайлза не будет рядом? Как выжить, думая о нем двадцать четыре часа в сутки... и не зная, где он и как?  
  
      Печально то, что это было не самое худшее... Хуже всего было то, что, если Дерек решит остаться со Стайлзом и провести с ним всю жизнь в дороге, он не знал, сможет ли сдержаться, постоянно скрывая эмоции в себе.  
  
      Он еще не знал планов Стайлза и что теперь будет. Стайлз захочет провести всю жизнь в дороге, объехав каждый мотель в стране? Именно этот вопрос волк боялся задавать парню, поэтому даже не догадывался, каков будет ответ.  
  
      А если Стайлз скажет, что больше не хочет так? Что устал от постоянно преследовавшей его тени, которая даже не годилась для того, чтобы согреть постель и забрать эту пустоту хотя бы на несколько часов…  
  
      Или еще хуже: скажет, что хочет навсегда остаться пустым Стайлзом, причем, чтобы он, Дерек, остался рядом?  
  
      Сможет ли Дерек вынести это?  
  
      Даже впервые дни в пути находиться рядом, просто сидя за рулем, и стараться вести себя так, словно ничего не происходило, было очень тяжело. Будто не было самым странным, ужасным и жестоким на свете находиться рядом с тихим, потухшим Стайлзом. Бывало, волку приходилось убегать в душ, чтобы подросток не видел его слез, которые он не мог сдержать из-за его состояния. Дерек не выносил свою беспомощность вывести Стайлза из этого состояния.  
  
      Дерек даже не хотел представлять, каково было бы вернуться домой в таком состоянии, особенно теперь, когда его тело и душа привыкли делить личное пространство со Стайлзом двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
  
      Тогда зачем продлевать эту пытку, которая, скорее всего, продлится до конца жизни? Если бы был шанс, хотя бы крошечный, что ситуация улучшится, Дерек бы из кожи вон вылез. Выдержал бы боль каждого дня, не будь первым, что он услышит, едва проснувшись это голос Стайлза; сохранил бы надежду и веру, только ради того, чтобы однажды снова услышать его смех… Все, что произошло с ним, когда он остался один, пусть рядом была Лора, и продолжал вставать каждое утро с надеждой когда-нибудь отомстить тем, кто нес ответственность за смерть всей его семьи, даже не смотря на то, что подняться с постели было почти физически больно — все это было не зря.  
  
      Со Стайлзом этого никогда не произойдет. Все или ничего — жуткое следствие после одержимости Ногицунэ: либо вернуть все чувства, доступные человеку, как хорошие, так и, прежде всего, плохие, либо ничего, одна пустота.  
  
      Если бы Дерек остался с ним, ему пришлось бы терпеть боль, видя только тень прежнего Стайлза, а также делать вид, что это не задевает его. Не потому, что Дерек все еще был упрямцем, для которого притворство в собственной непробиваемости было единственно важным, а потому, что он не хотел взваливать на плечи Стайлза еще один груз: разбитое сердце человека, который обещал помочь, но не смог выполнить своего обещания.  
  
      Дерек почувствовал, как давление в груди усилилось. Давно он не испытывал подобных терзаний. Так похоже на паническую атаку, которую только мог испытать оборотень.  
  
      Какая ирония… Унылая ирония, потому что сейчас именно у Дерека была паническая атака, типичная для Стайлза. Когда они только встретились, волк подумал, что просто не мог встретить более непохожего на себя человека: там, где он был спокоен, Стайлз был беспокойным вихрем. Если Дерек действовал, не задумываясь, Стайлз тысячу раз все перепроверял и обдумывал. Если для него самыми привычными ощущениями были гнев и чувство вины, в мальчишке — только оптимизм, не зависимо от того, как бы плохо все ни обстояло…

      Но все это изменилось, когда Ногицунэ решил использовать его тело, чтобы посеять ужас, и Стайлз испытал такое знакомое Дереку чувство: вину.  
  
      В своих иллюзиях с течением дней Дерек поверил, что между ними могло быть еще кое-что общее: быть с любимым человеком, который отвечал бы взаимностью.  
  
      Но, в итоге, чувство оказалось ошибочным, и остались только вина и раскаяние.  
  
***  
  
      В Камаро Дерек просидел менее часа. Чем больше времени он проводил в машине, тем больше замкнутое пространство давило, а он все больше вертел в мыслях проблему, которую не в состоянии был решить.  
  
      Внезапно он уловил яркое свечение через заднее стекло, и едва поверил самому себе. Это была луна, которая сияла, полная, как никогда раньше.  
  
      Как он раньше не заметил? Вероятно, луна и ее притяжение заставляли его нервничать больше обычного.  
  
      Дерек в последний раз кинул взгляд на дверь комнаты, которую вынужден был покинуть. Внутри горел свет, значит подросток еще не спал... или просто не мог заснуть в темноте.  
  
      Поскольку Дерек больше ничего не мог сделать, а Стайлз прямо попросил его держаться подальше этой ночью, оборотень решил отпустить свою животную сущность.   
  
      Он так давно не позволял себе потерять контроль, а сейчас подвернулась возможность. Ему нужно было развеяться, и увлечься силой полнолуния было самым лучшим вариантом. К тому же, он находился в идеальном для этого месте — в окружении леса. Нужно было всего лишь на несколько метров отойти от парковки, на которой вместе с Комаро был только еще один автомобиль, трансформироваться и броситься бежать между деревьев.  
  
      Давно он не отпускал себя или не занимался спортом, а тело просто умоляло. И особенно разум.  
  
      Больше он не раздумывал.  
  
      Он вышел из машины и углубился в лес, не отводя глаз от полной луны. Позволил притяжению ее магнитных волн накрыть тело, чтобы забыть о якоре, который помогал ему оставаться человеком такими вот ночами, и только тогда почувствовал, как меняется тело.  
  
      Сначала появились когти, которые медленно сменили ногти, слишком долго скрытые под личиной человека, затем клыки. Не останавливаясь, он открыл рот, выгибая шею, купаясь в волне силы, которую всегда чувствовал во время трансформации.  
  
      Он отошел метров на сто от парковки мотеля, где на небольшой поляне, между крон деревьев, была видна луна на небе. Дерек скинул обувь, чтобы лучше прочувствовать лесное полотно, и пару раз глубоко вдохнул, полностью обернувшись в оборотня. Когда его зеленовато-серые глаза стали неоново-синими, зрение полностью изменилось, что позволило ему сразу улавливать даже незначительные движения вокруг себя.  
  
      Он прыгнул на ветку ближайшего дерева и спрятал там обувь. Маловероятно, что в такое время кто-то будет гулять по лесу, но последнее, что ему было нужно, — это чтобы нашли обувь без владельца и начали искать его, думая, что с ним что-то стряслось!  
  
      Как только все было сделано, и даже куртка оказалась рядом с обувью, чтобы не сковывать движения, Дерек снова спустился на траву. Еще несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы разум затмило ощущением полной луны... и побежал.  
  
      Он бежал в никуда, не оглядываясь назад. Ему просто необходимо было забыть о человеке, которого он оставил в мотеле, и думать только о земле под ногами. Сосредоточиться на удовлетворении желания пробежать дистанцию длинными прыжками, позволив животной части и полнолунию стать единственными проводниками в движении вперед. Он сможет вернуться в мотель к Стайлзу, только побегав пару часов и выжав максимум из своего организма.  
  
      И в случае, если ему не удастся уловить запах подростка, чтобы найти дорогу назад, как это уже случалось несколько раз, он всегда мог выйти на запах своей одежды.  
  
      Он снова задался вопросом, с чем был связан этот странный факт: иногда Стайлз был рядом, а он не мог почувствовать его уникальный аромат, который должен был чувствовать за несколько километров.  
  
      Пустой Стайлз — единственный ответ, и Дерек отругал себя за то, что не понял этого раньше. Сам же Стайлз сказал ему: он ничего не чувствовал, будто пустая оболочка; только так он мог вставать каждый день, не испытывая чувства, будто ему вырывают сердце.  
  
      И если Стайлз ничего чувствовал, то вполне нормально, что и Дерек тоже не мог, включая его запах. В конце концов, если запах человека оставлял химический след, который указывал на эмоции, логично что, если нет никаких эмоций — нет и характерного запаха.  
  
      Все указывало на то, что обоняние оборотней было более сенсорным, нежели физическим, и не зависело только от хорошо развитых чувств.  
  
      Раньше Дерек никогда не думал о такой возможности, и в таких ситуациях жалел, что будучи ребенком, не уделял больше внимания матери или Лоре, слишком поглощенный идеей стать популярным в старшей школе. Будь все иначе, у него не было бы никаких сомнений в том, почему он не мог уловить запах Стайлза, когда всего месяц назад мог различить сердцебиение и запах парня среди всех жителей Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      И, к тому же, не чувствовал бы себя бесполезным во время исчезновения Стайлза, когда тот уже был одержим Ногицунэ и не мог контролировать демона… Не то, чтобы он считал себя лучше остальных, и думал, что добьется успеха в поисках, когда другие потерпели неудачу; Дерек просто боялся, что это означало, что его чувства к Стайлзу были не такими глубокими, как он считал, и по этой причине не смог бы помочь и стать для него самой лучшей парой.  
  
      В конце концов, это было не так, и, если он не смог найти Стайлза, так это случилось просто потому, что Стайлз стал пустотой, лишенной эмоций, которую невозможно выследить... Прямо как сейчас.  
  
      Дерек поднажал и побежал на четырех лапах. В какой-то момент, благодарный полной луне, которая дарила освобождение, он даже завыл на ее лик в небе.  
  
      Вой облегчения, что оборотень хотя бы на мгновение смог стать полудикой сущностью, а не защитником невинных. Но когда вой умолк, и он поднял взгляд на небо, чтобы снова завыть, звук вышел переполненный ярости. Третий был полон сожаления до такой степени, что другие жители леса отозвались на него своими голосами.  
  
      Будто они чувствовали его боль и хотели разделить с ним его агонию.  
  
      К сожалению, таким бы замечательным ни был лесной коллективный разум, объединенный полнолунием... Дерек не находил облегчения.  
  
***  
  
      Занимался рассвет, когда он вернулся в мотель. Его ноги были все в грязи, но он все равно обулся. Помоет их, когда вернется в комнату. У него не было желания отвечать на неловкие вопросы, если бы кто-нибудь увидел, как он босой, весь в грязи выходит из леса. К счастью, обувь и куртка немного скрыли грязь, так что его внешний вид не привлек слишком много внимания.  
  
      Он проверил, нет ли опасности, и вышел на автостоянку.  
  
      Возвращаясь в комнату, он краем глаза глянул на другую машину, припаркованную рядом с его спорткаром. Модель, без сомнения, необычная, хотя по правде, смутно знакомая: потрясающий черный Шевроле шестьдесят седьмого года, который, должно быть, жрал больше топлива, чем его собственный Камаро... Однако эти крошки стоили того, сколько потребляли, и Дерек готов был поспорить, что вождение такого автомобиля должно быть то еще удовольствие.

      Он постучал, прежде чем войти, но ответа не получил. Приоткрыл немного дверь и увидел разобранную кровать Стайлза, только без него на ней, а затем вошел.  
  
      Звук льющейся воды подсказал, что парень в душе.  
  
      Ему пришлось ждать, потому что, очевидно, он больше не мог мыться вместе со Стайлзом.  
  
      Дерек снял куртку, бросил ее на кровать и тут же услышал щелчок.  
  
      Характерный щелчок, который он не раз слышал, и по нему даже мог определить, какому оружию он принадлежал: Кольт сорок пятого калибра, который только что сняли с предохранителя.  
  
      Не зная, с кем имеет дело, Дерек решил, что лучше всего подыграть... пока: он медленно поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен и не собирается нападать... пока, глядя через плечо на того, кто наставил на него пистолет.  
  
      Мужчина, на вид около тридцати лет серьезно смотрел на Дерека, держа пистолет не более чем в десяти сантиметрах от него. Однако, больше всего волка удивило не агрессивное поведение человека, которого он никогда раньше не видел, а его внешний вид: немного выше ста восьмидесяти, светлые волосы; сильно выделялись зеленые глаза и губы, слишком женственные, чтобы принадлежать мужчине, но, как ни странно, в его случае, они невероятно ему шли. Даже наличие веснушек не портило его идеального лица.  
  
      Если бы этот тип не направлял на него пушку, Дерек пригласил бы его выпить пива...  
  
***  
  
      — Не двигайся, — сказал незнакомец, держа его на мушке.  
  
      Дерек, не двигаясь, через плечо посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Я думаю, ты ошибся.  
  
      — Обычно я не ошибаюсь.  
  
      — Я ничего не сделал.  
  
      — Конечно, — саркастично подтвердил незнакомец, — и готов поспорить, что для тебя луна — это просто свет в небе.  
  
      Дерек почувствовал узел в животе, когда понял, что столкнулся с охотником. Не слишком удачная встреча, да еще в таком явном невыгодном положении. Не впервые в него стреляют, и, как правило, для него это было как слону дробина… если это не пуля с аконитом, конечно. Но так как этот дерзкий парень целился ему прямо в голову, аконитовая пуля волновала меньше всего.  
  
      — Я не такой, как ты думаешь, — сказал Дерек. Раньше ничего подобного он не делал: не старался убедить целящегося в него человека. Но после знакомства с Крисом Арджентом, может удача улыбнется, ведь не все охотники сначала стреляют, а потом спрашивают.  
  
      — Слушай, в этом я с тобой согласен, — ответил охотник. — Другие встреченные мной песики хотя бы немного пытались скрыть свои кровожадные тенденции. А у тебя, наоборот, на шее болтается неоновая вывеска, на которой написано: «Особо опасен».  
  
      Бета больше не мог молчать. Он едва встретил этого парня, а тот уже начал казаться ему невыносимым... Дерек даже не мог сказать, знал ли его, потому что видел его только краем глаза.  
  
      — Ты что, эксперт в неоновых вывесках? — Дерек криво ухмыльнулся.  
  
      Рычание охотника было музыкой для ушей Дерека.  
  
      — Не стоит шутить. Пушка, вообще-то, у меня.  
  
      — А у меня когти и клыки.  
  
      Напряжение в комнате было настолько сильным, что Дерек уже и не помнил, как давно не вел себя как Альфа-самец, и поэтому абсолютно забыл, где он и, прежде всего, с кем находится, на расстоянии менее чем в двух метрах.  
  
      До тех пор, пока не услышал, как дверь в ванную открылась, а после задушенный вдох Стайлза, который, к счастью был одет.  
  
      — Что происходит? Ты кто, черт возьми?  
  
      — Прости, — сказал охотник. — Я надеялся покончить с проблемой, прежде чем ты выйдешь.  
  
      — Кто ты, черт возьми?!  
  
      Крик Стайлза, который, к тому же, слишком резко подскочил к мужчине с оружием в руках, удивил охотника.  
  
      — Я тот, кто спас твою задницу, — с неудовольствием объяснил он. — Не за что.  
  
      Стайлз проигнорировал его и встал перед Дереком.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, кто он? — спросил он оборотня.  
  
      — Мы только что познакомились.  
  
      — Может кто-нибудь объяснит мне уже, что здесь происходит? — спросил охотник уже их двоих.  
  
      — А происходит... — внезапно ответил другой голос. Стайлз посмотрел в сторону двери, где только что появился невероятно высокий мужчина с длинными волосами. У него тоже был пистолет, нацеленный на Дерека, — то, что ты связался с плохой компанией. Явись мы чуть позже, он бы разорвал тебя на части.  
  
      — Кто? — Стайлз нагло ткнул в Дерека. — Дерек?  
  
      — Оборотень, с которым ты собрался спать.  
  
— А вам какое, нахрен, дело?  
  
      Высокий тип, лет на двадцать с небольшим, удивленно посмотрел на мужчину, который целился в Дерека. Тот растерял часть уверенности и посмотрел на напарника, который только пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать. Недоуменно нахмурившись, коротко стриженый обратился к Стайлзу:  
      — Что из «он оборотень» ты не понял?  
  
      — А ты, что из «какое, нахрен, вам дело» не расслышал? — сердито вскрикнул Стайлз. — Ты продолжаешь тыкать в него пушкой, а я все не могу понять, почему.  
  
      — Я охотник.  
  
      — Ладно, — Стайлз хмуро наблюдал за охотником. А потом ткнул в него пальцем с той же наглостью, что и в Дерека. — Ты охотник, — затем ткнул в Дерека, — он волк... — и когда он посмотрел на самого высокого охотника, замялся на несколько секунд. — А ты бабуля?  
  
      — А ты Красная Шапочка, мы поняли, — закончил мужчина с зелеными глазами. — Теперь, если ты не против, отойди от него.  
  
      Нетерпеливый жест охотника не обеспокоил Стайлза. Скорее, если и раньше встретить двух незнакомцев, направляющих на них оружие, едва выйдя из душа, его не пугало, то теперь угрозы Дереку послужили тому, что грубость Стайлза достигла эпических масштабов.  
  
      — Только через мой труп, — прорычал он, толкнул коротко стриженого, и встал между Дереком и оружием.  
  
      — Стайлз... — предупредил Дерек. Но, учитывая ситуацию, сделал он это слишком спокойно. — Ничего страшного.  
  
      — Стайлз? — охотник неожиданно выгнул шею и посмотрел на подростка, на мгновение забыв об оборотне. — Тебя зовут — Стайлз? — он посмотрел на другого охотника, криво улыбаясь. — Понятно почему он не хотел говорить нам свое имя.  
  
      — Разбить тебе эту твою симпатичную мордашку? — ощерился Стайлз.  
  
      — Не только глухой, но еще и слепой, потому что пистолет все еще у меня.

      — Да, но на моей стороне оборотень, который разорвет тебя на куски, если с моей головы упадет волосок.  
  
      Угроза со стороны Стайлза вызвала довольно неуютное молчание на пару секунд. Дерек, все еще держа руки вверх, посмотрел на Стайлза со смесью неверия и злости.  
  
      — Не лучший способ убедить их, что я не опасен, — прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
      — Что бы мы ни сказали, сомневаюсь, что сможем убедить их, — возразил Стайлз еще более яростно, если это вообще возможно.  
  
      Самый высокий охотник ошеломленно наблюдал за парочкой. Они действительно спорили друг с другом, загнанные в угол двумя охотниками?  
  
      — Эй... — сказал длинноволосый, поднимая пистолет, чтобы все увидели, как он ставит его на предохранитель, прежде чем убрать его за пояс, — это растягивается на дольше, чем обычно.  
  
      — Согласен, — сказал другой охотник, прицеливаясь в грудь Стайлза.  
  
      — Дин! — крикнул парень, быстро опуская его оружие. — Ты не будешь стрелять в ребенка, — он встал рядом с подростком, подняв руки в знак мира. — Стайлз, да? — он подождал, пока мальчишка кивнет, чтобы опустить руки, очень медленно, не теряя из виду оборотня, который находился менее чем в метре. — Мне показалось, тебя совсем не удивило, когда мы сказали, что он оборотень.  
  
      — Почему я должен быть удивлен тем, что знаю уже давно?  
  
      — Ты знаешь? — спросил он с удивлением. — И ты до сих пор с ним?  
  
      — Я мог бы спросить тебя то же самое насчет твоего дружка, — сказал Стайлз, кивнув подбородком в другого охотника, — скорострела.  
  
      Дин, единственный охотник с пистолетом в руке, снова попытался образумить его.  
  
      — Эта штука опасна…  
  
      — Он не штука! — закричал Стайлз, подходя к охотнику. Грозно ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. — Он мужчина и его зовут Дерек. И если ты еще раз так его назовешь, будешь иметь дело со мной.  
  
      Мужчина удивленно уставился на место, куда подросток ткнул пальцем, а затем на своего компаньона. Изогнул бровь, изумленно присвистнув.  
  
      — У мальца есть яйца. Это я не собираюсь оспаривать.  
  
      — Не мог бы ты опустить, нахрен, пушку? — разозленный Стайлз не изменил тона. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, волк действительно разозлится.  
  
      — Стайлз... — снова предупредил Дерек. Не самое удачное время кичиться силой.  
  
      — Я бы хотел на это посмотреть.  
  
      — Дин... — вздохнул охотник. По тому, как он закатил глаза, Дерек предположил, что он давно привык к таким выкрутасам. — Опусти пистолет.  
  
      — Что?! Ни за что. Хочешь, чтобы он нас убил?  
  
      — Если бы он этого хотел, то уже бы сделал это.  
  
      — Стайлз!  
  
      — Он прав, — длинноволосый наблюдал за оборотнем, который снова закричал на мальчишку, чтобы тот успокоился, а затем посмотрел на напарника. — Ты только посмотри на него, Дин. Он не похож на тех оборотней, с которыми мы имели дело. Он… будто его человеческая часть контролирует животную.  
  
      — Дай угадаю, — сказал Дерек. Учитывая, что никто не обращал внимания на его предложения прекратить браваду, он тоже хотел сыграть в эту игру. — Из вас двоих, ты — умник.  
  
      Коротко стриженый напомнил ему, у кого пистолет, снова беря его на мушку.  
  
      — Будьте осторожен в выборе слов.  
  
      — Ты мне нравишься, — сказал другой охотник, более дружелюбный. — Я Сэм Винчестер, — и указал на другого, — а он мой брат, Дин.  
  
      — Братья? — спросил Стайлз, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
      — А что? — вопрос Дина звучал слишком угрожающе.  
  
      — Ничего... Просто вы не похожи…  
  
      — Стайлз... — предупредил Дерек. Он прекрасно знал, что происходит в его голове, и это не то, что стоит говорить человеку, у которого в руках оружие. Когда он заставил Стайлза закрыть тему, он обратил внимание на охотника, который был более настроен на диалог. — Сэм. Можешь попросить своего брата прекратить целиться в меня?  
  
      Сэм сделал кое-что лучше, чем попросил. Взял пистолет, поставил на предохранитель и отдал его брату.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, — прокомментировал Дин после того, как, наконец, убрал пистолет. — Как ты удерживаешь контроль?  
  
      — У меня есть сильный якорь, за который держаться, — объяснил Дерек.  
  
      — А еще он бывший Альфа, — сказал Стайлз.  
  
      Братья охотники посмотрели друг на друга, ничего не понимая.  
  
      — Якорь? — спросил Дин резко. — Бывший Альфа? Да что ты за тип оборотня?  
  
      Дерек про себя покачал головой, прежде чем снять грязную рубашку. Он только что вспомнил, что все еще был весь в грязи и ему срочно нужен душ. И не только, если придется иметь дело с двумя братьями охотниками, которые, оказалось, новички в этом деле.  
  
      Не говоря ни слова, он вошел в ванную, позволив Стайлзу все объяснить. У него всегда лучше получалось объяснять все, благодаря своей склонности вдаваться подробности.  
  
      Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем закрыть дверь, был тяжелый вздох Стайлза. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел дать понять, что рядом ни на что не способный человек, а затем:  
       — Один из лучших, охотник. Понятно же.


	14. Chapter 14

      С душем пришлось поторопиться. Дерек хотел провести там как минимум минут двадцать, смыть грязь и пот, и заодно дать Стайлзу больше времени на рассказ охотникам, кем на самом деле являлись настоящие оборотни.  
  
      В итоге, в ванной комнате он провел пять минут. Не то, чтобы он привык принимать длительные и расслабляющие ванны, просто в данном случае нужно было иметь ввиду скорость речи Стайлза, который за эти пять минут вполне мог пересказать весь Бестиарий.

      И последнее, но не менее важное: Дерек вообще не чувствовал себя спокойно, оставляя Стайлза одного с двумя охотниками. Ему не нужно было предупреждать его, — парень был достаточно умен, чтобы знать, что, какими бы классными ни казались братья (разумеется, когда они убрали оружие), не стоит им знать подробности их сверхъестественной жизни. И даже если Стайлз ничего из того, чего не должен был, не рассказал, волк не хотел подвергать подростка опасности, если вдруг охотники заметят странности в его поведении.  
  
      До сих пор они видели только того Стайлза, который осмелился залезть в машину шерифа, когда его отец задержал волка, чтобы сообщить, что он не боится Дерека. Стайлз мог выглядеть слабым и беспомощным, но если кто-то намеревался лезть к его друзьям — как и самый опасный тип в мире.  
  
      Пока Дерек был в душе, он понял, что, когда появились эти охотники, Стайлз начал вести себя по-прежнему и совсем не был похож на подростка, который две ночи назад начал просыпаться от кошмаров, просил держаться волка подальше, и наконец, признавшийся ему, что с ним происходит — слишком сильная для игнорирования боль, и лучшее, что он может сделать, чтобы заглушить ее — это остаться пустым телом, лишенным всякой жизни.  
  
      Но это был не тот Стайлз, который вышел из ванной и увидел, что охотники угрожают Дереку пистолетом.  
  
      Едва волк задал себе вопрос, чем было вызвано такое очевидное возвращение к нормальности, тут же нашел ответ. Как-никак, Стайлз делал то, что всегда: занимался решением насущних проблем и только потом думал о себе и своих потребностях.  
  
      Поэтому, увидев его в опасности, Стайлз проявил свою самую драчливую и угрожающую суть, засыпал сарказмом, чтобы Дереку не причинили вреда. Но теперь, когда опасность уже миновала, что-то подсказывало, что мальчишка снова спрятался за слоями защиты, чтобы не допустить проявления чувств, неважно, хороших или плохих, и снова стал пустым Стайлзом.  
  
      И Дерек не хотел, чтобы этот Стайлз находился рядом с незнакомцами, которые оказались охотниками на сверхъестественное.  
  
      Уже в чистой одежде он вышел из ванной и обнаружил странную картину.  
  
      Два брата-охотника, несмотря на то, что это была не их комната, все еще были здесь. Но вместо того, чтобы удобно устроиться на стульях, как предполагаемые гости, они стояли… И так далеко от Стайлза, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
  
      А Стайлз сидел на кровати в положении, в котором Дерек уже не раз видел его за время их путешествия: хмуро смотрел в окно потерянным взглядом, который говорил о том, что думал он о чем угодно, кроме того, что происходит на данный момент.  
  
      Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Он смотрел, как охотники, шокированные случившимися со Стайлзом пременами, тихо разговаривают и украдкой смотрят на подростка.  
  
      На мгновение у него возникло желание попросить Дина, чтобы тот выстрелил в него (что-то подсказывало, что охотник был человеком действия, когда сталкивался с чем-то непонятным), и по этой отвратительной причине Стайлз бы начал вести себя как прежде.  
  
      Какой ироничной и жестокой была жизнь. Только в ситуациях между жизнью и смертью, Стайлз забудет о своей пустоте…  
  
      Самым важным было не допустить, чтобы охотники что-то заподозрили... или, по крайней мере, не больше, чем сейчас. Помимо того, напомнил Дерек сам себе, ничего из того, что он скажет или сделает, не сможет изменить ситуацию.  
  
      Дерек положил грязную одежду в дорожную сумку и понял, что скоро ему предстоит стирка, иначе просто не останется чистой одежды.  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить наедине? — внезапно спросил Дин. Дерек бросил взгляд на Стайлза, давая понять, что он не собирается оставлять его одного, на что охотник заверил: — Не волнуйся. Из нас двоих Сэмми — человек с гигантским сердцем. С ним парнишка будет в безопасности.  
  
      — А у тебя что гигантское?  
  
      Вопрос должен был прозвучать саркастично и положить конец дискуссии (Дерек не собирался оставлять Стайлза одного), но что-то пошло не так, когда Дин вскинул соблазнительную бровь и как-то пошло ухмыльнулся.  
  
      Несмотря на неуместный факт, что этот парень флиртовал с ним, Дерек заметно расслабился. Охотник или нет, размахивающий пушкой, когда только выяснил, что нарвался на оборотня, но он перестал казаться опасным... Невзирая на то, что охотился на волка и дорогого ему человека.  
  
      Дерек прекрасно понимал его позицию — строить из себя опасного парня, на деле не являясь таковым.  
  
      Они вышли из комнаты. Дин сразу зашагал к черному автомобилю рядом со спорткаром волка и открыл багажник, тем самым подтвердив, что Шевроле Импала шестьдесят седьмого года принадлежала ему. Из-за хорошего вкуса на авто охотник начал нравиться Дереку чуть больше, пока оборотень не увидел арсенал оружия внутри багажника.  
  
      — Я вижу, ты всегда готов, — прорычал Дерек.  
  
      — Конечно, — прокомментировал он, убрав оружие в багажник после того, как вытащил из него магазин. — Хотя парнишка уже сказал мне, что серебряные пули не очень-то эффективны.  
  
      — Если стрелять в голову или сердце, не важно, из чего они сделаны.  
  
      — Ага... — Дин склонил голову на бок, с любопытством глядя на него. — Могу я узнать, что происходит с твоим другом?  
  
      Дерек едва сдержал гневный рык.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду... У него как будто раздвоение личности. Потому что, как только он рассказал все об оборотнях... с удивительным количеством подробностей, между прочим; его будто выключили из розетки, — он оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, не подслушивает ли их кто. — У него какое-то психическое заболевание? Не то, чтобы меня это волновало, парень он классный, но... Я не думаю, что для него полезно находиться с оборотнем.  
  
      Последний комментарий заставил Дерека прекратить вести себя так, будто это не с ним разговаривали. Он встал перед мужчиной, менее чем в десяти сантиметрах, и скрестил руки на груди, не моргая глядя на охотника.  
  
      — Ты ничего не знаешь ни о нем, ни обо мне.  
  
      — Поэтому я спрашиваю.  
  
      Новый рык Дерека едва не перерос в рев.  
  
      — Это не ваше дело.  
  
      — Может быть... Но после того, как я без проблем отпустил тебя, думаю, ты должен кое-какую информацию.  
  
      Бывший Альфа не изменил позы, только выражение лица, и снова врожденное превосходно проявилось на нем — он удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
      — Кто тебе сказал, что ты позволил мне уйти?  
  
      Дин Винчестер хмыкнул, что не имело никакого смысла после завуалированной угрозы...  
  
      — Хорошо. Парнишка был прав. Нет сомнений, что ты Альфа... — он поднял руки, пытаясь успокоить волка. — Эй, я просто хочу убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

      — Он в порядке.  
  
      — Конечно. Поэтому две ночи назад, он кричал так, будто с него кожу живьем сдирают.  
  
      Дерек не сразу понял, о чем он говорит.  
  
      — Вы были там? — Дин кивнул, и Дерек понял, почему Импала показалась такой знакомой. — Вы следили за нами с тех пор?  
  
      Снисходительный взгляд охотника заставил Дерека захотеть стереть его улыбочку кулаком.  
  
      — Лучшие мы или нет?.. — гордо заявил Дин. Пока не вспомнил о действительно важном деле. — Вот скажи, что происходило с парнишкой?  
  
      Дерек фыркнул, понимая, что этот парень не тот, кто закрывает тему, услышав одно «нет». Однако Дерек не собирался больше ничего рассказывать.  
  
      — Мы стараемся кое-что привести в норму.  
  
      Охотник все еще не был доволен объяснением, но внезапно это оказалось меньшей из проблем. Его выражение лица изменилось, когда он увидел что-то позади Дерека, и выглядел он при этом негодующе. Оборотень повернулся посмотреть, что происходит, и увидел, как на парковку мотеля въезжает какая-то развалюха.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — пробормотал Дин.  
  
      — Ты их знаешь? — спросил Дерек, увидев двоих мужчин, что вышли из машины. На вид немного за тридцать и одетых, как и братья Винчестеры — со странной склонностью носить много слоев одежды и клетчатые рубашки.  
  
      — Более-менее, — сказал он тихо. Краем глаза он увидел, как из комнаты Сэм вышел, а следом за ним Стайлз. Он был рад, что его брат уже понял, кто к ним пожаловал, и был готов действовать соответствующим образом. — Подыграйте нам, — шепнул Дин оборотню.  
  
      Охотник в расслабленной позе, слегка расставив ноги, ждал, когда двое мужчин подойдут к ним, открыто их разглядывая. Те начали ухмыляться совсем фальшиво, тоже пытаясь казаться беззаботными.  
  
      — Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, — сказал один из них, сверкая кривыми зубы. — Знал, что мы встретимся здесь.  
  
      — Привет, Итан, — Дин поприветствовал кивком парня помоложе. — Майк...  
  
      — А вы искали нас? — спросил Сэм с улыбкой до ушей. Он и молчащий Стайлз только подошли к ним, и Дерек порадовался брату Дина. В отличие от брата, Сэм, похоже, мог убедительно врать.  
  
      Старший мужчина из новоприбывших посмотрел на двух незнакомцев.  
  
      — Спокойно, можешь говорить, — сказал Дин. — Они знают обо всем.  
  
      Человек (охотник, как предположил Дерек) кивнул.  
  
      — Прочитали в газете об еще одном пропавшем в доме Уорчестера, но его нашли пару дней спустя и он говорил о двух парнях, которые спасли его… Мы предположили, что это были вы. Дома с привидениями всегда были вашим коньком.  
  
      — Мы подоспели вовремя, — признался Дин.  
  
      — Что бы мы без вас делали, — мужчина фальшиво рассмеялся. — Дело в том, что пока мы искали вас, слышали вой.  
  
      Дерек был настороже. Он был готов напасть, но Дин опередил его.  
  
      — Оборотень? — засмеялся Дин также фальшиво, как старый охотник. — Разобрались уже. Какой идиот воет, да еще и в полнолуние. Получил по заслугам.  
  
      — Жаль, что вы уже позаботились о нем. Давненько я не встречался с блохастыми, а так хотелось опробовать новые пули с двойным серебряным сердечником.  
  
      Дерек вздохнул, но, к счастью, Дин скрыл этот звук, заговорив.  
  
      — В следующий раз, — без предупреждения, он положил руку на плечи Дерека, сжимая сильнее, чем необходимо. — Хорошо, что мы уже были здесь, и спасли ваши задницы, да?  
  
      — Вам повезло встретить Винчестеров, — сказал молодой охотник, который говорил не так охотно. — Они лучшие.  
  
      — Нам это уже сказали, — пробурчал Дерек, толкая Дина в ребра, чтобы тот отпустил его.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что искал нас, — напомнил Сэм. Что угодно, только бы поскорее избавиться от этих двоих. — Чем мы можем помочь?  
  
      — Говорю вам, — сказал Итан. Он был невероятно худым, но с холодным взглядом, говорящим, что не стоит недооценивать его. — У нас наклевывается что-то очень крупное, — воскликнул он. — Черт, я и не мечтал, что встречу нечто подобное.  
  
      — Ты меня заинтриговал, — сказал Дин.  
  
      — Сначала мы думали, что в богом забытом Калифорнийском городишке промышляли оборотни.  
  
      — А разве нет? — спросил Сэм.  
  
      — Да... Но это еще не все, — он замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы привлечь внимание всех присутствующих. — Ногицунэ.  
  
      — Ногицунэ? — спросил младший Винчестер. Рядом с ним Дин взглянул на Стайлза, который стал еще бледнее. Дерек казался спокойнее, за исключением одной детали — он сильнее сжал кулаки. — Я думал, они только в Японии водятся.  
  
      — Я тоже так думал. Но этот город — одно из самых странных мест, которые я видел за всю свою жизнь. И раз уж заговорили о странностях…  
  
      — Как называется этот город? — внезапно спросил Дерек.  
  
      — Бэйкон Хиллз. А что?  
  
      Оборотень посмотрел на него смертельно серьезно, но по сравнению с невероятно фальшивой улыбкой охотника это было не слишком заметно.  
  
      — Чтобы никогда не ездить туда в отпуск.  
  
      Итан не выглядел довольным ответом. Он внимательно осмотрел на Дерека, словно оценивая то, что знал только он, после чего спокойно кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошее решение, — он снова обратил внимание на Винчестеров. — Ну, что? Поможете? Не думаю, что у вас появится еще один шанс увидеть нечто подобное.  
  
      — Было бы круто, — сказал Сэм, затем повернулся к брату. — Но помнишь, мы обещали шерифу Майлзу, что разберемся со странными исчезновениями в старой психушке...  
  
      На этот раз недовольство Дина выглядело более естественным, но все равно фальшивым.  
  
      — Я совсем забыл… — Дин криво улыбнулся. При этом Дерек подумал, было ли первым, чем охотники занимаются по утрам, тренировки таких гримас перед зеркалом. — Значит в следующий раз, парни…  
  
      — Вы все пропустите… — тот, который явно был лидером новоприбывших, не скрыл своего недовольства. — По слухам, демон устроил там настоящую мясорубку, так что это древний Ногицунэ! Ему не меньше девятисот лет… Добавьте к этому полного идиота шерифа, неудивительно, что лис устроил в городке полный хаос…  
  
      — Не называй его идиотом, — удивив всех, впервые заговорил Стайлз. — Он просто старался выполнять свою работу с тем минимумом, который ему известен.  
  
      — А ты кто такой? — Итан впервые посмотрел на подростка. Парень все время был тише воды, ниже травы, так что ему показалось само разумеющимся, что парень глухой или просто умственно неполноценный. — Президент его фан-клуба?

      — Не обращай на него внимания, — пошутил Сэм, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Парнишка хочет стать полицейским и принимает все близко к сердцу, когда критикуют силы правопорядка.  
  
      — Значит копом, да? — тот еще более откровенно начал разглядывать Стайлза. — После того, что ты видел, уже должен был понять, что они ничего не могут сделать против монстров и настоящих тварей, которые окружают нас.  
  
      Стайлз не испугался четырех пар глаз, направленных на него, и внимательно следил за каждым движением и словом.  
  
      — Но их не мало. Когда находят труп, полиция обычно появляется первой, в отличие от вас! Их работа — защищать людей и предотвращать смерти, а не вести список встреченных вами сверхъестественных существ.  
  
      — Надо же. Видимо кто-то проснулся с желанием подраться.  
  
      — Прости его, — сказал Дерек, приближаясь к Стайлзу. Он понимал, что Стайлз ничего не сделает, чтобы избежать больших подозрений, поэтому волк сжал его запястье, что для других должно было показаться жестом поддержки, и особенно подросток должен был это почувствовать. — Он еще не оправился от всего, что видел за последние дни.  
  
      — Понимаю, — согласился более молодой из новичков, который, должно быть, сглаживал конфликты. — Не все мы созданы для противостояния такому классу опасности.  
  
      Другой охотник продолжал стоять с раздражением на лице и не сменил выражение, пока его спутник не напомнил ему, что им пора, ведь путь не близкий.  
  
      Братья Винчестеры попрощались со своими предполагаемыми коллегами короткими и сухими рукопожатиями, что только усилило напряжение.  
  
      Когда двое мужчин забрались в машину и отъехали, Дерек заметил облегчение Дина.  
  
      — Кто этот мудак? — спросил он.  
  
      — Мудак, — пробормотал Дин, все еще наблюдая за удаляющейся машиной, пока она не исчезла за холмом. Как только охотник удостоверился, что они не вернутся, он обратил внимание на оборотня и подростка... Выглядел он не очень довольным. — Так вы собираетесь рассказать мне, какого хрена происходит?  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      Ответ был таким коротким и быстрым, что даже если бы это была правда, Дин бы все равно не поверил.  
  
      — И хрена лысого, — воскликнул он. — Что вы знаете об этом Ногицунэ?  
  
      Дерек держал взгляд охотника, демонстрируя неповиновение.  
  
      Дин, не уступая, одним плавным движением вытащил пистолет из-за пояса джинсов.  
  
      — Я должен спросить снова?  
  
      — Опусти оружие, — предупредил Стайлз слишком спокойно для данной ситуации.  
  
      Дерек следил за поведением Дина, больше обеспокоенный подростком, нежели снова направленным на него оружием. Как и ожидалось, появление новых охотников, говорящих о Бэйкон Хиллз, заставило Стайлза перестать вести себя отстранённо.  
  
      Дерек тихо вздохнул… И это Стайлз вечно сетовал на его синдром мученика.  
  
      — Нет, пока не получу ответ. Почему ты побледнел, услышав имя демона? — обратился Дин к Стайлзу. — И почему ты захотел узнать название городка? — он подождал несколько секунд ответа. — Отвечайте немедленно!  
  
      — Послушайте, — пробормотал Сэм. Ситуация снова накалялась, и это было не очень хорошо. Особенно, не зная всех нюансов, не вариант снова угрожать пистолетом людям, которые, как выяснилось, вовсе не плохие. — Если у вас проблемы, мы просто хотим помочь вам.  
  
      — Вы всегда вот так помогаете? — с сарказмом спросил Дерек, вскинув бровь на дуло между своих глаз. — Спрашиваю из любопытства.  
  
      — Думаю, ты еще не понял, что мне не нравится, когда мне лгут, — сказал Дин недовольно. — Это только усложняет все. Всегда, — он тяжело сглотнул, и Дерек краем глаза заметил, как Сэм немного дернулся, словно тема доверия висела между братьями дамокловым мечом. — Спрошу в последний раз. Что вы знаете об этом Ногицунэ?  
  
      — Я Ногицунэ.  
  
      Ответ Стайлза был настолько неожиданным, что установилась абсолютная тишина и повеяло сомнением со стороны всех присутствующих.  
  
      — Стайлз, — зарычал Дерек, несмотря на то, что худшее уже было сделано.  
  
      — Что?! — вскрикнул рядом Дин.  
  
      Перестав целится в оборотня, охотник резко навел пистолет на подростка, который выглядел пай-мальчиком, но только что разрушил эту иллюзию.  
  
      Когда он прицелился Стайлзу в голову, волк Дерека, все еще в эйфории после ночи полной луны, начал умолять вмешаться.  
  
      — Опусти пистолет, — прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы и чуть пригнулся, как готовое напасть животное.  
  
      — Нет, пока кто-нибудь не объяснит мне, черт возьми, что происходит.  
  
      — Я не буду повторять, — продолжил Дерек тем же тоном. За исключением того, что на этот раз он оголил клыки. — Или ты прекращаешь целиться в него, или я оторву тебе руку... А затем сделаю тоже самое с твоей головой...  
  
      Угроза только успокоила метания в душе Дина… Он не привык относиться к монстрам, на которых всю жизнь охотился, как к друзьям, поэтому ему было не очень комфортно уже около часа разговаривать с оборотнем.  
  
      — Смотрю, мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали.  
  
      — Это ты постоянно угрожаешь нам.  
  
      — Дин, — и снова Сэм стал голосом разума. Он спокойно подошел к брату и положил ладонь на руку, которая сжимала пистолет. — Они правы. Угрожая им, мы ничего не добьемся.  
  
      Как только Дин убрал пистолет, сделав это с большой неохотой, Дерек сразу подошел к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Мы должны позвонить моему отцу, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
      — Кто твой отец? — спросил Сэм.  
  
      — Шериф Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Дин вскинул бровь почти так же, как это делал Дерек. Но если оборотень выражал так высокомерие и угрозу, то Дин — любопытство и насмешку.  
  
      — Теперь я понимаю твою реакцию.  
  
      — Эти парни опасны? — спросил Дерек.  
  
      — Да, если что-то вбили себе в голову... Тут вот в чем дело: обоснована ли их одержимость этим городом?  
  
      — Больше нет, — сказал Дерек. — С тех пор, как я был Альфой стаи, в городе больше не было проблем с оборотнями...  
  
      — Мне все еще кажется невероятным, что оборотни живут бок о бок с людьми, — прокомментировал охотник, — но я сам уже час общаюсь с одним, поэтому оставлю эту тему... Так... что насчет Ногицунэ?  
  
      — Его больше не существует, — ответил Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз открыл рот. — Мы покончили с ним.

      — Тогда почему ты сказал, что ты — Ногицунэ? — спросил Сэм, обращаясь к Стайлзу.  
  
      Подросток не спешил отвечать. Ответил только после того, как с сомнениями посмотрел на Дерека, и тот позволил ему продолжить легким кивком.  
  
      — Потому что я им был, — сказал он отрешенно. — Демон завладел моим телом...  
  
      — И как ты выжил?  
  
      Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, собираясь с силами. Но когда он не смог продолжить, Дерек без промедления ответил за него.  
  
      — Нам многие помогли.  
  
      Это практически ни о чем ни сказало, но Винчестеры поняли, что все случилось совсем недавно. Дин осознал, что это было то самое «кое-что привести в норму», о котором говорил Дерек ранее.  
  
      — Так... демона больше нет?  
  
      — Нет, — одновременно ответили Дерек и Стайлз.  
  
      Дин взглядом нашел своего младшего брата, чтобы понять, что он думает об этом. Тот пожал плечами, дав понять, что дает ему полную свободу действий.  
  
      Но, судя по тому, что до этого момента, единственная странность в поведении этой парочки — их дискуссия, в то время, как им угрожали оружием, а после поведение парнишки, будто он страдает аутизмом, Дин понял, что совсем бессмысленно проводить обряд экзорцизма над бывшим сосудом Ногицунэ и стрелять серебряными пулями… с аконитом в оборотня.  
  
      Дин покачал головой, удивленный, с чем они столкнулись, несмотря на то, сколько они уже повидали, и направился к Импале убрать оружие.  
  
      Едва охотники направились к своей машине, Дерек, не теряя ни минуты, повёл Стайлза к Камаро. Подойдя к машине, волк проявил беспокойство.  
  
      Потому что, хоть охотники поняли, что они не опасны, это не отменяло того, что сейчас в Бэйкон Хиллз ехали другие охотники… Совсем не дружелюбные и не похожие на тех, с кем им уже приходилось сталкиваться.  
  
      — Что думаешь делать? — спросил он Стайлза. Сам он прекрасно знал, что нужно делать, но хотел, чтобы подросток решил, какой следующий шаг им предпринять, поскольку это касалось непосредственно его. К сожалению, Стайлз просто смотрел на него со страхом и сомнением. — Мы должны позвонить твоему отцу. Хотя бы предупредить, что эти охотники едут к ним и чтобы они были готовы.  
  
      Стайлз кивнул, но сомнения не отпускали его, пока Дерек набирал номер шерифа Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      — Шериф, — сказал он мгновенно, и это говорило о том, что мужчина держит телефон при себе двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Либо это, либо он просто до смерти испугался первого звонка, вместо ежедневного сообщения. — Да, мы в порядке. Я не из-за Стайлза звоню.  
  
      Он краем глаза посмотрел на Стайлза, размышляя, стоит ли отойти, чтобы поговорить с шерифом. Вздохнув, он начал вкратце рассказывать ему о появлении двух охотников, которые направлялись в Бэйкон Хиллз на поиски Ногицунэ. После уже заговорил шериф, и Дерек просто кивал в знак согласия, пока не оглянулся на Стайлза и не заметил, что тот отошел на пару шагов. Дерек оценил этот жест и одновременно возненавидел подростка за это, потому что сделал он это с одной единственной целью — дать ему возможность говорить с шерифом о нем без его непосредственного присутствия.  
  
      — Да, он со мной, — тон Дерека изменился и указывал на то, что теперь они перешли к менее насущным, но не менее важным темам. Через некоторое время он зажал трубку ладонью и обратился к Стайлзу. — Он спрашивает, может ли поговорить с тобой.  
  
      От вопроса Стайлза замутило. Это был его отец, человек, которому он доверял больше всего на свете... Но теперь все было не так-то просто.  
  
      — Не думаю, что сейчас самое подходящее время, — снова сказал Дерек в трубку; ему даже не потребовался ответ Стайлза. — Но все в порядке, не волнуйся, — поспешил он добавить, увидев извиняющееся выражение подростка. Волк еще почти минуту слушал шерифа, пару раз отвечая «да, я ему передам».  
  
      Когда он повесил трубку, Стайлз уже отошел на несколько метров. Он прислонился к багажнику Камаро и потерянным взглядом посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
      — Тебе нужно ехать, — сказал Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек подошел к нему.  
  
      Дерек колебался несколько секунд. Они оба знали, что он прав... Но это было не так просто.  
  
      — Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного…  
  
      — Я могу позаботиться о себе, — пробормотал подросток. — А им ты нужен.  
  
      — Твой отец позаботится обо всем. Да и вообще, эти охотники не найдут никакого Ногицунэ в городе…  
  
      — А что будет со Скоттом и остальными? — спросил Стайлз, не задумываясь... и мгновенно стал еще бледнее, чем был. Как только понял, что снова произнес имя друга.  
  
      — Им просто нужно держаться подальше от них. Что-то подсказывает мне, что они не такие все понимающие, как Винчестеры, и что им глубоко пофиг будет на то, что они оборотни, которые могут контролировать себя и никогда не нападали на невинных.  
  
      — Именно поэтому ты должен ехать…  
  
      Волк отрицательно покачал головой, одновременно сжимая кулаки.  
  
      — Без тебя я никуда не собираюсь возвращаться.  
  
      — Ты не можешь так поступить, — запротестовал человек. Хотя то, как тихо он говорил, скорее, больше было похоже на мольбу, а не протест. — Ты не можешь ставить мою безопасность превыше остальных.  
  
      — Почему нет? — спросил Дерек. А вот оборотень злился.  
  
      — Потому что это твоя стая! И именно их ты должен защищать... А не...  
  
      — А не кого? — надавил Дерек. И когда Стайлз не ответил, он сделал это сам, прекрасно зная, о чем тот думал. — Монстра? Убийцу? Ими ты себя считаешь?  
  
      — Да! — закричал он, сверкая глазами полными ярости. — Разве ты не видишь? Я не хороший парень в этой истории, Дерек. И не меня ты должен спасать.  
  
      — Ты не монстр и не убийца... — напомнил ему волк. — Может тебя и не нужно спасать, потому что здесь нет никакой опасности. Но я поклялся твоему отцу и самому себе, что всегда буду рядом с тобой. И я намерен выполнить это обещание.  
  
      — Зачем?! — снова закричал Стайлз, и слезы покатились по его щекам. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что это уже не имеет смысла? Что мне никогда не станет лучше? Почему ты все рвёшься остаться со мной, когда самое лучшее, что можешь сделать — это забыть обо мне?  
  
      Отчаяние Стайлза вкупе с бессилием ему помочь было похоже на мощный электрический ток, который пустили через все тело Дерека. И он не понимал, как такая сильная физическая боль могла быть вызвана обыкновенным чувством сожаления.  
  
      За исключением того, что не только сожаление он чувствовал в этот момент. Стайлз был не просто безликим невинным, который страдал, и по отношению к которому Дерек чувствовал себя бессильным, потому что ничем не мог ему помочь. Стайлз был самым важным человеком в его жизни, единственным, с кем он видел себя рядом до конца дней, и Дерек просто умирал от осознания, что этого может никогда не случиться.

      Волк так и не сказал ему, что его чувства не ограничивались только сексуальным влечением. Но все, что он сделал с тех пор, как они покинули Бэйкон Хиллз и даже раньше — с того момента, как Дерек узнал его лучше, — красноречиво говорило о том, что между ними не только секс и простая дружба.  
  
      Осознав это, Дерек понял две вещи: во-первых, независимо от того, насколько сложно и невыносимо было быть со Стайлзом, со знанием того, что никогда не сможет быть с ним так, как всегда грезил, волк никогда не сможет оставить его.  
  
      А во-вторых, если Стайлз не пришел к такому же выводу — это потому, что в глубине души он не хотел признавать правду.  
  
      Именно это больше всего разозлило Дерека:  
      — Если ты еще не знаешь ответа, то ты не так умен, как думаешь.


	15. Chapter 15

      На такой резкий ответ Дерека, который заодно послужил и оскорблением, Стайлз зарычал так, что любой бы Альфа позавидовал, и скрылся в комнате мотеля.  
  
      От сильного хлопка двери едва не вздрогнуло все здание, и Дерек действительно почувствовал гордость за силу своего парня… как и жалость от того, что расходовал он эту энергию совсем не в то русло.  
  
      Как возможно, что самый упрямый человек, которого волк знал, не считая себя самого, мог так легко принять, что для него все потеряно и изолированная жизнь была единственным возможным решением? Почему он не боролся с тем же рвением в поисках решения, как делал всегда, сталкиваясь с ситуациями на грани жизни и смерти?

      «Потому что на этот раз решения нет», — ответил голос в голове Дерека.  
  
      Оборотень зарычал, яростно отрицая эту мысль.  
  
      Почему жизнь была настолько отвратительно несправедливой с хорошими людьми?  
  
      Краем глаза он увидел, что к нему Дин приближается, а Сэм заходит в комнату Стайлза. Определенно, младший Винчестер был мастер разряжать острые моменты, потому что волк не услышал криков Стайлза из открытой двери или просьб уйти, потому что у Стилински не было настроения разговаривать.  
  
      Дереку же не оставалось ничего, кроме как иметь дело с другим Винчестером.  
  
      В любом другом случае он ограничился бы демонстрацией зубов, намекая, что разговаривать не самое подходящее время. Но после того, как неплохо прошел разговор со Стайлзом, и, поняв, что таким образом он успокаивал нервы, возможно, небольшая беседа с охотником — именно то, что волку нужно было, чтобы очистить свой разум и забыть об остальных проблемах.  
  
      — Вот уж никогда не думал, что однажды увижу, как мальчишка-дохляк ссорится с оборотнем почти под два метра ростом, — сказал Дин, подошел к нему, и оперся на багажник Камаро.  
  
      Дерек изучал охотника, гадая, был ли комментарий новым оскорблением или просто шуткой из разряда черного юмора. Из-за едва заметной улыбки Дина волк почувствовал облегчение, склоняясь больше к второму варианту.  
  
      Оборотень понял, почему после странного знакомства, да и к тому же с охотником, в глубине души Дин ему понравился: они были очень похожи, и не только тем, что казалось, будто весь мир лежит на их плечах.  
  
      — Стайлз уникален в разрушении клише, — сухо ответил он.  
  
      — Что собираетесь делать с Итаном и Майклом? — спросил Дин.  
  
      — Я уже предупредил шерифа, что скоро к ним нагрянут.  
  
      — Но ты хочешь поехать на случай, если все усложнится.  
  
      Дерек безрадостно фыркнул и тоска отразилась в его зеленых глазах.  
  
      — Это то, что я обязан сделать, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Как давно вы вместе? — внезапно спросил Дин, и сразу понял, что это слишком личный вопрос. Об этом говорили внезапно взмывшие вверх брови и особенно сверхъестественный блеск, которым засияли глаза оборотня. Дин поспешил поднять руки, чтобы успокоить его. — Я знаю, что это не мое дело, но... Должен признать, что история оборотня и подростка, который был одержим демоном, кажется мне невероятной.  
  
      — Это не так весело, как кажется, — прорычал Дерек.  
  
      — Я знаю, — понимая, что это серьезная проблема для оборотня, Дин решил рассказать немного о себе, чтобы тот понял, что он просто пытается сочувствовать. — У меня тоже было несколько подобных историй... Приятно знать, что я не единственный мудак, с которым так сыграл Бог.  
  
      Последний комментарий сменил ярость Дерека на любопытство.  
  
      — Ты разве веришь в Бога? — подозрительно спросил он.  
  
      — Иногда...  
  
      Дерек уставился на охотника. Он был парнем, которого волк едва знал и который с каждой прошедшей секундой казался ему все более странным. И в тоже время с каждой фразой друг другу они понимали, что очень похожи.  
  
      Поэтому, в итоге, Дерек поделился с незнакомцем мыслями, которые бы мог обсудить только со Стайлзом и Лорой.  
  
      — Можно сказать, что вместе мы неделю… Но ходим вокруг да около уже пару лет…  
  
      — Вижу, тебе нравятся молоденькие, — глаза Дерека снова вспыхнули. — Это шутка!  
  
      — Стайлз не такой, каким кажется, — пробормотал он, наблюдая за дверью, за которой находился Стайлз, думающий неизвестно о чем...  
  
      — Если хочешь, я и Сэм можем поехать, — внезапно сказал Дин. Дерек удивленно вскинул бровь. — На данный момент у нас нет никаких дел. И мне любопытно посетить город, в котором произошло так много сверхъестественного… — он округлил глаза в абсолютном неверии, — к вам на самом деле забредала стая Альф?  
  
      — Было не так здорово, как может показаться, — все еще удивленный, Дерек наклонил голову. — Зачем вам это? Проследить за своими друзьями? Или беспокоишься из-за двух незнакомых парней?  
  
      — Во-первых, они не мои друзья. На данный момент, думаю, уже понятно, что охотники бывают разные…  
  
      — Да. Это я уже заметил.  
  
      — И во-вторых, наш семейный бизнес — спасать людей… Не имеет значения, что это оборотень и бывший Ногицунэ, которых мы едва знаем. И понятно же, что у парнишки дома есть нерешенные дела…  
  
      Дерек проследил за взглядом Дина. Сквозь занавески он смог разглядеть, как Стайлз сидит на кровати, а Сэм стоит рядом и говорит. И хотя Стайлз отвечал, выглядел он при этом совсем безрадостным.  
  
      — Демон, захвативший тело Стайлза, слишком много дел там натворил… — прошептал Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от подростка.  
  
      Дин про себя покачал головой. Несмотря на весь свой опыт, он до сих пор удивлялся, каким жестоким мог быть мир, судьба или как там это всё называется...  
  
      — Бедняга, — пробормотал он, после чего снова переключился на оборотня. — И? Если хочешь, чтобы мы поехали, просто скажи. И это... я был бы признателен, если бы ты предупредил ребят своей стаи, что мы хорошие. Не хочется, чтобы нас встретили с когтями и клыками наперевес.  
  
      Оборотень кивнул, пытаясь ответить на шутку охотника таким же остроумным комментарием. После разговоров с ним Дерек был уверен, что Винчестер тоже поклонник сарказма.  
  
      Однако в свете событий последних дней Дерек не был настроен вести себя как альфа-мачо двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
  
      — Спасибо, — наконец прошептал волк, надеясь, что для охотника этого будет достаточно.  
  
      Должно быть, так оно и вышло, потому что Дин резко встал на ноги и пошел за братом. И застал его, когда тот выходил из комнаты, тихо разговаривая со Стайлзом. И хотя по подростку совсем нельзя было сказать, что он всем доволен, как минимум, он не казался раздраженным присутствием охотника, которому даже кивнул, прежде чем тот поприветствовал брата.  
  
      — Сэмми, — позвал Дин его и, когда брат подошёл, объявил, — мы едем в Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      А Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз снова скрывается за дверью комнаты. Он прислушался, чтобы попытаться понять, чем подросток там занимается. И хотя Дерек уловил размеренный ритм его сердцебиения, никакой ниточки эмоции он больше не чувствовал… И как же он ненавидел это!  
  
      Однако, когда через несколько секунд парень вышел из комнаты с рюкзаком, перекинутым через плечо, и сумкой Дерека в другой руке, настроение волка немного улучшилось.  
  
      — Мы тоже поедем, — объявил Стайлз, вставая рядом с Дереком. Не спросив разрешения, он открыл багажник и скинул туда поклажу.

      — Не думал, что ты захочешь так скоро вернуться.  
  
      — Я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда эти охотники поехали туда за мной... — он молча смотрел на Дерека несколько секунд, — и ежу понятно, что ты поедешь туда, куда и я, — оборотень церемонно кивнул, совсем не желая думать о том, как абсурдно романтично и штампово звучало это утверждение. — Поэтому у меня нет выбора, кроме как тоже поехать.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — Дерек заставил себя это спросить.  
  
      В каком бы ни был Дерек восторге от идеи вернуться, ему казалось странным, что теперь Стайлз был «за» возвращение, хотя менее, чем пять минут назад, казалось, был в ужасе от простой перспективы снова увидеть отца и друзей.  
  
      — Эта поездка должна была помочь мне немного развеяться… — продолжил Стайлз. — Я это сделал. Теперь я точно знаю, что со мной происходит… Должно быть, самое время вернуться.  
  
      — Ночью ты совсем другое говорил, — заметил Дерек. — Значит ли это то, что ты говорил о нас?..  
  
      Судорожный вдох парня прервал его.  
  
      — Это ничего не меняет, — он облизал губы до боли знакомым жестом прошлого Стайлза. — Но я не могу позволить, чтобы все… особенно ты, по моей вине не могли жить дальше.  
  
      — Что это значит?  
  
      — А то, что если я не вернусь домой, мой отец продолжит думать, что он плохой родитель, потому что не способен уговорить меня остаться с ним… А ты предпочтешь жить так, как мы сейчас: от мотеля к мотелю, с напарником… который даже не похож на человека.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — И никто не заслуживает такой жизни, Дерек. Я не хочу, чтобы ТЫ так жил. Достаточно того, через что прошел я. Нечестно, что теперь ты разрушишь свою жизнь только потому, что она связана с моей.  
  
      — Я думал, что четко выразился, чего я хочу, — Дерек почувствовал румянец на щеках. Не самое подходящее время чувствовать стыд, но это был первый раз, когда он так открыто говорит Стайлзу о своей любви и что хочет остаться с ним рядом до конца своих дней… Независимо от того, насколько бы отвратительной ни была эта жизнь.  
  
      — Как раз это и невозможно. Не в том смысле, в каком ты этого хочешь… — прошептал Стайлз так тихо, что его едва было слышно. Однако Дерек услышал его громко и четко, и у него сложилось ощущение, что именно эти слова он будет слышать у себя в голове до конца своих дней. — Но поскольку ты такой упертый, и тебя практически невозможно ни в чем убедить, может быть, если я вернусь домой, ты сможешь найти в себе силы и последовать по своему пути.  
  
      Дерек захотел зарычать, закричать и, даже может быть, ударить пару раз Стайлза за абсурдные слова. Волк больше никогда не сможет даже подумать о новых отношениях с другим человеком. Тем более, искать их там, где живет Стайлз.  
  
      В конце концов, поняв, что таким поведением он ничего не добьется, Дерек решил сесть в машину, про себя думая только одно: «Это нечестно».  
  
      Дерек всегда думал, что говорить нечто подобное было синонимом слабости. Принимать поражение и упиваться тем, что это мир несправедлив, а ты просто ничего не можешь сделать. Он так думал, когда мать заставила его бросить баскетбол, поняв, что проснулись его сверхъестественные способности, а он еще не мог их контролировать.  
  
      С того, первого, дня, когда он начал ненавидеть, что был оборотнем, Дерек больше не произносил этих слов… Пока они не отправились в эту поездку без определенного пункта назначения с целью спасти Стайлза.  
  
      Сейчас, когда они возвращались домой, Дерек снова почувствовал горький привкус поражения.  
  
      ***  
  
      Уже через пять минут Дерек мечтал сбежать из салона Камаро.  
  
      Теперь он знал, что происходит, и атмосфера не должна была быть такой неуютной и гнетущей. И в отличие от того, чтобы предоставить шерифу разобраться с охотниками или самому рвануть в город, Дерек возвращался в Бэйкон Хиллз вместе со Стайлзом…  
  
      Но понимая, к чему ведет возвращение домой, Дерек вообще не видел в этом позитивную сторону.  
  
      Поэтому, едва волк завел мотор, он искоса поглядывал на Стайлза. Хотел убедиться, что с ним все в порядке (насколько это возможно) и что он не закрылся в своем личном мирке и своих сожалениях.  
  
      — Я в порядке, Дерек. Хватит за мной следить.  
  
      — Я не… — хотел было возмутиться Дерек, но… кого он обманывает? Даже себя не может… — Я просто немного беспокоюсь.  
  
      — Ты всегда беспокоишься, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. Не скрываясь. Словно забыл, что с начала поездки часто что-то мешало им поддерживать зрительный контакт в машине. — В этом твоя проблема.  
  
      И все равно, даже когда Стайлз смотрел на него, такой расслабленный, с заметным улучшением, Дерек не способен был разглядеть хоть что-то позитивное в этой ситуации.  
  
      — Ты только минут десять назад говорил, чтобы я вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз один, забыл о тебе и начал жить своей жизнью.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — А теперь ты здесь, в машине, как ни в чем не бывало едешь в Бэйкон, — Дерек говорил, как педантичный профессор, который объясняет что-то своим нерадивым студентам. — Извини, если я нахожу это немного противоречивым…  
  
      — Я просто хочу помочь.  
  
      — Да. Это я уже понял.  
  
      — Тогда что?  
  
      Дерек зарычал от злости. От любого другого человека он бы попытался скрыть свое разочарование. Только со Стайлзом ему никогда не приходилось скрывать свои чувства.  
  
      — Что будет после? — задал он вопрос, чуть ли не крича. — Что будет после того, как мы разберёмся с теми охотниками?  
  
      Вместо ответа Стайлз лишь прищурился и смотрел на оборотня, в попытке разглядеть больше, чем доступно простому взгляду.  
  
      — Поясни это «разберемся».  
  
      — Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы защитить стаю… И тебя.  
  
      — Да. Это я уже понял.  
  
      — Ну, и?  
  
      — Что «ну, и»? — повторил подросток. У Дерека складывалось ощущение, что с ним играют, но абсолютной уверенности в этом не было. А ситуация была совсем не забавной.  
  
      — Что ты будешь делать после, Стайлз… — тон очень расстроенного Дерека прозвучал на октаву выше. — Скажешь отцу, чтобы не ждал возвращения сына, которого он знал? Что теперь он будет видеть только тень прошлого Стайлза, кроме случаев, когда появится очередная проблема, и тогда, может быть, он увидит настоящего?  
  
      Стайлз спокойно выслушал тираду Дерека. Казалось, что его крики вообще не беспокоили подростка. В итоге, он едва улыбнулся, что совсем не убедило оборотня (слишком много высокомерия было в этой ухмылке, и по опыту волк знал, что высокомерие ни к чему хорошему не приводит) и ответил:

      — Что будет после? — задал он вопрос, чуть ли не крича. — Что будет после того, как мы разберёмся с теми охотниками?  
  
      Вместо ответа Стайлз лишь прищурился и смотрел на оборотня, в попытке разглядеть больше, чем доступно простому взгляду.  
  
      — Поясни это «разберемся».  
  
      — Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы защитить стаю… И тебя.  
  
      — Да. Это я уже понял.  
  
      — Ну, и?  
  
      — Что «ну, и»? — повторил подросток. У Дерека складывалось ощущение, что с ним играют, но абсолютной уверенности в этом не было. А ситуация была совсем не забавной.  
  
      — Что ты будешь делать после, Стайлз… — тон очень расстроенного Дерека прозвучал на октаву выше. — Скажешь отцу, чтобы не ждал возвращения сына, которого он знал? Что теперь он будет видеть только тень прошлого Стайлза, кроме случаев, когда появится очередная проблема, и тогда, может быть, он увидит настоящего?  
  
      Стайлз спокойно выслушал тираду Дерека. Казалось, что его крики вообще не беспокоили подростка. В итоге, он едва улыбнулся, что совсем не убедило оборотня (слишком много высокомерия было в этой ухмылке, и по опыту волк знал, что высокомерие ни к чему хорошему не приводит) и ответил:

[**YoBit**.NetКупить или продать DASH (DASH) на бирже **YoBit**  Exchange!Купить или продать DASH (DASH) на бирже  **YoBit**  Exchange!ПерейтиЯндекс.Директ18+](https://an.yandex.ru/count/VEKHzeabA_S502q2CUGTGrm00000E8hH4402I09Wl0Xe173CxPkH0O01xgdhnGI80Sov_V0va06qaUtmCPW1iC7Zf3Eu0RAKz9aRm042s06avlqMu07galeMw04G-06EfTw-0OW24w02ejId5xa2L6QfmE1fGF_m0lhOog42-0A2W820W80SW0FMwhdm3eW3teJLh0IO0xwL4R031EW4xnNu19g24OW5ce8Ha0McnX6W1TUXAQW5WFmYi0M0_2Au1VY79C05xgYB0iW5lwYb1D05XOS2u0LQy0K1c0RibBMm0g06gWEe1ge3oGOHh5kYN6PFSj46k6tUC2UUsGlP1W000B1M0000gGVLaD1g4iZQ_x07W82GBC07Z9w-amhG1mBW1-eE-0S2W0W4q0YQYe21m9200k08aUhJ2u0A0S4A00000000y3_O2WBW2e29UlWAmFmLY0icc0i8gWiG4rCrIjMG003S4ESUpty50C0BWAC5o0k0r9C1sGlLaD1g4iZQ_-WBrQeGy0i3Y0oEfTw-0UWC7vWDw-BY0k0D0eaE00000000y3-G3i24FPWEaTZkaihBsQToe0x0X3sm3W6X3m0000000F0_g0_LeOAjWuAoxVy1sGz8QSS1NiwmF-0F0O0G-kYO4v0GnVIakF-Lx8__0PeG2H400000003mFyWG1lWG-___________0O0H-___________0OWH0f0H0g4H00000000y3y0?stat-id=19&test-tag=123145436572673&format-type=43&banner-test-tags=eyI2Njk1MDAzMjI2IjoiMTIzMTQ1MzAyMzEwOTEyIn0%3D&)

      — Для меня все выглядит не так плохо.  
  
      — Нет? — выкрикнул Дерек, отвлекаясь ненадолго от дороги. — Это не жизнь, Стайлз.  
  
      — Я, как минимум, жив, — пошептал Стайлз. Он не хотел кричать… особенно обращаясь к Дереку. — Многим и этого не дано.  
  
      Волк настолько сильно сжал зубы, что они заскрипели, и он снова вернул внимание на дорогу. Казалось, больше он ничего не добавит, но минуту погодя, сказал:  
      — Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.  
  
      — Как?  
  
      — Прекращаешь ссору, прежде чем она начнется.  
  
      Неожиданно Стайлз рассмеялся. Коротко и немного натянуто, но, по крайней мере, это был его настоящий смех.  
  
      — Мне жаль, детка... Боюсь, теперь только так и будет. И из нас двоих у тебя будет больше желания поговорить.  
  
      От ответа у Дерека внутри все перевернулось. Обычно Стайлз использовал такие, скорее, банальные, чем ласковые, словечки, когда хотел поддеть, будучи в не самом скверном настроении, и Дерек еще не совсем привык к ним… Тем не менее, волку до сих пор казалось странным слышать такие слова от парня, особенно когда они были адресованы ему.  
  
      — Ты продолжишь называть меня «деткой», когда мы вернемся к твоему отцу? — спросил Дерек совсем не подумав, скорее озвучив свои мысли, а не искреннее любопытствуя.  
  
      Стайлз это прекрасно понял, потому что высокомерно улыбнулся, и хотя это означало его победу в дискуссии, Дерек предпочел бы видеть улыбку, чем тот пустой взгляд.  
  
      — Зависит от того, насколько хорошо ты себя будешь вести.  
  
      ***  
  
      В нескольких метрах от Камаро ехала потрясающая Шевроле Импала, разговор в которой был не таким напряженным, но и не самым простым.  
  
      Дин рассеяно смотрел в заднее стекло Камаро, пытаясь представить внутренний интерьер, а Сэм копался в интернете на ноутбуке и искал всю доступную информацию на Ногицунэ, пытаясь выяснить, как японский мстительный дух мог оказаться в Калифорнии.  
  
      Только когда Сэм нашел страничку с кучей информации, он заметил странную тишину в машине. Он посмотрел на место водителя, чтобы понять, что Дин слишком сосредоточен на автомобиле перед ним и не включил радио.  
  
      Слишком часто такая ситуация случалась между ними, что говорило о том, что его старший брат думал о чем-то, и это «что-то» было не совсем хорошим.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил он.  
  
      — Они не напоминают тебе нас? — спросил Дин, подбородком указывая на машину впереди.  
  
      — Дерек и Стайлз? — удивился Сэм.  
  
      — Дерек очень похож на меня… Того меня, которым я был слишком долго. Когда только вернулся из… — он прервал самого себя. Не часто, но прошлое периодически стучалось в дверь нежеланным гостем, и Дин ненавидел себя за то, что позволял этому произойти. — Сейчас он думает, что в мире нет ничего, кроме жестокости и боли… И единственный человек, который не позволял ему так думать, иногда даже близко не похож на человека…  
  
      — Я уверен, они разберутся с этим, — Сэм попытался поднять ему настроение. — Дерек кажется хорошим парнем и Стайлз действительно что-то чувствует к нему. Только со временем он поймет, что лучшее, что он может сделать — это остаться с любимым человеком.  
  
      Дин кивнул не потому, что верил его словам, а просто за попытку брата найти что-то позитивное в этой ситуации. В глубине души он был согласен с Сэмом, только не совсем представлял, как то, что помогло им, может помочь Дереку.  
  
      Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Дин встретит того, чья ситуация была намного хуже его…  
  
      Хотя, если быть честным перед самим собой, кто бы мог подумать, что в один прекрасный день он выберется из пучины отчаяния, в которую пал, как только выбрался из Ада…  
  
      С какой стороны ни глянь, а это было чудом, и только один человек мог его сотворить.  
  
      — Без тебя я бы не справился, — пробормотал Дин, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
  
      Сэм не спешил отвечать.  
  
      Такие разговоры с братом до сих пор не были частыми, тем более в салоне автомобиля, что, собственно, не позволяло Дину закрыться и свернуть разговор.  
  
      — Не то чтобы я много сделал… — сказал наконец Сэм.  
  
      — Именно ты показал мне, что в мире есть не только боль и страдания, — быстро сказал охотник, кидая мимолетный взгляд на брата. — Если бы не ты, я бы уже давным-давно сдался.  
  
      Слишком растроганный словами брата, младший Винчестер некоторое время ничего не говорил.  
  
      — Знаешь, я иногда просто ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — не смотря на тон и сказанные слова, Сэм на самом деле шутил. — Совсем не честно говорить такие слова, когда мы одни в машине… Остальные так и будут думать, что ты придурок, и не понимать, почему я поддерживаю все твои тупые идеи.  
  
      Дин смотрел на него пару секунд, демонстрируя кривую улыбку, которую Сэм помнил еще с раннего детства.  
  
      — Лучшее только для тебя, братишка.  
  
      Сэм засмеялся и включил радио. Как бы ему ни нравились моменты абсолютной искренности между ними, лучше не растягивать их, чтобы не сделать неуютными… Поэтому-то они и были такими особенными, потому что ими не злоупотребляли.  
  
      Между ними всегда так было: они знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что не было необходимости объяснять некоторые вещи и что один думает о другом. С этим они уже разобрались, как и с другими своими поступками, особенно, когда они изо дня в день спасали друг друга…  
  
      Сэм начал ковыряться в радио в поисках волны классического роком, а Дин снова на все сто сосредоточился на дороге. Когда он снова уставился на задние габариты Камаро, улыбка на его губах стала немножко грустной.  
  
      — Надеюсь, они как можно скорее разберутся со своими проблемами. С таким нужно действовать быстро, иначе все выйдет из-под контроля.  
  
      Сэм не мог не согласиться с братом и снова сосредоточился на ноутбуке.  
  
      — Говоря о проблемах…  
  
      Такая «деликатная» смена темы заставила Дина оторваться от дороги.  
  
      — Кто говорил о проблемах?  
  
      — Есть кое-что, что не срастается в истории.  
  
      Сделав радио тише, Сэм развернул ноутбук, чтобы брат мог увидеть статью.  
  
      — Не считая того, что мы сейчас помогаем оборотням, с которыми только познакомились? — спросил Дин, мельком взглянув на страницу. На экране было странное существо, наполовину человек, наполовину лис, семь хвостов которого создавали что-то наподобие ореола вокруг его тела.

      — Да, — ответил Сэм.  
  
      — Что такое?  
  
      — Пока ты говорил с Дереком, Стайлз рассказал мне, как они избавились от Ногицунэ.  
  
      — Он тебе рассказал?! — изумленно выдал он. — Ты определенно лучший вытягивать признания… Мне он не рассказал даже, как они познакомились.  
  
      — Это потому, что тебе выпало быть плохим полицейским, — засмеялся Сэм.  
  
      — Вот я и говорю… Эй! — вскрикнул Дин. — Кого ты тут назвал плохим?!  
  
      — Извини. Но это ты тут начал проводить сравнения, — улыбнулся Сэм.  
  
      Дин закатил глаза на несколько секунд и ожидал, что брат все-таки расскажет, что его обеспокоило. Но когда ничего не изменилось, и Сэм продолжил смотреть на экран ноутбука, пришлось спросить.  
  
      — Ну, и? Что за проблема?  
  
      Взгляд Сэма, когда он оглянулся, дал понять, что это не проблемка, которую они смогут легко решить.  
  
      Да и вообще, когда это у них получалось все легко решить?..  
  
      — Из того, что он рассказал, картинка у меня не складывается.  
  
      — Думаешь, он солгал?  
  
      — Нет, — Сэм пристально изучал страничку. — Он казался искренним и, хотя метод, который они использовали, чтобы поймать Ногицунэ, был сложным и замысловатым, на самом деле у него была своя логика.  
  
      — Что тогда?  
  
      Сэм помрачнел. И в таком настроении провел всю дорогу до Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      — Не знаю... Но у меня плохое предчувствие.


	16. Chapter 16

      Остаток пути в Камаро прошел на удивление нормально. Будто тот короткий разговор, который не развеял ни одно из сомнений Дерека, приоткрыл дверь между ними, и они снова смогли себя вести как прежде, когда им доводилось ездить вместе.  
  
      Однако мнимое спокойствие испарилось, когда они проехали знак «Добро пожаловать в Бэйкон Хиллз» и тень легла на лицо Стайлза.  
  
      Когда они увидели первые огни города, уже начало смеркаться. Дерек припарковался у обочины рассказать Винчестерам, где они могут остановиться — приглашать их в свой лофт на ночь он ни за что не собирался. Договорившись созвониться, как только они сделают то, чем обычно занимаются охотники, и узнают, где находятся их коллеги, они распрощались.

      Едва их дорожки разошлись, Дерек поехал в свой лофт. Ему так хотелось вытянуть ноги, принять долгий душ, смыть с себя тонны пыли и накопленное беспокойство… Волк никогда бы не подумал, что будет так рад возвращению домой.  
  
      Они не предупредили шерифа о смене планов и о том, что Стайлз тоже возвращается, и никто не ждал их прямо сейчас. Оба были довольны таким раскладом, потому что ни у одного из них не было настроения и сил на разговоры. Как, черт подери, сказать отцу, что он потерял сына, даже если он будет видеть его каждый день, а на самом деле это будет совсем не его сын?  
  
      И хотя они отложили беседу с шерифом, Стайлз совсем не выглядел довольным местом, куда его привезли.  
  
      Парень остановился, как только Дерек открыл дверь в лофт, и спустился по ступеням входа.  
  
      — Что с тобой? — спросил Дерек, когда оставил дорожную сумку на кровати и заметил, что Стайлз еще не вошел.  
  
      С неохотой подростку удалось спуститься на три ступеньки, но он не решился двигаться дальше.  
  
      — Я не был здесь с тех пор... как напал на тебя...  
  
      Дерек упрекнул себя за такую оплошность... Он должен был подумать, что такое может произойти.  
  
      Но он слишком устал, чтобы продумывать каждый шаг и сказанное слово, не усложнив ситуацию. У Дерека было ощущение, что, независимо от того, насколько он продумает каждое действие, в конце концов, он все равно облажается. Так оно и случилось — он привез Стайлза в самое неподходящее место.  
  
      А куда еще ему было ехать? То, что Стайлз не попросил отвезти его домой, подразумевало, что у него все еще не было сил увидеться с отцом. И, естественно, дом Скотта или любого знакомого тоже исключались.  
  
      — Забудь об этом, — попытался успокоить его Дерек. — На самом деле это я на тебя напал… — он картинно поднял бровь. — Или, по крайней мере, попытался.  
  
      — Я причинил тебе боль...  
  
      — Это был не первый раз, когда мне причинили боль. И по сравнению с Питером это была сущая царапина.  
  
      — Но это произошло в твоем собственном доме... И...  
  
      — Стайлз, — перебил Дерек подростка. Невыносимо было слушать его жалобный голос. — Забудь об этом, ладно? Я уже говорил тебе — это был не ты.  
  
      — Это не так просто... — парень с раскаянием смотрел на оборотня.  
  
      Волк несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, после чего в отчаянии зарылся обеими руками в волосы — либо это, либо он сейчас уничтожит пару предметов мебели.  
  
      При этом его футболка немного задралась, демонстрируя загорелую кожу живота... и сердечный ритм Стайлза мгновенно ускорился.  
  
      Дерек прекрасно слышал бешеный ритм, разгоняющий кровь, и развернулся, чтобы убедиться, что с парнем все в порядке… И когда Стайлз быстро опустил голову, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие щеки, стало ясно, да... случилось то, что волк и предполагал.  
  
      И в случае, если ускоренного пульса или румянца было недостаточно, чтобы доказать, что Стайлз был возбужден — восхитительный аромат его желания, по которому волк так сильно соскучился, подтвердил догадку.  
  
      И если Дерек скучал по прикосновению их тел, пока не мог прикоснуться к подростку, как хотелось, то, кажется, и со Стайлзом происходило то же самое.  
  
      Ну... Кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему в этом?  
  
      — Ладно, — спокойно сказал волк, возобновив прерванный разговор. — Тогда, может, просто стоит заменить плохие воспоминания на хорошие...  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Стайлз шепотом, все еще пытаясь скрыть свое волнение.  
  
      Дерек встал в центре лофта и развел руки, охватывая ими как можно больше пространства.  
  
      — Где ты напал на меня?  
  
      Посомневавшись, Стайлз указал на колонну в нескольких метрах от него.  
  
      — Я ударил тебя об эту колонну.  
  
      — Отлично, — ничего не объясняя, Дерек подошел к колонне и плавным движением снял футболку.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, когда волк начал расстегивать ремень.  
  
      — А на что похоже? — в свою очередь спросил Дерек, приподняв бровь.  
  
      — Ты действительно думаешь, что я забуду, что сделал с тобой, после перепиха прямо посреди лофта?  
  
      Вопрос, который должен был прозвучать как претензия, никого не обманул, ведь эрекцию Стайлза стало видно даже через плотную ткань штанов.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — Дерек подхватил его игру, ожидая, когда Стайлз примет решение. — Ты сам это сказал. Это то, что ты не можешь так просто взять и забыть... Но если взамен ты сделаешь что-то приятное… — он не закончил предложение, чтобы Стайлз сам, как ему хотелось, заполнил паузы. — Кроме того, не обязательно, чтобы это был секс.  
  
      — А, нет?  
  
      — Только то, чего ты хочешь, — Дерек снова раскинул руки. — Ты решаешь, Стайлз, как всегда. Что ты можешь сделать, чтобы затмить те воспоминания?  
  
      Стайлз не ответил. Сначала, потому что просто не мог поверить, что Дерек серьезно... А после, потому что знал, что ему точно понравится то, что может предложить волк.  
  
      Как только Стайлзу стало ясно, что он хотел дать оборотню, который стоял всего в нескольких метрах от него, — без футболки, да еще с таким телом, и самое главное, в полном его распоряжении, — исчезли сомнения и глупые попытки скрыть, что его совсем не волновал этот мужчина. Абсолютный эксклюзив только его и для него.  
  
      Приняв решение, Стайлз направился к Дереку. Едва он подошел к волку, то прижался к нему так близко, что его вихры коснулись лба мужчины, который стоял на месте и ждал… а Стайлз внезапно опустился на колени.  
  
      Как только колени коснулись пола, парень потянулся к брюкам Дерека расстегнуть ширинку, а после стянул штаны с трусами так, чтобы освободить эрекцию.  
  
      Стайлз облизнулся, вобрал в рот головку, и Дерек низко застонал. Подросток тут же ощутил пальцы волка в своих волосах. Тот не тянул за пряди, заставляя продолжить, но дал понять, что ему понравились действия Стайлза, когда парень еще немного пропустил член в рот.  
  
      Вся нервозность Стайлза сразу исчезла. Может быть, это не лучший минет в мире, так как это был его первый раз, но никаких сомнений, что оба наслаждались. Поэтому он не хотел торопиться. Стайлз наслаждался и особенно упивался пряным вкусом секса и семени на языке. Он специально медленно облизал тяжелый член сверху вниз, затем обратно, обернул головку языком, и, наконец, вобрал в рот, пока тот не уткнулся в заднюю стенку горла. Он, как мог, сдержал рвотный позыв, и вцепился в талию оборотня, чтобы удержаться.  
  
      Над собой Стайлз услышал от Дерека хриплое «продолжай вот так», и заметил, что собственная эрекция требует к себе внимания.

      Он спросил себя, сможет ли отсасывать, если запустит одну руку в трусы, потому что хотел, чтобы они достигли оргазма вместе.  
  
      — Остановись, — неожиданно с трудом пробормотал Дерек, словно на самом деле не хотел, чтобы Стайлз останавливался, но по-другому было нельзя. — Остановись, Стайлз...  
  
      — Что случилось? Тебе не нравится?  
  
      — Напротив, — щеки оборотня были красными, а глаза словно стеклянные. — Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе…  
  
      Как только волк произнес это, Стайлз, раньше даже не представляя, что такой вариант возможен, захотел только одного — чтобы Дерек кончил ему в рот.  
  
      Стайлз не посвятил Дерека в свои планы, но это и не обязательно было делать. Он снова полностью заглотил эрекцию и начал сосать так, будто завтра не настанет, вспоминая все то, что с ним делал Дерек, когда все было наоборот, надеясь, что волку понравится также сильно, как когда-то нравилось ему...  
  
      Внезапно за волосы сильно дернули, и Стайлз приготовился глотать.  
  
      Он настолько сильно сосредоточился на вкусе и старании не упустить ни капли (он был очень усердным парнем), что напрочь забыл о своей собственной эрекции… Пока не выпустил изо рта уже вялый член, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть воздуха, а Дерек взял ситуацию в свои руки: он положил ладонь на щеку Стайлза, чтобы заставить того встать, поспешно расстегнул ему штаны, едва подросток встал, а после прислонился к деревянной балке так, что Стайлз догадался — она единственная, что удерживает волка на ногах.  
  
      Все это произошло после того, как волк прорычал «иди сюда», что показалось скорее приказом, чем просьбой, и через секунду он уже целовал губы со вкусом собственного семени.  
  
      Спросить, уверен ли Дерек, что хочет целовать его, Стайлз не смог. Как только он почувствовал язык Дерека во рту и его руки в трусах, все перестало быть важным: он позволил волку, словно впавшему в безумие, довольно резкими движениями стянуть с себя футболку и штаны с трусами, и тут же оказался на коленях Дерека, который, не отрываясь ни на мгновение от рта Стайлза, сполз спиной по колонне на пол.  
  
      Уже на полу Стайлз понял, что Дерек до сих пор не снял штаны, и подумал, как же это сделать теперь... К тому же сомневаясь, что Дерек готов ко второму заходу… Каким бы стойким мужчина ни был, на восстановление должно понадобиться пару минут.  
  
      А потом понял, что оборотень не это собирался делать.  
  
      Стайлз позволял делать с собой все, что вздумается, так как сидел на коленях Дерека, а кусачий поцелуй со вкусом спермы был не так уж и плох, пока волк внезапно не обхватил его эрекцию и начал дрочить, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
      Он застонал Дереку в рот, как только тот к нему прикоснулся, но в итоге, у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как оторваться от губ волка. Иначе он рисковал хлопнуться в обморок от слишком сильных ощущений… и не хотел лишаться чего-то столь невероятного из-за глупого обморока.  
  
      В итоге, Стайлз решил упереться лбом в плечо Дерека, обхватив обеими руками его шею, чтобы не упасть.  
  
      — Вот так, — простонал Дерек ему в ухо, продолжая дрочить, тем самым еще больше распаляя.  
  
      Стайлз надеялся, что учащенное дыхание, которым он смог ответить на подбадривания Дерека, расскажет волку, насколько подросток благодарен ему за самую лучшую дрочку в мире. Потому что чувствовал не только руку Дерека на члене, но еще и его другую руку на пояснице, практически на заднице, которая направляла толчки бедрами, которые Стайлз не понял, когда начал делать.  
  
      Стайлз хотел остаться в самом эротичном моменте своей жизни навечно, но прекрасно знал, что долго не продержится.  
  
      Когда Стайлз почувствовал приближение оргазма, то набросился на губы Дерека — хотел разделить наслаждение с ним… Но ему снова пришлось оторваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, все еще двигая бедрами, выдаивая свой оргазм, пока Дерек подбадривал его словами «вот так, продолжай», которые никогда ранее не казались такими дикими, жесткими и властными, что в итоге привели к короткому замыканию в нейронах.  
  
      Когда мозг снова заработал, Стайлз все еще опирался на грудь Дерека, которая спокойно поднималась и опускалась. Его руки лежали на бедрах подростка в намеке на ласку; спиной он продолжал опираться на колонну и просто наслаждался моментом.  
  
      Заметив, что Стайлз пришел в себя, Дерек положил ладонь (хорошо, что не испачканную в сперме) между его лопаток.  
  
      — Думаешь, этого достаточно для хороших воспоминаний? — неохотно произнес волк с ноткой высокомерия.  
  
      И да. Стайлз понятия не имел, как он мог делать это одновременно.  
  
      — Ты не устаешь от своей вечной правоты? — со злостью спросил Стайлз.  
  
      Но когда он отстранился от груди Дерека (пришлось постараться, потому что на ней было удобно и тепло), а тот вскинул бровь прямо как Альфа, Стайлз взорвался громким смехом. Секунду погодя, Дерек присоединился к нему, демонстрируя нереальность картины, как они сидят на полу в лофте, полураздетые и смеются до слез.  
  
      Для Стайлза это была идеальная картина счастья.  
  
      Но едва он подумал об этом слове — «счастье» — улыбка с его губ исчезла.  
  
      Под удивленным взглядом своего партнера Стайлз подскочил и начал одеваться.  
  
      — Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз не ответил. Он оделся и направился к входной двери.  
  
      — Стайлз! — Дереку удалось застегнуть штаны и вовремя встать между дверью и парнем, прежде чем тот откроет ее. — Что происходит?  
  
      — Это была ошибка, — подросток не смотрел на него, уставившись в пол.  
  
      — Почему? — волк не отошел. — Я тебя ни к чему не принуждал.  
  
      — Нет, не принуждал, — Стайлз поднял искаженное гневом лицо. — Ты знаешь, что этого никогда не случалось. Но это последнее, что мне нужно.  
  
      — Что? Быть счастливым?  
  
      Стайлз впал в ступор на несколько секунд от столь прямого вопроса. Он ненавидел, как легко Дерек мог читать его мысли.  
  
      Лучше всего было просто уйти, прежде чем он наделает еще больше ошибок...  
  
      — Пожалуйста, отойди.  
  
      — Почему, черт возьми, ты не можешь быть счастлив?! — кричал волк.  
  
      Стайлз устал взвешивать все «за» и «против», поэтому поменял тактику, прекрасно зная, что заставит Дерека позволить ему уйти. И вместо того, чтобы демонстрировать ненависть и гнев ко всему миру, который позволил превратить его жизнь в кошмар, зная, что это никак не подействует на Дерека из-за его прошлого опыта, Стайлз решил показать ему свои настоящие чувства.  
  
      В глубине души он не хотел этого, потому что ненавидел делать больно близким людям… но другого выбора не оставалось.

      Как только Стайлз принял решение, то сбросил с себя все напускное и на нескольких мгновений снова стал тем самым подростком из прошлого: тем, кто не мог поверить, что жил в таком странном мире, в глубине души ужасаясь ему, но отказывался сбежать только потому, что это бы означало бросить дорогих ему людей, а еще, вопреки собственной воле, потому, что всегда был поклонником всего опасного и мистического.  
  
      Именно этот Стайлз протянул ладонь Дереку, выпрямляя руку, чтобы то смог заключить ее в свои ладони.  
  
      Волк удивленно смотрел на протянутую руку, не совсем понимая, что этим хотел сказать Стайлз.  
  
      — Давай, — подтолкнул волка парень, заметив его смятение, — возьми меня за руку.  
  
      Неохотно, так как прекрасно понимал, что это какой-то хитрый ход, Дерек протянул руку и сжал пальцы подростка, как это делал много раз за время их путешествия.  
  
      Но на этот раз все было совсем по-другому.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы почувствовать привычное тепло рук Стайлза, то самое, когда он переплетал их пальцы после ночи любви и сердце парня все еще учащенно билось, волк почувствовал обжигающий холод и замер.  
  
      Первой реакцией было отдернуть словно обожжённую руку. Но приглядевшись к Стайлзу, который выглядел таким спокойным, словно не замечал, что его тело похоже на ледяную глыбу, Дерек решил попробовать еще.  
  
      Приготовившись к тому, что почувствует, волк снова медленно прикоснулся к нему. Но в этот раз, почувствовав жуткий холод, руку не отдернул. Дерек стерпел ледяную волну, обрушившуюся на его пальцы, которая быстро разнеслась по всему телу, стараясь изо всех сил не демонстрировать даже малейший дискомфорт. Его много раз избивали, но он всегда поднимался. По сравнению с аконитовыми пулями и разрядами электричества — это было ничто. Дерек мог выдержать это…  
  
      А потом нахлынуло что-то еще.  
  
      Холод перетек в боль так стремительно, что сперва он даже этого не понял. Секунду назад Дерек старался привыкнуть к ледяному ощущению, а на вторую почувствовал сильную боль, которая парализовала его. А когда он сконцентрировался на Стайлзе, который молча и внимательно наблюдал за каждой его реакцией, будто ничего не чувствовал, волк абсолютно не понял, как тот может быть так спокоен со всей этой болью внутри!  
  
      На самом деле это была не физическая боль. Не такая, когда он пытался вылечить Кору, выкачивая яд из ее тела, или когда избавлял Стайлза от головной боли несколько дней назад. Эта боль была сильнее, и её истоки Дерек никак не мог найти.  
  
      Однако, несмотря на то, что не совсем понимал ее причину и истоки, Дерек поступил как всегда, когда оказывался в подобных ситуациях — попытался избавиться от этой боли. Вены на его руках потемнели, когда он начал поглощать ее, чувствуя, словно в его тело вонзили миллион раскаленных игл. Но когда все его предплечье было покрыто черными линиями, а боль была всё такой же сильной без намека на спад, у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как сдаться.  
  
      Казалось, сам Стайлз был этой холодной, пульсирующей болью, что перекрывала волку дыхание.  
  
      Дерек перестал вытягивать боль, но руку не отпустил. Холод пальцев Стайлза на этот раз помог ему успокоиться, а телу — расслабиться.  
  
      Он задавался вопросом, как, черт возьми, не чувствовал все это, когда они занимались любовью или всего минуту назад, когда он целовал Стайлза и прикасался к нему, чтобы доставить удовольствие... Так сосредоточился на сексе, что не чувствовал терзающие тело мучения парня? Вот так он доказывал свою любовь... просто наслаждался его телом, абсолютно не понимая, что на самом деле происходит со Стайлзом?  
  
      «Нет», — отругал себя Дерек. Снова возвращаться на эту скользкую дорожку ему не хотелось.  
  
      Не отпуская руки Стайлза, он вспомнил разговор незадолго до этого, когда Стайлз внезапно изменил свое отношение, точно так же, как и накануне, когда он попытался заставить волка понять, что тот ничем не может ему помочь.  
  
      «Я могу контролировать боль, став пустой оболочкой. Это единственный способ продолжить жить».  
  
      То, что сначала казалось паранойей испуганного мальчишки, который так отчаянно пытался найти причину своего состояния, что поверил, что демон все еще находится внутри его тела, теперь обрело смысл. И Дерек понял, что столь сильная и мучительная боль, что почувствовал он — аналогична той, которую Стайлз ощущал с того самого момента, как Ногицунэ овладел его телом.  
  
      Волк даже не предполагал, что она может быть такой. Его, Дерека Хейла, которого, вообще-то, вполне можно было посчитать за эксперта после того ада, что он пережил десять лет назад, и все те смерти с тех пор — просто парализовало, как только он впервые почувствовал боль и страх, с которыми подросток жил не один месяц.  
  
      Стайлз был прав, когда просил волка убить его, чтобы избавиться от этих чувств... Просто не верится, что он не попросил об этом раньше.  
  
      Но сам Стайлз предложил еще один вариант. Который Дереку совсем не нравился, потому что означал бы поражение и в некотором смысле отказ от Стайлза, но теперь, когда он почувствовал это на своей шкуре, волк понял, что это действительно единственный выход.  
  
      Обида Дерека испарилась, как только он почувствовал волны боли Стайлза. Однако Стайлзу не показалось этого достаточно. Он хотел быть жестким, даже жестоким с Дереком для его собственного блага. Поэтому, сказав «Теперь ты знаешь, почему я не могу быть счастлив» практически не похожим на человеческий — таким холодным и пустым он был — голосом, тем самым убедил своего защитника не продолжать сражаться в заведомо проигрышной битве.  
  
      Поняв свою ошибку и уповая только на надежду, что все образуется, совершенно разбитый Дерек отошел, и позволил Стайлзу уйти... Во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
      ***  
  
      На дворе была глухая ночь.  
  
      Дерек уже минут пять стоял перед домом Стилински.  
  
      Стайлз не ответил ни на одно сообщение, что волк отправил ему после поспешного бегства из лофта, с просьбами, что он должен хотя бы поговорить с отцом и сообщить, что они вернулись. Но прошло несколько часов, и Дерек понял, что ему самому придется быть вестником плохих новостей.  
  
      С тех пор волк репетировал свою речь перед зеркалом. Лучше всего было бы выложить все как на духу и уйти как можно скорее... Он не был готов к долгому разговору с шерифом, тем более, когда тот знал о его чувствах к Стайлзу, и особенно — после изменений в их отношениях. Опыт, который Дереку предстояло пережить, казался ему самым травмирующим в жизни.  
  
      Прежде чем снова начать жалеть себя, он нажал на звонок. Через десять секунд дверь открылась, и перед ним появился изможденный, похудевший, шериф с синяками под глазами. Впервые он выглядел на свой возраст и даже старше.  
  
      Дерек увидел его и не смог выдавить и слова. Шериф же наоборот проявил воспитание.

      — Проходи, — пригласил он.  
  
      Мужчина не спросил, что он здесь делает, даже не выказал удивления, что волк явился без предупреждения. Это говорило о том, что Стайлз говорил с ним, и что старший Стилински уже всё знал. Возможно не все, но, по крайней мере то, что Стайлз уже вернулся.  
  
      Дерек бесшумно последовал за шерифом в гостиную, где тот пригласил его сесть на диван.  
  
      Он не уловил движения в остальной части дома, но это не означало, что Стайлза не было. И, к сожалению, он прекрасно помнил, что отсутствие его запаха тоже ни о чем не могло сказать.  
  
      «Что я за оборотень такой, что даже не чувствую своего якоря?» — с болью упрекнул он себя, даже зная, что это не его вина.  
  
      — Я все думал, когда ты придешь, — сказал шериф, чтобы завязать разговор, понимая, что именно ему придется это сделать. Это напомнило Дереку, что он находился с отцом Стайлза.  
  
      — Я не знал, стоит приходить или нет.  
  
      — Почему нет? — удивился шериф. — Я хотел тебя видеть.  
  
      — Зачем? — спросил Дерек, агрессивнее, чем собирался.  
  
      — Поблагодарить тебя за заботу о моем сыне.  
  
      Дерек хотел было снова огрызнуться, но ничего не смог из себя выдавить. За что его благодарить?  
  
      — Я ничего не сделал, — сказал он в итоге. Ему самому его голос показался странным, настолько он был безэмоциональным.  
  
      Но это не единственное, что показало, насколько он был пуст внутри: когда шериф протянул ему бумажный платочек из коробки, Дерек понял, что его глаза мокрые от едва сдерживаемых слез.  
  
      Дерек отказался от носового платка и, со злостью на самого себя, утерся тыльной стороной ладони. Последнее, в чем нуждался шериф — это предлагать утешение почти незнакомому человеку, к которому обратился за помощью и который вернулся ни с чем.  
  
      — Извини, — в итоге пробормотал Дерек.  
  
      — За что? Все мы имеем право на слезы, когда ситуация сильнее нас.  
  
      — Я не плакал, когда мою семью убили, — не задумываясь, сказал Дерек. — Ни когда нашел тело Лоры, — мужчина был тронут откровенностью человека, которого всегда считал угрюмым одиночкой, — не имеет смысла, что я не оплакивал смерти близких людей, которых больше никогда не увижу, а вот... — его голос дрогнул, — Стайлз-то жив.  
  
      — Я знаю, — шериф схватил Дерека за запястье, когда тот поднялся на ноги, чтобы уйти. Может ему и казалось, что теперь находиться здесь больше не имело смысла, но, по мнению шерифа, именно сейчас они больше всего нуждались друг в друге. — Но это уже не наш Стайлз…  
  
      Застыв, Дерек почувствовал тугой узел в груди. С каждым разом становилось все тяжелее дышать, и слова поддержки вообще не помогали. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым.  
  
      — Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы вернуть прежнего его, — сказал Дерек, когда снова сел.  
  
      — Я уже знаю, — шериф не отпустил его запястье, хватка превратилась в жест поддержки.  
  
      — Это несправедливо...  
  
      — Согласен... Но ты должен понять, что, по крайней мере, он еще жив.  
  
      — Это не жизнь, — снова взвился Дерек. — Лучше бы он был мертв и…  
  
      С каждым разом ярость становилась все сильнее. Как и от безвыходной ситуации, так и от спокойствия, с которым шериф, отец Стайлза, воспринимал ее.  
  
      — Ты бы смог двигаться дальше? — закончил за волка мужчина. — Да. Так было бы проще.  
  
      Внезапно Дерек осознал, что действительно сказал: «Лучше бы Стайлз был мертв».  
  
      — Мне жаль.  
  
      — За сказанную правду? Вот мне нет.  
  
      — Но ты выглядишь…  
  
      — В порядке? — снова закончил он предложение. — Не заблуждайся. Видишь эти темные круги? Я ночами не спал и плакал…  
  
      — Но сейчас ты намного спокойнее. Как тебе это удается? С тех пор как я все узнал, я не могу закрыть глаза и не увидеть его… такого пустого.  
  
      — Со мной происходит то же самое, — пытался сопереживать ему шериф, протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Дерека своей. — А потом я вспоминаю, что Стайлз живой... Может он не такой, каким был прежде и никогда им не станет, но, по крайней мере, он с нами... Это то, чего не могут сделать ни моя жена, ни твоя семья. Мы должны смириться и довольствоваться теми крохами хорошего, что нам дозволены.  
  
      Дерек не совсем был доволен словами шерифа. Он понимал, что тот прав и в глубине души знал — это лучшая тактика поведения, когда над тобой висит угроза сойти с ума… Но привыкший сражаться и каждый раз подниматься, чтобы продолжить борьбу, не зависимо, насколько был ранен, теперь он не мог сдаться и сидеть сложа руки. Особенно, когда человеком, для которого он ничего не мог сделать, был Стайлз.  
  
      Внезапно шериф убрал руку, но только для того, чтобы положить ее Дереку на плечо. Жест не показался таким странным и неуютным, как волк ожидал, несмотря на то, что впервые Стилински-старший сделал нечто подобное. Напротив, это принесло ему странное чувство покоя. Но это же спокойствие также заставило его отключить все свои защитные механизмы и желание сделать то, что хотел (что ему необходимо было сделать), с тех пор как он принял суровую истину.  
  
      Он даже не думал, насколько противоречивым было то, что он нуждался в утешении отца Стайлза, когда сам Стайлз был, скорее всего, всего в нескольких метрах от него, но глубоко в своем собственном мире и далеко... так далеко от него. Как только слезы снова покатились из глаз, на этот раз сопровождаемые всхлипами, которые он даже не пытался сдержать, Дерек позволил себе уткнуться в грудь мужчине. Он даже не смотрел, куда утыкается. Просто сказал себе «хватит», и впервые в жизни позволил себе, чтобы утешали его.  
  
      И Стилински утешал. Принял на себя обязанности отца Дерека, который должен был утешать сына, когда его мир рухнул, но не мог быть рядом по совершенно очевидной причине; он обнял волка изо всех сил. Ему даже в голову не пришло отпустить того, кто вполне мог быть парой его сына и пытался сдержать слезы, даже несмотря на то, что все его усилия были тщетны…


	17. Chapter 17

      Уже на рассвете вернувшись в лофт, Дерек обнаружил неожиданный сюрприз. К сожалению, это был не Стайлз, но и, слава богу, не дядя Питер.  
  
      Он мог поклясться — тот, кто сидел под дверью лофта, никогда раньше не заявлялся к нему без предупреждения.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Молодой Альфа поднялся с пола с меняющими эмоциями на лице, по которым невозможно было сказать, о чем он мог сейчас думать.

      — Узнал, что ты вернулся.  
  
      — Стайлз сказал?  
  
      — Нет, — заметив, что Дерек явно не собирался впускать его, волчонок последовал его примеру и встал рядом с дверью. — Видел его пару часов назад на кладбище… у могилы Эллисон.  
  
      Дерек почувствовал узел в животе, представив драматичную сцену, где нынешний Альфа стаи идет на кладбище навестить бывшую девушку, и обнаруживает там человека, которого использовали, чтобы убить ее.  
  
      — Ты говорил с ним? — Дерек решил перейти к делу, а не думать о проблемах, которые теперь невозможно было решить.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — ответил Скотт в своей излюбленной манере, которая так бесила Дерека, потому что казалось, будто парень называл его идиотом. Это было забавно, но со Стайлзом — с ним было более очевидно, что он просто издевается и подкалывает волка. — Если бы я приблизился, он бы убежал... Он и так выглядел очень плохо.  
  
      Печальное лицо Скотта было хуже его упрека. Оба эти факта дали волку понять, что разговор затянется.  
  
      Дерек не хотел с ним разговаривать, но парень заслуживал узнать правду; как из-за того, что был почти братом Стайлза, так и потому, что был причиной его отъезда.  
  
      С усталым вздохом, практически потеряв им счет, Дерек открыл дверь.  
  
      — Я просто хотел узнать, как он, — робко начал Скотт, пересекая порог следом за Дереком, — помогла ли поездка…  
  
      Скотт замолк, а Дерек уже снял куртку и кинул ее на диван. Волк подумал, что парень ждет, что Дерек сам закончит фразу, рассказав, есть ли улучшения.  
  
      Но когда он посмотрел через плечо и увидел, что подросток уже стоит посреди лофта, и смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза и рот, почувствовал, что что-то не так.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Дерек недовольно. Он был сыт по горло молчанием и путающимися под ногами людьми.  
  
      — Что ты сделал?  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      Вместо ответа, Скотт подскочил к Дереку, сверкая красным глазами Альфы.  
  
      — Как ты мог! — зарычал он. — Ты воспользовался его слабостью и неуверенностью. Использовал его!  
  
      — О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? — И тогда, когда Скотт сморщил нос, будто унюхал что-то неприятное, волк, наконец, понял...  
  
      Как будто у него было мало проблем...  
  
      — Это не то, что ты думаешь!  
  
      — Значит, запах секса — мое воображение?! — прорычал Скотт, совсем не тронутый усталым и расстроенным видом Дерека. — Смешанный с запахом Стайлза!  
  
      — Нет, — спокойно ответил Дерек, невзирая на крики Скотта. Кричать Дерек тоже устал. — Но это не значит, что я воспользовался им.  
  
      Однако подросток едва слышал слова оборотня, так как до сих пор находился в шоке от своего открытия.  
  
      — Ты должен был помочь ему... — кружа по лофту, упрекнул он волка. Дерек знал, что он делает это, чтобы не вмазать ему, — что шериф выбрал именно тебя, потому что ты был единственным, кто понимал, через что приходится проходить Стайлзу… Так ты ему помогаешь?!  
  
      — Не только поэтому.  
  
      Дерек ждал, пока Скотт что-нибудь спросит или, по крайней мере, даст ему знак продолжить. Но когда ничего не произошло, он вспомнил, что не со Стайлзом разговаривал, а с его противоположностью, и что Скотт действительно ждал продолжения.  
  
      — Он также попросил меня, потому что знал о моих чувствах к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Чувства? — Альфа развел руки в стороны, ничего не понимая. — Причем здесь чувства?  
  
      Недовольство исказило лицо оборотня. Он до сих пор не понимал, как только этот парень так долго выживал в неведении, сталкиваясь с невообразимыми опасностями.  
  
      — Потому что я люблю его, Скотт, — Дерек сказал это таким тоном, будто не откровенно говорил о своих чувствах, а словно этой фразой хотел оскорбить парня... На самом деле, он совместил эти две вещи.  
  
      Скотту понадобилось почти полминуты, чтобы понять, что означало последнее предложение, и прежде всего, понять, что говорит волк искренне.  
  
      — Этого не может быть, — категорически возразил он. — Ты никогда не обращался с ним хорошо. Тебе он даже не нравится.  
  
      — Это только может показаться на первый взгляд, — начал объяснять волк спокойным тоном. Он понимал, как для Скотта странно, что бывшему Альфе нравились мужчины и что у него были чувства к его лучшему другу, который тоже оказался геем... Хотя Дерек догадывался, что Скотт знал о Стайлзе, знал о его чувствах к оборотню. — Но мы со Стайлзом много времени провели наедине, и смогли лучше узнать друг друга...  
  
      Наконец, понимание отразилось в глазах Скотта. И следующее, что он сделал, было предсказуемым в сложившихся обстоятельствах: он как зомби доковылял до дивана и сел, чтобы переварить полученную информацию.  
  
      — Поверить не могу... Серьезно, ты и Стайлз?  
  
      — Что тебя говорят твои инстинкты? — стараясь помочь таким образом, спросил Дерек. И будет здорово, если таким способом он заработает пару очков в свою копилку бывшего Альфы и наставника. — Что ты улавливаешь своими чувствами?  
  
      К сожалению, все пошло не так, как ожидал Дерек.  
  
      — Что вы сделали это здесь, — Скотт покосился на колонну, стараясь не выдать своего взгляда, а Дерек старался не краснеть, — но это не значит...  
  
      — Что?! — прошипел волк. — Хочешь сказать мне, что я переспал с ним без его согласия? Что я его заставил?!  
  
      — Нет. Я не это чувствую.  
  
      Объяснение также послужило своего родом извинением, или так посчитал Дерек, потому что на этот раз уже Скотт покраснел.  
  
      Установилось неуютное молчание, когда молодой человек смотрел на оборотня, будто видел его впервые... По сути, так оно и было…  
  
      — Итак, с каких это пор ты в него влюблен? — в ответ Дерек сверкнул своими неоново-синими глазами. Он не хотел, но на его взгляд, этот вопрос был слишком личным. Слишком многим личным он уже поделился со Стайлзом, шерифом и даже с охотником. Со Скоттом делиться он не собирался... Не только потому, что это был Скотт, а еще и потому, что Скотт был лучшим другом Стайлза. Были вещи, которые лучшие друзья НЕ должны были знать. — Извини. Мне любопытно.  
  
      — Теперь это не имеет значения.  
  
      — Конечно, имеет, — подросток встал. — Я... Все это очень странно. Но я очень рад за тебя. И за Стайлза…  
  
      Дерек Хейл видел, как молодой Альфа старается принять новости... Он бы его даже поблагодарил, если бы в нынешней ситуации это имело смысл.

      — Это не так просто.  
  
      — Почему? — Скотт встал с дивана и подошел ближе к Дереку, который встал перед окном. — Что ты мне не рассказываешь?  
  
      Волк смотрел на город. Несмотря на мрачный вид, это всегда приносило ему определенное чувство покоя, что приходилось к месту, когда все катилось к черту.  
  
      — Наши со Стайлзом отношения... — он не смог закончить предложение, потому что даже не знал, что за отношения были между ними, — не меняют ситуацию. Стайлзу не стало лучше.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Ему не стало лучше, — повторил Дерек, глядя недовольно. — Что из этой простой фразы тебе не понятно?  
  
      Переживания Скотта были настолько сильными, что он не обратил внимания на еще одно завуалированное оскорбление от Дерека.  
  
      — Но... Если теперь вы вместе...  
  
      — В этом-то и проблема. Мы не вместе. И никогда не были.  
  
      — Но ты сказал, что не заставлял его... Что ты переспал с ним, потому что вы оба этого хотели.  
  
      Оборотень начинал терять терпение от допроса, поэтому решил быть еще более грубым.  
  
      — Я действительно должен объяснять тебе разницу между сексом и любовью?  
  
      — Но ты сказал, что любишь его!  
  
      — А он меня — нет!  
  
      Дерек пожалел о своих словах, как только произнес их. Он не хотел так очевидно открываться человеку, который потерял больше, чем кто-либо из них…  
  
      По сравнению с потерей любимого человека, его сетования на невозможность физической близости казались детским лепетом.  
  
      Однако он понимал, что желание поделиться со Скоттом объяснялось тем, что ему действительно нужно было говорить об этом с Альфой (единственное, что всегда должно цениться в стае — это связывающие их узы), и Дерек продолжил.  
  
      — Он не хочет меня в своей жизни. Ни меня, ни кого-либо еще... Я думал, что Стайлзу просто нужно время, чтобы справиться. Перестань винить себя в том, что произошло, — он опустил голову и покачал ею в жесте поражения. — Я ошибся...  
  
      — Что это значит? — снова спросил Скотт, но на этот раз Дерек даже не нашел в себе сил назвать его идиотом. Не тогда, когда его голос звучал так разбито. — Что Стайлз навсегда останется таким? Отдалится от остальных, будет всегда один с этим холодным безразличием на лице? Что я никогда больше не увижу его улыбку?  
  
      Дерек поднял голову и увидел полное отчаяние на лице парня.  
  
      — Мне жаль.  
  
      Этих слов, особенно сказанных в таком контексте и этим человеком, Скотту было достаточно, чтобы понять, что ситуация была намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
      — Этого не может быть... — он подошел ближе к столу, рядом с которым все еще стоял Дерек. Ему пришлось упереться руками в холодную поверхность — ноги жутко дрожали и совсем не держали. — Должно быть что-нибудь, что мы можем сказать ему, и он передумает. Стайлз не идиот. Он самый умный человек, которого я знаю... Я отказываюсь верить, что из-за двух недель одержимости он собирается отказаться от того, кем был.  
  
      Слова Скотта казались еще болезненней из-за абсолютной истины.  
  
      — Дело не в том, чтобы подобрать слова... — начал объяснять Дерек. — Он прекрасно понимает, что произошедшее не его вина. И что все, особенно ты, не ненавидите его. Что прощаете…  
  
      — Тогда что?  
  
      — Проблема в боли… — прошептал Дерек так, словно вырывал слова из сердца. — Ему слишком больно, Скотт.  
  
      Выражение лица парня не изменилось, и Дерек понял, что нужно выразиться яснее. И, заодно, быть откровеннее с ним.  
  
      На этом этапе должно было бы немного легче говорить о прошлом после того, как он это делал уже много раз... но нет.  
  
      — Когда моя семья умерла, боль, которую я чувствовал из-за их потери, понимая, что отчасти был в этом виноват, не давала мне жить. Это была физическая боль, я чувствовал, она сжимала мое сердце и не давала мне дышать.  
  
      — И Стайлз чувствует то же самое?  
  
      — Да, но есть разница.  
  
      — Какая?  
  
      — Ногицунэ... — он не хотел говорить это имя Скотту, но должен был, если хотел, чтобы парень понял серьезность ситуации. — С ним он научился контролировать эту боль. Научился опустошать себя и свое сердце так, чтобы на него не влияло никакое чувство.  
  
      — Он именно это делает? — Дерек кивнул. — И как долго это будет длиться?  
  
      Крошечная слеза скользнула из зеленых глаз оборотня.  
  
      — Всю жизнь…  
  
      И снова, совокупность слов волка и то, как он произнес их, донесли до Скотта истинный смысл происходящего. Он понял, хоть и не хотел принимать, что навсегда потерял брата. Что воспоминания проведенного вместе детства с мечтами о будущем — единственное, что ему останется от Стайлза.  
  
      В тот момент, когда Скотт понял, что потерял Стайлза, ему пришлось вцепиться в стол еще сильнее, чтобы не упасть, и одновременно с этим душераздирающий всхлип вырвался из его горла.  
  
      Дерек поторопился схватить его за руку, и Скотт вцепился в волка. Сейчас, когда Дерек был так близко, что ощущалось бешеное биение его сердца... а пустота в груди Скотта была той же, как после смерти Эллисон — их объятие превратилось в настоящий спасательный круг.  
  
      Отношения между Дереком и Скоттом никогда не были хорошими. Между ними никогда не было слов благодарности, хотя оба знали, что спасли друг другу жизнь бесчисленное количество раз... Но на этот раз они не могли закрыть на это глаза. Не тогда, когда оба были в одинаковом состоянии: с разбитым сердцем, потому что тот, кого они любили больше всего, никогда не вернется.  
  
      Всхлипы Скотта стали громче, и на этот раз Дерек был не против стать утешением. Он крепко обнял Скотта и позволил ему навалиться на себя всем весом. До тех пор, пока не станет хоть чуть легче...


	18. Chapter 18

      Стайлз открыл глаза и оказался в кошмаре...  
  
      На дворе глухая ночь, а он в школе. Это был не первый и не второй раз, когда он оказывался там, да еще и с девушкой, что находилась рядом.  
  
      Темноволосая девушка, милая, красивая и сильная, тело которой пронзала катана.  
  
      — Эллисон.  
  
      Как только Стайлз произнёс ее имя, то осознал, что именно он держит в руках меч и пронзает им девушку. С отвращением и удивлением он тут же выпустил меч из рук, и Эллисон сразу упала на пол.

      Стайлз упал на колени рядом с ней, схватился за рукоятку, намереваясь вытащить лезвие. Но как бы сильно ни старался, не смог ни на миллиметр его сдвинуть. Будто меч вонзили в бетон, а не в тело его подруги.  
  
      И самым страшным было то, что с каждой попыткой вытащить его, с мыслями, что так он спасет подругу, казалось, меч все глубже и глубже вонзался в плоть Эллисон.  
  
      «Как такое возможно?» — отчаянно спрашивал он сам себя, одновременно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках помощи.  
  
      Но рядом никого больше не было. Только они двое: испуганный подросток, который не знал, что делать, и невероятная девушка, которая умирала…  
  
      — Все хорошо, — прошептала Эллисон. — Ничего страшного.  
  
      — Нет… — Стайлз в последний раз попытался вытащить меч, но, снова потерпев неудачу, решил оставить попытки, и взял девушку за руку. Вся его ладонь была в крови и, от осознания, что это была кровь Эллисон, скрутило желудок. — Не говори так, Эллисон… Я…  
  
      — Ничего страшного… — она болезненно застонала, а потом мягко улыбнулась. — Пожалуйста, позаботься о Скотте.  
  
      Стайлз закрыл глаза, чтобы больше не видеть этого. Он не мог больше быть свидетелем боли этой невероятной девушки, которая последние минуты своей жизни тратила на заботу о других. Как всегда.  
  
      Когда он снова открыл глаза, ничего не изменилось — он продолжал находиться в кошмаре.  
  
      — Заботься о нем за меня, — повторила Эллисон.  
  
      — Я не могу, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Не смогу.  
  
      Казалось, Эллисон его не слушала, она просто продолжала улыбаться, словно Стайлз пообещал выполнить ее просьбу.  
  
      Затем она закрыла глаза… и больше их не открывала.  
  
      — Эллисон? — позвал Стайлз и начал ее тормошить, чтобы она не засыпала. Она не могла умереть. Не снова…  
  
      Младшая из Арджентов, последнее поколение семьи охотников, не проснулась. Стайлз не знал, сколько времени он здесь провел, глядя на мертвое тело своей подруги, когда внезапно их окружил сильный вихрь… И прямо на глазах тело девушки начало разлагаться, забирая всю ее красоту.  
  
      Парень попытался отвести взгляд от нереальной картины, но не смог. Как будто в глубине души хотел видеть, что натворил.  
  
      Слезы обжигали щеки, каленым железом выжигая этот образ в голове, и он смог только закричать:  
      — Эллисон!  
  
      Он проснулся в своей комнате, в своей постели, в пропитанной потом футболке и с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Вопрос не испугал его, как можно было ожидать, потому что ему просто жизненно необходим был кто-нибудь рядом.  
  
      Стайлз повел взглядом в сторону стула у кровати, и увидел того, кого совсем не ожидал.  
  
      — Дерек? — прошептал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Твоему отцу пришлось уехать в полицейский участок, — сказал он, не меняя положения. — Он попросил меня остаться с тобой, — волк внимательно следил за парнем, прислушиваясь к начавшему приходить в норму сердцебиению. — Тебе лучше?  
  
      Стайлз убрал со лба мокрую прядь волос, но сделать что-то еще просто не смог. Он только смотрел на мужчину, который пришел ему на помощь.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Тебе не нужно мне ничего говорить, — продолжил Дерек, заметив сомнения подростка. — Не волнуйся, я больше не буду настаивать. Просто прежде, чем уйти, я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.  
  
      Выполнив поручение, волк поднялся, чтобы уйти, хотя язык его тела говорил, что ему хочется не этого.  
  
      — Подожди… — позвал Стайлз, чуть повышая голос. Но Дерек услышал, резко остановился и медленно обернулся. — Дерек, я… мне очень жаль. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы…  
  
      — Все хорошо, — перебил его волк. — Ничего страшного…  
  
      Парень почувствовал озноб от слов Дерека. Ничего особенного в них не было, но…  
  
      — Почему вы все настаиваете на том, что все в порядке? — возразил Стайлз, скидывая одеяло и поднимаясь на ноги. — Ничего не в порядке! И никогда не будет!  
  
      — Но это ты сдался, — спокойно сказал Дерек, нисколько не испугавшись его криков. — Если ты сам не хочешь, чтобы тебя спасли, мы ничего не можем сделать.  
  
      — Я не сдался... — он потер лицо обеими руками в жесте беспомощности. — Мы не сможем победить. Не в этот раз  
  
      Дерек кивнул сам себе. Он выглядел невероятно усталым, и это подтвердил его приглушенный голос, когда он снова заговорил:  
      — Когда Питер напал на Лидию, и все указывало, что именно она была Канимой, ты сделал все возможное, чтобы защитить ее от меня. А потом сделал то же самое с Джексоном, хотя он тебе никогда не нравился.  
  
      — К чему это? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
      — И Девкалион с Дараком... тебе было все равно, что они оба были могущественными сверхъестественными существами. Ты боролся с ними, чтобы спасти Скотта и отца.  
  
      — Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? — зло спросил Стайлз.  
  
      — Потому что ради меня ты даже не попытался!  
  
      Крик был словно удар, от которого Стайлз не скоро восстановил равновесие.  
  
      — Это не правда… — прошептал он.  
  
      — Я знаю, что больно, — немного успокоившись, продолжил Дерек. — И хотя я даже не представляю, через что тебе приходится проходить, я знаю, что это нелегко. А когда нам что-то давалось легко?  
  
      Полный жалости взгляд прекрасных зеленых глаз был хуже криков и упреков.  
  
      — Дерек…  
  
      — Тем не менее, ты даже не попытался, — волк положил руку на плечо Стайлза, и смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда и не моргая. — Ты знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе. И что эти чувства никогда не пройдут, как бы ты не старался отдалиться от меня… — в его взгляде промелькнуло сожаление. — Так ужасно быть рядом со мной?  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что не поэтому… Ты никогда не был проблемой.  
  
      — Я сделаю все для тебя, — Дерек убрал руку и отвернулся, не прекращая говорить. — Что угодно. Почему ты не даешь мне хотя бы попытаться? — он посмотрел на Стайлза через плечо. — Почему тебя устраивает быть живым мертвецом, вместо того, чтобы быть со мной?  
  
      Стайлз не хотел продолжать слушать его.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не говори так.  
  
      — Я знаю, что я не идеальный. И никогда не стану... — пробормотал волк. — Но ты знаешь, что я никогда не сдамся. Тем более ради тебя.

      — Извини...  
  
      — Но если ты сдаешься, что остается мне?  
  
      Дерек задал последний вопрос, снова развернулся и встал перед Стайлзом. И, когда оборотень это сделал, парень увидел в его руках предмет: совершенно новую катану.  
  
      — Откуда ты это взял?  
  
      Дерек не ответил. Он вытянул руку, чтобы можно было хорошо рассмотреть катану, а затем обнажил ее, кидая ножны на пол.  
  
      — Узнаешь? Это катана Киры. Ей ты пронзил Скотта, когда был одержим Ногицунэ.  
  
      — Почему она у тебя?  
  
      — Ты использовал ее, чтобы причинить ему боль и поглотить ее… — волк не ответил на вопрос Стайлза, он внимательно смотрел на меч, покручивая его в руке. — Только этого ты хотел.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, хватит напоминать мне о том, что я сделал…  
  
      — Может быть, если я предложу тебе то же самое, ты захочешь остаться со мной.  
  
      — О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Стайлз, ничего не понимая.  
  
      — Ты сам сказал, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Ты думаешь, что часть Ногицунэ все еще внутри тебя, — затем он развернул катану в вытянутой руке, прижал конец лезвия к груди, и сжал обеими руками рукоятку. — Если это так, единственное, что я могу тебе дать, и уверен ты примешь, — это моя собственная боль.  
  
      Все произошло очень быстро и в тоже время, как в замедленной съемке: Дерек замолчал, крепко сжимая рукоять обеими руками, и сильным толчком пронзил свою грудь мечом.  
  
      — Дерек! — Стайлз схватил его за плечи, когда тот уже начал шататься. — Господи боже, Дерек. Что ты натворил?  
  
      — Все в порядке. Ничего страшного.  
  
      — Как ты можешь это говорить?! — он с ужасом посмотрел на часть лезвия, которая торчала из спины. — Нам нужно отвезти тебя…  
  
      — Нет… — Дерек отпустил рукоятку и сжал ладонь Стайлза, чтобы притянуть ее к ручке меча. Несмотря на пронзившую его катану, сделал он это с невероятной силой. — Это все, что я могу тебе дать. Пожалуйста, прими.  
  
      Стайлз понятия не имел, о чем он говорил. Он думал, что у него начался бред из-за сильной боли… А затем понял, что происходит…  
  
      Ладони Дерека были ледяные, как холодная сталь меча. Но это был приятный холод… Холод, который искал Стайлз, сам этого не осознавая.  
  
      Страх, что Дерек останется рядом и будет страдать, исчез, как только этот холод окутал все его тело.  
  
      — Вот так, — Дерек застонал от боли, сжимая ладони Стайлза. — Этого ты хочешь.  
  
      Стайлз хотел было уже отругать его за сказанные глупости, потому что совсем не хотел, чтобы Дерек страдал, но его руки, казалось, жили своей жизнью. И он точно хотел вынуть меч из тела волка, а в итоге вонзил его немного глубже и даже прокрутил рукоять, чтобы причинить как можно больше боли.  
  
      — Нет! — закричал Стайлз, в ужасе от своих действий… но продолжил мучительную пытку оборотня.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — спокойно заговорил Дерек, отчего кровавая струйка скатилась из уголка губ. — Ничего страшного.  
  
      — Хватит повторять это! — он схватил рукоятку сильнее, изо всех сил пытаясь вытащить... и протолкнул ее чуть глубже. — Почему я не могу ее вытащить? Почему получается так? — спросил Стайлз человека, которого мучил. — Что со мной происходит?  
  
      — Ничего. Ничего с тобой не происходит, — прошептал невероятно ласково волк. Это не имело никакого смысла, не говоря уже о том, что последовало за этим, — он протянул окровавленную руку к щеке Стайлза и погладил так, словно ничего более хрупкого в мире не существовало. — В тебе нет ничего плохого. Просто тебе нужно окончательно принять.  
  
      — Никакого смысла в том, что ты говоришь, нет, — Стайлз недовольно уставился на волка. — Это не может происходить, — он всхлипнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от окровавленного рта любимого человека, — это не может быть реально...  
  
      — Ты этого желаешь.  
  
      — Нет! — Стайлз хотел убрать руки с рукояти, но Дерек не позволил. — Я бы никогда не захотел причинить тебе боль. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо другому. Я не такой. Я не…  
  
      — Ты — монстр…  
  
      — Нет!  
  
      — Но ты так думаешь, — невероятно спокойно сказал Дерек.  
  
      Именно это спокойствие вкупе, что Дерек соглашался с тем, что совсем недавно опровергал, окончательно убедило Стайлза, что что-то не так...  
  
      Что это не могло быть реальностью.  
  
      — Это не реально, — он перевел взгляд с меча на невероятно спокойное лицо Дерека. — Ты не настоящий. Тебя здесь нет, — он сильно зажмурился. — Проснись, Стайлз, — сказал он сам себе. — Ты должен проснуться.  
  
      — Ты не можешь это сделать.  
  
      — Могу! — Стайлз открыл глаза и со злостью посмотрел на Дерека из своих снов… своих кошмаров. — Не в первый раз со мной это происходит. Я знаю, что делать.  
  
      А затем выражение лица Дерека изменилось. Он слегка улыбнулся, но улыбка его была холодной.  
  
      — Конечно, знаешь, — прошептал он. — Тебе просто нужно впустить меня.  
  
      Молчание последовало за словами Дерека, а затем через тело Стайлза снова пробежал озноб.  
  
      — Что ты сказал?  
  
      Вместо ответа, Дерек прижался губами к уху Стайлза, тем самым позволив мечу насквозь пронзить свое тело, пока спереди не осталась видна только рукоять. И ни один стон боли не сорвался с его губ, пока это происходило. Затем он снова погладил Стайлза по щеке, и одновременно прошептал:   
      — Впусти меня.  
  
      Стайлз с криком проснулся. Прежде чем понять, где он находится, он вскочил на ноги и провел пальцами по щеке, чтобы убедиться, что она не испачкана кровью. И только тогда, когда ладонь оказалась чистой, он осмелился обвести комнату глазами в поисках Дерека.  
  
      И только тогда задрожал от леденящего душу страха.  
  
      Потому что Дерека не было, и это было хорошо. Это значило, что это был просто сон. Отвратительный кошмар, в котором его сознание сыграло с ним, вытаскивая на поверхность его самые сильные фобии.  
  
      Но Стайлз находился не в своей комнате. Даже не в своем доме.  
  
      Он был на улице, в повседневной одежде, а не в пижаме, в которой, как он помнил, ложился спать.  
  
      Стайлз посмотрел на часы, чтобы узнать, который час, и неприятный комок желчи начал подниматься по пищеводу, когда он не смог разглядеть цифры на циферблате, которые расплывались и выглядели кривыми и нечеткими.  
  
      — Это не может происходить снова, — застонал он.

      Ему пришлось сесть на землю, чтобы переждать внезапное головокружение в сопровождении сильной головной боли. И только сев, он понял, что под ним каменные ступени.  
  
      Удивленный, он посмотрел через плечо, чтобы понять где, черт возьми, он находился.  
  
      Вход в среднюю школу Бэйкон Хиллз, то самое место, где он видел смерть Эллисон Арджент, никогда раньше не казался таким ужасающим.  
  
***  
  
      Скотт больше не видел Стайлза.  
  
      С тех пор, как Дерек сказал, что Стайлз больше никогда не станет прежним и что путешествие из Бэйкон Хиллз абсолютно не помогло, ни о чем другом Скотт просто не мог думать…  
  
      Что он был за друг, что не мог помочь ему? И хотя шансы помочь Стайлзу каждый раз уменьшались из-за факта вмешательства сверхъестественного, разве он сам не был сверхъестественным существом? Ни больше, ни меньше, а Истинный Альфа? Какая вообще от него польза, если любовь всей его жизни умерла, а сейчас он ничем не мог помочь своему брату?..  
  
      Поэтому, вернувшись из лофта Дерека и всю ночь проплакав о прошлой жизни, неспособный даже поделиться своей болью с матерью, Кирой или Лидией (чем позже они узнают плохие новости, тем лучше) он решил кое-что сделать. Возможно, это не поможет, но, по крайней мере, он не будет сидеть на месте и чего-то ждать.  
  
      Окончательно приняв решение, он должен был найти Стайлза… Первым местом было кладбище, но там никого ни оказалось. Удивленный отсутствием парня на могиле подруги, в смерти которой тот винил себя, Скотт задался вопросом, где же мог быть Стайлз...  
  
      Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.  
  
      Дерек сказал, что Стайлз способен контролировать боль. Что научился делать это с Ногицунэ... И если он учился у монстра, который питался хаосом, страхом и печалью, Скотт прекрасно знал, где Стайлз мог испытать все эти эмоции.  
  
      Он обнаружил Стайлза у входа в школу, сидящим на лестнице рядом с табличкой «Средняя школа Бэйкон Хиллз», которая, как он теперь знал, также служила входом в секретное хранилище Хейлов.  
  
      Скотт вспомнил, что ему рассказал Дерек об их отношениях, и пожелал, чтобы обстоятельства сложились совсем не так и он бы смог сделать то, что действительно хотел: попросить Стайлза рассказать ему все подробности о том, как он начал встречаться с Дереком Хейлом… Конечно, не самые личные и интимные подробности, достаточно было бы тех, после которых он мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что его друг счастлив. Почти с тех пор, как Дерек появился в Бэйкон Хиллз и испугал их, когда они искали ингалятор на его частной территории, Стайлз не переставал говорить о нем... И хотя сначала все говорило о том, что этого парня стоило опасаться (и не только из-за вида серийного убийцы), хвалебные речи Стайлза росли в объеме, пока, наконец, в один прекрасный день, устав слушать о достоинствах Дерека, когда тот только что отлупил Стайлза перед Айзеком, Эрикой и Бойдом, Скотт спросил его, не влюблен ли его друг в Дерека...  
  
      Если бы Скотт знал, что попал в самую точку, то никогда бы не спросил его об этом, — румянец Стайлза был красноречивее любых слов… В тот день он узнал, что его брат гей.  
  
      В этом смысле Скотт должен был признать, что, если его ненависть к Дереку в некоторых случаях была не совсем обоснованной, то отчасти это было виной Стайлза, потому что волчонку надоели хвалебные речи о привлекательном оборотне, особенно когда Стайлз, наконец, смог, не скрываясь, изливать ему душу.  
  
      Наконец он направился к своему другу, все еще стараясь представить Стайлза и Дерека гуляющими за ручки по городу. Самая сюрреалистичная картина, которая, вероятно, никогда не воплотится, но он признался сам себе, что ему хотелось увидеть это когда-нибудь. Если кто-то и заслуживал счастья, так это Стайлз и Дерек.  
  
      Подойти к нему Скотт не успел. Сидящий на расстоянии пяти метров друг поднял взгляд и глубоко вдохнул. Секунду погодя он повернул голову в сторону Скотта и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
      А затем вскочил на ноги и побежал.  
  
      — Стайлз! — Скотт побежал за ним. — Пожалуйста, не убегай.  
  
      Стайлз не замедлился, желание сбежать погнало его по первому найденному выходу: он нырнул в старый туннель, который вел на поле для лакросса. А так как сейчас были каникулы, там все было закрыто. Он осмотрел двухметровый металлический забор, размышляя, сможет его перепрыгнуть или нет. Много усилий для этого не потребовалось бы.  
  
      В итоге, Стайлз, казалось, хорошо все обдумал и развернулся лицом к своему другу.  
  
      — Я не могу находиться рядом с тобой, — сказал Стайлз, глядя в землю.  
  
      Скотт резко остановился. Стайлз был рядом, и оставалось только поговорить с ним… Но, вообще-то, друзья не загоняли друг друга в угол.  
  
      — Тебе так больно видеть меня? — с сожалением спросил Скотт. Это был их первый разговор после смерти Эллисон. — Настолько, что ты хочешь быть от меня подальше? — сердце в груди сжалось. Друг был близко, но ощущался таким далеким. — А меня убивает невозможность видеть тебя.  
  
      Казалось, признание не вызвало никаких эмоций у Стайлза, который продолжал прижиматься к забору и старался не встречаться глазами с Альфой.  
  
      — Ты моя единственная семья, Стайлз... Ты и моя мать — все, что у меня осталось.  
  
      — Не говори глупостей, — сказал Стайлз громче, чем ожидалось, потому что Скотт говорил только шепотом. — У тебя есть стая.  
  
      — Это не то же самое. — Скотт сделал шаг вперед. Стайлз все не смотрел ему в лицо, а Скотту просто необходимо было увидеть его карие глаза. Из-за его отстраненного поведения, волчонок снова почувствовал себя перед Ногицунэ. И ему необходимо было увидеть единственное, что помогало ему отличить своего друга от завладевшего им монстра: цвет его глаз. — До оборотня и Альфы я, прежде всего, был твоим другом... Я помню это с далекого детства.  
  
      Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой, и его кривая улыбка просто заморозила Скотта. Холодная улыбка, больше в стиле Питера Хейла, а не его друга, который всегда готов был прийти на помощь.  
  
      — Ты всегда хотел стать популярным, — сказал Стайлз. — Наконец ты им стал. Ты — Альфа стаи. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — принять новую роль и забыть о своей прошлой жизни.  
  
      — Нет. Мы оба хотели быть популярными... Ты и я всегда вместе, помнишь? Зачем мне быть сильным и быстрым, если ты не со мной?  
  
      Стайлз снова покачал головой. Холодная улыбка не покинула его лица.  
  
      — Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не стал тем, кто я есть сейчас. — Скотт не прекращал попыток. — Я бы никогда не отправился в лес искать тело Лоры Хейл.  
  
      — Не напоминай мне...  
  
      — Я никогда не винил тебя в этом, — перебил Скотт, понимая, что собирался сказать его друг. — Скорее всего, только сначала, когда думал, что быть оборотнем — проклятие... Но Дерек прав. Это подарок. Который помогает мне спасать людей... Ты знаешь, как это замечательно? Мы спасли людей, Стайлз.

      — Не всех.  
  
      Молодой Альфа не позволил тоске Стайлза задеть себя... По крайней мере, он постарался, чтобы Стайлз ничего не заметил.  
  
      — Мы не можем спасти всех, — прошептал он. — Но мы можем продолжать пытаться.  
  
      Стайлз с горечью отрицательно покачал головой. Не это он хотел услышать.  
  
      С каждым словом все меньше хотелось здесь находиться.  
  
      — Не обязательно делать это вместе, — бросил он коротко. — Ты теперь Альфа. Я тебе больше не нужен.  
  
      — Ты всегда мне будешь нужен. Либо вместе, либо никак. Всегда было так. Мы всегда были динамическим дуэтом.*  
  
      При упоминании напарников-героев Стайлз будто проснулся после долгого летаргического сна. Он в смятении потряс головой, с его губ сползла улыбка, а лицо приобрело серьезное выражение.  
  
      Только тогда он посмотрел в глаза своему другу.  
  
      Скотт почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел карие глаза.  
  
      — Скотт? — потерянно спросил Стайлз, озираясь.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не отдаляйся от меня, — взмолился Скотт, тем самым концентрируя все внимание Стайлза на себе.  
  
      — Ты правда хочешь видеть меня каждый день? После…  
  
      — Это была не твоя вина, Стайлз. Я уверен, ты тоже это знаешь.  
  
      Теперь Стайлз выглядел печальным.  
  
И впервые с тех пор, как Стайлз уехал; впервые после того, как увидел глазами О́ни, которых контролировал Ногицунэ, что безжизненная рука Эллисон касается земли... Стайлз был искренен со своим другом.  
  
      — Я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь снова стать Робином...  
  
      Скотт не расстроился. Глаза Стайлза все еще были карими. Все было хорошо.  
  
      — Тогда стань Бэтменом.

 

*Под словосочетанием «Динамический дуэт» подразумевается слаженная и взаимодополняющая работа двух людей. В данном случае героев Бэтмена и Робина.


	19. Chapter 19

      В то же самое время, когда Скотт пытался вернуть своего друга, братья Винчестеры заявились в лофт Дерека без предупреждения. И, учитывая, что волк не говорил им, где живет, вполне логично, что встретил он охотников совсем не в духе.  
  
      — Как вы меня нашли? — спросил он, встав и давая понять, что им здесь не рады.  
  
      Такое «гостеприимство» совсем не удивило и Сэм пихнул брата локтем под ребра.

      — Я же говорил, нужно было предупредить, что мы придем.  
  
      — Ну, а я рад, что мы не сделали этого, — Дин стоял перед оборотнем, скрестив руки, и ждал, когда их пустят. Когда волк не шелохнулся, охотник фыркнул. — Понятно, что оборотням не нравится рано вставать... Послушай, думаю, это первый раз, когда ты ведешь себя так, как ожидается!  
  
      — А я думал, вы приехали нам помочь, — проворчал волк, признавая ничью. Он пошел вглубь лофта, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы охотники последовали за ним. — Почему вы не с теми охотниками? — спросил он, едва охотники прошли в просторную квартиру.  
  
      — К твоему сведению, мы виделись с ними, — сказал Дин. — Сказали им, что прошлое дело решилось за пять минут и что очень хотим увидеть этого Ногицунэ.  
  
      — И какой у вас план?  
  
      — Вести себя так, как на очередном деле, — добавил Сэм, которому совсем не нравилось, как накалилась обстановка. — Мы уже посетили полицейский участок и поставили шерифа в известность, что расследуем странные смерти двухмесячной давности.  
  
      — Почему не сказали, что собираетесь встретиться со Стилински? Я бы мог предупредить его о…  
  
      — Вот видишь? — Дин мотнул головой в сторону брата. — Поэтому работа с любителями ни к чему хорошему не приводит, какими бы сверхъестественными они ни были, — он снова сосредоточился на Дереке. — Если бы ты сообщил шерифу о нас, весь эффект неожиданности пошел бы псу под хвост.  
  
      — Помни, что самое главное — убедить Итана и Майка, что в городе ничего странного не происходит, — попытался успокоить волка Сэм. Чтобы Дерек понял, почему они действуют самостоятельно в ситуации, когда все они работают на одно благо. — Но для этого нужно вести себя, как всегда… Включая ложь шерифу города.  
  
      Дереку все равно не нравилось, что действовали они без его одобрения, но понимал, почему они поступили так… Только оставался вопрос, зачем они пришли к нему.  
  
      — Ну, и? — прорычал он. — Вы их убедили?  
  
      — Мы думаем, да, — продолжил Сэм. — Мы оставили их в больнице, где произошли почти все убийства, и сказали, что сами съездим в школу. Думаем, через пару часов им надоест что-то искать. Они позвонят, чтобы сказать, что следов демона нет, и они уезжают. Им никогда не нравилось проводить много времени в одном месте, тем более, когда не с чем было разбираться.  
  
      — Но вы не уверены, — обвинил Дерек. — Мне это не нравится...  
  
      — На данный момент мы больше ничего сделать не можем, — спокойно продолжил младший Винчестер. — Сам подумай, если мы будем все время крутиться вокруг них, когда, в теории, в городе ничего странного не происходит, они могут что-нибудь заподозрить из-за нашего нетипичного поведения… Пусть лучше они самостоятельно примут решение убраться. Доверься нам.  
  
      — Я никому не доверяю.  
  
      — Да. Это мы уже поняли, — вставил свои «пять копеек» Дин.  
  
      — Тогда зачем вы приперлись ко мне домой, когда единственное, что вы делаете — это НИЧЕГО? — недовольно спросил Дерек и снова сложил руки на груди.  
  
      Прежде чем ответить, Дин несколько секунд смотрел на брата.  
  
      — Потому что мы пришли не только за этим...  
  
      — Какова же еще причина? — прорычал Дерек. Ему вообще не нравилось узнавать о чем-то в последнюю очередь… хотя он должен был уже к этому привыкнуть.  
  
      — Где Стайлз? — вместо ответа спросил Дин. — Уверен, что он очень бы хотел встретиться с семьей и друзьями.  
  
      Дерек зарычал на этот неуместный вопрос… и его на мотив.  
  
      С момента, как братья приехали в Бэйкон Хиллз, они не только постарались убедить своих коллег по общему делу, что готовы им помочь разобраться с мнимым демоном, промышляющим в городе. Они так же собирали информацию об этом мистическом существе, с которым никогда ранее не сталкивались, более сведущие о нечисти, типичной для Соединённых Штатов.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — в итоге, с очевидной неохотой ответил Дерек. Словно слова выдирали у него из глотки.  
  
      Однако Дину этого оказалось мало. Нет, если он намеревался перейти к тому, о чем они с братом думали с тех пор, как узнали об одержимости Стайлза демоном.  
  
      — Ты не собираешься с ним встретиться? — в ответ оборотень только сверкнул неоново-синими глазами. Дин не отступился. — Мне интересно, как ему возвращение домой после… всего пережитого здесь.  
  
      — Почему тебя так интересует состояние Стайлза? Ваша проблема — те охотники.  
  
      — Как ты заметил, это у нас под контролем. К тому же…  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Прежде чем ответить, Дин снова переглянулся с братом, и тот согласным кивком позволил продолжить именно ему. Из них двоих у Сэма лучше получалось общаться с людьми, которые скрывали свои страхи и волнения. Логично, ведь, в конце концов, благодаря Дину он и стал в этом мастером.  
  
      — Что конкретно ты знаешь о Ногицунэ? — спросил он, переходя ближе к сути, но не превращая разговор в допрос.  
  
      — Кроме того, что это Стайлз, — добавил Дин и Дерек мгновенно зарычал. — Что им был Стайлз.  
  
      — Мы собирали информацию, — продолжил Сэм, чтобы отвлечь оборотня от брата, который, на данный момент, словно был добычей волка. — Этот демон связан непосредственно с богом мести, и знаменит тем, что ему нравится играть со своими жертвами.  
  
      — Ничего нового ты мне не сообщил, — прокомментировал Дерек.  
  
      — Ты раньше встречался с демоном? — поинтересовался Сэм, совсем не обращая внимания на грубое поведение Дерека.  
  
      — Какое теперь это имеет значение?  
  
      — На самом деле все не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — ответил Дин, сдерживая желание врезать волчаре за отвратительное отношение к брату. — И боюсь того, что вы сделали, было недостаточно…  
  
      — Дин, — Сэм хотел успокоить брата. Прежде чем прийти к Дереку, они решили, что самое главное — спокойно все обсудить, так как тема была более, чем деликатная… Но, казалось, Дин об этом совсем забыл. — Когда я говорил со Стайлзом, он сказал мне, что вы отделили Ногицунэ от него, оставили только демона, которого позже заперли.  
  
      Волк внимательно смотрел на Сэма, пытаясь понять, на что тот намекал.  
  
      — Да, — ответил он. — И что?  
  
      — Что, если вы заперли только часть демона?  
  
      — На что ты намекаешь? — грозный, напряженный как струна, Дерек сделал шаг в сторону младшего Винчестера.  
  
      — На то самое, о чем ты подумал, — выплюнул Дин.  
  
      — Дерек... — вмешался Сэм, поднимая руки, чтобы успокоить его... То есть пытаясь это сделать. — Нам это ни капли не нравится, но ты должен хотя бы подумать о такой вероятности. Потому что невозможно остановить тысячелетнего демона обычным мечом и деревянной коробкой.

      Слова Сэма остановили оборотня.  
  
      Не в первый раз Дерек думал об этом. О том, как невероятно легко было избавиться от Ногицунэ — одного из самых могущественных демонов.  
  
       _«Мне кажется, что Ногицунэ все еще внутри меня...»_  
  
      Сам Стайлз думал о такой вероятности. Теперь то же самое он слышал от одного из охотников — спецов своего дела.  
  
      Тогда, наедине с подростком, даже не хотелось думать о такой альтернативе, и он постарался, чтобы Стайлз думал точно также... Но ему пришлось признать, что все с каждым разом становилось все запутанней. Особенно то, что Стайлз, который никогда не сдавался, как бы плохо все не обстояло, в этот раз оказался первым сдавшимся, несмотря на то, что это означало стать пустым Стайлзом…  
  
      А сейчас, внезапно, волк получил возможную причину странного поведения Стайлза: что вместе с болью от смерти подруги и страданий брата по вине завладевшего им демона, было что-то еще. Что-то настолько скрытое, что они даже не догадывались об этом. И это заставляло их думать, будто все зависело от Стайлза, и только он мог изменить ситуацию.  
  
      Как только Дерек подумал об этом, он понял, что это была последняя надежда отчаявшегося. Последняя соломинка, в которую цеплялся потерявший все и кому только и осталось, что задавать себе один вопрос: «А что, если?»  
  
      А что, если было что-то еще?  
  
      А что, если еще был способ спасти Стайлза от вечного одиночества?  
  
      А что, если они ошиблись и, на самом деле, не избавились от проблемы?  
  
      А что, если от Ногицунэ осталось что-то еще, кроме мушки, которую они заперли в деревянной шкатулке в хранилище Хейлов?  
  
      Сейчас рассуждения знатоков своего дела подсказывали, что так оно и было.  
  
      Дерек вздохнул, чувствуя на плечах тяжесть всего мира. Наличие другого объяснения поведения Стайлза не означало, что с этим будет легче разобраться... Если это вообще будет возможно.  
  
      — Есть другой способ разобраться с демоном? — Дерек решил сразу перейти к главному и сконцентрироваться на том, может сделать он. Позже у него будет время на сожаления, если он все-таки ошибся.  
  
      — Самый эффективный метод — использовать этот нож, — сказал Дин, демонстрируя нож с золотой рукояткой, исписанной странными рунами. — Проблема в том, что им ты не только навсегда убиваешь демона, но и избавляешься от одержимого им человека.  
  
      В два прыжка Дерек оказался рядом с Винчестером, которого, сжимая шею, прижал к кирпичной стене, острыми когтями царапая кожу.  
  
      — Скажи еще что-нибудь подобное, и я вырву тебе горло своими зубами.  
  
      — Эй, — пожаловался Дин, несмотря на то, что находился в не самом удобном положении. — Мы просто предложили один из вариантов.  
  
      — Забудьте о ноже, — резко сказал волк, и, больше не взглянув на оружие, отпустил охотника. — Еще есть варианты?  
  
      — Обряд экзорцизма, — продолжил Дин, поправляя одежду после стычки.  
  
      Этот вариант, как бы странно он ни звучал, вызвал интерес волка.  
  
      — Так сосуд не погибает?  
  
      — Как получится. Пока демон находится внутри него, если не воспользоваться специфическим оружием, как этот нож... можно стрелять в носителя и бить сколько угодно — никто из них не умрет, потому что демон будет поддерживать в нем жизнь... Но как только из тела извлекается демон, сосуд снова становится простым человеком, и, если раны будут слишком серьезны, он умрет.  
  
      — А если он не будет ранен, риска нет?  
  
      Но вместо ответа, Дин серьезно посмотрел на брата. За время их обменов взглядами, Дерек понял две вещи. Первое: ему не понравится их ответ. И второе: когда приходилось говорить о чем-то серьезном, именно Сэм был вестником плохих новостей.  
  
      Его подозрения подтвердились, когда Сэм продолжил разговор.  
  
      — Всё зависит от могущества демона, и как он будет бороться, чтобы его не изгнали из тела.  
  
      — Бороться?  
  
      — Конечно. Демоны не вселяются в людей, потому что им скучно, — продолжил Дин. — Прежде всего, они делают это, потому что это их единственный шанс выжить. Они не на жизнь, а на смерть будут сражаться, чтобы их не изгнали и не отправили в ад… Это место, куда даже демоны не хотят возвращаться. И поверь, мы знаем это из личного опыта.  
  
      — Тогда... есть риск, что Ста... — Дерек не смог произнести его имя, — что одержимый человек может умереть во время экзорцизма?  
  
      Вопрос Дерека заставил братьев снова посмотреть друг на друга, и от этого волка пробрала дрожь.   
  
      Он доковылял до стола напротив окна. Положил на него руки и опустил голову… Сколько раз он уже так делал, когда ситуация была сильнее его? И сколько раз Стайлз был полностью вовлечен в эту невыносимую ситуацию?  
  
      Разве он еще не натерпелся?  
  
      — Мы до сих пор не знаем точно, одержим он или нет, — пробормотал Дерек через несколько секунд молчания. — Может это просто…  
  
      — Одержимый человек обычно ведет себя очень странно, — прервал его Дин. — Ты замечал, что он ведет себя по-другому?  
  
      — Не читая того, что у него будто раздвоение личности? — спросил Дерек с отвращением... И мгновенно его лицо изменилось. Как только он понял, что попал в ловушку охотника, который заставил его ответить самому себе, уверен ли он в том, что Ногицунэ все еще внутри Стайлза.  
  
      Пока бывший Альфа осознавал жестокую реальность, братья решили, что пришло время работать. Дин посмотрел на Сэма, и тот быстро кивнул, прежде чем зарыться в кожаный рюкзак, который всегда носил с собой.  
  
      — Я нашел ритуал, который мог бы сработать.  
  
      — Но экзорцизма будет недостаточно, — уже более серьезно добавил Дин.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
      И снова Сэм взял на себя разъяснения всех деталей.  
  
      — Ногицунэ привязываются в сентиментальном плане к каждому сосуду, который используют. В случае Стайлза, хотя вам удалось извлечь его самую сильную часть, демон всегда был внутри него, питаясь печалью и болью, которую тот чувствовал, и тем самым становился сильнее... Поэтому их сложнее всего изгнать из человека, которым они завладели.  
  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что ритуала экзорцизма будет недостаточно?  
  
      — Да. Стайлз должен будет постараться не концентрироваться на боли и печали. Ногицунэ будет сложнее снова овладеть им, когда обе его части — та, которую изгнали вы, и та, что изгоним мы с помощью экзорцизма, — будут вне его тела. И мы даже сможем сделать кое-что, чтобы он снова не овладел им...

      — Но? — спросил Дерек незамедлительно, поняв, что заминка Сэма не была случайной.  
  
      — Но это не избавит его от влияния темной сути Ногицунэ, которая изменила его навсегда... От Стайлза потребуется, чтобы он не поддавался этой темной стороне.  
  
      Дерек задумался над словами охотника.  
  
      — Извини, — вмешался Дин. Он встал рядом с братом, лицом к волку и огромным окном позади них. — Сэм всегда был поклонником «Звездных войн». Он довольно часто использует отсылки к ним.  
  
      Оборотню было не до шуток. Он серьезно смотрел на охотников.  
  
      — И как он это сделает?  
  
      — Не он, — сказал Сэм. — А ты.  
  
      — Я?  
  
      — Ты должен будешь его поддерживать, когда навалятся меланхолия и плохие воспоминания, — добавил младший Винчестер более уверенно. — Мы не говорим, что Стайлз никогда не будет грустить… Только, когда ты заметишь, что эти чувства слишком сильно влияют на него, тебе надо будет напомнить ему, что в мире есть не только печаль, — он мельком глянул на брата с понимающей легкой улыбкой, которую не постеснялся показать в присутствии незнакомого человека. — Как думаешь, справишься?  
  
      Дерек недолго смотрел на их обмен взглядами. Никаких сомнений в том, что они знали, о чем говорят, не было.  
  
      — Стать его светом во мгле? — спросил, чуть повышая голос, Дерек. — Да, я смогу.  
  
      — Отлично, — Дин хлопнул по столешнице, довольный тем, как хорошо все идет: им удалось убедить Дерека, что Стайлз все еще одержим Ногицунэ. — Сейчас осталось узнать, сработает ли экзорцизм, который нашел Сэм.  
  
      — Проблема в том, что он на японском, — мгновенно пояснил младший Винчестер. — Я могу загрузить программу, которая сделает фонетическую транскрипцию текста. Мы делали так один раз. Но с таким могущественным демоном я не знаю, будет ли эффект.  
  
      — Держу пари, Сатоми сможет это сделать.  
  
      Это сказал не Дерек. И не Дин, и не, разумеется, Сэм, который не мог ответить сам себе...  
  
      Все трое одновременно обернулись к человеку, который спускался по винтовой лестнице в углу лофта, и о присутствии которого Винчестеры не были, конечно, в курсе.  
  
      — А ты кто? — с любопытством спросил Дин, наблюдая за мужчиной.  
  
      — Как долго ты уже здесь? — немного грозно спросил Сэм.  
  
      — Я же говорил тебе, что ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — с отвращение произнес Дерек.  
  
      Питер не соизволил ответить ни одному из двух охотников, но он с превосходством посмотрел на племянника.  
  
      — Мне не пришлось бы шпионить за вами, если бы ты не отказался представить меня своим новым друзьям, — фальшиво вежливо протянул Питер.  
  
      — Они не мои друзья, — быстро ответил Дерек.  
  
      — А вот это было больно, — Дин сделал вид, что обиделся, а затем снова вернулся к Питеру. — Можно узнать, кто ты?  
  
      — Питер Хейл. — Он подошел к мужчинам и протянул руку старшему Винчестеру. — Дядя Дерека.  
  
      — Дядя? — Дин с беспокойством посмотрел на двух оборотней. Хотя они не были похожи друг на друга, таинственная аура, которая кричала об опасности, у обоих была идентичной. Только поэтому он отказался пожать руку Питера.  
  
      — Ты сказал о Сатоми, — Дерек возобновил разговор, более привычный к поведению Питера, понимая, что лучше просто игнорировать его, чтобы не передать главную роль в разговоре, которую дядя так хотел получить. — Думаешь, она захочет нам помочь?  
  
      — Кто такая Сатоми? — спросил с интересом Сэм, пока Дин шел к винтовой лестнице, по которой только что спустился оборотень.  
  
      — Наверху есть комната? — еще более заинтригованный, спросил Дин. — Или ты все это время просто стоял на вершине лестницы?  
  
      Питер ответил Дину холодным взглядом, давая понять, что этот вопрос не заслуживает ответа, но Сэму ответил.  
  
      — Одна из самых долгоживущих Альф, а также близкий друг кицунэ, которая уже сталкивалась с демоном, на которого вы охотитесь. Не думаю, что у нее есть причины отказывать вам в прочтении этого ритуала.  
  
      Сэм наблюдал за своим братом, который осмелился спросить то, о чем они оба думали.  
  
      — Кицунэ? В этом городе еще есть кицунэ? — широко раскрытыми глазами он уставился на Дерека. — А нормальных знакомых у вас нет?  
  
      — Ну, теперь я знаком с вами… — волк скептически вскинул бровь и криво улыбнулся. — Вы нормальные?  
  
      Винчестеры молча посмотрели друг на друга, совсем не зная, что сделать или сказать, потому что ситуация между двумя родственниками была довольно напряженной. И с того момента, как появился другой оборотень, Дерек стал еще мрачнее.  
  
      Дин осмелился нарушить молчание, потому что Сэму на телефон пришло сообщение и он полностью погрузился в него… Чем больше он узнавал о Хейлах, тем больше они ему казались невероятными и вызывали тревогу.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Питер, — сказал Дин. — Раз ты так много знаешь, где мы можем найти Сатоми?  
  
      — Дин? — позвал Сэм, все еще смотря на экран мобильного телефона. — Думаю, у нас есть еще одна проблема.  
  
      Дин фыркнул. Сколько раз он слышал эту фразу в своей жизни?  
  
      — Что теперь?  
  
      — Итан только что прислал мне сообщение, — он с беспокойством посмотрел на брата. — Боюсь, планы изменились.


	20. Chapter 20

      Скотт убедил Стайлза убраться подальше от школы. Они и так практически каждый день, включая выходные, проводили в ней, и находиться там, больше, чем они были обязаны, не хотелось... Тем более, что это было место, где умерла Эллисон. В этом плане Скотт готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы пережить этот этап своей жизни и уехать в колледж, и не только для того, чтобы стать ветеринаром.  
  
      Едва он предложил уйти, Стайлз направился в лес, который разворачивался за полем для лакросса. Казалось, что он просто шел вперед, без конкретного желания куда-то добраться и не впервые с ними это происходит — многочасовые прогулки между деревьев с беседами о своем. Это было своего рода традицией, которую они завели, когда только познакомились, но со временем вынуждены были практически свести ее на «нет», когда вместо спокойных прогулок по лесу — они по нему бежали, чтобы спасти свои жизни, или искали места, длинная история которых была сложена из мертвых. Так было с остатками сожженного дотла особняка Хейлов, и с деревом, до которого они дошли: Неметоном.

     Скотт не осознавал, что они идут к нему, пока не увидел перед собой огромный пень. И самое страшное, что было совсем не понятно, сам Стайлз решил дойти до одного из мест с величайшей сверхъестественной силой на планете, или само дерево, которое, как всё сверхъестественное, хотело, чтобы его нашли именно в этот момент.  
  
      С каждым разом он все больше ненавидел это, гипотетически мертвое, дерево.  
  
      Как только они заметили Неметон, Стайлз слишком внимательно, на взгляд Скотта, посмотрел на него… Казалось он не просто смотрел, а гипнотизировал.  
  
      Альфа собирался попросить его уйти, потому что ему не понравилось бледное лицо друга, когда что-то привлекло его внимание... Но оказалось уже слишком поздно.  
  
      Он почувствовал ожог от пронзающей грудь пули, прежде чем понял, что в него стреляли. Он упал на землю, зарычал, и увидел двух мужчин, которые напали на него.  
Никогда раньше он их не видел. Но по одежде и количеству у них оружия, среди которых выделялись дробовик и пара пистолетов в кобуре, прикрепленные к ногам, понял, что это были те знаменитые охотники, о которых его предупреждал шериф… и от которых, вообще-то, нужно было держаться подальше.  
  
      Но Дерек с помощью их новых союзников должен был позаботиться о них. По крайней мере, так он сказал Скотту, после слез и утешительных объятий, когда он приходил к нему в лофт.  
  
      — Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?! — выкрикнул Стайлз.  
  
      — А ты что думаешь? — ответил стрелявший человек, старший из охотников. — Избавляюсь от маленького монстра.  
  
      — Он ничего не сделал!  
  
      — Это ты так думаешь... — Внезапно охотник пристально посмотрел на Стайлза, и его улыбка с кривыми зубами перетекла в истинное изумление. — Или хочешь, чтобы мы так думали.  
  
      Краем глаза Стайлз увидел, что Майк, молодой охотник, воспользовался их словесной перепалкой, чтобы подойти к Скотту, который все еще лежал на земле и рычал.  
  
      — Только попробуй подойти ближе, — разозлился Стайлз, забыв об Итане.  
  
      — Стайлз... — прохрипел Скотт.  
  
      Скотт старался пересилить боль, чтобы подняться на ноги как можно скорее и защитить своего друга. Но для этого было бы хорошо, чтобы Стайлз перестал провоцировать людей, которые только что стреляли в него.  
  
      — Мы уже собирались уезжать из города, когда увидели тебя, — задумчиво протянул Итан. — Сначала я подумал, что это просто совпадение, что ты тоже здесь... Пока не понял, что ты один из них, верно? Я должен был догадаться, когда в прошлую нашу встречу ты сильно нервничал. Впрочем, ты и так достаточно странный.  
  
      — Я не буду повторять дважды, — снова предупредил Стайлз Майка, который сделал еще один шаг в сторону Скотта и доставал оружие, чтобы добить его.  
  
      Голос Стайлза звучал невероятно спокойно. Будто его нисколько не волновало, что рядом вооруженные до зубов охотник.  
  
      — Жаль сообщать тебе, но угрозы от такого сопляка вообще не катят, — огрызнулся Итан.  
  
      — Я не угрожаю тебе, — продолжил Стайлз так же спокойно, понемногу приближаясь к другу, чтобы в итоге встать перед ним, защищая. Скотт все еще лежал на земле. Пуля прошла очень близко к сердцу, поэтому ему было так трудно просто встать на ноги. — Я просто предупреждаю вас, что это плохая идея убивать Альфу Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Информация удивила молодого охотника.  
  
      — Он — Альфа? — спросил Майк. До этого он не вмешивался в разговор и прикрывал своего напарника. — Не может быть.  
  
      — А я бы никогда не подумал, что вы — охотники, — сказал Стайлз; его тон постепенно переставал быть слишком серьезным... становясь почти игривым. — На первый взгляд вы выглядите парочкой деревенщин, отчаянно пытающихся привлечь внимание... А кто еще рискует своей жизнью, чтобы спасти людей, на которых им плевать, и охотиться за монстрами, которые ничего не сделали? — он злобно улыбнулся. — Только неспособный на что-то более стоящее в своей жизни, у кого нет никого, кто ждет дома и для кого эта работа, к счастью, не требует образования, потому что, если я не ошибаюсь, вы не смогли его получить.  
  
      Тирада Стайлза застала охотников врасплох, и им понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что их только что назвали глупыми… И не один раз.  
  
      Когда они, наконец, поняли, как сильно их оскорбили, старший из них профессионально перехватил пистолет, направляя дуло в голову Стайлза.  
  
      — Ты перегибаешь палку, парень.  
  
      — Потому что говорю правду? — спросил Стайлз с притворным удивлением. — Не думаю. На самом деле, я только начал, — он посмотрел на молодого охотника, хотя тот не целился в него. — Лучшее я оставил напоследок. И я уверен, что Майку понравится, не так ли, Итан? — спросил другого охотника, двинув в его сторону только глазами. — Знаешь, было очень интересно наблюдать за тобой, — на удивление охотника, Стайлз захихикал. — А ты не думаешь, что меня нашел, только потому, что именно Я захотел этого? — он в неверии покачал головой. — Я обожал наблюдать за тобой с того момента, как только ты ступил на эти земли. Смотреть на тебя такого крутого, всегда готового выстрелить, и никогда не задающего вопросов... Всегда на чеку, чтобы убедиться, что для вас нет опасности... — он немного наклонил голову к плечу после нескольких секунд тишины. — Когда единственная опасность здесь — это ты...  
  
      Итан смотрел на подростка с ненавистью, прижимая палец к курку. Казалось, он хотел выстрелить. Но по капле холодного пота, стекающей по виску, было понятно, что в глубине души он боялся.  
  
      — Что происходит, Итан? — спросил молодой охотник, слишком удивленный тем, что его напарник целился в подростка, который ничего не сделал и, что самое интересное, казалось, был напуган тем, что тот ему говорил.  
  
      — Ничего, — выплюнул он, даже не удостоив парня взглядом. Он не сводил глаз со Стайлза.  
  
      — Да, ладно… Не говори так, — с напускной обидой, пропел Стайлз. — Хотя я понимаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы он узнал, — он посмотрел на охотника, который продолжал целиться в Скотта, хотя сейчас Альфа интересовал его меньше всего. — И так страшно признаться, что именно он убил твою подружку… да еще и объяснить, почему, на самом деле, сделал это.  
  
      Майк смотрел на подростка с открытым ртом. Несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы совладать с собой и выдавить:  
      — О чем он говорит?  
  
      — Я же сказал тебе, ни о чем, черт побери! — выкрикнул Итан; его руки дрожали. — Ничего, кроме ерунды.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты потеешь?  
  
      В момент, когда Итан это понял, Стайлз отошел на пару шагов, тем самым еще больше прикрывая Скотта от охотников. Хотя больше не было необходимости защищать его, поскольку про Скотта просто забыли.  
  
      Он криво улыбнулся, немного разочарованный, насколько просто все выходило.

      — Скажи мне, что это неправда, — попросил Майк своего напарника.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что это правда, — вместо охотника, ответил подросток. — И сейчас ты вспоминаешь все странности в его поведении, когда ты говорил о своей девушке, а он пытался избежать этой темы и быстро замять ее...  
  
      — Заткнись! — перебил его Итан, нервно размахивая оружием.  
  
      — Почему я должен молчать, если я просто говорю правду? — продолжил он весело. — И Майк думает так же, правда, Майк?  
  
      — Этого не может быть.  
  
      Постепенно, с той же ненавязчивостью, что он увел охотников от Скотта, Стайлз встал между двумя мужчинами. Итан все время продолжал целиться в него, но совсем не понял, что парень встал между ними. Но когда Стайлз отстранился, просто отступив на шаг, Итан не изменил положение своего оружия... теперь он целился в своего напарника, который наготове уже держал дробовик.  
  
      — Опусти оружие, Майк, — попросил Итан, как только увидел, что тот целится в него из дробовика.  
  
      — Почему ты убил Сьюзен?  
  
      — Потому что у него никого больше нет, — прошептал подросток, безжалостно, но таким тоном, словно был голосом того монстра, которого они искали.  
  
      — Что это значит? — спросил Майк. Он смотрел на своего напарника, но, на самом деле, спрашивал подростка. Знал, что именно он ответит.  
  
      — Тебе никогда не казалось странным, что он никогда не говорил о своей семье и почему стал охотником? — спросил Стайлз. — Он просто не мог ничего рассказать. А что ему было рассказывать? Что его отец был одним из многих охотников, которые круто шагают по жизни, а затем посвящают себя оплодотворению красивых и глупых официанток? Или, может быть, что его мать никогда не любила его, потому что он слишком напоминал своего ублюдка отца, который не вернулся за ней?  
  
      — Закрой рот, сукин сын, — невнятно прошипел Итан. Он не мог отвести глаз от своего напарника, хотя очень хотел заткнуть Стайлза пулями, но Майк продолжал целиться в него.  
  
      — Но мы же подобрались к самому интересному! — взволнованный из-за происходящего, видя, что мужчины больше заняты друг другом, Стайлз спокойно двигался. Он подошел к Майку и зашептал ему на ухо: — Тебе не кажется забавным, что с такой семейкой… назовем их так, он стал заниматься тем же, чем и его любимый папаша, которого он до сих пор ненавидит, хотя никогда его не знал и уже не узнает? — он отошел, чтобы обратиться уже к Итану, которому прошептал: — Но когда у тебя ничего больше в жизни нет, смотришь на профессию совсем другими глазами… И понимаешь, что большинство занимается этим не для того, чтобы спасать невинных, а для того, чтобы чувствовать баланс с самим собой, принимая благодарности от незнакомцев, на которых, на самом деле, плевать. Потому что настоящий мотив охотиться… — пропел он, — в том, что они ждут дня, когда монстр окажется быстрее, и отправит их в могилу.  
  
      — Это не может быть правдой, — прошептал Майк, увидев, как по щеке того, кого он считал своим другом, скользит скупая слеза.... Его руки дрожали так сильно, что даже если бы Итан нажал на курок, то вряд ли попал бы цель.  
  
      — Проблема в том, — продолжил подросток, который уже совсем не вел себя таковым, — что также есть небольшое меньшинство, которое становится охотниками из мести... И нашему дорогому Майку не повезло быть одним из них.  
  
      Стайлз замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что полностью владеет вниманием мужчин. И когда те замерли, не моргая, с высоко поднятым оружием в руках, ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не рассмеяться. Было так весело манипулировать людьми...  
  
      Но нужно было положить конец этой пантомиме, прежде чем Скотт восстановится.  
  
      — Так что, — продолжил он, — когда Итан познакомился с тобой и подумал, что ты станешь идеальным напарником, чтобы сделать его будни немного более терпимыми, ему пришлось решить проблему в виде прекрасной Сьюзен. Она единственная мешала тебе отправиться в дорогу и стать охотником. Но если бы Сьюзен умерла от лап монстров, на которых он охотился... разве это не лучшая причина начать заниматься тем же, что и он?  
  
      Ненависть в глазах Майка была такой, что Стайлз почувствовал возбуждающую дрожь.  
  
      — Скажи мне, что он врет, — попросил Майк своего напарника. На этот раз подросток позволил ему говорить. Они достигли точки, когда Майк не поверит, что бы Итан ни сказал.  
  
      — Он лжет, Майк, — отчаянно прошептал охотник. — Это правда, что поэтому я стал охотником... Но я никогда бы не убил Сьюзен, чтобы ты стал моим напарником.  
  
      Майк отрицательно покачал головой, более уверенно перехватив ружье.  
  
      — Она тебе никогда не нравилась.  
  
      — Я почти не знал ее, Майк, — раздраженно сказал Итан.  
  
      — Если бы это было так, ты бы никогда ее не убил.  
  
      — Я ее не убивал!  
  
      — Ты лжешь! — закричал Майк, прижимая палец к курку.  
  
      — Майк. Опусти оружие.  
  
      — Ты сукин сын, — упрямо продолжил молодой человек. — Моя бедная Сьюзен...  
  
      — Майк, — Итан не хотел этого делать... Но он не собирался умирать из-за лжи от рук своего напарника. — Пожалуйста, то, что он говорит, не...  
  
      — Я никогда не прощу тебя.  
  
      — Майк!!!  
  
      В лесу раздались два выстрела, а вслед за ними — шум от взлетевших вверх, растревоженных птиц.  
  
      Затем — звук двух падающих на землю тел. И... тишина.  
  
      Только Стайлз стоял и с любопытством смотрел на тело Итана. Глаза охотника были открыты, но безжизненны, и выступившие слезы уже начали подсыхать.  
  
      — Бедный Итан, — пробормотал он с фальшивой жалостью. — Он умер так, как жил и родился: совершенно один, — затем он подошел к другому охотнику, который, хотя и был жив, бился в агонии. — Разве не грустно умереть от рук лучшего друга, потому что поверил в существование демона, на которого отправился охотиться?  
  
      С болезненным стоном пришло понимание... И несмотря на то, что жить ему осталось недолго, Майку нужно было узнать правду.  
  
      — Ты — Ногицунэ.  
  
      Демон смотрел сверху, и совсем не собирался жалеть его в последние мгновения жизни.  
  
      — И это доказывает, что вы — глупые охотники.  
  
      — Это правда, что он убил Сьюзен? — спросил Майк жалко.  
  
      Существо злобно улыбнулось.  
  
      С земли охотнику показалось, что он видит абсолютно черные глаза. Две лунки темноты, похожие на глаза других демонов, с которыми он сталкивался в последние годы.  
  
      — Наверное, печально умереть и никогда этого не узнать?..

      Майк попытался выстрелить, когда понял, что умрет ни за что, что его обманули, но не успел. Жизнь покинула его тело, едва он коснулся спускового крючка.  
  
      Последнее, что он увидел — это злобная улыбка Ногицунэ под личиной подростка.  
  
      Существо убедилось, что второй охотник мертв, после чего оно впервые посмотрело на оборотня, которого якобы защищало. Пока он занимался охотниками, Скотт смог доползти до дерева, за которое теперь цеплялся, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
  
      — Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Альфа.  
  
      — Ты так меня благодаришь за спасение? — демон сделала вид, что расстроен.  
  
      — Это не так, — несмотря на боль, Скотт старался удержаться в вертикальном положении. Однако когда у него это получилось, чувство, что он все еще не в выгодном положении, не отпустило. — Ты не такой.  
  
      Стайлз... или подросток с телом Стайлза, скривился. Эйфория от смерти двух охотников испарилась, как только Скотт захотел вернуть друга.  
  
      — Уверен? — пробормотал он.  
  
      Вопрос и особенно взгляд, которым он наградил Скотта, подтвердили, что слова охотников — правда… И сейчас он говорит не со своим другом Стайлзом.  
  
      — Не может быть, — прошептал он сам себе. — Мы тебя убили.  
  
      Ногицунэ злобно посмотрел на Скотта. И прежде чем оборотень понял, что происходит, демон сдавил ему шею. Он без труда поднял Альфу с земли, сжимая его горло.  
  
      — Вы не можете меня убить. Сколько еще раз мне нужно повторить это?  
  
      — Стайлз...  
  
      — Стайлза здесь нет, — снова пропел он.  
  
      — Это неправда, — Скотт старался продолжать говорить. Он понятия не имел, поможет ли это, но отказывался признать, что Стайлз был не с ним. Не тогда, когда всего час назад, впервые за несколько недель, он поговорил со своим братом. — Я знаю, что ты там, Стайлз. Пожалуйста, послушай меня.  
  
      Демон, раздражённый отказом Альфы признать правду, решил убедить его более ясным способом. С невероятной легкостью он одной рукой поднял оборотня, а другую поднес к ране от пули, которая уже начала пузыриться черной кровью.  
  
      Скотт закричал от боли, стараясь не потерять сознание.  
  
      Внезапно он уловил странный свист, пересёкший лесную поляну, и глаза Стайлза снова закатились. Но на этот раз не со стоном раздражения, а скорее недовольства, после чего он рухнул на землю.  
  
      Скотт тоже упал — слишком слабый, чтобы самостоятельно стоять на ногах. В глазах помутнело, и почти теряя сознание, он услышал рядом шаги, и сразу за этим его окружили четыре пары ног. Трое в ботинках, и одни — в туфлях, в которых вообще не имело смысла соваться в лес и которые он узнал бы где угодно.  
  
      — Лидия... — простонал Скотт.  
  
      Но на помощь пришла не Лидия, а человек, который оказался рядом — Дерек Хейл. Он опустился на колени и, поддерживая, помог Альфе подняться.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, расстегивая куртку Скотта, чтобы лучше осмотреть рану.  
  
      — Они стреляли в меня, — прорычал Скотт. — Думаю, пуля прошла близко к сердцу.  
  
      — Отвезу тебя к Дитону.  
  
      — Что случилось с Стайлзом? — со страхом в голосе спросил Скотт, впервые оглядывая тело друга.  
  
      Все произошло слишком быстро, и только сейчас он осознал, что Стайлз лежал на земле, очевидно без сознания, между двумя мужчинами, которых он ни разу в жизни не видел.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — сказал Дерек, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Скотта. Он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что со Стайлзом действительно порядок. Видеть его в таком состоянии совсем не хотелось, но это был не он. — Это был дротик с транквилизатором.  
  
      — С капелькой яда Канимы, чтобы он уж точно не дергался, — добавила Лидия, с дробовиком за спиной.  
  
      — Когда это ты научилась стрелять? — изумленно спросил Скотт, увидев Лидию с оружием... и понял, что она не впервые использовала его.  
  
      Прежде чем ответить, рыжая грустно улыбнулась.  
  
      — Когда лук и оружие Эллисон остались без хозяйки, — прошептала она. — Обучаясь стрельбе, я чувствую себя ближе к ней.  
  
      От этих слов, Скотт понял, как ошибался, отдаляясь от всех, решив, что он один потерял любимого человека, когда это было совсем не так. Может Эллисон и была его бывшей девушкой и первой любовью, но она так же была лучшей подругой Лидии, которая тоже потеряла своего парня. На самом деле, все они пострадали от встречи с Ногицунэ.  
  
      Но времени на извинения не было.  
  
      Два незнакомца, которые были с ними, подняли бессознательное тело Стайлза и один взвалил его на плечи. Скотт удивился, что сделал это более низкий мужчина, пока не заметил, что, не будучи таким же огромным, как тот, — почти под два метра ростом, — который был рядом с ним, он тоже был достаточно сильным.  
  
      — Что они будут с ним делать? — спросил он Дерека.  
  
      Его ответ вообще не успокоил Альфу.  
  
      — Лучше тебе не знать.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому что, когда Дерек Хейл, исколесив страну, возвращается в Бэйкон Хиллз, — ответила Лидия за Дерека, — он делает это в компании двух хороших парней с видом убийц, которые говорят, что они братья, а Дерек говорит тебе, что лучше тебе не знать... лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — это не задавать вопросов.  
  
      Дерек немного недовольно посмотрел на рыжую, но не возмутился ее комментарию.  
  
      — Я отвезу Скотта в клинику, — заявил волк охотникам. — Увидимся после.  
  
      Дин серьезно кивнул. Он знал, насколько тяжело было оборотню доверить безопасность Стайлза в их руки, поэтому не стал больше терять время.  
  
      Удаляясь от охотников, Дерек повторял себе, что поступил правильно, оставив с ними бессознательного Стайлза, который безвольно лежал на плече Дина. Несмотря на то, что познакомился он с ними недавно, волк им доверял. Он знал, что они сделают все, чтобы вытащить это существо из Стайлза.  
  
      Пусть встретились они по ошибке, но в глубине души он был благодарен встрече с ними. Они знали гораздо больше о Ногицунэ, чем он когда-либо, и когда придет время, они сделают все необходимое.  
  
      В себе Дерек сомневался.  
  
      Может быть, он смог бы это сделать, когда только вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, и немного боли для него ничего не значило, не важно, его это боль или других — боль, которую в свое время он причинил Скотту, своим бетам и Стайлзу.  
  
      Но с тех пор прошли годы. И, особенно после, пусть и короткого, путешествия — все это заставило совсем с другой стороны посмотреть на свое отношение к таким вещам.

      Теперь ему казалось невозможным снова начать вести себя как Альфа, который не сомневался применить силу, когда была необходимость. Альфа, который всегда был бдительным, всегда начеку… и одиноким.  
  
      Меньше недели назад он сказал Стайлзу, что любит его (и то, что тот его не услышал, волновало меньше всего), а сейчас ему придется присутствовать при экзорцизме, который, в теории, должен его спасти.  
  
      Дерек не хотел. Не хотел смотреть на страдания Стайлза.  
  
      Но он очень хотел увидеть настоящего Стайлза, а не существо, которое отказывалось покинуть тело подростка и которое, скорее всего, прикидывалось им почти всю их поездку.  
  
      От вероятности, что произошедшее между ними случилось без согласия Стайлза, скрутило желудок.  
  
      А что, если Скотт был прав, и он заставил Стайлза сделать то, чего тот на самом деле не хотел?  
  
      Из-за моментов, которые они разделили после первой ночи вместе, после прогулки по пляжу или болтовни обо всем и ни о чем после занятий любовью, Дерек никогда бы не подумал, что находится с кем-то, кроме Стайлза.  
  
      Но правда в том, что с момента ухода из дома Стилински, Стайлз не всегда казался Стайлзом.  
  
      А еще были слова Сэма: Ногицунэ любил играть со своими жертвами, помимо того, что был демоном мести. И как лучше всего было отомстить оборотню, который запер его, кроме как заставить его совершить этот ужасный поступок? То самое, из-за чего не осмеливался решиться на что-то большее со Стайлзом, пока тот не станет достаточно взрослым.  
  
      Сэм сказал, что, скорее всего, Ногицунэ, так как осталась его слабая частичка в Стайлзе, не смог контролировать его настолько, что подросток этого бы не понял. В отличие от первого раза, теперь демон мог контролировать его только тогда, пока Стайлз спал, когда его сосуд был без сознания, и это, скорее всего, послужило причиной возобновления кошмаров: чтобы стать сильнее ему, нужны были страдания.  
  
      Это была теория охотников, и Дереку этого было достаточно.  
  
      Что угодно, только не мысли о том, что он сделал то, чего поклялся никогда не делать; мысли, что он больше никогда не будет держать в своих руках парня, с которым — он уже знал, — проведет оставшуюся жизнь.


	21. Chapter 21

      Дерек понимал, что приглашение от другой стаи Бэйкон Хиллз хоть и было жестом вежливости, подразумевало и обсуждение многих вопросов… Как, например, того, что, теоретически, в городе не должно быть больше одной стаи и, следовательно, они были конкурентами.  
  
      Но у волка на данный момент было много других вещей, о которых стоило думать, а время слишком быстротечно, чтобы тратить его на политические дебаты… Слава богу, кого только в городе не было, включая Истинного Альфу, который разрушил все установленные правила иерархии, так что две стаи оборотней в городе — меньшая из проблем.

      Так что Дерек, не теряя ни секунды, вошел в их логово.  
  
      Пришлось воспользоваться способностями оборотня, чтобы видеть в темноте, и он быстро обнаружил женщину в конце огромного помещения. Он направился к ней, по пути встречая множество мужчин, женщин и детей, которые смотрели на него с любопытством и страхом. Дерек вспомнил, что это место было больше убежищем, чем домом, и подумал, как же дико было видеть прячущихся здесь всю жизнь оборотней — сильных и могущественных сверхъестественных существ.  
  
      Пока не вспомнил время, когда сам жил в сгоревшем доме (в том, где умерла вся его семья), а затем в заброшенном железнодорожном депо (где он заставил жить и своих бет) и понял, что не ему давать советы, где и как жить.  
  
      Приблизившись к женщине и встав за ее спиной, он не удивился, что Сатоми играет в «Го» и пьет каркаде. В немногих детских воспоминаниях Дерека она всегда пила этот странный красный напиток.  
  
      Дерек ждал, когда женщина сделает свой ход и поприветствует его. Как бы сильно Дерек ни торопился (а торопился он очень сильно), как минимум, он должен был позволить хозяйке действовать в своем собственном ритме, так как ждал ее помощи.  
  
      В этом смысле он все еще был удивлен, что она ответила на его звонок... Или что она просто смогла это сделать, подумал он, оглядывая место, в котором сеть вообще, наверное, отсутствовала.  
  
      Наконец, Альфа встала со стула, и повернулась, посмотрев на гостя с теплой улыбкой.  
  
      — Мы ждали тебя.  
  
      Дерек хотел было уже спросить, почему «мы», когда заметил движение в самом темном углу, откуда вышла женщина.  
  
      Ношико Юкимура.  
  
      У Дерека в жилах вскипела кровь, когда он ее увидел. Может, напрямую она не была виновата в том, что Ногицунэ превратил Бэйкон Хиллз в свой новый дом, но она более чем готова была покончить с проблемой, убив сосуд этого демона, несмотря на то, что им был невинный подросток.  
  
      И этим подростком был «везунчик» Стайлз Стилински.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — увидев ее и даже не скрывая злости, спросил Дерек.  
  
      — Эта проблема касается всех нас, — спокойно сказала мать Киры. — Как только Скотт сказал моей дочери, что Стайлз вернулся, я знала, что скоро ты придёшь увидеться с Сатоми, — она взглянула на женщину, которая кивнула ей, чтобы она продолжила. — Демон все еще внутри него, верно?  
  
      Дерек хоть и был удивлен (и заодно зол, потому что, раз она была так уверена, что Ногицунэ сидел в Стайлзе, то могла бы и раньше сообщить об этом), как точно она озвучила его подозрения, но решил подтвердить ее догадки лёгким кивком головы. Он и так слишком много времени потерял, чтобы начинать спор, который может затянуться на пару часов… К тому же, Дерек уже привык, что люди никогда не рассказывали ему всю правду.  
  
      — Где он? — быстро спросила Ношико.  
  
      — Под присмотром, — ответил он, словно Альфа, чуть повысив голос. — В этот раз делаем все по-моему.  
  
      — А если ты снова потерпишь неудачу? — спросила она недовольно. — Ты уже пробовал один раз, и в итоге погибли невинные люди.  
  
      — Стайлз тоже невинный... — напомнил Дерек. — Убить его, чтобы уничтожить Ногицунэ, — не выход.  
  
      — Только это поможет.  
  
      Волк сжал кулаки. Не стоило поддаваться злости… Хотя вырвать горло кицунэ — вот что очень сильно помогло бы ему расслабиться.  
  
      Сейчас он понимал, почему говорили, что волки и лисы никогда не ладили.  
  
      Он глубоко вдохнул и сосредоточился на главном.  
  
      — Мне рассказали о другом варианте, — вытащив помятый лист из заднего кармана джинс, Дерек протянул его кицунэ. Страница, которую он вырвал из книги Сэма, под его изумленным взглядом, который, должно быть, любил книги даже больше, чем Дерек. — Это должно сработать.  
  
      Ношико внимательно осмотрела лист, и углубилась в чтение. Поняв, что это был ритуал экзорцизма, она широко раскрыла глаза.  
  
      — Где ты это взял?  
  
      — У меня есть свои источники.  
  
      — Экзорцизмы никогда не помогали, — сказала кицунэ Сатоми, протягивая ей страницу.  
  
      — Этот ритуал был создан двадцать лет назад, — нетерпеливо объяснил Дерек. — После вашей первой встречи с Ногицунэ. Если его не пробовали, то это не значит, что он не поможет.  
  
      — Это слишком опасно, — попыталась успокоить его Сатоми. Она знала характер Хейлов благодаря дружбе с Талией, и знала, что, чем больше отговариваешь Дерека что-то не делать, тем больше он будет это хотеть. Лучше было заставить его понять, насколько это опасно для Стайлза. — Ты не знаешь, если...  
  
      — Это единственный вариант, — перебил он после злого взгляда на катану, которую Ношико уже держала в руке. — Это единственный вариант.  
  
      — А если не поможет? — спросила кицунэ.  
  
      — Тогда я буду думать, что делать дальше.  
  
      Женщины молча посмотрели друг на друга, словно таким образом вели беседу, решая, что делать. Наконец, Сатоми кивнула и передала смятый лист матери Киры.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказала она. — Не будем терять время. Отведи меня к Стайлзу и…  
  
      — Нет, — прервал ее Дерек. Он криво улыбнулся, когда Ношико удивленно посмотрела на него. — Я тебе не доверяю.  
  
      — Тогда как ты собираешься это сделать?  
  
      Дерек наслаждался удивлением женщин, внимание которых полностью сосредоточил на себе. Давно он не был в таком положении, самое близкое к ощущениям Альфы, которые он, как бета, только мог испытать и прекрасно знал, что как только выйдет от сюда, больше не насладится подобным.  
  
      Удивительно, как немного в последнее время ему нужно было, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо, но это было звоночком, как низко он пал в этой жизни.  
  
      После нескольких секунд тишины Дерек высокомерно посмотрел на женщин, и вынул из кармана куртки небольшой диктофон Стайлза, который он «одолжил», забравшись через окно в его комнату.  
  
      Делать этого больше не нужно было — шериф разрешил ему брать все, что необходимо, тем более что Стилински знал, что Дерек носом землю будет рыть, чтобы помочь его сыну… Хотя, на самом деле, Дерек не решился рассказать ему, что последний шанс помочь его сыну — это провести обряд экзорцизма…  
  
      Однако Дерек дошел до точки, когда хотелось насладиться последними маленькими удовольствиями в его жизни, например, старой привычкой залезать в комнату Стайлза через окно.  
  
      С тех пор прошло много времени, и ему просто необходимо было верить, что скоро эта традиция снова возродится.  
  
      Да. Может, это желание невозможно будет исполнить, потому что все могло закончиться плохо… Но надежда — последнее, что он может потерять. Это были слова его матери, когда они вернулись с похорон Пейдж, и Дерек хотел их повторить Стайлзу.

      Но для этого ему самому нужно было в них поверить.


	22. Chapter 22

      После разговора с Сатоми Дерек, чувствуя спазмы в желудке, торопился в условленное место встречи с Винчестерами.  
  
      Когда он увидел лежавшие на земле из-за прошлогоднего землетрясения стволы деревьев, а сразу за ними поляну с огромным пнем посередине, лучше ему не стало.  
  
      В это место он хотел бы никогда не возвращаться, поэтому выступил против Девкалиона и помог Дженнифер, лишь бы снова не ступать туда, где ему пришлось убить свою первую любовь.

      Сейчас судьба, эта жестокая судьба, для которой смерти его семьи и ноши вины, казалось, было недостаточно, хотела, чтобы он снова пережил те ужасы, только теперь с другим важным для него человеком.  
  
      Неужели судьба хотела, чтобы все закончилось, как тогда?..  
  
      Тошнота усилилась, и Дереку пришлось прислониться к дереву. Ему даже думать не хотелось, что, возможно, придется убить Стайлза... Должен же быть другой выход!  
  
      В теории, он был. Теперь с ним были Винчестеры, у которых был большой опыт «общения» с демонами и знания, как убить их, не убив при этом одержимого человека. Или, по крайней мере, так ему говорили.  
  
      А еще у него был обряд экзорцизма, прочитанный Сатоми, которую даже не пришлось умолять о помощи. В данной ситуации, не стоило цепляться за свой образ Альфы.  
  
      Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и, наконец, смог оторваться от дерева, на которое облокотился.  
  
      Собрав последние силы, он уверенно зашагал вперед, пока не добрался до лаза в бывшее жилище друидов. Вход был открыт, и изнутри были слышны голоса. Дерек закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, молясь всем существующим богам, чтобы они помогли ему преодолеть приближающийся кошмар.  
  
      И начал спускаться по ступенькам.  
  
      Внутри все было также плохо, как и снаружи. В голове быстро замелькали картинки его прошлого (и единственного) посещения этого места. Он не хотел, но взгляд словно притянули корни дерева, на которых все еще были видны пятна крови Пейдж.  
  
      К сожалению, это было не единственно плохое, что он должен был сегодня увидеть.  
  
      Воспоминания мгновенно затмила новая картинка, которая теперь будет властвовать в его кошмарах: Стайлз, прикованный за руки и за ноги к корням дерева в окружении Винчестеров.  
  
      Зеленые глаза Дерека тут же встретились с глазами Стайлза, который смотрел на него с облегчением и злостью.  
  
      — Дерек! Можешь сказать этим мудакам, чтобы они отпустили меня? Пожалуйста!  
  
      Голос Стайлза был таким же, как и всегда. С насмешкой, которая всегда Дереку нравилась, а с течение времени он начал ее просто обожать. Его глаза были карими, несмотря на царящий в комнате мрак. Единственным освещением в комнате были лучи солнца, проникающие через лаз, но на улице уже начало смеркаться. Чтобы лучше видеть, охотники расставили много свеч на старых, покрытых пылью полках и на краю ступенек. Если бы это место не несло в себе плохие воспоминания, и не нужно было совершить задуманное, Дерек мог бы сказать, что здесь была даже романтичная атмосфера.  
  
      Даже не начав, Дерек почувствовал усталость и посмотрел на подростка.  
  
      — Хватит играть, — сказал он после того, как встал перед парнем, не поздоровавшись с охотниками. — Я знаю, что ты — не он.  
  
      В скудном освещении Стайлз казался самим собой, и вместо двух черных дыр, которые, как волк думал, не раз видел за время их путешествия, его глаза были карими. С самого начала эти черные глаза должны были насторожить и дать понять, что происходит что-то неладное.  
  
      Сейчас вне сомнений — это был не Стайлз.   
  
      Несколько часов назад Дерек подоспел как раз к смерти двух охотников. Такой жестокий и довольный этой жестокостью Стайлз шокировал.  
  
      Тогда, когда он был готов убить Скотта, Дерек вспомнил те немногие разы, когда встречался с Ногицунэ: как тот с удивительной легкостью увернулся от его атаки, и чуть позже, когда он издевался над ним, Итаном и Эйдэном, называя их стаей бывших Альф.  
  
      Тогда Ногицунэ бросил ему пару слов, прежде чем натравить на них О́ни, но Дереку их оказалось достаточно, чтобы с радостью кинуться в драку. Желания разговаривать с монстром, который использовал тело Стайлза, его воспоминания и чувства, чтобы причинить подростку боль, не было.  
  
      Сегодня ему так не повезет…  
  
      Стайлз… Ногицунэ, казалось, не удивился. И вместо того, чтобы притворяться и просить Дерека спасти его от жестоких охотников, холодная улыбка, от которой у волка кровь в жилах застыла, начала растягивать его губы.  
  
      Как до этого случилось, что он не понял, что этот демон все еще внутри Стайлза?  
  
      — Думаю, я довольно успешно обманывал тебя, чтобы сейчас ты был так уверен, с кем разговариваешь... — сказал Ногицунэ, глядя на него с улыбкой на губах. — Знаешь, когда ты лишил девственности невинного Стайлза... — улыбка стала более жестокой. — У тебя очень интересная тенденция совершать те же самые зверства, что сделали с тобой…  
  
      — Я ни к чему его не принуждал! — взорвался Дерек, угрожающе наставив на него палец… и сразу же пожалел об этом. Он не должен был позволить простому комментарию так сильно выбить себя из колеи, каким бы жестоким он ни был, потому что именно в эту ниточку вцепится монстр.  
  
      — Конечно… — Ногицунэ посмотрел на потолок и свои скованные руки. Может он и смог бы разорвать цепи, но со сдерживающей печатью Винчестеров под ногами, огибающей кругом корни Неметона, сделать он ничего не мог. Потом медленно опустил глаза и снова сосредоточился на оборотне. — Если ты повторяешь себе это каждую ночь, чтобы уснуть, не значит, что это правда.  
  
      — Ладушки, — вмешался Дин, который и так дал им достаточно времени на приветствия. Он схватил Дерека за руку, чтобы оттащить от пленника. Это за ним нужно было пристально следить. — Мы притащили тебя сюда не для игры в психологов.  
  
      — Тогда расскажите мне, что вы собираетесь делать со мной? — спросил демон. Не с привычным любопытством Стайлза, а скукой, которую могло демонстрировать только существо, считающее себя выше остальных.  
  
      — Назовем это вмешательством, — ответил Дин. — Текст не на латыни, значит это не совсем экзорцизм, — он посмотрел на Дерека, который кивнул и достал из кармана куртки диктофон. — Не знаю, чего это мы раньше не пользовались достижениями технологий для подобных вещей… — добавил он, глядя на брата, который стоял по другую сторону от корней и бдительно следил за пленником.  
  
      Внезапно Ногицунэ рассмеялся.  
  
      — Только не говори, что вы собираетесь читать заклинание, — он поднял голову и презрительно посмотрел на бывшего Альфу. — Тебе напомнить, что мне больше тысячи лет? Не получится избавиться от меня так просто.  
  
      — Вот мы и проверим… — ответил Дин, хотя Ногицунэ вообще не обращался к нему с тех пор, как пришел Дерек. Было понятно, что оборотень станет целью его нападок, и что он сделает все возможное, чтобы задеть Дерека как можно сильнее. — Хотя, признаюсь, мне интересно узнать, что ты делаешь, чтобы поддерживать молодость.  
  
      Последний комментарий привлек внимание Ногицунэ. Он медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на охотника с той же заинтересованностью, с которой смотрят на комара. Дин упрямо вытерпел взгляд, хотя было немного сложно впервые находиться под прицелом черных омутов парня.

      — Думаешь, ты забавный, да? — презрительно спросил Ногицунэ.  
  
      — Я знаю, что я просто очаровашка.  
  
      Ответ охотника рассмешил демона.  
  
      — Как типично для охотников использовать, типа, юмор, чтобы круто шагать по жизни… — прокомментировал он. — Буквально сегодня я встретил двух таких же. Хотя они не сильно смеялись, убивая друг друга, — он на мгновенье глянул на Сэма, а затем снова повернулся к Дину. — Интересно будет посмотреть на ваши лица, когда тоже самое я сделаю с вами.  
  
      — Этого не случится, — заверил демона Сэм. И не то, чтобы Дин не сомневался, что они закончат, как Итан и Майк, чьи отношения даже близко не были похожи на их, но было приятно знать, что его младший брат в этом смысле был так же уверен, как он.  
  
      — Почему нет? — с интересом спросил демон. — Потому что вы братья? Будто вы будете первыми братьями в истории, которые убили друг друга…  
  
      — Почему мы продолжаем слушать его? — выкрикнул Дерек, который уже по горло был сыт болтовнёй. По его мнению, они только дарили Ногицунэ наслаждение от звучания собственного голоса. — Мы должны вытащить эту штуку из Стайлза!  
  
      — Будто это будет просто, волчонок.  
  
      Дерек проигнорировал его слова и поднес диктофон к уху подростка, стараясь не наступать на нарисованные на полу знаки. Нажал кнопку воспроизведения и раздался мягкий, но в то же время громкий голос Сатоми.  
  
      Как только зазвучал голос одной из самых долгоживущих Альф, Ногицунэ начал яростно извиваться на месте. Он будто впервые осознал, что прикован, натягивая цепи, которые касались корней. Однако те не порвались, доказывая, что были намного прочнее, чем казались на первый взгляд… или просто демон был слабее, чем выглядел.  
  
      Под ожидающими взглядами мелодичный голос женщины произносил текст на японском.  
  
      И минуты не прошло, как началась запись, а Ногицунэ, который не прекращал попыток вырваться на свободу, неожиданно по-человечески захныкал от боли.  
  
      — Не выключай! — закричал рядом Дин, едва уловив замешательство оборотня. — Он хочет заставить тебя поверить, что ты делаешь больно Стайлзу, но это не так.  
  
      Дерек это знал. Наконец-то они нашли способ раз и навсегда вытащить демона из тела Стайлза, и он не собирался позволять своей неуверенности все испортить. Как бы ни было больно видеть его таким, извивающимся в цепях, сковывающих его запястья, и стонущим от боли, было намного хуже позволить Ногицунэ сидеть в нем, разбивая его и так израненное сердце.  
  
      На этом этапе Дерек знал, что остановит запись только тогда, когда не останется и следа этого монстра. Только тогда он задышит свободно, впервые с тех пор, как подумал, что потерял Стайлза навсегда.  
  
      Внезапно Ногицунэ закричал.  
  
      Голосом Стайлза.  
  
      Всего на несколько секунд, и из-за этого крика и звона цепей, на заднем плане едва был слышен голос Сатоми... Пока все вдруг не стихло.  
  
      Ногицунэ перестал кричать, как только запись ритуала экзорцизма закончилась. И у Стайлза закатились глаза на секунду раньше, чем он в беспамятстве их закрыл.  
  
      — Стайлз! — Дерек бросил диктофон.  
  
      Лицо подростка было покрыто потом. Следы усталости в виде темных пятен под глазами проступили сильнее за считанные секунды.  
  
      От его вида душа Дерека ушла в пятки, и он поспешил пересечь единственное, что разделяло их — защитный барьер. Пока они прорабатывали план изгнания Ногицунэ, Дин рассказал ему, как работает эта ловушка для демонов. Как он сказал, в случае Дерека, будучи сверхъестественным существом, но не демоном, он мог пересекать рисунок, не рискуя оказаться в ловушке внутри. Единственное, что он не должен был делать для своей же безопасности — это не оставаться внутри круга вместе с демоном, в этом случае, волк полностью окажется в его милости.  
  
      Поэтому в круг Дерек протянул только руку. Достаточно, чтобы погладить Стайлза по щеке и дать ему почувствовать, что Дерек с ним.  
  
      Боясь причинить боль, волк погладил так аккуратно, как мог. Впервые Стайлз казался таким хрупким, что вот-вот сломается.  
  
      — Стайлз, скажи что-нибудь, — прошептал он.  
  
      Подросток двинулся на месте, и, почувствовав тяжесть цепей, жалобно застонал.  
  
      Через несколько секунд, которые показались вечностью, и под внимательными взглядами охотников, Стайлз с трудом открыл глаза.  
  
      — Дерек? — спросил он едва слышно, пытаясь найти его взглядом, пока старался сфокусироваться.  
  
      — Да, это я... — прошептал волк, снова поглаживая его щеку. — Тихо... Теперь ты в безопасности.  
  
      — Что со мной случилось? Где я? — спросил он глухо, оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
      — Не волнуйся. Самое главное, ты в безопасности. И что здесь я, чтобы заботиться о тебе.  
  
      Слова Дерека привлекли внимание прикованного парня.  
  
      — Позаботиться обо мне? — спросил Стайлз более уверенно. — Ты этого хочешь?  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся впервые после того, как увидел сегодня Неметон.  
  
      Он так сильно скучал по своему Стайлзу.  
  
      — Если ты позволишь, я буду рядом каждый день.  
  
      — Не знаю... — насмешливо протянул парень. — Что об этом подумает Стайлз? Об обмане прямо перед его носом?  
  
      Именно тон голоса, а не слова удивили Дерека. Этот голос вовсе не принадлежал Стайлзу: ни тональностью, ни ядом, пропитавшим каждый слог.  
  
      И в подтверждение худшего, парень широко раскрыл глаза, сбросил признаки ложной усталости, а темные круги под глазами, которые ранее, казалось, намекали на скорую смерть, проступили еще сильнее, и создавали ту темную ауру, в которой Ногицунэ чувствовал себя так комфортно. Его глаза были такими же черным, и теперь полностью застилали глаза подростка.  
  
      Как будто сам свет не осмеливался касаться его лица.  
  
      — Не может быть, — Дерек отступил на шаг и обернулся к охотникам, которые были озадачены так же сильно, как и он. — Он еще внутри. Это всё еще Ногицунэ!  
  
      — Но весь ритуал прочтен, — напомнил Дин и потребовал от оборотня объяснений. — Ты уверен, что женщина правильно прочитала текст? И что мы можем ей доверять?  
  
      — Я доверяю ей больше, чем вам, — предупредительно отрезал Дерек.  
  
      А Ногицунэ тихо смеялся. И когда все посмотрели на него с презрением, он не скрыл, насколько доволен, демонстрируя два ряда ровных зубов. Эти зубы в скудном освещении одновременно казались и животными, и фантасмагорическими.  
  
      — Как легко вывести вас из себя, — сказал он. — Верьте мне, когда я говорю, что собираюсь хорошенько повеселиться, глядя, как вы разорвете друг друга!

      — Этого не будет, — сказал Сэм, сохраняя дистанцию с демоном. Хоть они все еще и находились под защитой ловушки, он не собирался расслабляться рядом с демоном, на которого, казалось, не подействовал ритуал экзорцизма. — Мы не твои марионетки.  
  
      — Все так говорят, — игриво пропел Ногицунэ.  
  
      — Что, черт возьми, пошло не так?! — воскликнул Дерек, обращаясь к Винчестерам. — Почему не сработало?  
  
      — Кажется, я знаю ответ...  
  
      Голос Питера Хейла, который сейчас спускался по деревянной лестнице, удивил всех.  
  
      — Неужели ты не можешь объявиться как все нормальные люди?! — спросил Дин. — Ну, знаешь... не так, будто ты специально ждешь подходящего момента.  
  
      Питер недовольно нахмурился, но ответил абсолютно искренне.   
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Что ты знаешь? — спросил Дерек, сосредоточившись на главном.  
  
      Вместо ответа старший Хейл продемонстрировал очень особенную для семьи Хейлов вещь, сделанную из простой древесины. И Дереку совсем не понравилось, что в одной руке Питер держал шкатулку, а в другой — крышку от нее, с выгравированным на ней трискелем.  
  
      — Ты открыл ее! — вскрикнул он.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — и дядя впервые посмотрел на Стайлза. Демон пока ничего не говорил, но с интересом следил за разговором родственников. — В таком виде я уже нашел ее в хранилище под школой. Должно быть Стайлз, прежде чем разобраться с охотниками, сначала сходил за ней, — затем он посмотрел на Винчестеров. — Мои соболезнования вашей неудаче.  
  
      Сэм не смог точно понять, была ли эта жалкая попытка выразить свои соболезнования настоящей или сарказм, но прямо сейчас это волновало меньше всего.  
  
      — Это та магическая шкатулка, куда вы заперли другую половину Ногицунэ? — спросил Сэм, и молчание двух Хейлов было ответом. — Это значит...  
  
      — Что нам хана, — закончил за брата Дин.  
  
      — Я же говорил, — наконец подал голос Ногицунэ. — Мне более тысячи лет. Пусть вам и удалось запереть часть меня в глупой коробке, много времени уговорить вашего дорогого Стайлза помочь мне снова стал целым не понадобилось... В прошлый раз мы славно провели время, — он пошло облизнул губы, отчего оборотень разозлился еще больше.  
  
      — Я убью тебя!  
  
      Дерек бросился к демону, не задумываясь о том, что собирается сделать. Именно Сэм Винчестер спас его от ловушки, перехватив, прежде чем волк пересечет линии, совершенно не думая, что таким образом попадет во власть демона, который, очевидно, был намного сильнее, чем они думали.  
  
      — Давай... — подбадривал его демон, когда Дерек остановился и мрачно посмотрел на охотника, который остановил его. — Хочу увидеть твое лицо, когда я покину его, и ты поймешь, что единственное, что убил — это тело своего любимого Стайлза... — он задумчиво приподнял голову. — И тогда, может быть, я решу попользоваться телом Коры, чтобы и ее ты тоже убил. Не думаешь, что после проведенного столько времени вместе, было бы хорошо снова остаться одному? Снова строить из себя так любимого тобой волка-одиночку, каким ты был, когда только вернулся в город.  
  
      — Если ты только попробуешь прикоснуться к моей сестре... — на этот раз обоим братьям пришлось удерживать волка от атаки на демона.  
  
      — И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь меня? Вырвешь горло зубами? — Ногицунэ рассмеялся, как только Дерек клыкасто ощерился и блеснул синими глазами. — Не устал повторять одно и то же? — он безразлично кивнул головой. — Животные привычки…  
  
      Ногицунэ все больше надоедали человеческие игры, и особенно, что они продолжали недооценивать его, поэтому он решил преподать им урок. Он посмотрел вверх, конкретно на корни дерева, где они со временем прогнили, а затем на удерживающие его цепи. Вцепился в них ладонями, без особых усилий потянул на себя, и железные цепи разорвались, словно были из стекла.  
  
      — Не может быть, — сказал Сэм и быстро вытащил из куртки нож. — Эти цепи были сделаны их железа и освещены. Как он смог разорвать их?  
  
      — Когда вы уже поймете, что ваши западные демоны ничто рядом со мной? Эти ваши трюки отправить меня к вашим демонам в Ад со мной не сработают.  
  
      Пока Ногицунэ говорил с младшим Винчестером, Дин понял, что, хоть демон освободился, он не двигался с места. Из-за его надменной позы складывалось ощущение, что не двигался он потому, что не хотел, но опытный охотник не раз сталкивался с подобными существами, чтобы знать, когда они что-то пытаются скрыть.  
  
      — Но ты не можешь выбраться из ловушки, — он указал на линии на полу, которые демон не мог пересечь.  
  
      Однако Ногицунэ, похоже, было все равно, что его разоблачили.  
  
      — То, что вы сделали что-то правильно, не означает, что вы сможете держать меня здесь вечно.  
  
      — Конечно, можем, — сказал Дерек. — Ты не можешь сбежать.  
  
      — Но я все еще в Стайлзе, — напомнил ему демон, будто Дерек мог это забыть. — Ты позволишь провести ему всю вечность здесь? Пусть бедняжка видит, как для всех, кроме него, бежит время? Увидит смерть отца, друзей... любимого человека... — он слегка прищурился, понимая, что бьет прямо в цель, когда уловил ускоренное сердцебиение оборотня, которое билось в том же темпе, что и у его человеческого сосуда. — Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы он умолял меня о смерти, чтобы не оставаться одному? — демон задумчиво приложил палец к губам. — Занятно, насколько разные все люди. Большинство убило бы за бессмертие, а он бы убил только за то, чтобы умереть на твоих руках...  
  
      — Мы найдем способ освободить его от тебя, — сказал Дин.  
  
      Неспособность охотника принять реальность удивила Ногицунэ и он посмотрел на Дина. Затем перевел взгляд на младшего охотника, а после на оборотня. У всех был тот взгляд полной решимости, что вызывал у демона лишь только жалость.  
  
      — Конечно... Уже много веков никто не пытался сделать это.


	23. Chapter 23

      С момента, как ритуал провалился, тревога Дерека только росла.  
  
      Сэм Винчестер прекрасно ее улавливал и подошел к волку, чтобы увести подальше от Ногицунэ. Раз изначальный план не сработал, им нужно было придумать другой. И ни в коем случае не позволять демону играть с ними, проникая в головы. Особенно в голову волка, который сейчас страдал больше всех.  
  
      К сожалению, Ногицунэ понял его намерения, и с большим пылом начал провоцировать Дерека.

      — Вопрос не в том, что я собираюсь делать со Стайлзом, а в том, что собираешься делать ТЫ? — он с интересом посмотрел на оборотня. — Проведешь здесь всю свою жизнь, созерцая тело, которое хочешь, но никогда не получишь? Или, может быть, всё же струсишь и покончишь с собой, чтобы не жить без него? — демон улыбнулся, когда Дерек сжал кулаки. — Тебе же не впервой думать о смерти, да? Может, если мы добавим нашего любимого Стайлза в твой список мертвых, ты, наконец, решишься?  
  
      — Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — волк скрипнул зубами.  
  
      — Ты не можешь обмануть меня, Дерек... Кроме того, ты невероятно прост. Прекрасный пример бедного ребенка, который только и хочет, что найти того, кто его полюбит. Жаль, что ты обращаешь свое внимание на монстров, в способности которых это, увы, не входит.  
  
      Синие глаза, полные ярости, вспыхнули снова.  
  
      — Стайлз не монстр. Просто ему не повезло встретиться с тобой.  
  
      — Ты так думаешь? Что я случайно обратил на него свое внимание? — подросток громко рассмеялся, одновременно высокомерно складывая руки на груди. — Как ты можешь быть таким идиотом? Он был идеален для меня: самый умный из всех, и одновременно самый незаметный… поэтому никто даже не предполагал, что он мог быть Ногицунэ, — его улыбка стала еще более хищной. — Но самое главное — он был всего в одном шаге от разбитого сердца, тем самым, став идеальным для меня сосудом.  
  
      — О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? — спросил Дерек с яростью. — Стайлз никогда...  
  
      — Как думаешь, почему я так просто завладел им? — перебил он Дерека. — Его сердце уже было куском льда из-за всех смертей в его жизни: его мать, его одноклассники... Не считая, что оно уже было разбито, потому что первая любовь в его жизни даже не знала о его существовании, а вторая — никогда бы не подумала о чем-то большем с ним... — его улыбка стала шире. — И это было самым лучшим. Позволь сказать тебе, что твоя неуверенность причинила ему больше вреда, чем все те люди, которых он похоронил. Твои нелепые попытки держаться от него подальше и боязнь признаться в любви, только сыграли мне на руку. Если бы не ты, все не было так просто, — демон жестоко улыбнулся. — Мои благодарности.  
  
      В этот раз Дерек не мог опровергнуть его слова. Он точно знал, что демон имел в виду.  
  
      Последний год, практически сразу после ухода Девкалиона и исчезновения Дженнифер, он почти не разговаривал со Стайлзом.  
  
      Поначалу, в грезах о нем, Дерек убеждал себя, что они не видятся чисто случайно… Но, учитывая, что с тех пор, как они познакомились, такого никогда не было, волку пришлось признать, что если он не видел Стайлза, то только потому, что не хотел... Потому что боялся.  
  
      И с каждым разом возрастал страх показать свои истинные чувства несовершеннолетнему Стайлзу и повлиять на его решение, а позже добавился страх просто увидеть его, когда волк думал, что тот умирает от той же болезни, что и его мать.  
  
      Как смотреть ему в глаза и думать, что, возможно, видишь его в последний раз? Но, в таком случае, не попрощаться с ним было бы намного хуже. Но его трусость и абсурдные мысли о том, что он уже привык к смертям любимых людей, в итоге сделали свое дело, и он так и не решился навестить Стайлза, а потом стало слишком поздно: ожидание в ужасной приемной, пока ему не дадут разрешение увидеться с ним, чего в итоге не случилось, потому что оказалось, что в нем сидел демон, и он больше не был Стайлзом.  
  
      Всякий раз, вспоминая это, Дерек отчаянно желал обрести способность путешествовать во времени, вернуться назад и признаться в своих чувствах прямо в тот момент, как сам осознал, что они есть. А еще ему необходимо было раз и навсегда оставить в прошлом страх, что он сделает со Стайлзом то, что в свое время с ним сделала Кейт.  
  
      И так было понятно по тому недолгому времени, что он прожил вместе со Стайлзом, ничего плохо он с ним не делал. Их отношения были намного глубже (и прежде всего они были реальными), даже когда Стайлзу снились кошмары и после них он мог не разговаривать с Дереком целый день, не говоря уже о разрешить прикоснуться к себе. С Кейт все было совсем по-другому.  
  
      Если смотреть на их отношения в перспективе, те недели, которые они провели в дороге, больше всего были похожи на представления о дальнейшей жизни, когда Дерек только познакомился с Пейдж… Даже лучше, потому что в тех мечтах, Дерек никогда не предполагал, что однажды она узнает, что он оборотень.  
  
      Все это говорило о том, что Стайлз — его второй, пусть и не осознанно выстраданный шанс. Шанс встретить кого-нибудь и полюбить так же сильно, как Пейдж, и чтобы его полюбили так, как он думал, уже не заслуживает. Кого-то, кому он будет доверять настолько, что сможет рассказать все. Абсолютно все: свои секреты, желания и страхи.  
  
      Все эти желания собрались в одном человеке, и теперь, когда Дерек абсолютно был уверен, стало слишком поздно...  
  
      «НЕТ», — про себя закричал волк.  
  
      Надежда — последнее, что он может потерять.  
  
      — Он никогда не сдастся! — закричал он Ногицунэ и себе одновременно.  
  
      — Он уже это сделал, Дерек, — засмеялся демон. — Меня бы здесь не было, целехонького, если бы он не сдался и не понял, что поиски счастья — вздор. Лучше упиваться несчастьями других... — он притворно обиделся, в абсурдной попытке посочувствовать. — Тебе бы научиться этому.  
  
      Дерек зарычал, но смог сдержать свою животную ипостась под контролем. Он хотел остаться человеком перед демоном, чтобы видеть разницу между ними.  
  
      — Ты ошибаешься. Стайлз не позволит тебе победить. Если бы он этого хотел, то никогда бы не уехал со мной, чтобы попытаться начать все с чистого листа. И если у меня получилось один раз, значит, получится и второй.  
  
      — Ты прав. Но помни, что тогда только часть меня находилась внутри него, которая питалась его болью от похорон подруги, и чувство вины заставило его отдалиться от всех, — он недовольно щелкнул языком. — И действительно, когда ты внезапно объявился, выбравшись из своей норы, ты почти отобрал у меня тот незначительный контроль над ним...  
К счастью, я направил все оставшиеся силы на игру с его разумом… Помнишь, как он в первую ночь вышел из комнаты в мотеле, а ты и не заметил? Или внезапные головные боли? — Ногицунэ улыбнулся, увидев понимание в глазах Дерека. — Это я пытался перехватить контроль над его телом. Из-за твоего навязчивого желания вселить в него надежду, мне действительно было труднее, чем я ожидал... Пока у меня не получилось вернуть его восхитительные кошмары... Уверяю тебя, после них ты сделал бы все, что угодно, только бы никогда не видеть сны!  
  
      — Он бы никогда не позволил тебе контролировать тело только из-за желания не видеть кошмары!  
  
      — Но именно это он только что сделал... — он снова изобразил фальшивое сожаление. — Не думаешь, что для него так будет лучше? Или ты предпочитаешь продолжать трахать его, и неважно, сможет ли он потом хотя бы закрыть глаза? Немного эгоистично, не думаешь? — он поочередно осмотрел всех мужчин, и выглядел при этом примирительно. — Почему вы не понимаете, что самое лучшее, что вы можете сделать — это отпустить меня и дать забрать Стайлза с собой? Так, мы все будем счастливы: он прекратит страдать, а у меня будет смертное тело, с которым можно будет веселиться всю вечность.

      — Этого не будет. Сначала...  
  
      — Что? — Ногицунэ указал на нож в руке Сэма, которым он очень хотел воспользоваться. — Убьешь меня этим ножичком?  
  
      — Это не простой нож, — сказал охотник. — Им мы убивали демонов и постарше тебя, — он улыбнулся, когда демон стал серьезным. — Смотрю тебе больше не смешно.  
  
      Демон думал, что бы сказать. Больше всего он ненавидел оставлять последнее слово не за собой. Но поняв, что с Сэмом так не получится, так как сердце его билось размеренно, в явном признаке того, что говорит он правду, демон решил выбрать себе другую жертву.  
  
      Вернее, снова вернуться к жертве своих оскорблений и упреков — Дереку, который тоже смотрел на нож. И он тоже слышал спокойное сердцебиение охотника.  
  
      — Ты им позволишь, Дерек? — спросил он шепотом. — Если они убьют меня, то убьют и Стайлза… И ты навсегда его потеряешь.  
  
      Пульс Ногицунэ изменился. Всего на тысячную долю секунды, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что демон впервые заволновался.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек не собирался потакать ему... даже если он сказал последнее, что хотел сказать.  
  
      — Я и так уже потерял его навсегда.  
  
      Страх демона стал более очевиден.  
  
      — Ладушки. Почему бы нам не договориться? — прокомментировал он после нескольких секунд размышлений. — Как насчет того, чтобы у нас все было как до этого? Только мы вдвоем, будем колесить из мотеля в мотель, а когда вам захочется потрахаться, Стайлз будет возвращать себе контроль... — он похотливо улыбнулся. — Все то же самое, только время от времени ты будешь позволять мне развлекаться — сеять немного хаоса в городах, через которые мы будем проезжать... Так все будут счастливы.  
  
      Дину пришлось схватить Дерека, когда тот, казалось, был более чем решительно настроен пересечь защитную линию и разбить демону лицо… Ну, или хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      — Даже не думай, что от Стайлза я хочу только его тело! — закричал волк, стараясь вырваться из хватки. — Пока ты внутри и держишь его под контролем — это не Стайлз…  
  
      — Но только этим ты и занимался с ним, когда вы покинули Бэйкон Хиллз… солнышко, — растягивая гласные, демон произнес слово, которым Стайлз назвал Дерека, когда волк подумал, что тот начал приходить в норму. Удивление Дерека, который таким образом понял, что Стайлз никогда не владел собой и поэтому не имел возможности принимать решения, пришлось одновременно на вмиг улучшившееся настроение демона. — Почему бы нам не продолжить веселиться?  
  
      Разочарование и гнев волка были настолько сильными, что даже такой человек, как Дин, прекрасно их чувствовал. Простой обмен взглядами с Сэмом подсказал, что его брат с ним солидарен, и что им нужен был тайм-аут, чтобы обдумать следующие действия…  
  
      В момент, когда Сэм одобрительно кивнул, Дин схватил оборотня за руку и потянул на себя. Через его плечо охотник посмотрел на Питера, который глаз с Ногицунэ не сводил. Как всегда, бывший Альфа остался в тени, тем самым заставляя всех забыть о себе, но так, чтобы это не означало, что он не делал заметки и не обдумывал возможные стратегии. На секунду, глаза Дина и Питера встретились, но этого хватило, чтобы понять — Питер остается следить за демоном, они вытаскивают его племянника наружу, и пытаются убедить его о необходимой смене планов.  
  
      Дерек, все еще в шоке от свалившегося на него открытия, позволил оттащить себя к выходу из жилища под Неметоном.  
  


***

  
  
      Уже снаружи волк взревел, накинулся на первое попавшееся дерево и начал его лупить, пока во все стороны не полетели щепки.  
  
      При виде такой силы Дин сглотнул и отошёл подальше от оборотня. До того момента, пока гнев не отпустит его, и волк вспомнит, что не они его враги.  
  
      — Нам нужно что-то делать, — прокомментировал Сэм, противореча брату. Из них двоих, он всегда был самым сочувствующим, хоть это иногда приравнивалось к глупости, как, например, в данной ситуации: подходить к очень разозленному оборотню.  
  
      Дерек не преминул напомнить это младшему Винчестеру, сверкнув синими глазами.  
  
      — Ну что?! Вы слышали его! Он всегда манипулировал Стайлзом! И наш единственный шанс на его свободу провалился…  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Ногицунэ навечно останется в нем. Сделает из него свидетеля своим убийствам.  
  
      — Мы не можем этого допустить, — охотник снова с ним согласился.  
  
      — Но как? — Дерека удивила солидарность охотников… пока не понял, что их метод достижения цели не совпадает с его. — Нет. Даже не вздумайте.  
  
      — Дерек…  
  
      — Я не позволю вам убить его!  
  
      — Послушай…  
  
      Дерек за секунду выпустил когти.  
  
      — Продолжишь говорить, и, клянусь, твоя голова упадет на землю прежде, чем ты закончишь предложение.  
  
      — Я не хочу, — несмотря на угрозу оборотня, продолжил говорить Сэм. — Мы, правда, не хотим... Но иногда другого выбора не остается.  
  
      — Вы — монстры... — Дерек когтем ткнул в сторону Винчестеров. — Вы охотитесь на существ, которых даже не удосуживаетесь узнать. И думаете, что поступаете правильно, но...  
  
      — Наша задача — спасать людей, Дерек. Только потом охота на монстров. Самое важное — спасти людей.  
  
      — Тогда почему?..   
  
      — Но когда нет возможности спасти этих людей, мы стараемся спасти их душу...  
  
      Голос Сэма, почти умоляющий, заставил Дерека прекратить разбрасываться угрозами.  
  
      Однако как бы ни был прав охотник, Дерек был с ним не согласен.  
  
      Заметив сомнения оборотня и поняв, о чем он сейчас думает, Дин попытался дать ему последний, такой необходимый толчок, чтобы понять, что это нужно сделать.  
  
      — Ты не можешь хотеть, чтобы Стайлз жил и страдал по тому, что потерял и из-за будущих убийств.  
  
      — Он никого не убивал!  
  
      — Убивал Ногицунэ, пока был в его теле, — наполнил охотник. — Для Стайлза это будто он сам сделал. Он чувствует каждую смерть, будто свою… Поверь, мы знаем, о чем говорим… Каждое наше убийство, пусть и было последним выходом, это как потерять частичку себя… И если парню придется страдать года, десятилетия… Как скоро он потеряет всего себя? Не думаешь, что лучше избавить его от страданий?  
  
      Дерек убрал когти, но продолжил гневно смотреть на охотников… хотя его глаза перестали светиться.  
  
      — Знаю, что мы просим от тебя невозможного... — продолжил Дин. — Что твои инстинкты кричат, что лучше ты, чем он. Что самое главное — он жив... Но то, что ты предлагаешь ему, — это не жизнь... И ты это знаешь.

     Когда Дерек понял, что они правы, он склонил голову и опустил плечи. И в полной мере почувствовал тяжесть этого решения: вину, печаль, боль и невозможность думать о Стайлзе, и при этом не чувствовать острую боль в сердце.  
  
      И все же он готов был выдержать, взамен на уверенность, что муки Стайлза закончатся.  
  
      Разве не этим было его обещание? Что муки Стайлза прекратятся?  
  
      — Будет быстро, — сказал Сэм, тем самым положив конец всем сомнениям. — Обещаю…  
  
       — Ему не будет больно, — добавил Дин. Для Дерека было пыткой откладывать принятое решение. Лучше всего было решиться и сделать все быстро. — И если вдруг парень осознает, что мы собираемся с ним сделать, он будет знать, что мы делаем это ради его же блага. Потому что он важен для нас... И потому, что ты его любишь.  
  
      Дерек поднял глаза и зло посмотрел на охотника, который так просто говорил о его чувствах к Стайлзу. На это у него не было никаких прав.  
  
      Однако когда их с Дином глаза пересеклись, он увидел в них такую же боль, и волк готов был поспорить, такая же сейчас отражалась в его собственных.  
  
      — Поверь, если бы я был в твоей ситуации, я бы сделал то же самое, — сказал Дин, мельком глянув на своего брата. — Это не жизнь. Я бы тоже не смог жить, если бы Сэма ждала такая участь… И если ты нам веришь, уверяю тебя, что когда ты покинешь этот мир, ты сможешь встретиться с ним, — он не сказал, что, скорее всего, этим местом будет Чистилище. Что-то ему подсказывало, что, если они окажутся там, Дерек будет чем-то вроде хозяина места, а Стайлзу будет просто нравиться наблюдать за ним в действии.  
  
      После нескольких долгих секунд Дерек, наконец, сдался.  
  
      И тут началась самая сложная часть...  
  
      — Если это действительно единственный выход, я должен сделать это сам.  
  
      Братья с изумлением посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — Не стоит, — сказал Сэм.  
  
      — Это должен быть я, — повторил Дерек, снова начав злиться. Не стоило обсуждать его решение. — Я пообещал ему, что позабочусь о нем и сделаю все возможное, чтобы спасти... Если кто и должен положить конец его страданиям, тем или иным способом, то... только я.  
  
      Дерек говорил, а Дин вспомнил то время, когда Сэму пришлось поступить точно так же с Мэдисон, первой женщиной-волком, которую они встретили. И ему до сих пор было не понятно, захотел ли Сэм сделать это сам, потому что, таким образом, был уверен, что все произойдет быстро, или потому, что дал обещание, или просто потому, что вина будет намного сильнее, и он никогда не сможет ее забыть. Но каким бы ни был правильный ответ, Дин знал, что ни один ему не понравится.  
  
      И было более чем очевидно, что, подобно Сэму, он не сможет переубедить оборотня.  
  
      Поэтому у него не осталось другого выбора, кроме как согласиться и выразить свою последнюю поддержку.  
  
      — Ты поступаешь правильно.  
  
      Почти не глядя на охотника, Дерек согласился легким кивком, погрузившись в мысли предстоящего дела.  
  
      — Сначала я должен кое-что сделать.


	24. Chapter 24

      Дерек на несколько метров отошел от охотников и Неметона. Ему необходимо было уединение, особенно от сверхъестественного слуха, чтобы сделать самый сложный в своей жизни звонок.  
  
      Дрожащими руками он вытащил телефон. Если до этого он не очень любил звонить по телефону, всегда предпочитая разговор лицом к лицу, то уже догадывался, что с этого момента возненавидит просто наличие как такового телефона у себя в руках…

      Он собирался позвонить только шерифу. Волк понимал, что должен позвонить еще и Скотту, и рассказать, что собирался сделать, потому что ему он тоже обещал спасти Стайлза.  
  
      Но знал, что после разговора с шерифом, сил еще на один звонок просто не останется. И еще Дерек прекрасно понимал, что гнев Альфы не будет знать границ, когда Скотт узнает, что ему пришлось убить Стайлза.  
  
      Оборотню было все равно. Он спокойно мог жить с ненавистью Скотта... Во всяком случае, по сравнению с собственной, ненависть Альфы — ничто.  
  
      — Да? — голос шерифа звучал словно издалека.  
  
      — Джон?  
  
      — Что случилось? — испугался мужчина, а в голове его зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Впервые за долгие годы кто-то назвал его по имени — это явно не к добру. И если этим «кем-то» был Дерек, который знал, что сейчас происходит с его сыном, и произнес его имя таким дрожащим голосом, то удивление шерифа превратилось в настоящий ужас. — Что случилось с моим сыном?  
  
      Дерек не знал, что ответить. Реакция шерифа была ожидаемой, но не поэтому Дерек был готов к ней.  
  
      — Все по-прежнему…  
  
      — Что, черт возьми, это значит? Я думал, ты звонишь сказать, что все кончено! Что у вас получилось, и вы вытащили оставшуюся часть демона из моего сына, — ругался мужчина. — По крайней мере, это мне сказал твой новый друг-охотник по телефону, вместо того, чтобы ты сам сказал мне всё это в лицо! — когда Дерек не ответил, его гнев и недовольство только усилились. — Дерек?  
  
      — Я не знаю, что еще сделать, — пробормотал волк. — Мы провели ритуал экзорцизма, но...  
  
      — Экзорцизм?! — о ритуале шерифу никто ничего не говорил. — Где вы? Я сейчас приеду!  
  
      — Нет... Не хочу, чтоб ты видел его таким.  
  
      — Не тебе решать! Напоминаю, он — мой сын. Не стоит выставлять все так, будто ты один страдаешь!  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — признался Дерек, не желая, чтобы слова шерифа добавили груза на его и так уставшие плечи. — Но я не хочу, чтобы еще и ты увидел его таким… Я бы даже злейшему врагу этого не пожелал.  
  
      Тревога Дерека, который, не смотря ни на что, все еще беспокоился о семье Стилински, напомнила шерифу, что он меньше всех был виноват в происходящем и, следовательно, не заслуживал его криков.  
  
      — В чем проблема? — нервно спросил Джон после непродолжительного молчания.  
  
      — Мы не можем вытащить демона из Стайлза... Винчестеры говорят, что единственный способ положить конец Ногицунэ — убить его... — голос дрогнул в тот же момент, когда Дерек услышал сдавленный вздох с другой стороны телефона. — И я не знаю, что еще сделать, чтобы прекратить его страдания.  
  
      — Скажи, где вы его держите?  
  
      Дерек сомневался несколько секунд... Он не хотел, чтобы шериф приезжал. Но Стилински был прав: он отец Стайлза, и никто не имел права решать за него, когда дело касается его сына.  
  
      — Неметон…  
  
      И снова в трубке раздался судорожный вздох, полный ужаса. У шерифа тоже были не самые хорошие воспоминания об этом месте.  
  
      — Я уже в пути... — сказал он быстро. Дерек услышал хлопок закрывающейся дверцы машины. — Пока я не приехал, ничего не делайте. Понятно?  
  
      — Джон...  
  
      — Это понятно?!  
  
      Волк прикрыл глаза, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Да...  
  
      Стилински завел двигатель, подключил гарнитуру и, не теряя времени, начал подробно расспрашивать Дерека.  
  
      — Судя по тому, что ты мне сказал, Ногицунэ снова контролирует его.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Как это возможно? Ты сказал, что он только иногда вел себя странно, будто отсутствовал. Как он смог полностью овладеть им?  
  
      — Потому что я привез Стайлза в единственное место, где Ногицунэ мог восстановить всю свою силу — Бэйкон Хиллз. И даже не понял, когда он успел это сделать... — волк покачал головой, хотя шериф не мог его видеть. — Я был глуп. Я думал, что если бы смог убедить Стайлза в вашей опасности, он бы захотел вернуться... Думал, раз я не смог ему помочь, то ему больше всего нужна семья рядом... Но нет, Стайлз просто никогда не был Стайлзом...  
  
      — Нет смысла винить себя сейчас... — попытался успокоить Дерека мужчина. По опыту Джон знал, что бессмысленно искать виновных. — Ты смог поговорить со Стайлзом?  
  
      Дерек снова покачал головой... Он так хотел снова услышать настоящего Стайлза хотя бы еще раз, прежде…  
  
      — Нет, — прервал он свои собственные мысли. — С тех пор, как Ногицунэ снова стал целостным, этот демон всегда говорит о Стайлзе в третьем лице. Будто он вообще не с нами.  
  
      — Ты должен поговорить с ним, — объяснил шериф. — Добиться, чтобы он взял контроль над своим телом! Только так можно вытащить эту тварь.  
  
      — Но я не знаю, как…  
  
      — Ногицунэ питается болью, страхом и хаосом. Верно?  
  
      — Да, но...  
  
      — Своей болью ты только делаешь его сильней. Ты не должен позволять ему видеть твою боль.  
  
      — Он — животный дух, — посетовал Дерек. — Он может слышать мое сердцебиение и эмоции. Я не могу обмануть его... И только от вида Стайлза у меня сердце кровью обливается.  
  
      Шериф закрыл глаза, представляя своего сына в данной ситуации. А отчаянный и больной голос Дерека, потому что Стайлз был для него всем, а он не мог ему помочь, вообще не помогал найти возможный выход...  
  
      И тут Джон понял, что нужно делать.  
  
      — Ты его любишь, да? — спросил он прямо. — Моего сына.  
  
      — Это тут причем?  
  
      — Любишь или нет?  
  
      — Да. Конечно, да. Но это...  
  
      — Скажи ему.  
  
      От уверенности Стилински Дерек почувствовал себя еще хуже.  
  
      — Я не смог, — пробормотал он, смутившись. — Я не решился сказать ему... — и поскольку шериф заслужил знать правду, и было уже все равно, он добавил, — Не смог, даже после того, как мы переспали.  
  
      Молчание шерифа давало понять, что последнего комментария он совсем не ожидал услышать. Однако, когда он снова заговорил, его голос был таким же твердым и понимающим, как прежде.  
  
      — Значит, сделай это сейчас. Ему нужно это услышать!  
  
      — Что от этого изменится? Скорее всего, он и так знает…  
  
      — Нет, — перебил Джон. — Ты должен достучаться до Стайлза. Если Ногицунэ становится сильней от наших страданий, покажем ему, что мы еще и счастливы! Что ты счастлив рядом со Стайлзом, влюблен в него и помогаешь начать новую жизнь.

      — У меня не получилось.  
  
      — Продолжай бороться! — сытый по горло пессимизмом оборотня, закричал мужчина. Он приложил нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы на время забыть свою отцовскую роль и попытался встать на место Дерека: человека, который любил его сына и который отчаялся, потому что понимал, что ничем не может ему помочь. — Не сдавайся. Скажи ему, что любишь. И если не получится достучаться до него с первого раза, попробуй второй, и еще и еще, пока, наконец, Стайлз не перехватит контроль. Поверь мне, он пытается. Но ему нужно немного помочь, потому что он сам не может!  
  
      Установилась тишина, и было слышно только тяжелое дыхание Дерека.  
  
      — Думаешь, поможет? — с сомнением и проблеском надежды спросил волк.  
  
      — Ты знаешь Стайлза. Когда это он проигрывал монстру? — Джон пытался подбодрить Дерека. — Может демон сильнее вас и имеет преимущество, используя ваши чувства в свою пользу... Именно поэтому мы должны показать ему, что эти чувства — не только слабость... И ты это знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо.  
  
      Незаметно даже для самого себя Дерек улыбнулся.  
  
      Да, он знал это лучше всех. Это было живое доказательство того, что черная полоса может внезапно смениться белой и вывести на дорогу к счастью. Особенно, если в конце пути ждал особенный человек.  
  
      После долгого пути и всех пережитых испытаний, теперь все упиралось не в страх, что заставлял сдаться. Такой возможный конец у него уже был!  
  
      Все, что Дереку осталось — попытаться изменить его.  
  
      — Понял, — в итоге, сказал Дерек. И в отличие от начала разговора, теперь в его голосе было гораздо больше уверенности.  
  
      На другом конце трубки послышался облегченный вздох.  
  
      Дерек отчетливо мог себе представить, как шериф плачет и улыбается одновременно.  
  
      — Через минуту я буду на месте. Мы вместе вернем нашего Стайлза.


	25. Chapter 25

      После разговора Дерек вернулся к Винчестерам. Охотники нетерпеливо ждали, ведь, по их мнению, все должно закончиться хорошо для всех сторон. Хотя понимали, что не могут торопить оборотня, которому предстоит убить своего возлюбленного, даже если это будет последняя попытка спасти его от вечных страданий.  
  
      — Готов? — спросил Сэм, протягивая нож с позолоченной рукояткой, но Дерек не взял его. Он даже не смотрел на охотников, когда, повернувшись к ним спиной, встал перед спуском под Неметон.

      — Я не собираюсь убивать Стайлза, — не глядя на них, произнес оборотень.  
  
      Дин зарычал на слова волка. С каждым разом становилось все очевидней, что луна влияла на оборотней во многих других аспектах, кроме трансформации в животных...  
  
      — Я думал, ты уже решил, что это единственный способ помочь ему.  
  
      Дерек развернулся на пятках и, не моргая, уставился на охотника.  
  
      — Я нашел другой выход.  
  
      — Какой?  
  
      Бывший Альфа отвел взгляд. Но не для того, чтобы дать понять охотнику, что их разговор закончен (что в итоге взбесило бы Дина), а для того, чтобы перевести взгляд на машину шерифа, которая въезжала на поляну.  
  
      — Поговорить с ним.  
  
      Старший Винчестер посмотрел на брата, который только пожал плечами. К этому моменту и Сэм перестал понимать оборотня с его резкими сменами настроения и решений.  
  
      Дерек же ждал, когда шериф выйдет из машины и доберется до Неметона, чтобы спуститься по лестнице. А Стилински, видя удрученного, утомленного оборотня рядом с останками дерева, где произошел один из худших моментов его жизни, не мог понять, кому из них двоих хуже от пребывания здесь.  
  
      Не теряя ни секунды, даже не поздоровавшись с охотниками, которые помогали спасти Стайлза, шериф последовал за Дереком, и спустился туда, где не так давно его самого хотели принести в жертву, молясь, чтобы сегодня этого не случилось с его сыном.  
  
      Несмотря на свет многочисленных свечей, потребовалось немного времени привыкнуть к тусклому освещению под Неметоном. Удивительно, но, несмотря на то, что в центре комнаты стоял Стайлз, Питер был первым, кого шериф заметил. Бывший Альфа, возможно, впервые в жизни, просто промолчал и остался в тени, пока мужчина подходил к своему сыну.  
  
      — Он не может пересечь символ, нарисованный на полу, — объяснил Дерек.  
  
      Шериф кивнул, с интересом рассматривая сложный рисунок, а затем посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.  
  
      Подросток изогнул губы в улыбке, от которой все волоски на теле встали дыбом.  
  
      — Привет, пап, — сказал он. — Здорово, что ты пришел навестить меня. Извини, что местечко не очень уютное... Кроме того, что связано с не самыми лучшими для тебя воспоминаниями.  
  
      Старший Стилински с трудом сглотнул. Не было никаких сомнений, что это был голос его сына, но, как и в лофте Дерека, когда он впервые встретился с О́ни, все просто вопило, что это не Стайлз: от холодной улыбки до слишком тёмного цвета глаз.  
  
      — Я не знаю, черт возьми, кем ты себя возомнил, и мне наплевать, сколько тебе лет, но я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно покинул тело моего сына!  
  
      За тирадой шерифа последовала напряженная тишина. Пока Винчестеры глазам своим не верили, удивленные, насколько стальными у мужика оказались яйца, Питер сдержанно улыбнулся, вспоминая, почему ему всегда нравился Стилински. А Дерек воспользовался «тонким» объявлением войны, чтобы встать рядом с мужчиной.  
  
      — Думаю, ты не знаешь, с кем разговариваешь, старик, — ответил демон совсем не голосом Стайлза.  
  
      — И это говоришь нам ты? — иронично спросил Питер. — Отчаянная дерзость.  
  
      Стилински не испугался.  
  
      — Я говорю с глупым существом, которое не додумалось ни до чего другого, кроме как выбрать самого неподходящего человека, чтобы занять его тело, — ответил Джон.  
  
      — Так-то ты думаешь о своем сыне? — с сарказмом спросил Ногицунэ. — Думаю, Дерек считает по-другому, — он повернул голову, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть на все еще молчавшего оборотня. — Он отлично провел время с маленьким Стайлзом. Правда, Дерек?  
  
      Дерек сжал кулаки, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Шериф рядом видел, как трудно это ему давалось.  
  
      — Не обращай на него внимания, — сказал Джон волку. — Когда ты увез моего сына, то это был Стайлз. Только Стайлз и никто больше.  
  
      — Да. Так было бы проще всего, — ответил Ногицунэ за Дерека. — Думать, что ты не сделал того же, что сделали с тобой... Что в глубине души ты не извращенец и не монстр!  
  
      — Очевидно, что ты не знаешь моего племянника... — вклинился Питер.  
  
      — А может, это ты не знаешь его, — сказал Ногицунэ с притворной жалостью. — Но в глубине души все Хейлы одинаковы, — он сосредоточил свое внимание на молчавшем Дереке. — Разве ты ничего не будешь делать? — спросил демон. — Так и будешь всю жизнь стоять и смотреть, чтобы запомнить тело нашего Стайлза? — он рассмеялся. — Не знаешь, что для этого изобрели фотоаппарат?  
  
      — Должен признать, что мальчишка — уникум, раз нашел себе самого мудацкого демона, — сказал Дин брату, чтобы заполнить тишину.  
  
      — Это, наверное, от долгой жизни, — заключил Сэм, добавляя свои «пять копеек» к унижению демона.  
  
      И тогда, наконец, Дерек заговорил:  
      — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      На несколько секунд установилась полная тишина, пока до остальных доходило, что только что произошло.  
  
      — Что? — Сэм первым озвучил то, что вертелось в голове у всех.  
  
      — Дерек... — Дин не мог подобрать слов. — Что ты?..  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — повторил Дерек подростку, который все еще был в круге, шагнул в его сторону и остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от нарисованной ловушки для демонов. — Я никогда не говорил тебе, но это не значит, что я не чувствую этого.  
  
      Лицо Стайлза, контролируемое демоном, невозможно было описать.  
  
      — Ты таким образом пытаешься сказать, что принимаешь мое предложение? — спросил Ногицунэ немного озадаченно. — Не стоит вываливать на меня все эти глупости. Чтобы время от времени раздвигать ноги, мне не нужно чувствовать себя любимым...  
  
      — Я не с тобой говорю. А со Стайлзом.  
  
      — И тебе лучше не говорить так о моем сыне, монстр, — предупредил шериф демона.  
  
      Винчестеры все еще ничего не понимали.  
  
      — Я ничего не понимаю, — шепотом сказал Сэм своему брату, а демон начал выходить из себя.  
  
      — Что тебе не понятно, из…  
  
      — Я знаю, что Стайлз все еще внутри, — перебил его Дерек. — И слышит все, что я говорю, — волк впился в черные глаза и искал в них хотя бы малейший намек на карий оттенок, чтобы продолжить говорить с настоящим Стайлзом. — Прости, что не говорил тебе раньше. Прости, что мой страх, что ты совершишь те же ошибки, что я в прошлом, заставил тебя поверить в отсутствие моих чувств к тебе... Ты всегда будешь самым важным для меня. Единственным… ради кого я просыпаюсь каждое утро. Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не смог остановить Питера, Девкалиона, а теперь Ногицунэ.

  
      — Не так быстро, волчонок, — возразил демон. — Ты теперь даже не…  
  
      — И я знаю, что смогу сделать это снова... — Дерек снова перебил демона. — Если ты поможешь мне, я смогу. Как мы всегда это делали. Вместе.  
  
      — Я что сказал?!  
  
      — Да не кипятись ты так, — упрекнул Ногицунэ Питер. Бывший Альфа немного отошел, прекрасно понимая, что в этот раз немногим способен помочь… Хотя мог добавить пару слов, чтобы еще больше разозлить демона. — Ты же не часть его семьи, а знаешь, как обидно слышать подобное родственнику?.. Как хорошо, что я уже привык, что меня называют убийцей.  
  
      Дерек продолжил говорить со Стайлзом, не обращая внимания на слова дяди.  
  
      — И если ты думаешь, что уже слишком поздно, и ничего больше не сделать, просто скажи мне, — его голос на мгновение дрогнул, но он смог продолжить. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы все это закончилось раз и навсегда, я сам положу конец твоей боли... Но прошу тебя, не сдавайся! Постарайся последний раз, чтобы мы смогли вытащить эту тварь из тебя.  
  
      — Ты начинаешь утомлять меня, Хейл. Либо заткнись, либо, клянусь...  
  
      — Не один я думаю, что у нас получится. Я разговаривал со Скоттом. С Лидией... И твой отец здесь. Все хотят, чтобы ты вернулся домой.  
  
      — Никто не винит тебя в том, что случилось с Эллисон, — впервые обратился шериф к своему сыну. — Потому что это не твоя вина, сынок. Виноват только демон внутри тебя...  
  
      — Как Кейт, когда она причинила боль моей семье, — добавил Дерек. — И если ты считаешь, что я не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что сделала Кейт, используя меня, а я знаю, именно так ты думаешь; ты тоже должен верить мне, когда я говорю, что Ногицунэ просто использовал тебя.  
  
      — Прекратите говорить, будто меня здесь нет! — закричал демон, который цеплялся за Стайлза так сильно, что земля задрожала под ногами. — Перед вами Бог. Я не потерплю такого презрения.  
  
      Охотники с беспокойством посмотрели друг на друга, уцепившись за стены, чтобы не упасть. Еще несколько таких воплей и лесная поляна обвалится прямо им на головы. Однако Дерек едва ощутил дрожь земли. Он продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, словно только они существовали, несмотря на то, что те все еще были темнее ночи.  
  
      — Ты не можешь позволить этому демону продолжать контролировать тебя, сынок, — продолжил шериф. — Ты понимаешь, чего достиг? Дерек увез тебя из города, и ты провел с ним несколько недель. Об этом ты мечтал, как только познакомился с ним, — мужчина улыбнулся, вспомнив тот разговор, в котором Стайлз осмелился признаться, как сильно ему нравился оборотень. — Конечно, поначалу мне это не очень понравилось, но должен признать, что он идеально тебе подходит.  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы это существо раз и навсегда оставило тебя, и я смог пригласить тебя на нормальное свидание, — робко улыбнулся Дерек, стараясь думать, что он со Стайлзом наедине, а не признается в своем самом сокровенном желании перед несколькими людьми. — Чтобы все знали, что я встречаюсь с тобой. Что ты только мой.  
  
      — Отлично, — губы Стайлза скривились в гримасе раздражения, когда демон заговорил могильным голосом. — Напросились.  
  
      И Ногицунэ закричал.  
  
      Но в отличие от того, как он кричал, когда они совершали экзорцизм, этот крик был гораздо более человечным.  
  
      И пока он визжал от боли, глаза Стайлза стали карими... Прямо перед тем, как упасть на колени, вжимая ладонь в грудь.  
  
      — Папа... — сорвалось с дрожащих губ, вперемешку с болезненным криком; Стайлза словно разрывали изнутри, а затем он разрыдался, и шериф не смог удержаться на месте.  
  
      — Я здесь, — он тоже упал на колени, чтобы заглянуть сыну в глаза. — Не волнуйся. Я с тобой.  
  
      Стайлз снова попытался заговорить и протянуть руку через защитную линию, чтобы отец смог сжать ее... но еще один вопль помешал ему. Он наклонил голову, словно пытаясь укрыться от отца... и вдруг начал смеяться.  
  
      Когда он снова поднял голову, его глаза опять стали черными.  
  
      — Этого вы хотите? — спросил демон. — Пока я использую это тело как сосуд, но это не означает, что я не могу причинить ему вред изнутри.  
  
      — Мы вытащим его из тебя, — Дерек посмотрел на демона голубыми глазами, но затем взял себя в руки, и они снова стали зелеными. Для разговора со Стайлзом он всегда должен оставаться человеком. — Ты слышал меня, Стайлз? — спросил он подростка, и тоже встал на колени рядом с шерифом. — Мы вытащим его! Я знаю, что заклинание Сатоми сработает. Нам просто нужно ослабить его, чтобы он не мог цепляться за тебя. Вместе мы сможем.  
  
      — Дер… — темная радужка подростка немного посветлела… И вместе с этим он снова душераздирающе закричал.  
  
      Охотники, ошеломленные происходящим, больше не могли оставаться в стороне.  
  
      — Дерек! — позвал Дин. — Дерек, он убивает его!  
  
      — Он изо всех сил пытается остаться внутри, — ответил Дерек охотнику, и снова сосредоточился на подростке. — Ты отлично справляешься, Стайлз. Продолжай.  
  
      — Ты не можешь просить его продолжать! — воскликнул Сэм, цепляясь за стену из-за новых толчков, вызванных демоном. Все сотрясалось, словно при настоящем землетрясении. — Вы просите ребенка голыми руками драться с демоном. Он не сможет!  
  
      — Вы не знаете этого парнишку так, как мы, — сказал Питер. Взгляд оборотня был наполнен гордостью за подростка, который продолжал корчиться от боли.  
  
      — Стайлз всегда был самым сильным из нас, — Дерек поддержал своего дядю, и продолжил говорить с подростком. Слезы боли скользили по лицу парня, но волк старался не думать об этом. Только о том, что, как только Стайлз снова откроет глаза, они будут карими. — Ты же знаешь, правда? Может Скотт и Альфа, и я в прошлом, но мы никогда не могли справиться без тебя. Я уверен, ты сможешь победить этого демона.  
  
      — Дерек, — Дин опустился на колени рядом с оборотнем и сильно потряс его, глядя на шерифа. — Боже, попроси его остановиться! Вы не можете победить его. Так вы делаете ему только больнее.  
  
      — Нет! Он может! — Дерек посмотрел на охотника, прежде чем снова сконцентрироваться на Стайлзе. — Я знаю, ты можешь. Знаю, что справишься.  
  
      — Конечно, можешь! — воскликнул шериф, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть, как ему плохо от боли сына. — Благодаря тебе, мы все живы. Ты был с матерью, когда я не мог, и она не оставила этот мир в одиночестве. А после ты был рядом со мной, когда я пытался справиться с ее потерей с помощью алкоголя... Без тебя я бы не справился, и пришла наша очередь быть рядом с тобой. Чтобы ты знал, мы не оставим тебя, пока ты не победишь!  
  
      Стилински не закончил говорить, когда внезапно Стайлза выгнуло, словно марионетку. Настолько, что самому Питеру Хейлу пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на это... Он начинал думать, что, возможно, они ошибались, полагая, что у мальчишки достаточно сил, чтобы противостоять демону. Однако он не собирался озвучивать это вслух. В конце концов, что еще они могут потерять? Стайлз и так уже был мертв, позволь они демону остаться внутри него.

      Словно подтвердив его мысли, глаза подростка открылись, снова являя два черных колодца.  
  
      — Этим вы добьетесь только того, что ваш любимый Стайлз покинет этот мир в страданиях, которые вы, ничтожные смертные, даже представить себе не можете.  
  
      — Дерек, послушай его, — взмолился Сэм, подходя к мужчинам, стоящим на коленях. — Вы серьезно хотите, чтобы он так страдал? Пять минут назад ты решил, что лучше отпустить его. Дать ему достойный и быстрый конец, которого он заслуживает. Без боли.  
  
      — Нет...  
  
      — Для него так будет лучше… — закашлявшись от пыли в воздухе, продолжил он. Если толчки продолжатся и дальше, всех их накроет огромным пнем. — Если ты действительно любишь его, помоги и прекрати его страдания.  
  
      — Стайлз не умрет! — взревел оборотень.  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, — убеждал его Дин Винчестер. — Это отчаяние заставляет вас думать, что вы можете спасти его... Но нельзя спасти всех, Дерек. Я знаю это по своему опыту.  
  
      — Позволь нам сделать это, — заключил Сэм, вытаскивая нож.  
  
      — Нет! — Дерек поднялся на ноги и повернулся, став стеной между охотниками и телом Стайлза. Сделав это, он трансформировался. — Еще шаг, и вы трупы.  
  
      Рядом с ним встал шериф, вытащил табельное оружие и навел дуло на охотников.  
  
      И в этот момент Ногицунэ полностью завладел контролем над телом Стайлза, встал на ноги и зааплодировал.  
  
      — Вот чего я ждал! Долго же вы, но ожидание стоило того.  
  
      Дерек через плечо посмотрел на демона. Он не двинулся ни на миллиметр, продолжая закрывать подростка от охотников. И хотя глаза Стайлза снова стали черными, он не терял надежды.  
  
      — Продолжай сражаться, Стайлз, — шепнул шериф рядом. — Если ты не сдашься, клянусь, мы тоже не сдадимся.  
  
      Ногицунэ продолжал холодно улыбаться, когда внезапно его лицо застыло в странной гримасе.  
  
      — Дерек... — голос Стайлза был приглушен, но это, несомненно, был его голос.  
  
      — Вот так, Стайлз, — подбодрил Дерек, гордо и одновременно отчаянно, услышав его надломленный голос. — Не позволяй ему задавить тебя.  
  
      Стайлз постарался снова заговорить. Для этого он открыл рот, но, как ни странно, и, несмотря на то, что его глаза все еще были карими, с его губ не сорвалось и звука.  
  
      В глазах подростка замелькала паника от непонимания происходящего, когда медленно, поначалу едва заметно, его рот стал открываться все шире и шире.  
  
      И черная пелена снова накрыла его глаза.  
  
      — Прекрати сейчас же, или клянусь, я буду открывать ему рот, пока не сверну челюсть, — сказал Ногицунэ, не двигая губами Стайлза. — И пока он будет кричать от боли, я сделаю то же самое с его плечами и коленями, до тех пор, пока в его теле не останется ни одной целой косточки. Но клянусь, он будет жив, чтобы прочувствовать каждую секунду той жуткой боли, которую только может ощутить человек.  
  
      — Дерек, — Дин вцепился в куртку оборотня. — Умоляю. Давай мы покончим с демоном, чтобы Стайлз прекратил мучиться... Он все равно умрет, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.  
  
      — Нет... — видя, как сильно ситуация задевает Дина, на этот раз прошептал, а не закричал Дерек. Он знал, что угрозы не подействуют на охотника, поэтому ему нужно было взывать к его сердцу. — Я знаю, что Стайлз может... Только мы должны дать ему чуть больше времени, чтобы...  
  
      — ААА!!!  
  
      На этот раз крик демона прозвучал иначе. Дерек и Дин одновременно повернулись и увидели, как Ногицунэ, все еще крича от боли, схватился за предплечье и его пальцы окрасились кровью.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Дин брата, который в этот момент просто вышел из ловушки.  
  
      — Это даст ему немного времени, — заявил Сэм, демонстрируя лезвие золотого ножа, покрытого кровью. — И заодно чуть ослабит демона.  
  
      — Черт бы тебя побрал... — демон стиснул зубы. — Я с тебя шкуру живьем сдеру, как только закончу с этой бесполезной оболочкой... — затем он перевел свой злой взгляд на старшего Винчестера. — Но сначала я удостоверюсь, что ты увидишь смерть своего брата.  
  
      — Продолжай бороться, Стайлз... — умолял Стилински, не обращая внимания на угрозы демона.  
  
      — Он теперь слаб, — добавил Дерек. — Последнее усилие, и клянусь, я вытащу его из тебя, и он не вернется. И я больше никому не позволю сделать тебе больно, — он подошел так близко к барьеру, что всего несколько сантиметров разделяли его от Стайлза, — и каждый день, до конца своих дней, буду говорить, что люблю тебя...  
  
      Лицо Ногицунэ снова окаменело, и он закатил глаза. Дерек затаил дыхание, когда появились пустые глазницы, которые мешали ему понять, с кем он говорил.  
  
      Затем его веки опустились.  
  
      — Дер... — слабый голос Стайлза ненадолго замолк. — Убирайся из меня, чертов демон... — он открыл глаза, но было видно только пустые белки, и отражали они борьбу, которая происходила внутри его тела. — Только один человек может находиться внутри меня, и ты даже наполовину не такой мужчина, как он… — его голос все еще был слабым, но Стайлз продолжил говорить. — И я уверен, что ты даже на треть не такой сексуальный.  
  
      — Конечно, нет... — Дерек подхватил его игру. — Зачем ему тогда нужно использовать твое тело, чтобы ходить по земле... — сказал он высокомерно. — Покажи ему, что мы делаем с демонами, которые осмеливаются играть с нами.  
  
      — Дерек... — Стайлза прервал еще один болезненный крик.  
  
      — Еще немного, Стайлз, — умолял его отец. — Совсем чуть-чуть…  
  
      Подросток сделал нерешительный шаг, не смог устоять и упал на колени. Замер, замолчал ненадолго, и, когда земля перестала дрожать, установилась вакуумная тишина.  
  
      А затем Стайлз открыл глаза.  
  
      И они были карими.  
  
      — Держу... — Стайлз посмотрел на отца. В его глазах отображалась смесь облегчения, страха и гордости. — Я держу контроль.  
  
      — Сейчас! — закричал Дерек Сэму, который уже держал в руке диктофон.  
  
      Охотник быстро нажал кнопку воспроизведения и припал к земле, чтобы звук был как можно ближе к уху подростка.  
  
      Как только зазвучал голос Сатоми, от демонического крика снова задрожала земля. Вокруг клубилась пыль, падали листья и ветки с земляного потолка, в то время как речь Сатоми эхом разносилась под Неметоном.  
  
      Демон кричал на протяжении всей записи, а Дин все это время держал Дерека, чтобы тот не попытался пересечь круг, так сильно ему хотелось обнять Стайлза. Они не могли рисковать. Хотя демон был ослаблен ножевой раной и наполовину озвученным обрядом экзорцизма, он все еще был сильнее их. Едва дотронувшись до Дерека, он с легкостью мог бы сломать ему шею одним щелчком пальцев, и тогда все, чего они достигли, было бы напрасно.

      Дерек знал это. Его желание пересечь линию и обнять Стайлза превосходило его силы, поэтому он был в таком напряжении. Его руки кровоточили от того, как сильно он сжимал кулаки, впиваясь когтями в плоть.  
  
      — Мы здесь, — без устали повторяли Дерек и Стилински, не отрывая взглядов от глаз Стайлза. Глаза, которые поначалу были черными, постепенно начали светлеть и, наконец, закрылись, не в силах больше терпеть адскую боль. — С тобой, — повторяли они непрерывно, чтобы Стайлз, не видя их, не сомневался, что они рядом. — Мы не оставим тебя.  
  
      — Я не оставлю тебя, — всхлипнул шериф. — Я здесь, сынок. Я здесь.  
  
      Внезапно, без каких либо предвестников, тело Стайлза поднялось на ноги и врезалось в корни Неметона, будто невидимая сила толкнула его на них. И как только он врезался в дерево, в этот же момент, голос Сатоми пропел последнюю фразу обряда экзорцизма, и черное облачко с прытью торнадо вырвалось изо рта Стайлза.  
  
      Крик не умолкал, пока черный дым валил из его рта, а после него вылетела, казалось бы, безобидная муха.  
  
      Питер первым среагировал: он поднял деревянную шкатулку, которую ни на мгновенье не выпускал из рук, и запер муху внутри. Несмотря на такое вроде бы простое действие, когда он, наконец, закрыл шкатулку, его пульс зашкаливал.  
  
      Он поставил ее на пол, опасаясь, что она вывалится у него из рук и откроется, после чего внимательно осмотрелся.  
  
      Стайлз продолжал стоять на ногах, но только потому, что держался за корни дерева. Дин и Дерек стояли на коленях, и охотник держал оборотня, чтобы тот не пересек защитный круг, желая заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза.  
  
      Глаза мальчишки были закрыты.  
  
      К счастью, он больше не кричал, но выглядел таким замученным, что в гроб краше кладут. Только потому, что Дерек слышал его невероятно слабое сердцебиение, он продолжал держать себя в руках, ненавидя мир за то, что он снова чуть не лишил его любимого человека.  
  
      Избавиться от горького привкуса во рту не получится, пока Стайлз не откроет глаза и скажет, что все кончено.  
  
      Спокойствие охотников, казалось, указывало именно на это. Но пока сам Стайлз не подтвердит, что так оно и есть, Дерек не поверит.  
  
      Прошла почти минута, прежде чем Стайлз пришел в себя. Минута, в течении которой никто не осмелился даже пошевелиться и произнести хоть слово. Внезапно волк уловил ускоренное сердцебиение, но оно принадлежало охотнику, который продолжал неосознанно держать волка, не понимая, что в этом уже не было необходимости. Дерек мимолетно глянул на Дина и увидел, что тот, как и все остальные, также выжидающе смотрел на подростка.  
  
      Он забыл об охотнике, как только веки Стайлза начали медленно подниматься…  
  
      Его глаза были карими с оттенком солнечного янтаря.  
  
      И это был самый прекрасный цвет, который волк когда-либо видел.  
  
      Сначала Стайлз увидел своего отца, потом Дерека… И мгновенно весь остальной мир перестал для него существовать.  
  
      Подростка удивило, что они оба совсем не двигались, но сразу понял, почему: он стоял по другую сторону защитного круга. Последний барьер, который подействовал против демона.  
  
      Барьер, который он смог бы пересечь только в том случае, если Ногицунэ больше над ним не властен!  
  
      Подростку понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы устоять на ногах, потому что он боялся, что, как только перестанет опираться на корни Неметона, то упадет на пол, как мешок с картошкой. Ногицунэ не сломал ни одну кость, но Стайлз боялся, что, если сделает чуть более резкое движение или вдруг упадет, то обязательно что-нибудь сломает. Не считая того, что это было бы невероятно больно, он не хотел еще больше пугать своего отца и Дерека, рухнув на пол в паре сантиметров от них.  
  
      Стайлз не мог слышать их сердцебиения, но только из-за их бледности готов был поспорить, что бьются они набатом.  
  
      Как только у него получилось встать и удержаться на ногах, он поднял ногу, чтобы сделать шаг. Совсем крошечный, но большего требовать у своего тела он не мог. И, к облегчению, присутствующие его не торопили.  
  
      Он подошел к краю нарисованных на полу линий. Следующий шаг будет последним. Который подтвердит, что Ногицунэ, наконец, больше не его часть, и кошмар закончился раз и навсегда.  
  
      Дин Винчестер также осознавал важность момента, поэтому аккуратно отодвинулся от Дерека. Когда он это сделал, то впервые заметил удивление на лице своего брата, который наблюдал за ним, стоя в нескольких метрах от него. Он не злился за предложенную Дином поддержку Дереку, когда тот смотрел, как его парень страдает... Сэма удивляло только то, что для этого Дин практически прирос к симпатичному оборотню.  
  
      Дерек же затаил дыхание, когда нога Стайлза поднялась, готовая пересечь защитный барьер, продвинулась на несколько сантиметров над ним... и наконец, опустилась по другую сторону ловушки.  
  
      Не было никаких криков. Земля не дрогнула, никакого магического свечения, которое бы не позволило пересечь рисунок... Все было спокойно, как будто только что обыкновенный подросток переступил странный символ, нарисованный на полу.  
  
      Потому что на самом деле так оно и было.


	26. Chapter 26

      Стайлз переступил линии… и только тогда потерял последние силы.  
      К счастью, отец первым пришел в себя, подхватил его и сжал в объятии изо всех сил…  
      Слишком сильно, по мнению Стайлза.  
  
      — Папа... — прокряхтел он, хотя вырваться не попытался. — Пап, прости, что порчу момент, но... мои кости знатно потрепали, поэтому не стоит так сильно меня сжимать... — Стайлз приглушенно застонал. — Кроме того, мне нечем дышать.

      Несмотря на жалобы, шериф не отпускал его еще добрую минуту.  
  
      — Я так скучал по твоему голосу... — шериф ласково потрепал его по волосам. — Хоть и говоришь ты совсем не то, что хочется услышать.  
  
      — Эй! Я же сделал это, чтобы ты не сломал пару ребер своему любимому сыну.  
  
      Мужчина открыто засмеялся, и захотел снова обнять сына.  
      Однако он этого не сделал. Стайлз снова стал серьезным, как несколько секунд назад.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Стилински-старший.  
  
      — Совсем не знаю, что сказать.  
  
      — Серьезно? — спросил удивленно Джон. — Ты?  
  
      Тем не менее, дразнящий тон не подействовал на слишком волнующегося подростка.  
  
      — Последнее время я был не самым лучшим сыном.  
  
      От печального голоса Стайлза у шерифа сердце кровью обливалось.  
  
      — Сын... — прошептал он, положив обе руки ему плечи. — Демон завладел тобой и использовал, чтобы убить много людей. Это довольно веское оправдание для необычного поведения.  
  
      Стайлз облизнул губы; он одновременно нервничал и чувствовал облегчение.  
  
      — Я очень тебя люблю... — сказал он дрожащим голосом, прежде чем уже самому обнять отца, а тот только и смог, что ответить «я тоже тебя очень люблю». — Мне так жаль, что все это произошло, — прошептал подросток сквозь всхлипы. — Что уехал и знать ничего о тебе не хотел…   
  
      — Эй, эй... — отец пытался его успокоить. — Не говори так. Мы оба знаем, что не по этой причине ты уехал. А еще мы знаем, что ты ни в чем не виноват, — Джону удалось отодвинуть Стайлза от себя на достаточное расстояние, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и вытереть слезы большими пальцами. — Мы еще успеем поговорить об этом. Теперь скажи мне: ты в порядке?  
  
      — На самом деле, чувствую себя, будто меня только что избили... — признался Стайлз. — Но, учитывая то, что только что произошло, я чувствую себя невероятно свободным, так что…  
  
      — Хорошо, — шериф снова его сильно сжал, но затем чуть разжал объятья, наконец, осознав, что сжимает сына слишком сильно. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы во время изгнания демона, ты говорил совсем другие вещи, чтобы твой отец не краснел... — он вздохнул, немного покраснев, и порадовался, что Стайлз тоже залился румянцем. — Хотя, неважно, главное было вытащить из тебя демона, — он обернулся и посмотрел на Дерека, который в шоке все еще стоял на коленях. — Давай. Иди и поздоровайся со своим мальчиком.  
  
      — Мой мальчик? — удивился Стайлз. — С каких это пор Дерек стал «моим мальчиком»? — Удивление уступило место любопытству. — Скорее наоборот, верно? Я же младше.  
  
      — Так ты ценишь, что я впервые обращаюсь к тебе как к взрослому человеку? — спросил Стилински насмешливо, но в душе рыдал от радости, потому что настоящий Стайлз вернулся.  
  
      — Ну... Если подумать над твоими словами…  
  
      — Прости, — прервал его отец. — Момент упущен.  
  
      Стайлз осуждающе посмотрел на отца, но досада мгновенно прошла, как только он посмотрел на Дерека, который продолжал неподвижно стоять на коленях и своими зелеными глазами впивался в его, словно боялся потерять из виду.  
  
      Подросток заметил движение за Дереком и посмотрел за его плечо, не удивившись трущему глаза Дину, словно в них что-то попало. Но признаваться, что он сильно растроган, охотник явно не собирался, а Сэм в это время мягко похлопывал его по спине. Рядом с ним Питер качал головой, закатывая глаза и бурча «давно бы уже пора», что, к счастью, услышал только Стайлз.  
  
      Стайлз улыбнулся про себя, смотря на этих строящих из себя крутых мужиков, и снова сосредоточился на единственно важном для него мужчине… который, казалось, до сих пор не верил, что все закончилось, потому что все еще не решился на что-нибудь, как, например, подойти и поцеловать его. По мнению Стайлза, после всего, что ему пришлось вынести, это было бы достойным вознаграждением...  
  
      Но Стайлз всегда был не против заполнять паузы в молчании Дерека — он все равно оставался таким же идеальным, как всегда, даже когда более пары минут сидел с открытым ртом… Определенно, Дерек обладал талантом, так как делать что-то подобное и при этом не выглядеть идиотом, да еще и делать так, чтобы Стайлз захотел прильнуть к нему, не обращая внимания на присутствующих…  
  
      Подросток подошел к оборотню и встал на колени, чтобы поравняться с ним. Дерек ничего не сказал. Ничего не сделал. Он просто тонул в прекрасных карих глазах Стайлза. Стайлз это прекрасно понимал, и ему не обязательно было говорить это вслух. Поэтому он ждал пока «его мальчик» до конца поверит, что это действительно он, после чего положил обе руки на щеки оборотня.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он. Но из-за царящей тишины, казалось, будто прокричал. — Невероятно, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы услышать от тебя признание, — это было первое, что ему пришло в голову, но, должно быть, самое уместное, потому что он добился от Дерека реакции, и тот притворно скривился.  
  
      — Это ты всегда говорил, что мне не нужны слова, чтобы ты знал, о чем я думаю, — сказал волк, обняв парня за талию.  
  
      — Верно, — Стайлз расслабился от прикосновения больших рук Дерека. Ему было все равно, что он устраивает небольшое представление перед своим отцом... А если и Дерек не возражал вести себя так перед своим дядей, кто он, Стайлз, такой, чтобы просить его остановиться? Кроме того, они заслужили. — Но признайся, иногда слова облегчают жизнь.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, и замолчал. Доступный лимит слов в день исчерпал себя.  
  
      Он медленно приблизился к губам подростка, от которых не мог оторвать глаз, но когда до них оставалось совсем немного, остановился. Стайлз удивился, а Дерек посмотрел в сторону, где находились Винчестеры, наблюдая за сценой, и вскинул бровь в качестве предупреждения. Джон уже поднимался по лестнице, понимая интимность момента, и, как ни странно, Питер следовал за ним… Хотя на него, скорее всего, повлиял пистолет шерифа, который тот все еще сжимал в руке.  
  
      Сэм мгновенно уловил угрозу и потащил брата к лестнице — Дин-то не горел желанием пропускать шоу.  
  
      И уже наедине, не теряя времени, Дерек поцеловал Стайлза, который быстро его обнял, повиснув на шее, углубляя поцелуй, и даже не думал останавливаться, пока в легких не кончится воздух.  
  
      Когда это произошло, волк отодвинулся и увидел пятна крови на куртке, вспомнив о ране на руке Стайлза.  
  
      — Я в порядке. Не волнуйся, — заверил его Стайлз. — У меня сейчас адреналина в крови столько, что я почти ничего не чувствую.  
  
      Спокойствие от уверенности, что Стайлзу не больно (не так как раньше) быстро сменилось раскаянием.  
  
      — Прости, что не понял, что он все еще был внутри тебя.

      — Я сам не знал, Дерек, — ласково сказал Стайлз. — Сейчас не стоит искать виноватых.  
  
      — Но ты с самого начала подозревал, что Ногицунэ в тебе.  
  
      Стайлз с трудом сглотнул. На самом деле, ему совсем не хотелось вспоминать все, что происходило во время поездки, особенно самые трудные моменты... Но понимал, что это необходимо, чтобы Дерек... да и он сам, прекратили чувствовать себя виноватыми.  
  
      Виновато во всем было только одно существо — Ногицунэ.  
  
      — Я не совсем понимал, что со мной происходит. И это, с моей «везучестью» и прошлым, было вполне нормальным. Поэтому я сначала думал, что я такой странный, потому, что не каждый день… — ему немного нелегко было закончить фразу. Он смог продолжить только тогда, когда почувствовал, как Дерек переплетает их пальцы, — тобой овладевает демон и этому всегда есть свои последствия. Такое уже было, когда мы хотели найти родителей, напрямую связавшись с Неметоном, — он посмотрел на корни дерева, под которым они были, и которое было почти константой в их жизнях.  
  
      — Когда ты понял, что есть что-то еще?  
  
      — Сегодня, — он засмеялся и покачал головой. — Когда мы вернулись в Бэйкон, а ты… все ждал, когда мне станет лучше, а я только и мог думать, что если отдалюсь от тебя, ты перестанешь мучится.  
  
      — Это было не твоим решением.  
  
      — Знаю. Теперь знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Но ты не мог ждать, что я вот так возьму и соглашусь… Достаточно было бы и одному из нас хреновой жизни.  
  
      — А потом?  
  
      — А потом я понял, что было большой ошибкой отталкивать тебя... отталкивать вас всех, — Стайлз облизнул губы, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле. — Потому что, когда все закончилось, но часть Ногицунэ осталась во мне, пусть мне было больно и грустно, я никогда не был один. Не совсем... Я пытался держаться подальше от всех вас, но мой отец был рядом. И я знал, что Скотт и ты следили за мной на расстоянии... Этого казалось мало, но достаточно, чтобы полностью не попасть под власть демона. Пока во время поездки произошло то, на что я никогда не рассчитывал, и с этого момента все изменилось...  
  
      — Когда мы переспали, — пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз кивнул.  
  
      — Я даже не рассчитывал на твое согласие, — Стайлз покраснел. — Но после я действительно подумал, что не все потеряно и что, со временем, я смогу перестать чувствовать себя монстром.  
  
      — Ты не монстр.  
  
      — Знаю… — парень скромно улыбнулся. — Но из-за всего случившегося мне сложно было так думать… И тогда, когда казалось, что все окончательно пошло на лад, вернулось ощущение, что ничего не изменилось: вернулись кошмары и чувство, будто я на самом деле не я, — он устало мотнул головой. — И я глупо подумал, что это потому, что я снова начал чувствовать и... Ногицунэ был прав. Иногда было легче вообще ничего не чувствовать, чем снова почувствовать боль.  
  
      — Ты помнишь? — удивился Дерек. — Что он говорил... Ты все осознавал?  
  
      — Да, — у Стайлза немного потемнело лицо. — Я ничего не понимал, только когда мне снились кошмары… А ночью… — он не хотел вспоминать свои слишком реалистичные сны, — когда я очнулся в школе… Я не хотел верить, что Ногицунэ все еще во мне, и подумал, что у меня снова приступы лунатизма. Все, что угодно, только не признавать, что все происходит снова. А когда я увидел Скотта, решил, что это мое воображение, потому что мне было намного лучше. Окончательно я все понял, когда мы оказались у Неметона, появились охотники и от меня перестало зависеть всё… Думаю, демон просто хотел защитить себя, и для этого он не мог продолжать играть со мной, заставляя верить, что я контролирую свое тело, когда на самом деле это было не так.  
  
      — Ты все осознавал, когда охотники?.. — Стайлз расстроенно кивнул. — Это не твоя вина, — напомнил ему Дерек.  
  
      — Знаю. Но клянусь, никогда раньше я не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, видя, как он играет с ними, а я ничего не могу сделать… — он отчаянно вздохнул. — Он им только лгал…  
  
      — Демоны всегда лгут. Так сказал Дин... — сказал Дерек, а затем удивленно приподнял бровь. — Мне только не понятно, как он так много узнал об этих охотниках.  
  
      — Это все я, — начал объяснять Стайлз. — В ту ночь, когда мы вернулись в Бэйкон, и я ушел домой после… — он покраснел, вспомнив ту ночь в лофте, — я хотел разузнать про них, вдруг бы помогло… Это же всегда было моей стезей, не? — он грустно улыбнулся. — Нашел заметку о смерти девушки одного из них и… думаю, демон воспользовался этой информацией в своих интересах и извратил историю, — Стайлз снова зло замотал головой. — А я ничего не мог сделать.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, но не успокоился. Хотя Стайлз только что подтвердил, что потерял контроль, только когда появились охотники, и что не стоит верить словам демона, потому что демоны всегда лгут, волк боялся, что то, что сказал Ногицунэ, правда: что когда они переспали, Стайлз не мог решать, хотел он этого или нет.  
  
      — Значит... — Дереку было сложно произносить это. — Это правда был ты, когда... ты и я...  
  
      — Я не делал того, чего не хотел, — закончил за него Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, через что приходится проходить Дереку. — Это я в ту ночь залез к тебе в постель, а не… И это я провел с тобой день на пляже, я дразнил тебя в кафешке и мне ты делал массаж без продолжения на что-то большее, — он подмигнул волку. — Я же сказал. Эта тварь контролировала меня только в моих кошмарах. А когда мы вернулись в Бэйкон Хиллз, ближе к Неметону... На самом деле, я думаю, что он начал перехватывать контроль, когда я начал отталкивать тебя, — он кивнул головой, признавая свою ошибку. — Я должен был понять, так станет только хуже... Когда я отдалялся сам… или отталкивал тебя, именно тогда демон заставил меня пойти в школу, и захватил меня полностью, как только я открыл шкатулку, — Стайлз легко поцеловал Дерека в губы, отчаянно пытаясь стереть волнение с его лица. — Клянусь, все остальное время я держал контроль.  
  
      От вздоха облегчения у Дерека заболела грудь.  
  
      — Ты не представляешь себе, как я рад это слышать. Я думал…  
  
      — Знаю я, что ты там думал, — прервал его Стайлз еще одним поцелуем. — Ты по-прежнему самый отчаянный пессимист.  
  
      — Полагаю, это сила привычки.  
  
      — Ага, — и пригрозил волку пальцем, — если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас был еще один «первый раз», чтобы ты окончательно убедился, что теперь я — это только я, сам по себе такой замечательный, то на этот раз выбери место романтичнее.  
  
      Дерек ухватил его за палец и притянул руку к губам, чтобы поцеловать ладонь, не отрывая взгляд от Стайлза. Он никогда не устанет смотреть в эти яркие, сияющие, как два драгоценных камня, карие глаза.  
  
      — Будет сделано.  
  
      Для Стайлза это действие оказалось слишком неожиданным, и он задрожал всем телом. На этот раз волк быстро сориентировался и подхватил Стайлза, обвивая талию, но это не расслабило подростка, так как от манипуляций Дерека взбудоражило, и начала обильно скапливаться слюна, и пришлось сглотнуть пару раз, прежде чем заговорить.

      — И что теперь? — спросил он, стараясь не смотреть слишком внимательно на волка.  
  
      — Сначала отвезем тебя в больницу, — он просканировал тело Стайлза. — На первый взгляд, кроме раны от ножа, не похоже…  
  
      — Что ты только что сделал? — возмущенно прервал его Стайлз. — Ты просканировал меня своими волчьими фонариками? — Дерек вскинул бровь, чуть приподняв уголки губ, словно спрашивал: «и в чем проблема?». — С каких пор ты умеешь, как Супермен?!  
  
      — Ты забыл о том, что я оборотень? — спросил волк. — И что, в отличии от супергероев комиксов, я настоящий?  
  
      — Почему я ничего об этом не знал? Я имею в виду, я знал, что ты хорошо видишь ночью, но не через одежду, — внезапно он изумленно открыл рот. — Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на меня через одежду? — румянец Дерека был красноречивее слов. — Ах ты, извращенец! — закричал он возмущенно. Но вместе с этим он засмеялся и толкнул волка так, как это бы сделала черлидерша на первом свидании с капитаном футбольной команды, поэтому Дерек предположил, что не слишком уж он и был оскорблен.  
  
      — А что мне еще оставалось? Ты, наверное, единственный парень в Бэйкон Хиллз, который постоянно ходит в футболке.  
  
      Стайлз думал, что бы ответить на это, но в итоге снова открыл рот, а после кивнул и просто закатил глаза.  
  
      — Ладно. Тут я с тобой согласен. Но это все отец виноват, от него мне передалась его мерзлявость… Как хорошо, что мы живем в Калифорнии.  
  
      И тут Дерека осенило, что теперь, когда Стайлз действительно вернулся и снова не в меру болтал, он мог бы часами с ним дискутировать. А затем он посмотрел на лестницу наружу.  
  
      — Хватит разговоров. Нам лучше уйти отсюда, прежде чем твой отец задастся вопросом, почему мы так долго, — он обратил внимание, как аккуратно движется Стайлза, который боялся резким движением сделать себе еще больней. — Хочешь, я тебя понесу?  
  
      Парень не знал, что сказать, в ступоре от предложения, и покраснел.  
      Он мгновенно справился с румянцем и не преминул поддеть Дерека.  
  
      — Чувствую, ты хочешь при любой возможности потаскать меня на ручках.  
  
      — Так и есть, — серьезно сказал Дерек... Даже слишком. — Проблемы?  
  
      Румянец Стайлза стал еще ярче.  
  
      — Знаешь, мне больше нравилось, когда ты вел себя как раньше в стиле неандертальца. Если ты начнешь себя вести как принц на белом коне с безупречными манерами, боюсь, я начну терять к тебе интерес, — Стайлз ткнул ему пальцем в грудь. — Напоминаю, мне нравятся крутые парни, которые не гнушаются сарказма.  
  
      Дерек закатил глаза, затем отвернулся, чтобы Стайлз забрался ему на спину. Подождал, пока он аккуратно устроится, и встал. Потом посмотрел через плечо и порадовался, что румянец парня не исчез.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, рядом с тобой я никогда не исчерпаю свой сарказм... И если ты хочешь крутого парня, — его глаза загорелись сверхъестественным огнем, — потерпи до ночи.  
  
      Стайлзу пришлось сглотнуть пару раз подряд, чтобы обрести дар речи. Он не обиделся, когда Дерек посмеялся над ним. Он имел на это полное право и не прекращал доказывать, что «его мальчик» никогда не станет принцем на белом коне.


	27. Chapter 27

      Поднявшись наверх, они не удивились отсутствию охотников рядом с Неметоном. На лес опустилась ночь и, учитывая, что они выполнили свою работу, Дерек готов был поспорить, они отправились праздновать победу над одним из самых опасных существ, с которым им пришлось столкнуться.  
  
      А Питер? Поди ж узнай, где мог быть Питер.  
  
      Долго нести Стайлза Дереку не пришлось. Он донес его до патрульной машины шерифа, припаркованной недалеко от Неметона и, не успел Стайлз опуститься на землю, как отец тут же обнял его так, будто не видел пару лет.

      — Напоминаю, я не оборотень, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Мои косточки болят точно так же, как и пять минут назад.  
  
      Мужчина громко рассмеялся, но все равно еще раз захотел обнять сына.  
  
      — Ты прав, извини. Но я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке, и ты снова прежний… — он посмотрел на Дерека, который стоял в шаге позади от Стайлза, предоставляя им возможность как следует пообниматься. — У тебя же ничего не сломано, да? — спросил Джон.  
  
      — Нет. А что?  
  
      Не успел Дерек задать вопрос, как шериф крепко его обнял. Настолько, что даже приподнял его на пару сантиметров от земли. И хотя волку было совсем неловко, он сумел сохранить самообладание, пока мужчина не отпустил его... через добрую минуту и при этом повторив много раз «спасибо за спасение моего сына».  
  
      Когда Джон, наконец, отпустил его, Стайлз смотрел на них, словно впервые видел.  
  
      — Что я пропустил?  
  
      Дерек заметно покраснел. Так приятно было слышать слова благодарности, особенно от шерифа города, в котором он жил, и отца любимого парня, но он пока все еще не привык к публичным проявлениям чувств.  
  
      К сожалению, выбрав семью Стилински, которые не стеснялись демонстрировать свои чувства, оборотень понял, что быстро к этому привыкнет.   
  
      К счастью, шериф быстро уловил дискомфорт оборотня.  
  
      — Считаю, в данных обстоятельствах, хорошо бы поладить с бойфрендом моего сына.  
  
      — Па, ты говоришь бойфренд, бойфренд… Не думаю, что то, чем мы до этого занимались, типично для...  
  
      — Стайлз... — предупреждающе сказал Дерек.  
  
      Уже хорошо, что шериф не отрезал ему яйца, как только узнал, что он переспал с его несовершеннолетним сыном. Не хватало, чтобы теперь Стайлз лично рассказывал ему, что ничем, кроме как сексом, они не занимались.  
  
      — Лучше не продолжать этот разговор, — прокомментировал шериф, открывая пассажирскую дверь для сына, — а то мое хорошее настроение испортится.  
  
      Стайлз сел в машину, и сразу же развернулся, чтобы посмотреть через разделяющую их перегородку, как Дерек садится на заднее сиденье автомобиля.  
  
      — Ты прям снова как подозреваемый, — и подмигнул Дереку.  
  
      Дерек скривился… Но, увидев, что шериф только обходит машину, чтобы сесть за руль, он, как в прошлый раз, поддался порыву: приблизился к сетке и, не моргая, с серьезным выражением лица прошептал:  
      — Как будто тебе не нравится.  
  
      — Не будь таким самонадеянным... — возразил Стайлз. — Тем более, в таком положении сильно не развернешься.  
  
      Улыбка Дерека стала хищной.  
  
      — Не так ты думал, когда мы были в такой ситуации в прошлый раз.  
  
      Подросток вдруг побледнел.  
  
      — О чем ты говоришь? — шериф открыл водительскую дверь. — Дерек. Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думал? Ты же не можешь читать мои мысли… да? — прошептал он, отчаянно надеясь, что волк ответит ему прежде, чем шериф усядется за руль.  
  
      — Какие-то проблемы? — спросил мужчина, заметив, что его сын обливается потом.  
  
      Волк, наслаждаясь моментом, не спешил отвечать.  
  
      — Нет, никаких, — Дерек чуть вздернул бровь. — Я просто напомнил, какой особенный наш Стайлз, — шериф с любопытством посмотрел на сына, сомневаясь, что именно эти слова Дерек сказал Стайлзу. Парень был красным, как помидор, словно так и было задумано природой.  
  
      А еще подумал, что лучше не спрашивать... да, Стилински покачал головой и завел мотор.  
  
      — И не говори, — пробормотал он, думая про себя: «вот такая у меня семья».  
  
      Но ни на какую другую на свете он бы её не променял.  
  


***

  
  
      Они не поехали в больницу, как предложил Стилински, а отправились в место, ставшее еще одной больницей в Бэйкон Хиллз, специализирующейся на помощи оборотням: ветеринарную клинику Дитона. Как только Стайлз спросил про Скотта и узнал, что его друг там оправляется от нападения охотников и ждет новостей от Дерека, думать было не о чем. А шериф, видя, что Стайлз первым захотел увидеться с другом, не стал его отговаривать…  
  
      Дерек же тоже не был против отложить визит в больницу. Судя по тому, что Стайлз без умолку болтал и без особых усилий вгонял в краску то отца, то Дерека, и выглядел при этом просто отлично, невозможно было сказать, что он ранен… И конечно же, ко всему этому добавлялось то, что единственная медсестра, которая, казалось, работала в больнице, уже находилась в клинике и хлопотала над своим сыном, и спокойно могла уделить пять минут своего времени Стайлзу и обработать его рану на руке.  
  
      Когда они приехали, Скотт спал, так что Мелисса могла спокойно позаботиться о Стайлзе, которого отец ни на секунду не хотел упускать из вида. А Дерек тем временем ждал в маленькой приемной, зная, что как только захочет, сможет увидеть Стайлза.  
  
      Подобная ситуация уже случалась, когда они думали, что у Стайлза болезнь его матери и у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как часами сидеть в зале ожидания и ждать, когда ему разрешат пройти в палату, чего, неудивительно, не произошло. Дерек был считай незнакомцем, который никогда не подавал признаков, что Стайлз для него важен, да и ситуация была достаточно напряженной, чтобы ожидать от его отца любезностей со знакомыми Стайлза.  
  
      Тогда он просто составлял компанию Скотту, считая, что раз друг Стайлза не гнал его, значит, ничего плохого он не делал.  
  
      Эти часы казались вечными, и он готов был убить только за то, чтобы проскользнуть за дверь с табличкой «только для уполномоченного персонала», чтобы обнять Стайлза, сказать ему, что он его любит, и повторять это до конца своих дней.  
  
      Абсурдные страхи и одержимость делать то, что он считал правильным, чуть не привели к тому, что Стайлз бы умер, так и не узнав о чувствах, в которых Дерек не имел возможности признаться.  
  
      Но в тот раз судьба была к нему благосклонна, и подарила второй шанс, который Дерек не собирался упускать.  
  
      Поэтому, когда Мелиса разрешила ему войти, Дерек с легкостью последовал по тропе из аромата Стайлза, такой яркой и отчетливой теперь, когда не было демона, который мог скрывать его запах, и как только увидел его, обнял (не заботясь о присутствии отца), поцеловал (не обращая внимания на свидетелей) и, наконец, сказал, что любит его. И не отпустил, даже когда шериф попрощался, почувствовав, что бессмысленно оставаться, когда никто из присутствующих не обращал на него никакого внимания... Не считая того, что он все еще не привык к нежностям между его сыном и оборотнем.  
  
      Уже наедине Дерек одной рукой обнял Стайлза за плечи, и тот прижался к нему, опираясь на грудь.

  
      И совсем скоро начал клевать носом… в частности благодаря способности Дерека выкачивать боль, на которую волк не скупился, чтобы подчистую избавить Стайлза от неприятных ощущений, практически укачав подростка.  
      Но с отдыхом пришлось подождать…  
  
      Дерек немного отодвинулся от Стайлза. Тот устало глянул на оборотня, который смотрел на дверь комнаты.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
      — Скотт только что проснулся.  
  
      — О… — сонливость мгновенно прошла, а Дерек слез с металлического стола, на котором они сидели.  
  
      — Оставлю вас наедине.  
  
      — Не нужно... — Стайлз схватил Дерека за запястье, когда тот уже направился к двери. — Больше не нужно скрываться. Отныне всегда будет «мы».  
  
      Чувства распирали грудь Дерека... Он никогда не думал, что такое простое слово, как «мы», может означать так много.  
  
      — Я не поэтому хочу оставить вас наедине, — прошептал Дерек. И потому, что хотел дать понять, как ему понравились слова Стайлза, волк поцеловал его в губы. — Кроме того, Скотт уже знает, что мы переспали.  
  
      — Серьезно? Ты сказал ему?  
  
      — И не потребовалось… — Стайлз молчал, ожидая ответа, что заставило Дерека приподнять бровь. — Оборотень, помнишь?  
  
      — Бля... — подросток покраснел. — Хорошо, что меня там не было.  
  
      Бывший Альфа хотел уже заворчать, но, в конце концов, понял, что смысла в этом нет: он бы сам хотел избежать такой неудобной ситуации.  
      Он еще раз поцеловал Стайлза, на этот на прощание.  
  
      — Как бы здорово не звучало это «мы», — он посмаковал это слово, сорвавшееся с его губ, — я понимаю, когда нужно оставить братьев наедине, чтобы они разобрались со своими проблемами.  
  
      Стайлз, раскрыв рот, смотрел, как Дерек тихо выходит из комнаты.  
  
      — Так и знал, за красивой мордашкой и охрененным телом скрывается нечто большее, — гордый своим парнем, прошептал он сам себе.  
  
      — Естественно!  
  
      Голос Дерека прозвучал уже из коридора… Стайлз рассмеялся и сделал мысленную заметку, что отныне нужно завязывать беседы с самим собой, так как личными они больше не будут.  
  
      Стайлз все еще смеялся, когда Скотт вошел в комнату и, увидев, как тот счастлив, мгновенно заразился его смешинкой. Однако он не спешил подходить к столу, остановившись в нескольких метрах от него.  
  
      Подросток удивился поведению своего друга, пока не вспомнил, что случилось в последнюю их встречу.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, перед тобой Стайлз на все сто свободный от Ногицунэ. Я не кусаюсь… — он спрыгнул со стола и развел руки. — Так что, может, обнимешь меня уже?  
  
      Больше Скотт медлить не стал. Его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой, действительно настоящей улыбкой, которой он давно уже не улыбался своему другу и сжал Стайлза в медвежьих объятиях.  
  
      Чувство дежавю захлестнуло; Скотт так же крепко его обнимал, когда думал, что его друг, его брат умирал.  
  
      На этот раз объятия были переполнены счастьем и радостью встречи.  
  
      — Я очень рад, что ты вернулся.  
  
      — Я тоже... Хорошо дома... Но этот ветеринарный стол… — жаловался он. — Я же человек…  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Лучше. Хотя этот вопрос должен задавать я, — он пристально посмотрел на грудь друга. На Скотте была чистая футболка, которую, должно быть, принесла его мама, а под ней, вроде бы, не было следов крови. Однако Скотт приподнял ее, чтобы Стайлз убедился, что от выстрела не осталось и следа.  
  
      «Оборотни, — подумал Стайлз, — чуть что, не прочь похвастать своим телом».  
  
      Краем глаза он заметил, что Скотт протягивает ладонь к его руке, чтобы забрать боль и поспешил остановить его. Это было необязательно, а еще Стайлз не знал, как сказать ему, что после того, как Дерек вытягивал его боль, у него вставало просто от представления процесса исцеления.  
  
      — Я в порядке, Скотт. Серьезно.  
  
      — Это же был не ты, правда? — испуганно спросил Альфа. — Когда ты сделал так, что эти охотники застрелили друг друга.  
  
      — Нет, — успокоил его Стайлз. — Тогда Ногицунэ держал контроль. Я все видел, но ничего не мог сделать... — он нервно облизал губы. — Как, когда Эллисон умерла.  
  
      Скотт почувствовал озноб.  
  
      — Ты впервые произносишь ее имя, — прошептал он, когда ему удалось взять себя в руки.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — И впервые говоришь, что это не твоя вина.  
  
      Подросток пожал плечами, чувствуя себя неловко, но слишком драматизировать не хотел, хотя ситуация была более чем серьёзной.  
  
      — Мне было трудно принять это.  
  
      — Защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя, — сказал Скотт, — девиз Арджентов. За него она отдала свою жизнь... Это существо тебя использовало. Если бы не ты, то был бы другой... И Эллисон также рискнула бы своей жизнью, чтобы спасти невинного.  
  
      — Но я больше не невинный, — напомнил ему Стайлз. — Пусть его больше нет, но во мне что-то изменилось. Навсегда.  
  
      Скотт понимал, что на этот раз слова Стайлза имели более глубокий смысл, чем им обоим бы хотелось, а не просто нагоняли пессимизма.  
  
      Но с этой проблемой все равно придется разбираться.  
  
      — С каких пор это мешало нам двигаться дальше? — он застенчиво улыбнулся. — Я не такой, каким был в начале учебы в средней школе. И Лидия, и Айзек... — Скотт похлопал его по плечу. — Добро пожаловать в клуб.


	28. Chapter 28

      Мелисса отпустила Стайлза домой с парой трещин в ребрах и несколькими швами на руке, заверив, что лучшее лечение — постельный режим. На такое лечение Стайлз согласился невероятно быстро, желая быстрее убраться из клиники, как только Дерек дал понять, что именно он будет следить за строгое выполнение всех рекомендаций. Такую активную личность, как Стайлз бесполезно было просить не делать что-то пару дней, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
      Самое интересное, что Мелисса, как и шериф, легко восприняли «медбрата» Стайлза, абсолютно солидарные, что лучше о нем никто не позаботится. Ведь именно этим Дерек занимался последние несколько недель двадцать четыре часа в сутки и безукоризненно выполнял функцию телохранителя, следя, чтобы его объект был (более-менее) в безопасности.

      Тем не менее, они не поехали в дом Стилински, после того, как договорились о встрече со Скоттом через пару дней, чтобы Стайлз, наконец, снова вернул себе забытые ощущения, что у него есть семья и друзья, с которыми ему придется считаться.  
  
      Парень заверил Дерека, что спокойно передохнет пару дней, если взамен первое, что они сделают, — это навестят Винчестеров. Оборотень не возражал. Это было более чем логично, так как благодаря им Стайлз все еще был жив, а демон навсегда исчез. К слову, именно им Дерек вручил деревянную шкатулку с мерзкой мухой внутри, взяв с них обещание, что они спрячут ее в надежном месте и, что самое главное, никто никогда не узнает, где оно.  
  
      Да и Стайлз, и сам Дерек хотели снова встретиться с охотниками, на этот раз в спокойной обстановке, чтобы поблагодарить за все, что они для них сделали.  
  
      Однако когда Дерек припарковался перед мотелем, где те остановились, то выбираться из машины не стал. Он заглушил двигатель и положил руки на руль, уставившись на двери комнат мотеля перед собой.  
  
      — В чем дело? — спросил Стайлз, когда заметил, что волк чем-то обеспокоен и по этой причине более задумчив, чем обычно.  
  
      И словно подтверждая его догадки, Дерек сел боком, и Стайлз оказался у него перед лицом.  
  
      — Я должен кое-что рассказать тебе.  
  
      Стайлз же думал о том, как жутко звучит эта фраза от Дерека Хейла. Если, как правило, именно «нам нужно говорить» — никто и никогда не хотел бы услышать от своей пары, а если этой парой был оборотень, для которого слова были ценнее золота, все просто кричало о том, что сейчас рванет… и очень сильно.  
  
      Но в такие моменты, что еще мог сделать Стайлз, кроме как выразить свою поддержку?  
  
      — Хорошо, — прошептал он и облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. — Я тебя слушаю.  
  
      Дерек пару секунд собирался, чтобы набраться смелости и поделиться со своими переживаниями и мыслями.  
  
      — Когда мы пытались вытащить из тебя Ногицунэ, — сказал Дерек, пристально смотря на него, — я едва не согласился тебя убить.  
  
      Стайлза пробрала дрожь. Не столько от слов Дерека, сколько от серьезного тона, которым он их произнес.  
  
      — Это был не ты, — Стайлз попытался улучшить его настроение. — Демон угрожал, что нанесет мне вред, если ты не прекратишь попытки достучаться до меня, а я не смог…  
  
      — Нет, — перебил его волк. — Это случилось после. До… Когда мы поняли, что ритуал Сатоми не сработал, и больше нет способа изгнать его из твоего тела... — он сжал губы, но заставил себя продолжить, — Сэм и Дин решили, что все, что мы можем сделать, — это положить конец твоим страданиям.  
  
      Стайлз ждал от Дерека продолжения, но тот молчал, словно каменное изваяние, подразумевая, что говорить больше нечего.  
  
      А Стайлз считал, что теперь, когда они стали ближе друг другу, Дереку не должно быть так сложно открыться ему.  
  
      — Ты имеешь ввиду, когда они сказали тебе убить меня? — спросил Стайлз, напрягая память. — Что-то припоминаю. Но меня слишком отвлекал хруст моих костей, чтобы вникать в ваш разговор дальше, — Дерек болезненно поморщился, вспомнив тот момент, и Стайлз поспешил взять его за руку. — Это нормально. Я понимаю, что в такой ситуации закончились все возможные решения, и...  
  
      — Я согласился с ними, — Дерек снова прервал его, на сей раз со злобой в голосе... Злобой к самому себе. — До попытки достучаться до тебя план заключался в том, чтобы ножом... пронзить твое сердце... — слова были с привкусом пепла. — Только это мне пришло в голову, чтобы положить конец твоим страданиям…  
  
      Стайлз кивнул, чтобы показать Дереку, что он слушает и понимает, а его мозг, тем временем, обрабатывал полученную информацию.  
  
      — Что заставило тебя передумать? — спросил он.  
  
      — Твой отец. Я позвонил ему, когда вышел из Неметона, — Дерек с трудом сглотнул. — На самом деле я позвонил ему, чтобы сообщить, что собираюсь сделать, но он предложил другой вариант — постараться достучаться до тебя, — он глубоко вздохнул, ясно дав понять, что тяжкий груз на его плечах не стал легче, хоть всё и получилось. — Он не знал, получится ли. А я в глубине души знал, что это последняя попытка отчаявшегося человека, но… — он опустошенно мотнул головой. — Я предпочел ему поверить, прежде чем сделать... что собирался.  
  
      Дерек опустил глаза на рычаг переключения скоростей, не находя в себе сил посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза после своего признания.  
  
      Внезапно он почувствовал руку парня на своей. Такой простой жест... но ощущение тепла, исходящего от его руки, было сильнее, чем волк ожидал.  
  
      Ощущение, которое только усилилось, когда Дерек осмелился поднять взгляд и увидел сияющие глаза Стайлза, впивающиеся в его, и самую очаровательную улыбку на губах.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Слово благодарности разбило ощущение нереальности.  
  
      — Ты разве меня не слышал? — спросил Дерек хмуро. — Если бы я не поговорил с твоим отцом, я никогда не дал бы тебе возможность изгнать Ногицунэ. Я бы просто воткнул нож Сэма тебе в сердце, положив конец твоей жизни!  
  
      — И именно поэтому я говорю тебе спасибо.  
  
      Дерек начал дрожать. Из-за множества разных причин.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал легкий трепет и сжал его руку чуть сильнее. Он не собирался отпускать ее, пока Дерек не успокоится и не поймет, что он имел в виду.  
  
      — Почему? — прошептал волк.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, сколько нужно мужества, чтобы быть готовым собственными руками убить любимого человека? — спросил Стайлз вместо ответа. — И сделать это там, где не так давно произошло то же самое?  
  
      Дерек снова с трудом сглотнул. И снова почувствовал в горле пепел.  
  
      — Это был мой самый сильный страх, — пробормотал он, снова отводя взгляд. — А я собирался снова это сделать.  
  
      Стайлз сжал руку Дерека сильнее, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
      — Клянусь, если бы тебе пришлось сделать это, то более любимым я бы себя никогда не почувствовал, — он на несколько секунд замолчал, в сомнениях, прежде чем продолжить, — и я уверен, Пейдж почувствовала то же самое.  
  
      Упоминание Пейдж Дерека не разозлило, как Стайлз опасался, но было понятно, что ему все еще больно слышать ее имя. Тем более от Стайлза, который впервые в жизни произнес его.  
  
      Стайлз заставил себя продолжить, несмотря на то, как больно делал Дереку, заставляя его вспоминать тот момент. Самый драматичный, который так сильно повлиял на него и навсегда изменил как внутри, так и снаружи, превратив его золотые глаза в неоново-синие.  
  
      — Может, для тебя это было убийством, — прошептал Стайлз, — но поверь мне, она покинула этот мир, ощутив всю твою любовь и мужество… — он чуть улыбнулся. — Точно так же я чувствую себя сейчас.

      — В убийстве нет ничего мужественного, раз я не смог найти другого решения.  
  
      — Но в том, чтобы найти в себе силы и взять на душу еще одно бремя, только чтобы избежать моих вечных страданий — да… — поправил Стайлз волка. — И даже если в глубине души ты знал бы, что поступаешь правильно, как с Пейдж, ты никогда бы не простил себя. Ненавидел бы себя всю жизнь за мое убийство. За то, что снова испачкал руки в крови… Моей крови.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас я ненавижу себя только за мысли об этом.  
  
      Стайлз в этот момент ненавидел и любил его. Как волк мог одновременно быть таким идеальным и полным противоречий?  
  
      Да, Стайлз Стилински не западал на нормальных людей, а то, что Дерек Хейл был оборотнем, было не самым ненормальным из списка его странностей.  
  
      — Но ты бы все равно это сделал. Потому что ненависть к себе и своей собственной боли невозможно было сравнивать с болью, от которой ты хотел меня избавить, — Стайлз приблизился к нему и легко поцеловал в губы. — Дерек. О большем проявлении привязанности я и не мог тебя просить.  
  
      Бывший Альфа прочувствовал поцелуй. И хоть он был коротким и неожиданным, он мгновенно почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
      Он даже немного разрядил напряженную обстановку в машине, от которой Дерек уже просто устал.  
  
      Хватило уже напряжения за последние пару недель…  
  
      — А я уже думал, что начинаю тебя понимать…  
  
      Стайлз игриво усмехнулся, гордый собой, что вытащил Дерека из ямы отчаянья, в которую тот себя загнал.  
  
      «Чертов Альфа с комплексом мученика».  
  
      — Вот так оно бывает, если западаешь на такого притягательного парня, как я, — Стайлз подмигнул, окончательно развеяв напряжение. — Ну, а теперь, раз мы оставили душещипательный момент и разобрались с самобичеванием дня, может, уже попрощаемся с Винчестерами?  
  
      Как только волк кивнул, Стайлз первым выскочил из Камаро и постучал в комнату семнадцать. Он хотел увидеть охотников, которые очень помогли им и, прежде всего, пообщаться с ними в своем настоящем стиле.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что Ногицунэ полностью взял над ним контроль только по возвращении в Бэйкон Хиллз и на пару часов, в остальное время его присутствие на грани сознания загоняло Стайлза в бездну боли и отчаяния, что мешало ему вести себя привычно для себя и всех его знакомых… Он очень хотел показать Винчестерам, какой он на самом деле.  
  
      Дверь открыл Дин. Так же уверенно и вызывающе, как вел себя с самого их знакомства.  
  
      — Ты посмотри, кто это у нас здесь… — поздоровался он душевно и распахнул дверь, пропуская их внутрь. — Как ты, парень?  
  
      — Не так хорошо как ты.  
  
      Ответил Стайлз так же насмешливо, как охотник, что немало удивило старшего Винчестера.  
  
      — Сделай одолжение и не флиртуй со мной перед своим сторожевым псом, лады? — сказал он, краем глаза наблюдая за молчаливым Дереком. — Мы уже достаточно натворили, чтобы сейчас он начал ревновать.  
  
      — Я бы больше беспокоился о том, что ты только что назвал его собакой, — Стайлз засмеялся, когда Дерек, подтверждая его слова, скрипнул зубами. — Знаешь, ему не очень нравятся собачьи шуточки.  
  
      — Серьезно? Будучи оборотнем? — Дин обратился к волку. — Так совсем не весело.  
  
      Сэм покачал головой на попытку брата пошутить. Он положил стопку вещей, которую укладывал в чемодан, на кровать и подошел поприветствовать гостей.  
  
      — Как рука?  
  
      — Нормально… только наложили насколько швов.  
  
      — Извини, что пришлось тебя порезать, — жалобно сказал Сэм.  
  
      — «Извини, что пришлось тебя порезать», — громко повторил Стайлз. — А я-то думал, что в своей жизни ничего страннее «мой лучший друг — оборотень» не услышу, — он похлопал Сэма по руке. — Но не волнуйся. Отчаянные времена, требуют отчаянных мер. И вообще, шрамы — это секси! Нет худа без добра.  
  
      Пока Сэм и Стайлз вели беседу… самую чуднУю беседу, которую только можно было себе представить, Дин наблюдал за ними с интересом, а Дерек как-то смущенно.  
  
      — Он всегда такой? — спросил Дин Дерека, на что волк только кивнул. — И ты не понял, что что-то не так, когда он перестал тараторить сто слов в минуту?  
  
      — Я знал, что с ним происходит что-то странное… — проворчал Дерек, которому от слова «совсем» не нравилось, что критиковали его методы заботы о Стайлзе.  
  
      Стайлз сзади схватил его за руку.  
  
      — Дерек. Помни, мы пришли поблагодарить за помощь. А не угрожать и оскорблять их.  
  
      — Ничего из перечисленного я не сделал.  
  
      — Твои брови говорят о том, что ты готов выдать свою любимую фразу, связанную с зубами…  
  
      Дерек «убил» Стайлза взглядом, на что тот даже не дрогнул, а волк фыркнул, перестал угрожающе хмурится и обратился к Винчестерам:  
      — Спасибо за вашу помощь.  
  
      Братья с изумлением посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты перестал быть Альфой... — сказал себе под нос Дин. — Я шучу, шучу...  
  
      Дерек перестал скалиться, когда впервые заметил одежду, сложенную на кровати.  
  
      — Уже уезжаете?  
  
      — Да. У нас билеты на концерт AC-DC в Мичигане. Выедем сейчас, успеем попасть в первые ряды.  
  
      — Да ладно?! И никакой охоты на вампиров или другого демона? — спросил Дерек с ноткой сарказма. — Я думал, вы — лучшие.  
  
      — Мы лучшие, потому что знаем, когда нужно сделать перерыв... — сказал Дин. — Вы должны научиться делать то же самое и периодически отвлекаться от всего.  
  
      — А ты как думаешь, чем мы занимались, когда вы вышли на нас? — спросил высокомерно оборотень.  
  
      — Из вас бы вышли хорошие охотники, — сказал Сэм. — Как правило, я никогда не рекомендую эту работу, но что-то говорит мне, вы не боитесь рисковать.  
  
      — Спасибо, но не стоит, — сказал Стайлз, подмигивая Дереку. — Здесь и так много тайн и сверхъестественного, что нам даже не нужно уезжать из города, чтобы спасать людей.  
  
      — И, говоря о сверхъестественном, — вмешался Дерек. — Какова вероятность возвращения Ногицунэ?  
  
      На вопрос волка Стайлз раскрыл рот, после чего ударил его в грудь.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, как испортить момент, солнышко.  
  
      Дерек даже не вздрогнул от удара.  
  
      — Моя задача — беспокоиться обо всем, что может принести неприятности.

      Дин издевательски покачал головой, а затем перевел взгляд на брата, который вернулся к рюкзаку и начал искать что-то внутри.  
  
      — Он сказал тебе или нет? — спросил с издевкой старший Винчестер.  
  
      — Сказал что?  
  
      Вместо ответа Сэм вытащил из рюкзака то, что искал. Это оказалась старая книга; и протянул ее Дереку, открыв ее на конкретной странице. Прямо на следующей за той, которую волк вырвал из нее — с ритуалом изгнания демона.  
  
      Дерек взял книгу и уставился на знакомый рисунок, который братья начертили на полу в Неметоне, послуживший единственной защитой от Ногицунэ.  
  
      — И что нам с эти делать? — спросил он с любопытством, пока Стайлз через его плечо разглядывал рисунок.  
  
      — В этой книге есть вся необходимая информация, как избавиться от Ногицунэ на случай, если он вернется.  
  
      — А рисунок? — спросил Стайлз. — Классный.  
  
      — Рад, что тебе нравится, — сказал Дин. — Потому что это будет твоя новая татуировка.  
  
      — Татуировка? — Стайлз побледнел, только повторив это слово. — Зачем мне татуировка?  
  
      Вместо ответа Дин оттянул ворот рубашки, чтобы показать татуировку у себя на груди.  
  
      — Для того же, что и нам. Чтобы ни один демон не воспользовался нами как марионетками.  
  
      Стайлз в шоке рассматривал рисунок… и эффектную грудь, на которую нанесли тату. Пока Дерек беспардонно не прочистил горло, но и это не помогло Стайлзу оторвать взгляд.  
  
      — Ты что, никогда не видел татуировку? — спросил Дерек. — Тебе напомнить, что у меня тоже есть? — сказал он так, что Стайлз покраснел как помидор.  
  
      — Не будь таким грубым с парнем, — засмеялся Дин. — Это только подтверждает, что у него хороший вкус, — он подмигнул Дереку… и тут уже Сэму пришлось прочищать горло.  
  
      — Ладно! — поспешил сменить тему Стайлз. Он взял книгу и разглядывал рисунок так, как будто увидел самую интересную вещь в мире. — Значит, мне нужно сделать татуировку...  
  
      — У тебя ни одной нет? — спросил Сэм. — Если твоему отцу не понравится идея, можешь сказать ему правду, что это мощный защитный символ. Уверен, зная это, он без проблем разрешит тебе ее сделать.  
  
      — Не в этом дело… — немного смутившись, Стайлз почесал шею. Он только что понял, что из присутствующих у него одного не было татуировки. — Скажем, иголки и я не очень хорошо ладим.  
  
      Дин громко рассмеялся… и смеялся, пока Дерек не пригвоздил его взглядом. И хотя охотник понимал, что тот не будет бросаться на него, не стоило выводить из себя оборотня.  
  
      Стайлз же считал, что Дерек достоин восхищения: с высоко поднятыми бровями, горящими глазами и убийственным выражением лица. Мало того, что у него хватило смелости обратить внимание на кого-то вроде Дерека, так рядом с ним и альфа-самец становился щенком.  
  
      А затем пришло время прощаться и Винчестерам, и, в отличии от других случаев, сейчас было немного грустно. В этот раз они спасли жизни не обычным незнакомцам, а людям, которые доказали им важность чувств для решения любых проблем. Даже если этой проблемой был тысячелетний мстительный японский демон.  
  
      На этот раз они не сомневались, что у Дерека и Стайлза, фигуры которых в зеркале заднего вида становились все меньше, не расцепляя рук, все будет хорошо и никто им не помеха.  
  
      Дин Винчестер улыбнулся своим мыслям, вспоминая еще одну знакомую им парочку. Затем он повернул голову и обнаружил, что брат смотрит на него. И по улыбке Сэма понял, что думает он о том же. Дин подмигнул ему, улыбаясь уголком губ и, прежде чем включить радио, хлопнул его пару раз по колену.  
  
      Пронзительный голос Ван Халена разрушил момент спокойствия и безмятежности, установившиеся в их почти доме, и напомнил, что впереди у них долгий путь и много работы.


	29. Chapter 29

     Стайлзу даже стучать не пришлось, чтобы дверь в лофт широко распахнулась, являя хмурое лицо Дерека. И если бы сведённые брови и сжатые губы недостаточно говорили, что он зол, то скрещенные на груди руки и вызывающая поза ясно дали подростку понять, что его парень не очень рад его видеть.  
  
      — Привет? — спросил Стайлз. Он быстро уяснил, что в таких случаях не стоит пренебрегать манерами.  
  
      — Где, черт возьми, ты был?!

      — Эй! Не обязательно быть таким агрессивным, — посетовал он. И поскольку Стайлз знал, что, в отличии от остальных смертных, у него есть некоторые преимущества перед Дереком Хейлом, вызывающая поза волка не остановила его, и Стайлз, слегка оттолкнув его, прошел в лофт. — А я всего лишь… — Стайлз посмотрел на часы, — опоздал на час? — он улыбнулся своему парню, который продолжал стоять мрачнее тучи. — Ладно. Я не знал, что уже так поздно. Но это не значит, что нужно себя вести со мной, словно ты Альфа. Ты мог позвонить, чтобы узнать…  
  
      — У тебя мобильник выключен.  
  
      Румянец Стайлз только усилился, когда он вытащил телефон и увидел, что аппарат действительно был выключен.  
  
      — Упс... — Только и ответил он.  
  
      — Я волновался, — прорычал Дерек, если до этого было недостаточно понятно.  
  
      — Да. Я уже заметил, — Стайлз подошел поближе к мужчине, побудив его тем самым опустить скрещенные руки. Ему не очень нравилось, когда Дерек был так напряжен, даже если при этом он выставлял напоказ свою впечатляющую грудь. — Но из-за нескольких минут ты не можешь…  
  
      — Часов.  
  
      — Нескольких часов, — поправился Стайлз, — ты не можешь впадать в ярость… Знаешь, для этого у меня есть отец… И мне вообще не улыбается иметь двух отцов, дышащих мне в затылок!  
  
      Лицо Дерека чуть смягчилось, но не по ожидаемым для Стайлза причинам.  
  
      — Тебе нравится, когда я дышу тебе в шею.  
  
      Хорошее настроение Дерека окончательно пришло в норму, когда Стайлз покраснел, как помидор… В глубине души он был рад, что его парень так часто попадал впросак, что предоставляло волку достаточно моментов заставить его заплатить за оплошности.  
  
      — Ну, и? — спросил Стайлз, когда румянец сошел. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
      — Посмотреть что?  
  
      — Что ж еще? Татуировку.  
  
      Дерек осмотрел подростка с ног до головы, понимая, что от Стайлза просто фонит неодобрением.  
  
      На самом деле, волк учуял его, прежде чем Стайлз вошел в лофт, улавливая его сердцебиение, пока он поднимался по лестнице, но подумал, что просто ещё не до конца привык снова улавливать эссенцию, удары сердца и запах без скрывающего все это демона.  
  
      — Я думал, мы вместе пойдем делать ее тебе, — наконец, сказал Дерек довольно серьезно.  
  
      — Знаю, — Стайлз вздохнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что как только Дерек узнает, то впадет в режим избитого щенка. И как бы Стайлз не обожал эту его жалостливую мордашку, совсем не похожую на его обычную суровую морду, ему не нравились причины, по которым это случалось — обычно, когда Стайлз делал Дереку больно. — Но я подумал, что лучше попросить Скотта… Он попросил меня сходить с ним, когда решил сделать себе тату. И я был с ним, когда ты ему ее делал варварским методом… Я подумал, что после всего, что мы пережили, это отличный способ вернуть все на круги своя, — на этот раз Стайлз с сожалением посмотрел на него. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — тепло прошептал Дерек; злость полностью отпустила, как только он узнал мотивы Стайлза. Он положил руку на талию парня. — Можно посмотреть?  
  
      — Конечно, да... На самом деле, я надеюсь, что только ты и Скотт ее увидят.  
  
      Дерек сделал шаг назад, вскинул бровь и уставился на Стайлза.  
  
      — Где именно ты сделал себе татуировку?  
  
      Вместо ответа Стайлз улыбнулся, на этот раз со смесью гордости и стыда, начал стягивать с себя толстовку, и вслед за ней футболку. Развернулся так, чтобы Дерек смог увидеть тату между лопаток, схожую с размером с его, но с более сложным рисунком: пентаграмма, вписанная в круг, окруженная языками черного пламени.  
  
      Дерек хотел уже было погладить татуировку, но вспомнил, что кожа на ней была повреждена.  
  
      — Почему ты сделал ее здесь?  
  
      — Потому что я никогда не понимал, почему ты сделал татуировку у себя на спине. Пока парень в салоне не спросил меня, и меня осенило: татуировка и то, что она представляет, — это то, что всегда будет частью тебя, и тем, о чем тебе не нужно постоянно напоминать. Вот например, если сделать ее на видном месте и видеть каждый день, это будет значить, будто ты никогда не хочешь забыть, что с тобой произошло, и как это повлияло на твою жизнь. И, также как ты, Ногицунэ — часть моего прошлого. А еще это то, что я оставил в прошлом, и чему не место в моем будущем. Я заслуживаю будущее, в котором все будет зависеть от меня и решений, которые я сам буду принимать отныне и навсегда.  
  
      — А почему трискель?  
  
      — Тебе не нравится? — спросил Стайлз, имея ввиду маленький трискель, который, в отличии от оригинала, теперь красовался в центре пентаграммы.  
  
      — Нравится… очень. Но я удивлен.  
  
      — Что я захотел иметь на теле что-то, что напоминало бы мне о тебе? Я думал, мы хорошо знаем друг друга, Дерек, — он понял, что Дерек был слишком сконцентрирован на татуировке, чтобы понять, что Стайлз его поддевает, и решил, что продолжать не стоило. — Давай, — сказал он, глядя через плечо. — Можешь потрогать ее.  
  
      Волк посмотрел парню в глаза.  
  
      — Она, наверное, еще болит.  
  
      — Конечно, болит! Мою кожу истыкали иголками. А ты как думал, делают татуировки?!  
  
      — Напомнить тебе, что мне ее потом пришлось прижигать?  
  
      Стайлз раскрыл рот, после чего фыркнул.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты хвастаешься, что тебе было больнее… — он прищурился, заметив, что Дерек снова забыл о нем. — Но раз тебе нравятся все эти садомазохистские штучки, можешь забрать чуток моей боли…  
  
      Последний комментарий заставил Дерека снова обратить внимание на Стайлза. Волк ухмыльнулся и встал у него за спиной.  
  
      — С удовольствием.  
  
      Он внимательно осмотрел сложный рисунок, после чего аккуратно прижался подушечкой указательного пальца к трискелю. Стайлз мгновенно зашипел и отдернулся.  
  
      — Извини.  
  
      — Ничего, — быстро сказал Стайлз. — Просто жжет немного. Ничего больше.  
  
      Волк зашел с другой стороны, на этот раз прикоснувшись к чистой коже рядом. И как только палец соприкоснулся с кожей, он сосредоточился на вытягивании боли подростка. Эта боль была несравнима с той, которой Стайлз, ужасно болезненным методом, пытался убедить Дерека, что ему уже ничего не поможет.  
  
      — Лучше? — прошептал Дерек на ухо Стайлзу.  
  
      — Ммм… — без слов, согласно промычал Стайлз. И это вместо тысячи слов говорило, насколько сильно ему нравились манипуляции Дерека.

      — Может тебе устроиться поудобнее?..  
  
      Стайлз посмотрел через плечо и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
      — Хочешь сделать мне массаж?  
  
      — Ну… если ты хочешь?  
  
      — А что это будет за массаж? — игриво продолжил Стайлз. — Со счастливым финалом?  
  
      Дерек промолчал. Он положил ладонь на татуировку, на что подросток вздрогнул одновременно и от жжения, и от удовольствия, а волк плотно прижался к его спине.  
  
      — Если ты хочешь, — снова прошептал на ухо Дерек, губами слегка приласкав мочку.  
  
      Когда Дерек пришел к выводу, что стон Стайлза был стоном возбуждения, а не дискомфорта, он быстро развернул парня к себе, а затем закинул на плечо, как мешок с картошкой.  
  
      — Эй! Ты что делаешь?! — пропищал парень.  
  
      — Это чтобы ты потом не говорил, что мне нравится носить тебя на руках.  
  
      — Дурак, — засмеялся Стайлз. — Но тут хотя бы вид завораживающий, — добавил он, залипая на зад Дерека, туго обтянутый джинсой.  
  
      Дерек позволил ему наслаждаться видом, пока они не добрались до кровати, куда он аккуратно уложил Стайлза на живот.  
  
      — И почему я не предвидел такой исход, когда решил делать тату на спине? — пожаловался он, приподнимаясь на кровати и упираясь в нее руками и коленями. — А потом говорю, что это тебе нравится садомазо…  
  
      — Почему ты так говоришь? — Дерек приласкал чистую кожу спины. — Из-за своей позы? — он скользнул рукой до головы и прихватил прядь волос на затылке. Дернул за нее, заставляя Стайлза поднять голову. — Или потому, что у тебя на спине символ Хейлов, как будто ты хотел, чтобы все знали, что ты моя собственность?  
  
      И хотя Дерек не сделал больно, Стайлз задрожал от его доминирующего поведения.  
  
      — Эм… До этого я сказал, что не хочу, чтобы ее видел ещё кто-то кроме тебя.  
  
      — Как жаль, — волк приблизился к уху парня, сильнее вжавшись в его спину. — После всего, что тебе пришлось испытать во время процедуры… Ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали, что ты сделал ее для меня? Тебе не нравится быть моим?  
  
      Слишком нетипичные для Дерека слова и поза, которые даже наедине не часто случались, начали беспокоить Стайлза... Особенно, из-за его невыгодного положения.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, после того, как тяжело сглотнул слюну, стараясь посмотреть на волка через плечо.  
  
      — Отлично.  
  
      Дерек отпустил его волосы, чем Стайлз воспользовался, чтобы перевернуться на спину.  
  
      — Дерек? — он снова сглотнул. — Не мог бы ты убрать клыки? Ты начинаешь пугать меня.  
  
      — Я думал, тебе нравится, когда я веду себя как Альфа… — сказал он, снимая футболку. — Не это ли ты говорил, когда я приструнил байкеров? — он встал на колени, упираясь ими в матрас. — Если не ошибаюсь, ты тогда сильно возбудился.  
  
      — Хм, — Стайлз не сразу понял, о чем говорил Дерек, уставившись на мускулистую широкую грудь с гладкой кожей. Но когда кровь все-таки прилила к верхнему мозгу, он заметил, что у Дерека не только было видно клыки, но и его глаза сияли неоново-синим. — Да. Но сейчас я предпочитаю нормального Дерека.  
  
      — Нормального? — волк вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Да. Ну, знаешь, — Стайлз облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что брови Дерека движутся. Это означало, что он еще человек и не превратился в дикое животное… Пока. — В глубине души жуткого романтика, который выпускает когти только тогда, когда появляются по-настоящему плохие парни.  
  
      Брови Дерека снова двинулись, демонстрируя удивление, и Стайлз вдруг понял, как сильно он по ним скучал. За время путешествия они мало разговаривали, особенно в самом вначале, поэтому Дерек едва пользовался этим способом общения.  
  
      — Я пока не сделал ничего романтичного, — прокомментировал он.  
  
      — Конечно, сделал… — сказал Стайлз. — Ты уже носил меня на руках… пару раз.  
  
      — До кровати… — он оглядел постель, на которой стоял на коленях, и его глаза снова вспыхнули. — И сейчас ты уже в моей кровати.  
  
      — Ты точно в порядке?  
  
      Дерек смертельно серьезно кивнул. Он положил обе руки на обнаженные плечи Стайлза, медленно приближаясь… И когда он был менее чем в паре сантиметров от рта Стайлза, который точно не знал, собирался волк поцеловать его или укусить, Дерек мило улыбнулся… Хотя сложно было назвать улыбку милой, когда изо рта виднелись длинные клыки.  
  
      Тем не менее, когда он громко рассмеялся, Стайлз понял, что опасности нет и зверь под контролем.  
  
      — Ублюдок, — парень прижал руку к груди, рядом с бешено бьющимся сердцем. — Жесть как напугал, — так как Дерек не переставал смеяться уже лежа на постели, Стайлз кулаком ударил его в грудь, о чем тут же пожалел. — Блин!  
  
      — Осторожно, — Дерек сел на кровати и взял отбитую руку подростка. Боль снимать не стал, просто погладил.  
  
      — Значит, ты не слетишь с катушек?  
  
      — Только, если ты захочешь, — он с превосходством улыбнулся. — Ты сказал, что если я хочу еще один наш первый раз, я должен выбрать более романтичное место… Как тебе здесь?  
  
      Стайлз оглядел лофт, стены которого уже начали окрашиваться в оранжевые тона закатного солнца, беспрепятственно проникающего в огромное окно.  
  
      — Неплохо. Отсутствие мебели даже наделяет его неким шармом.  
  
      — А потом ты будешь жаловаться, что ее нет… — прокомментировал Дерек и встал с кровати.  
  
      — Эй. Ты куда?  
  
      — Сначала главное, — сказал он, подбирая толстовку Стайлза и выуживая из нее заживляющую мазь, которую парень приобрел в тату-салоне. Кинул Стайлзу и тот поймал ее налету.  
  
      — Откуда ты узнал, что она у меня есть? — спросил подросток, разглядывая тюбик.  
  
      Дерек вернулся к нему, сел на край кровати и обиженно посмотрел.  
  
      — Как долго мне еще придется напоминать тебе, что я оборотень?  
  
      Стайлз заметно покраснел, но для сохранности своей собственной гордости не сказал своему бойфренду, что тот и так был слишком клевым, чтобы обращать внимание на мелочи, вроде того, что он был сверхъестественным существом…   
  
      Особенно, когда этот бойфренд находился в кровати и, казалось, хотел сделать ему массаж.  
      Говоря о массаже…  
  
      — Ну, так что? Сделаешь мне массаж или нет?  
  
      Дерек покачал головой, удивляясь, что снова и снова пытается понять Стайлза, после чего махнул рукой и велел подростку снять штаны, трусы оставить… Если Стайлз будет голым, только массажем они не ограничатся.

      Как только Стайлз выполнил указания, устроившись на животе и уложив руки вдоль тела, Дерек аккуратно выдавил немного мази на татуировку. Легкими мазками подушечек пальцев он размазал бальзам, стараясь не нажимать слишком сильно, чтобы не причинить боль. Но когда вся тату была хорошо обработана, останавливаться Дерек не захотел. Он убрал мазь на прикроватную тумбочку, довольный, что Стайлз лежал неподвижно (казалось, что он сейчас уснет) и положил раскрытую ладонь на татуировку, полностью ее накрывая. Пару секунд ушло на концентрацию и черные линии, совсем тоненькие, заскользили по его предплечью.  
  
      — Не обязательно это делать, — пробормотал Стайлз, чуть двинувшись, чтобы посмотреть через плечо.  
  
      Волк удивленно вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Мне казалось, ты считал, что это у меня получается лучше всего.  
  
      Стайлз чуть улыбнулся, но в его глазах затаилась печаль.  
  
      — Я передумал, — шепотом пояснил он, поднимаясь, чтобы смотреть в лицо бойфренду. — Ты и так натерпелся за поездку, когда избавлял меня от головной боли и… всего остального. Я не хочу, чтобы так и дальше продолжалось.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, мне не сложно, — пробормотал Дерек, несколько удивленный внезапной сменой приоритетов.  
  
      — Да знаю, — протянул тоскливо Стайлз и даже отвел взгляд от зеленых глаз волка. — Просто мне надоело, что от меня ты получаешь только боль и страдания…  
  
      — Кто так сказал? — прервал его Дерек шепотом. Но видя, что Стайлз остался серьезным, он решил, что нужно быть более откровенным. Волк полностью забрался на кровать, понимая, что массаж придется ненадолго отложить, и, подождал, когда Стайлз усядется рядом в позе лотоса. — Слушай, просто от знания, что я помогаю тебе, мне не больно.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Ты принес мне не только боль, — снова перебил Стайлза Дерек и легко поцеловал его в губы, — если бы это было так, я бы уже давно от тебя сбежал.  
  
      Стайлз кивнул, но полностью убежденным не выглядел.  
  
      — Последние несколько недель не были лучшими…  
  
      — Действительно… — согласился волк с тенью улыбки на губах. — Но сейчас ты здесь, со мной, — он сопроводил последние два слова короткими поцелуями, — и единственное, о чем я сейчас должен беспокоиться, так это не занести инфекцию в твою татуировку, — и снова поцеловал Стайлза, на этот раз чуть дольше. — Знаешь, как давно со мной такого не происходило? Настолько простого и идеального одновременно?  
  
      Стайлз подумал, что это был риторический вопрос, пока не сообразил, что Дерек перестал его целовать и смотрит на него с приподнятой вверх бровью, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Нет, — в итоге сказал он. — Как давно?  
  
      Улыбка Дерека стала еще шире, демонстрируя ровные ряды зубов.  
  
      — Никогда.  
  
      И хотя Дерек выглядел счастливым, у Стайлза увлажнились глаза от неожиданного ответа.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Как только я понял, что влюблен в тебя, я только об этом и мечтал. Только мы вдвоем и плевать на остальной мир.  
  
      Стайлз облизнул губы. Он не хотел говорить то, что собирался, но другого выбора не было, если он хотел, чтобы искренность, отныне и впредь, была между ними абсолютной.  
  
      — Наверное, поездка послужила не тому, чего ты хотел…  
  
      — Да, — засмеялся Дерек, несмотря на то, что крошечная слезинка скатилась из прекрасных глаз Стайлза. — Но я ни о чем не жалею. И пусть все вышло не очень хорошо, мне хочется думать, что все-таки к чему-то хорошему мое присутствие рядом с тобой привело и…  
  
      — Конечно, привело, — на этот раз Стайлз перебил Дерека. — Если бы не ты, у меня не было бы причины сражаться с этим демоном и…  
  
      Эмоции от слов Стайлза зашкаливали, да так, что Дерек не мог подобрать слов в ответ. Так что он просто горячо и долго целовал подростка, тем самым без слов говоря, что ему очень понравились слова бойфренда.  
  
      — Ты не представляешь, как я рад это слышать.  
  
      И тогда Стайлз обнял Дерека, обвивая руками шею, и тот быстро устроил его у себя на коленях.  
  
      — Я тоже счастлив, — прошептал Стайлз, пристально глядя в глаза своему парню. — Может и не похоже, потому что я реву, — он вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони, — но я очень счастлив, Дерек... Очень-очень счастлив, — Стайлз прижался лбом ко лбу Дерека, чувствуя, как просто невозможно выразить в словах все те эмоции, которые он испытывал. Он почувствовал руки Дерека на пояснице и плотнее вжался в обнимающие его руки, чтобы между ними оставалось как можно меньше пространства. — И я люблю тебя больше всего на свете.  
  
      Дерек был с ним абсолютно солидарен.  
  
      Ненадолго стало тихо; Дерек слушал медленное сердцебиение и умиротворенное дыхание Стайлза, а затем подросток чуть приподнял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. И Дерек на долгую минуту утонул в его светло-карих глазах, — цвет которых боялся больше никогда не увидеть, — и смущенно улыбнулся, заметив, что со Стайлзом происходит то же самое. В том, что они думали об одном и том же, он не сомневался: о том далеком дне, когда они находились в комнате Стайлза и оба мечтали о поцелуе.  
  
      Но в отличие от того дня, когда их отношения были гораздо более напряженными, на этот раз они могли сделать то, чего действительно желали. Стайлз только едва двинул губами, намекая, что его можно поцеловать (умоляя о поцелуе), и Дерек, как в замедленной съемке, преодолел расстояние до горячих, розовых губ.  
  
      Едва произошло прикосновение, Стайлза обдала волна жара, которая, казалось, исходила от губ Дерека, и быстро разлилась по всему телу. После нескольких месяцев обжигающего холода, способность снова чувствовать приятное тепло другого человека, особенно, если этот человек — Дерек, было просто неописуемо.  
  
      Дерек оторвался от губ парня только для того, чтобы снова и снова целовать короткими обжигающими прикосновениями губ, которые довольно сильно распаляли их обоих. И, достигнув пика, когда поцелуев стало недостаточно, Дерек подался вперед, аккуратно укладывая Стайлза на кровать, а тот так и не расцепил ног на его талии.  
  
      Но, как только спина Стайлза соприкоснулась с простынями, болезненный стон сорвался с губ, и они оба вспомнили о свежей татуировке.  
  
      — Извини, извини, — прошептал Дерек, усаживаясь обратно.  
  
      Стайлз перестал болезненно постанывать, а Дерек поспешил избавить их от лишней одежды, не меняя положения — отстраняться от Стайлза он не хотел.  
  
      Что было особенно трудно, так как Стайлз не переставал его целовать и вылизывать такую доступную в этом положении шею.  
  
      — Дай… — попросил волк, обеими руками приподнимая Стайлза за ягодицы, чтобы попытаться расстегнуть свои джинсы… Нечто невыполнимое, ведь руки у него было только две, а руки Стайлза были слишком заняты, цепляясь за темные волосы Дерека.

      Поэтому Дерек попытался сменить позу, чтобы, наконец, полностью раздеться, так как эрекция все больше и больше требовала к себе внимания, но только завалился на Стайлза, которого успел одной рукой подхватить под поясницу, а другой удержать за шею, чтобы тот не упал спиной на матрас. В новой позе было совсем неудобно, но, по крайней мере, можно было легко дотянуться до губ Стайлза, которые волк с удовольствием приласкал, и подросток на его коленях начал беспокойно ерзать. Дерек тихо зарычал, понимая, что так никуда не годится, и снова сел на кровати в прежнюю позу.  
  
      — О, да… — запротестовал Стайлз. — Так о-очень романтично.  
  
      — Заткнись, — простонал Дерек. Засмеялся и начал лихорадочно думать, как бы себя раздеть.  
  
      — Подожди, — в итоге сказал Стайлз.  
  
      Он слез с колен Дерека и толкнул его в грудь, укладывая на спину. И как только сделал это, поспешил расстегнуть волку штаны.  
  
      Несколько совсем не сексуальных манипуляций, и Дерек оказался в одном нижнем белье, а подросток с обожанием уставился на его внушительную эрекцию, все еще скрытую тонкой тканью.  
  
      — Это из-за меня? — игриво спросил Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек не стал отвечать. А просто вскинул бровь, скорее нетерпеливо, чем высокомерно, поэтому Стайлз, наконец, соизволил полностью раздеть его. Подросток подцепил резинку трусов, а Дерек приподнял зад, чтобы помочь, но ткань, как на зло, не поддавалась, цепляясь за член, и вскоре волк запротестовал от такого небрежного обращения к самому ценному.  
  
      — Боже, все лучше и лучше, — саркастично выдал Стайлз и засмеялся, наконец, стягивая трусы, и вытер капельки пота со лба от излишнего усердия. — А потом говорят, что трахаться вообще не секси…  
  
      — Может у меня получится все исправить, — прокомментировал Дерек. Он сел на кровати и уже хотел было кинуться на Стайлза, но вспомнил о татуировке и передумал.  
  
      Он положил руку на грудь подростка, удерживая на месте, и поцеловал. Это был один из тех коротких поцелуев, которые заставляли желать большего, а после Дерек прошелся поцелуями по щеке, подбородку, шее и плечу, уделил должное внимание его груди, медленно спускаясь по обнаженному торсу. И как только добрался до резинки трусов, Стайлз запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Дерек прихватил ткань зубами и потянул вниз, медленно стягивая нижнее белье по ногам. На это ушло больше времени, чем он ожидал, но Стайлза ничуть не волновала эта медлительность. Сам факт нахождения рта Дерека так близко к его промежности, когда волк стягивал с него одежду таким умопомрачительно сексуальным способом... такое парень мог бы терпеть и не один час!  
  
      Дерек упивался своей властью, даже когда, наконец, спустил нижнее белье до колен, скользнул горячим и влажным языком вверх по бедрам, вырисовывая узоры, пока не добрался до яичек и члена Стайлза. Когда Стайлз громко застонал, Дерек отстранился и с превосходством посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      — Это кажется тебе достаточно сексуальным?  
  
      И хотя Стайлза кинули на самом интересном, он засмеялся и прытко кинулся на Дерека, опрокидывая того на спину, и они снова оказались лежащими на кровати. Он стянул трусы с колен и откинул их куда-то в сторону.  
  
      Уже полностью обнаженный, он удобно устроился на Дереке и завел одну руку назад, подготавливая себя, а другую положил на мускулистую грудь, тем самым намекая, что теперь очередь волка лежать, не двигаться… и наслаждаться видом.  
  
      — А потом ты говоришь, что это мне нравится быть сверху, — возмутился Дерек, но совсем не возражая против их позы.  
  
      — Это из практических соображений, солнышко, — изрек Стайлз, наслаждаясь прикосновениями собственных пальцев. — И признайся... В такой позе я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
      Дереку действительно нравилось, но одно дело думать так и совсем другое — говорить вслух. Поэтому одной рукой он сжал бедро Стайлза, а другую положил ему на затылок, заставляя опустить голову. Как только рот подростка оказался близко, Дерек поцеловал его, словно не целовал уже годы, и нетерпеливо двинул бедрами вверх, желая, наконец, оказаться внутри горячего тела Стайлза.  
  
      Стайлз прекрасно понимал желания Дерека (было сложно не заметить) и приподнялся, чтобы член оборотня оказался в положенном ему месте. Едва почувствовав головку у ануса, он начал опускаться на член, позволяя полностью наполнить себя.  
  
      — Будь осторожен, — сказал Дерек; он весь был сильно напряжен. — Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — простонал Стайлз, не столько от боли, сколько от переполняющих всю его суть ощущений, которые дарил любимый мужчина. — Боже... Это намного лучше, чем я помню, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Да... — Дерек поцеловал его в губы, а затем упал на подушку, сдерживая желание толкнуться, о чем его тело просто умоляло. — Хочешь, чтобы я начал двигаться?  
  
      — Нет, — попросил Стайлз, прекрасно понимая все трудности для оборотня в такой позе. — Полежи спокойно еще немного.  
  
      Опьяненный выражением блаженства на лице подростка, Дерек сглотнул слюну и уложил ладони на его поясницу, подумав о том, как мало сил приложил для этого и что способен делать это всю жизнь.  
  
      Стайлз же с закрытыми глазами наслаждался откровенными ощущениями, которые, как он думал, никогда больше не испытает, а когда открыл глаза, стало еще лучше. Потому что, как только он это сделал, то утонул в чистом обожании прекрасных зеленых глаз, и улыбнулся Дереку довольно и счастливо, на что тот ответил медленным поцелуем, приподнявшись на кровати.  
  
      Стайлз сидел на коленях Дерека до тех пор, пока жар их поцелуев не накалил обстановку в лофте, и тогда он просто не смог продолжать сидеть на месте.  
  
      С низким стоном удовольствия он разорвал поцелуй, взглянув на Дерека с таким желанием, что волк понял — это призыв к действию.  
  
      Не забывая о татуировке, Дерек сжал руками талию Стайлза, чтобы обеспечить необходимую поддержку для движения.  
  
      Не разрывая зрительного контакта с Дереком, парень задвигался очень медленно, не сказав ни слова — с губ срывались только короткие стоны, которые очень быстро переросли в протяжные и более частые.  
  
      И такого незамысловатого образа нетерпеливого Стайлза, который не мог заглушить свое желание, Дереку оказалось достаточно, и хотя он едва мог двигаться, ему казалось, что это самый эротичный момент в его жизни. Настолько, что вскоре он сам застонал, так же коротко и сбито, как Стайлз, и по мере растущего напряжения между их телами, стоны становились все чаще и длиннее.  
  
      Никто не вымолвил и слова, словно они заранее договорились; даже когда подступила медленная и жаркая волна оргазма, не такая взрывоопасная, как раньше, но окатившая невероятными ощущениями.  
  
      — Люблю тебя очень, — первым прошептал Стайлз, не смея моргнуть, упиваясь каждой секундой эмоций, переполняющих этого потрясающего мужчину.

      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал Дерек, ощущая, как волна оргазма проходится по всему телу легким покалыванием, добираясь до пальцев ног. — Больше всего на свете.  
  
      Оргазм сходил на «нет», однако произошло что-то странное, хотя и логичное в свете того, что они пережили вместе. Потому что, прочувствовав кульминацию Стайлза, Дерек ощутил такую свободу, целостность и счастье, что смог выразить все эти эмоции только скопившейся влагой в уголках глаз.  
  
      И Дерек, который прекрасно понимал, что почувствовал Стайлз, когда заметил дрожь его тела, и почему тот ни о чем не спросил, просто притянул подростка к себе, позволяя обнять, и наслаждался огромным облегчением на лице человека, который оказался свидетелем проявления его чувств. Впервые в жизни его слёзы были слезами счастья.


	30. Chapter 30

      Проснувшись, Дерек увидел, что Стайлз откатился на другую сторону кровати. Подросток вытянулся на постели и лежал на животе с чуть раздвинутыми ногами, сунув руки под подушку. Волк посмотрел на всклокоченные волосы парня и остался доволен собой, а затем улыбнулся, разглядывая татуировку.  
  
      Не заботясь о том, что может разбудить Стайлза, — он даже не знал, какой сейчас час, — Дерек взял заживляющую мазь, выдавил немного на пальцы и стал старательно размазывать ее по татуировке... И раз уж он занялся лечением подростка, то сделал все как надо, заодно вытягивая слабую боль, которая могла появиться в процессе.

      Легкое сопение Стайлза подсказывало, что дискомфорт тот чувствовал минимальный, но Дереку просто нравилось заботиться о близком человеке.  
  
      Чуть позже дыхание Стайлза изменилось, он перестал сопеть, и Дерек понял, что тот проснулся. Несмотря на это, волк не перестал касаться татуировки, даже когда закончил наносить на травмированную кожу мазь.  
  
      — Думаю, что кто-то одержим моей татуировкой, — промурлыкал подросток.  
  
      — Ты же уже знаешь, что я чувствую.  
  
      Стайлз посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
      — Тебе не нравилось, когда я прикасался к твоей? — спросил он несколько взволнованно.  
  
      — А тебе неприятно? — в свою очередь спросил волк, все еще лаская кожу.  
  
      Мгновенно беспокойство Стайлза превратилось в игривую ухмылку.  
  
      — Нет. Нет ни одного миллиметра моего тела, которому бы не нравились твои прикосновения.  
  
      — Ну, значит, ты знаешь мой ответ, — прошептал Дерек, а затем запечатлел легкий поцелуй между лопаток.  
  
      Подросток заурчал от ласки и позволил себе, ни о чем не думая, насладиться близостью любимого человека.  
  
      Так они провели около десяти минут, пока у Стайлза не осталось выбора, кроме как поделиться с Дереком мыслями, которые не покидали его с возвращения в Бэйкон Хиллз. И если сначала он мог их просто отложить на потом, так как решения требовали более серьезные проблемы, то теперь все уладилось, и остался последний пункт, с которым следовало разобраться.  
  
      — Эй... Дерек. — Позвал Стайлз, не меняя позу, продолжая наслаждаться прикосновениями пальцев к спине.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу?  
  
      — Какую именно? — спросил Дерек, провокационно вскинув бровь и медленно оглядывая их голые тела на кровати.  
  
      Несмотря на серьезность момента, Стайлз позволил себе насладиться еще несколько секунд. Он бы никогда не подумал, что в один прекрасный день Дерек сумеет вытащить его из ямы пессимизма одной фразой и тоном, которым он ее произнесет.  
  
      — Не такую офигенную, как ты подумал, — в итоге ответил он, все еще улыбаясь, но чувствуя необходимость вернуться к теме, которая волновала его.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, прекрасно уловив серьезный тон парня, и улегся на бок, обняв Стайлза за талию.  
  
      — Говори.  
  
      Стайлз повозился и тоже улегся на бок лицом к Дереку.  
  
      — Прежде всего, ты не обязан делать это. Даже больше. Тебя совсем не обрадует это. Но по правде, ты единственный человек, которого я могу попросить... И я думаю, что это важно, потому что, возможно, мне это нужно...  
  
      — Не тяни, — перебил Дерек.  
  
      И подросток сдался. Сильно сомневаясь, он кивнул, после чего облизал губы и положил обе руки на грудь Дерека, изо всех сил стараясь смотреть волку прямо в глаза, а не прижиматься к нему.  
  
      — Сходишь со мной на кладбище?  
  
      Дерек уже давно привык к прямым вопросам Стайлза, даже если он выдавал их на одном дыхании. Особенно к тем, которых вообще не ожидал.  
  
      Поэтому, вместо вопроса, зачем или почему парень хочет туда, оборотень за две секунды понял причину сам.  
  
      — Попрощаться с Эллисон.  
  
      Это был не вопрос, и Стайлз испытал чуть больше любви к своему бойфренду за то, что он так хорошо понимал его без слов. В конце концов, было справедливо, что Дерек мог читать его, как открытую книгу, поскольку сам Стайлз это делал по выразительными бровями оборотня, а еще разнотонному рычанию, в которое волк, определенно, вкладывал некий смысл.  
  
      — В прошлый раз я не смог, — прокомментировал Стайлз. — После похорон я пошел к ней, но... на самом деле поступил так, чтобы ненавидеть себя еще больше за то, что отправил ее туда…  
  
      — Ты этого не делал, — прервал его Дерек предупредительным рыком.  
  
      — Знаю, — Стайлз успокоил его, поглаживая по груди. — Не волнуйся, меня не одолевают мрачные мысли, — он мягко улыбнулся, когда Дерек серьезно кивнул. — Поэтому я думаю, что пришло время пойти навестить ее... полагаю, чтобы поблагодарить за все, что она сделала, — Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу, не уверенный, как продолжить. — За то, что отдала свою жизнь, чтобы спасти нас.  
  
      Волк чуть сжал пальцы на бледной коже Стайлза, отчаянно нуждаясь в контакте и таким образом напоминая подростку, что он рядом. Что никогда не оставит его.  
  
      — Я думаю, это хорошая идея. У меня тоже не было возможности попрощаться с ней.  
  
      — Знаю, что это неприятно, — быстро добавил Стайлз, словно ему все еще нужно было убедить Дерека, хотя тот уже дал свое согласие. — И ты, наверное, уже устал от могил, но...  
  
      — Стайлз, — прошептал волк, без труда притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. — Ты попросил пойти с тобой и я пойду. Тебе не нужно меня уговаривать, — Дерек понял, что Стайлз собирается возмутиться, и еще раз поцеловал его, на этот раз в губы, чтобы заставить замолчать. — Кроме того, это твое «устал от могил», не совсем верно.  
  
      — А, нет?..  
  
      — Нет... У оборотней похороны немного другие. Ты помнишь могилу Лоры?  
  
      — Ту, которую я раскопал без спроса, когда мы со Скоттом снова проникли на твою частную собственность в поисках доказательств твоей вины в убийстве? — со смесью стыда и гордости за то, на что они были способны, когда еще не знали Дерека, пересказал Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек, который помнил этот эпизод совсем по-другому, довольно улыбнулся мысли, как радикально изменились его отношения с этим маленьким правонарушителем.  
  
      — Да. Я закопал ее там не только потому, что хотел, чтобы ее никто не нашел... А еще потому, что в нашей семье принято хоронить близких рядом... Там же, где мы живем.  
  
      — Но теперь Лора находится на кладбище Бэйкон Хиллз, — сказал Стайлз обреченно. — Ее увезли туда из морга после вскрытия.  
  
      — Да... Так все считают.  
  
      — Что?! — Стайлз широко открыл глаза.  
  
      — Я забрал ее оттуда, как только меня отпустили, и снова похоронил в лесу на небольшой поляне, на которую мы часто ходили вместе, когда были детьми.  
  
      — Ты никогда не говорил мне.  
  
      — Есть вещи, о которых сын шерифа не должен знать.  
  
      — Но теперь я не только сын шерифа.  
  
      — И поэтому я говорю тебе это сейчас, — ответил Дерек несколько высокомерно, прежде чем продолжить. — Я бы хотел забрать туда Эрику и Бойда...

      — Ну, раз мы собрались на кладбище, можем и их навестить, — закинул удочку Стайлз, не совсем уверенный, понравится эта идея Дереку или нет. — Если ты хочешь. Я чувствую себя немного глупо на кладбище с цветами, но, на самом деле, когда я навещаю маму, я всегда начинаю разговаривать с ней, и мне становится намного лучше.  
  
      Волк мгновение разглядывал его. Он думал, ему будет трудно принять решение, но на самом деле все вышло намного проще, чем он себе представлял.  
  
      — Думаю, это замечательная идея.


	31. Chapter 31

      Визит на могилу Эллисон не был печальным. Но и приятным он тоже не стал.  
  
      Он просто был освобождающим.  
  
      С того момента, как Дерек подъехал к дому Стайлза, чтобы вместе отправиться на кладбище, и попутно поздороваться с шерифом, между ними установилось странное молчание, которое, как могло показаться со стороны, не было причиной нежелания совершить задуманное. Они оба знали, что это был важный и трудный момент, как и понимали, что он принесет им больше страданий, чем радости, поэтому они стойко готовились к этой встрече. Ради девушки, которую собирались посетить.

      Поэтому, как только Дерек припарковал Камаро перед воротами кладбища, времени на сомнения или даже страх не было. И едва двигатель заглох, они вышли из салона, и рука об руку прошли через надгробные плиты. Это было их общее дело — они были просто обязаны попрощаться со своими погибшими друзьями. Разрывать контакт рук тогда, когда больше всего нуждались в друг в друге, они не собирались.  
  
      Сначала они пошли к Эллисон. Шли молча, твердым, но спокойным шагом, пока не оказались перед каменной плитой, которая напомнила, что здесь покоится самая смелая девушка, которую они когда-либо знали. Стайлз подождал несколько секунд, потом положил букет лилий, — символ семьи Арджент, — приобретенный Дереком этим утром. Идеальный выбор в знак внимания, но волк должен был признать, что цветы на мраморной плите выглядели чарующе.  
  
      Едва уложив букет, Стайлз поздоровался с девушкой, словно она действительно была рядом с ними, и Дерек пожелал, чтобы так оно и было. Или, если даже ее не было, чтобы она оказалась в счастливом месте, там, где могла знать, насколько ее любят те, кто жив.  
  
      По-другому и быть не могло, и приветствие Стайлза превратилось в монолог, в котором он подробно рассказал обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, как Эллисон погибла. Периодически он прерывался, вспоминая, что она больше не с ними, что пожертвовала своей жизнью ради их спасения, и в такие моменты просто не мог дышать. Тогда Дерек просто сжимал его руку сильнее и начинал говорить сам, благодаря охотницу за то, каким верным и храбрым человеком она была, и уверяя, что всегда будет помнить ее.  
  
      Они провели с ней почти час, но время пролетело незаметно (им было много, что рассказать), после чего они отправились навестить могилы Эрики и Бойда. На каждой уже Дерек оставил подарок в виде небольшой трискелиона. Амулет, который был частью его жизни, и, как в течение многих лет утверждал Питер, заставляя тем самым его поверить, был волшебным, когда на самом деле это была всего лишь безделушка. Придерживая амулет одной рукой, другой оборотень сильно ударил по нему, вдавливая в мрамор. Таким образом, их семьи не подумали бы, что могилу осквернили, но все члены стаи Хейлов знали бы, что в этом месте покоятся две беты, погибшие в битве.  
  
      И, как это случилось на могиле Эллисон, на этот раз Дерек заговорил со своими бетами, благодаря их за то, что они, пусть не долго, были частью его стаи и семьи. И когда сдерживаемые эмоции выходили за край, Стайлз, несмотря на влажные глаза, сжимал его руку и улыбался, напоминая, что их жизнь продолжается, и что в память о тех, кто пал, они обязаны наслаждаться ею все оставшееся время.  
  
      Однако, посетив всех, Дерек захотел совершить последний визит. Сжимая руку Стайлза, которую не отпускал ни на мгновение, он пошел по тропинке, которую, казалось, знал наизусть. Стайлз шел за ним, не совсем понимая, куда Дерек идет, пока не оказался перед могилой своей матери.  
  
      Как только они подошли, Стайлз с изумлением увидел, как Дерек достал маленькую белую орхидею из куртки и положил на надгробную плиту.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь?..  
  
      Вопрос о том, как Дерек узнал, что это были любимые мамины цветы, так и не прозвучал до конца. Дерек знал. Какая вообще разница, как он это выяснил?  
  
      — Спасибо вам, что подарили этому миру мужчину моей жизни, — сказал Дерек. И, несмотря на то, что произнес это серьезно и немного грустно, выглядел он невероятно счастливым. — Обещаю заботиться о нем. Всегда.  
  
      Стайлз изумленно смотрел на Дерека и не верил своим глазам. Вообще-то он знал, что Дерек Хейл был невероятным мужчиной. Знал это, как только встретился с ним, сначала впечатленный его физической формой, а затем по чуть-чуть открывал новые грани его характера и увидел желание помочь всем.  
  
      Теперь, когда все, наконец, закончилось, и их зарождающиеся отношения не должны были столкнуться с какими-либо проблемами, было здорово знать, что можно узнавать немного больше счастливого теперь Дерека. Того, который улыбался, как маленький ребенок, увидев татуировку трискеля в свою честь, или того, который потягивался рядом на кровати каждое утро и, даже не проснувшись, первое, что делал — это целовал Стайлза и прижимался ближе.  
  
      Подросток посмотрел на могилу мамы, и на мгновение накатила тоска от мыслей, что она никогда не узнает мужчину, которого он полюбил. Что никогда не увидит их вместе, не поговорит с ним, а после их ссоры, вероятнее всего, пожурит Дерека и скажет: «и несмотря на все, ты все еще любишь его», а у Дерека не осталось бы выбора, кроме как перестать хмурится и кивнуть, словно хорошо воспитанный послушный ребенок, которым, в глубине души, он и был...  
  
      Он позволил печали, которую у него всегда вызывали эти «а что, если?..» и вероятностям, которые отбирала у него жизнь, быстро испариться. Несмотря на то, где они находились, это был счастливый момент. Поэтому, когда тугой узел, сжимающий его сердце, ослаб, он вытер выступившие слезы и широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе или нет, что он лучший? — спросил он свою маму.  
  
      Дерек, который, как и Стайлз, хотел оставить позади этот тяжелый момент, фыркнул чуть оскорбленно и высокомерно.  
  
      — Конечно, я лучший. Я все еще Альфа.  
  
      На этот раз Стайлз не хотел напоминать ему, что он уже больше года не Альфа, потому что в глубине души Дерек был прав. Все поступки оборотня на протяжении их путешествия показали, что Дерек был и всегда будет его Альфой.  
  
      И да. Ему было все равно, что это звучало банально. Они оба прекрасно знали, что Альфа, если Стайлз захочет, будет есть с его рук. А пока до этого не дошло, пусть Дерек будет счастлив в блаженном неведении и продолжает думать, что рулит именно он.  
  
      Они довольно долго проговорили с мамой, а потом попрощались. Пообещали надолго не пропадать, но тут все зависело от частоты проблем с новыми сверхъестественными существами, которые надумают заявиться в город, а они знали, что они заявятся. Такой уж была их жизнь, и они были ей рады. Будь все по-другому, Стайлз бы никогда не начал встречаться с одним из этих сверхъестественных существ, а Дерек бы никогда не встретил сына шерифа — свою долгожданную пару, которая дарила покой его израненному сердцу.  
  
      Как только они покинули могилу Клаудии Стилински, Стайлз, не останавливаясь, положил голову на плечо Дереку. Оборотень обнял его за плечи, позволив прижаться к себе сильнее, а Стайлз обхватил его обеими руками за талию. По пути к выходу они снова прошли через могилы Эллисон, Бойда и Эрики.  
  
      — Трудно навещать людей, которые больше не с нами, — сказал Стайлз, не замедляя шагов.  
  
      Дерек взглянул на подростка, и был рад, что он смог сказать подобное, при этом не чувствуя груза раскаяния. Он легко сжал плечи Стайлза.  
  
      — Да, — согласился он. И только потом заметил людей за решетчатыми воротами кладбища, которые еще не выбрались из машин. Он улыбнулся Айзеку, который робко махнул ему рукой. — Но большинство с нами.  
  
      Стайлз не мог не согласиться.  
  
      Он выпустил Дерека из объятий и побежал к своим друзьям, приветствуя так, словно не виделся с ними много лет, а не вчера, когда они готовились к следующей поездке.

      Дерек же был не против, что его бойфренд оставил его и убежал к друзьям. Ему безумно нравилось видеть, как он обнимает Скотта, медленно, но верно снова становясь тем улыбчивым парнем, каким всегда был, а за ним Лидию — человека, который больше всех потерял в сражении. Дерек чувствовал гордость за стаю Бэйкон Хиллз, которой так немного мог дать, когда только узнал их, а сейчас был уверен, что о лучших защитниках Бэйкон Хиллз и мечтать не мог.  
  
      Пока Скотт и Стайлз решали, какой выбрать маршрут и как они рассядутся в машины (Дерек хотел только в Камаро, но был не против пассажиров), волк воспользовался моментом и подошел к одному из своих первых бет, с которым они теперь были на равных, но для кого Дерек навсегда останется кем-то вроде старшего брата.  
  
      Айзек, не раздумывая, обнял его, словно не видел много лет (в его случае действительно так казалось), после чего поблагодарил за звонок и приглашение в поездку.  
  
      — Само собой, — ответил Дерек, наблюдая за Скоттом, Лидией и Стайлзом. — Это путешествие задумано, чтобы укрепить связь в стае. А ты всегда будешь моей бетой.  
  
      Айзек хотел было поблагодарить его, но, как это всегда с ним случалось, в итоге, только мягко улыбнулся с глазами на мокром месте. Поэтому на этот раз Дерек сжал его в объятиях, более чем счастливый, что волчонок вернулся к ним из Франции, где пытался преодолеть потерю любимой девушки.  
  
      На заднем плане он услышал комментарий Лидии, что нынче оборотни совсем не мачо, но не обратил внимания на ее слова, как и на ответ Стайлза, который вещал, что уже привык к сопливым всплескам предполагаемого Альфы стаи.  
  
      — Ладушки. Понятно, Айзек едет с Дереком в Камаро, — объявил он Лидии и Скотту, и посмотрел на машину рыжей девушки. Бедный джип пришлось оставить дома, так как не очень хотелось застрять где-нибудь в пустыне. — Я на переднее сидение!


	32. Chapter 32

      Поездка прошла без происшествий... если не считать происшествием трех оборотней и человека, которые во время еды вели себя как настоящие дикари, решая, когда именно нужно сделать остановку для похода в туалет. К счастью, Лидия уже привыкла отдавать приказы, так что не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, кто здесь на самом деле рулит и принимает решения. Что, конечно, все оценили. Кто, как не единственная девушка, способная ходить на высоких каблуках по лесу, решая проблемы, при этом даже не испортив прическу, могла быть лучшим лидером? И, если первым ее послушался Стайлз, всё еще благодарный ей за выстрел дротиком с транквилизатором, чтобы предотвратить убийство Скотта, то кем были все, чтобы ему перечить?..

      Дерек же выглядел довольным, что на этот раз кто-то другой принимал решения. Ну и что, что это означало терпеть до туалета еще час, рискуя сделать эти дела посреди леса? Ну, на самом деле, это вообще не радовало. Но взамен он мог вести себя словно ребенок, не задумываясь, правильно поступает или нет. Честно говоря, было совсем бессмысленно держать себя в руках, когда Стайлз пользовался каждой возможностью поцеловать его при всех, или похвастаться качествами своего бойфренда, в том числе теми, которые не должны были выходить за пределы их спальни… После первого поцелуя все посмотрели на них, будто произошло что-то фееричное (одно дело знать, что они вместе, а другое — видеть), и тогда Дерек понял, что, со Стайлзом в качестве партнера, его сдержанности конец. Так что, почему бы просто не расслабиться и делать все, что в голову взбредет?  
  
      Приняв это, Дерек ни разу о нем не пожалел, даже, если все смотрели на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова, когда именно он целовал Стайлза и шептал ему «я люблю тебя». Это был новый Дерек, счастливый и без комплексов, у которого были серьезные планы наслаждаться новой жизнью. А когда появится новая угроза — он снова станет ярым защитником стаи, что, скорее всего, сведет к минимуму нежности со Стайлзом, так как безопасность была на первом месте. Но до того момента на нем — никакой ответственности!  
  
      Если, конечно, эта ответственность не связана с самым важным человеком в мире.  
  
      Что и произошло на третий день. Забавные истории случались с удивительной частотой, и у Дерека складывалось ощущение, что вместо проведенных с этими подростками трех дней, прошел, как минимум, месяц. Его спутником по-прежнему оставался Айзек, который, казалось, был единственным, кто слушался его в моменты, когда он просил помолчать и насладиться немного тишиной (хотя Дерек все еще не был уверен, было это потому, что Лейхи все еще видел его своим Альфой или, в глубине души, все еще стеснялся его), но когда приходило время выбирать, с кем спать в одной палатке, его выбор всегда был более чем очевиден... И когда Стайлз устанавливал палатку чуть в стороне от остальных, Дерек знал, что это означало... На самом деле все это знали, но ради пары не комментировали их провальные попытки быть тихими — у оборотней и банши был невероятно острый слух.  
  
      Но на третий день путешествия, когда они уже добрались до Гранд-Каньона — финального пункта назначения — что-то изменилось. Им удалось расположиться на одном из склонов. Там, где, по-видимому, было запрещено разбивать лагерь, но они расположились подальше от туристических маршрутов, и на данный момент бдительные смотрители природного парка не обнаружили их.  
  
      В тот вечер они поставили палатки близко друг другу.  
  
      Но когда Дерек проснулся посреди ночи и не увидел Стайлза рядом, то понял, что сегодняшняя ночь не будет такой уж спокойной, как все остальные.  
  
      Дерек выбрался из палатки и убедился, что все еще спят. Скотт и Айзек спали в своих спальных мешках, так как только Лидия и Стайлз нуждались в дополнительной защите от холодных ночей пустыни. Хотя, как только он обулся и надел куртку, чтобы отправиться на поиски Стайлза, заметил, как Скотт открыл глаза и обеспокоенно посмотрел. Говорить, чтобы он не волновался, в этот раз Дереку было не нужно. В этот раз они вместе были со Стайлзом и позаботятся о нем, пока все не наладится. Скотт только кивнул, после чего улегся на другой бок, соглашаясь, что бойфренд должен помочь Стилински восстановить спокойствие.  
  


***

  
  
      Дерек тихо подошел к подростку и встал у него за спиной. Затем, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия, положил ладонь между лопаток. Прямо туда, где татуировка напоминала им о том, что Стайлз пережил, и как сильно изменились их отношения.  
  
      Как волк и предполагал, Стайлз не испугался прикосновения. Он даже склонил голову, чтобы пальцы вплелись в волосы, когда Дерек повел ладонью вверх по шее.  
  
      — Хэй, — прошептал Дерек, здороваясь.  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      — Не мог заснуть?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Кошмар?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Они даже не смотрели друг на друга, обмениваясь краткими словами. Однако, хотя Стайлз оценил попытку Дерека сделать ситуацию менее угнетающей для него, его удивило, что тот ничего не сказал, когда Стайлз упомянул кошмар. Не меняя положения, все еще чувствуя щекотку от пальцев на шее, Стайлз с любопытством посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
      — Не будешь спрашивать?  
  
      — Нет... — ответил Дерек, глядя на впечатляющий пейзаж, разворачивающийся перед ними, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал, что теперь Стайлз смотрит на него. — Расскажешь мне, когда почувствуешь, что готов.  
  
      Парень смотрел на любимого еще несколько минут, пытаясь выявить скрытые мотивы, пока, наконец, не сдался и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
      — Я догадывался, что ты меньше всех готов всегда говорить правду.  
  
      Дерек пожал плечами. Это был жест, который до поездки Стайлз никогда за ним не замечал, но с тех пор он становился все более привычным. И, хотя сначала он удивил его, на самом деле, ему начинало все больше и больше нравиться, когда Дерек так делал. Это делало его более молодым и беззаботным, а Дерек как никто этого заслуживал.  
  
      — Дело не в правде, — спокойно сказал Дерек, — а в подходящем моменте разделить ее…  
  
      — И откуда ты знаешь, что я тебе когда-нибудь расскажу?  
  
      — Я собираюсь провести всю свою жизнь с тобой, — он подмигнул Стайлзу. — Я могу подождать.  
  
      Сердце в груди Стайлза сделало кульбит. Было несправедливо, что что-то настолько простое, как подмигивание, так сильно его взволновало, но он предположил, что если ему подмигивали самыми прекрасными глазами, которые он только видел в жизни, сразу после того, как самый невероятный мужчина сказал ему, что намерен провести с ним всю свою жизнь, — то удивительно, что он не упал в обморок от восторга.  
  
      Затем он вспомнил, о чем они говорили, и счастье обладания лучшим бойфрендом в мире немного притупилось.  
  
      — Не такой ужасный, как прошлые... — сказал он шепотом. — Но мне приснилось, что ты умер... Что я тебя убивал, — Стайлз ждал, пока Дерек что-нибудь скажет, или, по крайней мере, проявит недовольство или беспокойство своими выразительными бровями. Тем не менее, волк оставался спокойным и расслабленным, и просто ждал продолжения. — Тебя это не шокирует?  
  
      — Это кошмар... — ответил оборотень с тем же спокойствием, что и выражало его лицо. — Я бы больше разволновался, если бы ты сказал, что это был хороший сон.  
  
      Стайлз раздумывал, с сарказмом ли говорил Дерек. И сразу же понял, что нет. Дерек никогда не был жестоким, чтобы насмехаться над такой деликатной темой.  
  
      Стайлз сделал шаг к нему, остановился прямо перед Дереком, прижавшись спиной к его груди, и теперь они оба смотрели на залитый оранжевым пейзаж. Дереку не нужны были слова, чтобы, положив одну руку на грудь, другую на живот, притянуть Стайлза ближе к себе в одновременно и успокаивающие, и уютно-оберегающие объятия.

      — Поговори со мной, — прошептал Стайлз, как только почувствовал сжимающие его теплые руки.  
  
      — О чем хочешь, чтобы я говорил? — осторожно спросил Дерек.  
  
      — Не знаю. О чем хочешь... — он уставился на впечатляющий пейзаж в надежде, что виды помогут ему думать о настоящем, а не о прошлом. — Но я не хочу ни думать, ни... — ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы закончить предложение, — ни продолжать слышать твои крики у себя в голове.  
  
      Дерек сжал Стайлза в своих руках, утешая его лишь своим присутствием, и поцеловал в висок, чтобы тот понял, что он рядом, и что это реально. Но и не забыл о просьбе подростка и заговорил для него.  
  
      Удивительно, но идиотом он себя не чувствовал, когда начал рассказывать о том, как впервые подумал о посещении Гранд-Каньона, когда они с Лорой уже были в безопасности, и пришло время начать думать о новой жизни. И хотя раньше говорить о старшей сестре было больно и грустно, ведь он больше никогда ее не увидит, то сейчас рассказ вызывал приятные воспоминания, и волк даже смог представить себе, как она с улыбкой на губах поздравляет его, что он нашел кого-то настолько удивительного, как Стайлз.  
  
      Стайлз промолчал.  
  
      Так как Стайлз стоял перед ним, Дерек не мог различить эмоции на его лице — был ли он удивлен выбранной темой, или, может быть, доволен, что их отношения достигли той точки, что теперь они способны говорить о прошлом без боли. Тем не менее, в отличие от того, когда он проснулся и увидел, что Стайлз ушел, сейчас его сердце билось спокойнее.  
  
      Когда Дерек закончил рассказывать об их с Лорой планах, которые, спустя десять лет, они воплотили в жизнь, то замолчал. Ему удалось успокоить Стайлза, и волк прекрасно знал, что тому нужно немного тишины, чтобы теперь он, Стайлз, сделал следующий шаг... Каким бы он ни был, — слезы или же просто долго постоять обнявшись — Дерек безропотно примет всё. Пока это позволяло ему оставаться рядом.  
  
      Наконец, через полчаса, наблюдая, как солнце поднимается на горизонте, освещая гигантский каньон под ними, Стайлз был готов заговорить.  
  
      — Я не знаю, сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы преодолеть это.  
  
      Дерек не разжал объятий и не поменял позу.  
  
      — Я уже говорил тебе, — он снова поцеловал Стайлза в висок. — У нас есть все время мира.  
  
      — Но я не хочу надоесть тебе. Как бы много у тебя ни было терпения, ты не можешь всю жизнь ждать, пока я приду в себя от кошмара или…  
  
      — Кто сказал, что я не могу? — Сказал Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз высвободился из объятий и обернулся. Он все еще чувствовал руки мужчины на талии, но это больше не было объятием. Он вскинул бровь прям как Дерек, тем самым намекая, что не поверил.  
  
      — По сравнению с Питером и Корой, ты — лучший сосед по квартире, который у меня когда-либо был... — продолжил волк.  
  
      — Я... — Стайлз заметно покраснел. — В самом деле? — заволновался он.  
  
      — Конечно, — ответил волк, затем улыбнулся уголком губ, воспользовавшись предоставленной возможностью. — Хотя они никогда не будили меня так, как обычно это делаешь ты.  
  
      Дерек рассмеялся, как только Стайлз покраснел и незамедлительно ударил его в грудь. Для оборотня это было просто лаской, но усердие парня восхищало.  
  
      — Тебе лучше не говорить об этом на следующем ужине дома...  
  
      Дерек позволил Стайлзу еще несколько ударов с оскорблениями, пока тот не устал и снова не облокотился на его грудь. Волк сжал парня в объятиях.  
  
      — У всех нас есть свои призраки, — прошептал он. — Шесть лет назад я никогда бы не подумал, что парень, который проник на мою собственность и каждую секунду желал моей смерти, станет тем, ради кого я каждый день буду просыпаться с улыбкой на губах, — Дерек, наслаждаясь пейзажем, положил подбородок на плечо Стайлза. — Поверь мне. Я прекрасно знаю, каково это — пройти через ад и не знать, смогу ли я снова стать прежним. Или думать, что проведу всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, ничего, кроме как проклиная свою удачу, не делая, — оборотень легко поцеловал его в губы, когда подросток повернулся посмотреть ему в глаза. — Если благодаря тебе я это смог, пришло время вернуть тебе должок.  
  
      Стайлз и не хотел ничего другого. Он улыбнулся оборотню, благодаря его за поддержку.  
  
      — Думаешь, мы справимся? Вообще-то, не в каждого вселяется демон!  
  
      — Ты — Стайлз Стилински... — уверенно ответил Дерек. — И я с тобой... Конечно, мы справимся.  
  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилось наше путешествие. Спасибо всем кто читал, писал комментарии и просто мысленно был с нами. Прощаться всегда грустно, но, увы, ничто не вечно. Эта история занимает особенное место в моем сердце и я надеюсь, что мы с моей бетой смогли передать всю ее атмосферу вам, читателям. Однако. Эта история закончилась, но впереди нас ждёт ещё не мало новых, по-своему очаровательных, историй! Так что не прощаемся, а просто говорим до новых встреч!❤️


End file.
